Brother Mine
by Whisperingwater
Summary: Mon-El of Daxam hadn't known the destruction of his planet left any survivors. But when Kara is called in for an emergency at DEO, Mon-El comes across someone whom he had long forgotten... or had he? Kai Parker just happens to be the twin brother Mon-El never thought he would see again. What will happen when a Blood Bond goes wrong for the twins? [Karamel/Kaira/RedKai]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** All the characters belong to DC Comics. The characterization is based off CW Supergirl and CW The Vampire Diaries. No copyright infringement intended. Since a non-Supergirl character cannot be listed here, this story is about **Kai Parker** , **Mon-El** and **Kara Danvers.**

I dedicate this story to all my friends who wanted to read a MonKai story! I LOVE Mon-El and Kai Parker, and last night when my friends and I talked about a story where Mon-El and Kai could be brothers, I couldn't resist writing it. So I really hope you enjoy this. Leave me a tweet or a review to let me know how it is.

On with the story, folks! :)

* * *

 **Brother Mine**

 **Chapter - 1**

Kara Danvers woke up to soft kisses being trailed on her bare shoulder. Smiling, she turned on her back to see Mon-El looking at her keenly.

"Morning," Kara greeted, pulling his head down for a kiss.

Mon-El kissed her back and nudged her nose with his before saying, "Good morning, my love. Did you sleep well?"

"You know I always sleep great next to you." Kara bit her lower lip when she saw him lean again for another kiss.

When Mon-El pulled back, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer and eliciting a shrill of laughter from her. "So… since you don't have to go to CatCo today and we don't really have much to do at DEO and since it's been quiet for a while… why don't we stay here?"

"By here you mean in bed?"

"Right. The bed. Not all day… but you know." Mon-El winked at Kara, and she couldn't hold back her smile.

"I would love that," she muttered. "But don't you have to be at the bar?"

"I have a late shift today. I can stay in."

"So, what are you waiting for?" Kara pulled him closer, so close that Mon-El was on top of her, kissing her fervently before trailing his lips down towards her neck. He was about to go lower when Kara's phone rang. Kara let out a small groan and sat up. Mon-El had already brought her phone to her and she saw Alex's name flashing on the screen.

"Hi Alex, what's up?" Kara answered the call.

"Kara, you need to come down to the DEO immediately. There's been an emergency and he's not willing to talk to anyone! Not even J'onn can get through him. Be quick!"

"But, Alex, wh—" Before Kara could finish her sentence, Alex cut the call. Sighing, she looked up at her boyfriend who seemed just as curious as her.

"What's wrong, babe?" Mon-El asked, getting out of the bed and slipping a t-shirt over his head.

"Emergency at DEO. I'll be back soon." Kara super sped out of the bed and Mon-El watched as she got ready. Putting on her Supergirl suit, she asked, "Do you wanna come along? We can finish the work and head back to bed."

Mon-El smirked. "I like the sound of that. Two minutes."

Kara watched him do exactly what she did minutes ago, but it didn't take him two minutes, he was next to her in matter of seconds, ready to go. Kara flew out of the balcony and Mon-El leapt behind her. Of course she was faster, so when she reached the DEO before him, she saw Alex pacing around the control room, sighing loudly.

"Alex, what is it?" Kara asked in concern.

"Kara! You're here!" Alex ran to her sister's side. "I don't know what happened to him, but he's been doing crazy stuff. We caught him this morning. And he's not willing to talk. All he does is smirk, and I really really want to punch him right now!"

"Alex, calm down. Who are you talking about?"

"Hey! Why are you so fast?" The sisters heard someone ask. Turning around they saw Mon-El walking in. Alex's eyes widened seeing him. She pulled out at her gun and held it at him. "WHOA!" Mon-El said, holding his arms up. "What did I do?"

Kara put herself in the middle, shielding Mon-El. "Alex! What are you doing? This is Mon-El!"

Alex lowered the gun. "If _he's_ Mon-El, who's that guy we have captured?" As the words left her mouth, Kara turned to glance at her boyfriend, who looked pale as if he had seen a ghost.

"Mon," she called, running towards him and grabbing his hand. "Come on, baby. Let's go!" Kara pulled him along with her as they followed Alex to the holding cell.

Walking in, Kara froze when she saw just who was sitting inside the cell, whistling lightly. She couldn't believe her eyes. Was she seeing double?

The man sitting inside looked up when he saw people walk into the room again. His jaw dropped when he saw the man standing next to the tall ginger and the hot blondie.

"Mon-El?" he asked, surprise evident in his voice. When he saw Mon-El nod, a smirk replaced the frown. "Who would have thought? You and I in the same room again!"

Mon-El let out a sigh and kneaded his temple. He walked towards the glass that was separating him and the prisoner. He placed his hand over it, and the prisoner got up and did the same. "Kai?" Mon-El blurted out.

"Glad you remember me!" Kai smirked, moving back. "And why is it that every time we meet, I'm locked up?"

"Kai, what are you doing here?"

Alex made her way towards Mon-El and grabbed his arm. "Who is this? Do you know him?"

Mon-El nodded quietly. He stood looking at Kai, who was busy frowning at Supergirl. "That's a Kryptonian!" he sneered. "What the f*ck is a Kryptonian doing here, Mon?"

"Calm down. She's a friend!" Mon-El assured him. Turning to face Kara and Alex, he asked, "Can you give us a minute alone? I'll join you once I'm done talking to him."

Kara nodded and turned around to leave, but Alex wasn't sure if it was safe to leave Mon-El with a man who looked _just_ like him. That morning when four DEO agents brought the man in, she thought it was Mon-El. She even wondered if he was affected by something Red K equivalent to a Daxamite. Oh, but she had been so wrong. Kara walked towards her, gently grabbed her arm and walked her out.

Once both Kara and Alex had walked out, Mon-El turned to face Kai. "How did you get here, Kai-El?"

Kai shook his head. "I'm not an El anymore. Not after mommy dearest kicked me out of my rightful place to make _you_ the next king, brother mine. And it's Kai Parker now; do you have a human name too?"

"Mike Matthews."

"Change it to Parker. Let's put the past behind us, be the brothers we were meant to be!"

"Kai, stop this right now! Mother didn't kick you out to make _me_ king! She said it was the prophecy!"

"Yeah right. Whatever makes you sleep at night, Mon. Where the hell is that old hag again? Did you all decide to visit earth for holidays? Did mommy dearest plan an invasion while you were at it?"

Mon-El looked away. "Daxam is gone. It's a wasteland now." When he looked up again, he saw something flash in Kai's eyes, a sense of remorse. But he quickly controlled himself and asked, "So they are all dead? And only you escaped?"

"I did. But I was stuck in the Well of Stars for thirty-five years, Kai. I came to earth few months ago. Believe me. If I had _any_ idea you were here, I would have done my best to find you!"

"No shit, Sherlock!" Kai rolled his eyes at him. "You were stuck in the Well of Stars? I was stuck in the _Phantom Zone_ for ages! And guess what? It's a cruel, dark place where time doesn't pass! And when I finally got to earth, I looked the same. I was the same twenty-year-old, who was cruelly ripped from the title of prince!"

"Brother, you have to believe me. Whatever our parents did, I didn't have a say in that. You know that all too well!" Mon-El yelled back.

"Mon, you need to get me out of here. I'll be out of your hair. You will _never_ see me again! I give you my word."

"I can't do that. You have been captured by the DEO for whatever crime you committed! Until I know what it is, I can't help you." Mon-El sighed seeing his twin glare at him.

"So you are on their side? You are still not on _my_ side, Mon-El? After all that I did for you? I saved your life, brother! I gave up my throne for you! I gave up everything for you!"

"And I am grateful, Kai-El. I truly am. You have no idea how happy I am to know you are alive. All I want to do is hug you right now. But the DEO knows you are an alien, and they kept me locked up too, when I first got here. But I promise, I will get you out."

Kai could see that Mon-El was speaking the truth. After all, his brother was the good son. If he hadn't been five minutes older than Mon-El, Kai knew very well who was fit to be King. And it was not him, sadly.

"Just get me out of here, brother. I'm not talking to anyone else." Saying that, Kai sat down. When he saw Mon-El looking at him, he smirked and waved him goodbye.

Mon-El turned around and super sped out of the room. When he walked back into the control room, he saw Kara talking to J'onn, Alex and Winn, repeating everything he had just said to Kai. When they saw Mon-El walking in, Kara asked, "Why didn't you tell me you had a brother, Mon-El?!"

"Kara, you never asked. And the way you detested the prince, how was I supposed to tell you about Kai?"

"Oh, really? _You_ lied about being the Prince of Daxam! You lied for months!"

Mon-El crossed his arms across his chest. "Kai-El was THE Prince of Daxam, Kara! _He_ was the frat boy of the universe! Just because the Fortress has some records of the Daxam royalty and you saw my twin and started judging me and broke up with me when the truth came out, doesn't change the fact that I was the other prince who really wanted to do something good! But you _never_ let me explain!"

Kara took a step back, hearing his words. It was true that she went to the Fortress of Solitude to find out more about Daxam and then she saw him – the prince. And he looked just like Mon-El. But it was someone else all along.

Mon-El was now talking to J'onn. "Why is he here?"

"Your brother has been beating up humans and aliens and doing some dirty work for whoever pays the most," J'onn explained. "I can't read his mind. And he's strong. Stronger than Supergirl."

Winn raised his hand and when J'onn nodded, he spoke, "So this dude we captured is Mon-El's brother who's been working as muscle for hire? We don't know him at all. Mon-El, did you know he came to earth?"

"No. Kai was banished. I tried my hardest to make my parents change their mind about him. But they never listened. He's not a bad guy. I give you my word. That's my brother, guys! He's my family. _My blood._ And I'm sorry, I'm on his side."

Seeing Mon-El's stubbornness, J'onn asked, "What is it that you two want?"

Mon-El let out a relieved sigh. "Let Kai out. Under my custody. I don't want him locked up and accused like how I was." His eyes drifted towards Kara and Alex. Kara looked away, not willing to meet his eyes.

J'onn observed them quietly. Then he finally spoke, "Kai Parker is your responsibility, Mon-El. If something goes wrong, I will have you both behind that cell and no one will get you both out."

"Understood, Sir."

* * *

 **A/N Part 2:** Kai freaking Parker! Oh yeah! XD So how did you like the whole twist on the Prince of Daxam thing? I know the end was a bit sad for Karamel, but hoping stuff get better and not worse because Kai is here. I'm trying to keep Kai as psyKAItic as possible but not the murderous crazy hottie he was in the TV show. Let's hope I do justice to Malachai (who's not exactly a Malachai here).

 **Review and Comments are much appreciated!**

 **And don't forget to click those little 'Favorite' and 'Follow' buttons. You will get a notification whenever the story is updated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Okay! WOW! Thank you for all the great reviews and messages and tweets, I am overwhelmed by your love and support! I usually stick to an update schedule but since my friend really wants me to post this today (and also because I'm away for couple of days), here is another chapter of MonKai.

I really hope you are enjoying the story!

* * *

 **Chapter - 2**

"Mon-El, walk with me," J'onn said, gesturing for him to follow him. Mon-El nodded quietly. J'onn was leading him away from the control room. "When I couldn't read his mind, I knew it wasn't you. Plus that strength, it comes only when you have been on this earth for years. And he knew what he was doing."

"I don't know when he got here. Because he left Daxam five years before the destruction. They never told me where they sent him. It was cruel what they did."

"I know, Mon-El. But I can't let your brother out there knowing he's strong enough to harm people. Here's what I want you to do. You are going to have to move back here. You will share a room with Mr. Parker, keep an eye on him. When you go to your bar shifts, you take him along. With all the powers he has, if he worked with us, it would do all of us good. But if he does anything wrong – screws up – you are responsible for it. I will lock you both up before you can say the word _'brother'_."

Mon-El gulped hearing that. The threat was real; J'onn would lock him up if Kai screwed up. But he knew he could help his brother, like his friends had helped him. Nodding, Mon-El said, "I will keep that in mind. And I'll go back to the apartment and bring my things back here."

"Wait. We will put a tracker on your brother. It's a wristwatch, much like yours, only his has a tracker. I will give you the watch later. Make sure he has it on at all times."

"Okay. I'll do that." Mon-El nodded and turned around. He walked back into the control room to see Alex telling Kara something. Kara was still not looking at him; the initial outburst was the obvious reason. But right now he didn't have the time to think about their lover's quarrel. His brother was alive and all he wanted to do was embrace him and talk to him.

When J'onn walked back into the control room, he wordlessly gestured to Alex. She led the way back to the holding cell. This time J'onn and Winn joined Alex, Kara and Mon-El.

"Oh! What is this, Mon? You brought the Martian along?" Kai asked, sitting up straight.

"How did you know J'onn's a Martian?" Kara asked, moving forward.

Kai looked at her and rolled his eyes. "Mon, tell her Highness that she shouldn't be talking to us lowly peasants."

Kara looked at Mon-El, who seemed a little hurt. This was what they had talked about the first time he was locked up in that cell. Sighing, Mon-El looked up at his brother. "Kai, just answer their questions."

Looking at J'onn, Kai spoke, "You are trying to read my mind, Martian. But as a Prince, I was trained to block all sorts of things, not just physically but also mentally. After all, you can't have someone control the prince, right?"

Winn moved to Mon-El's side. "Were you trained to do that too?" he whispered.

Kai heard that despite how inaudible it was. He burst out laughing. "What? My darling brother being trained to do all that? Oh, he was trained alright. He used to go help the poor build shelters. He spent months in the rural areas. Manual labor and stuff."

Everyone turned to look at Mon-El in surprise. Kara was truly shocked to hear all this. She had called him all sorts of names. Called him the frat boy who only partied. But all along he was protecting the brother who he thought was dead. Mon-El didn't say anything. He stood staring at Kai.

"We are going to release you from the cell, Mr. Parker," J'onn spoke up.

"About time!" Kai stood up and clapped his hands once. "Mon, I need a drink first… and some fresh air."

"Kai, there are some things you need to know. You have to stay here. Just because they are letting you out, it doesn't mean you can go back to wherever you came from. You are under my custody," Mon-El explained.

Kai scrunched his face. "What do you mean by your _custody_?"

"If you screw up, Mon-El ends up in the jail with you," Kara replied.

Once again Kai rolled his eyes. "Someone bring duct tape. Blondie's voice is so irritating!"

Kara gasped hearing that, and Mon-El was frowning at his brother. "Kai, behave!"

"Fine! Fine! Let me outta here!"

Alex looked up to see J'onn nod; she moved towards the door and punched in the code. As soon as the door opened and Kai stepped out. Mon-El super sped towards him and wrapped his arms around Kai's shoulders.

"Kai-El, you are alive," he muttered, holding his brother tightly.

Kai rolled his eyes and patted Mon-El's back. "What did you think, I was a ghost? And I came to haunt you? Hey, are you crying? Stop being so sappy, you idiot!"

When Mon-El pulled away and wiped his tears, Kai smiled and pulled him back into a small hug. This was Mon. His little brother. And despite what had happened on Daxam, they still made it out and were together now.

When Kai saw Kara looking at him with a disapproving smile, he asked, "What is it, Kryptonian? What kind of magic have you done to my brother now that he calls you a friend?"

Kara glared at him. And once again, Mon-El put himself in between his brother and Kara. "Kai, let me introduce you to my friends. This is J'onn, he's the Director of DEO. This is Winn, my very intelligent friend who works with computers." Kai nodded at Winn and gave him a small smile. "This is Alex, she's an agent here."

"Oh hey beautiful!" Kai smirked, turning to face Alex.

"You wanna know what will be more beautiful? Your swollen, red cheek under my fist." Alex smirked back.

Kai gasped, his eyes lighting up. "Oooh! You mean your little fist fractured after touching my cheek? Sure, babe, whatever you say."

"Don't you dare talk to my sister like that!" Kara charged at him and was poking his chest with a finger.

"Sister?" Kai asked her, but his eyes were on Mon-El.

Nodding, Mon-El said, "This is Kara, the last daughter of Krypton. They call her Supergirl on earth. She's Alex's adopted sister."

Kara didn't miss how he had skipped the whole _'girlfriend'_ part. He was truly upset. She had to talk to him soon, but right now all she could think was about not trying to punch Kai in the face.

"It's never nice to meet a Kryptonian," Kai spoke. "As for you three, you seem like nice people. And Mon, I need that drink."

J'onn stopped Kai as he was about to leave the room. "First of all, your brother will be showing you the living chamber. You will be sharing it with him. You are under Mon-El's custody, so you can't go out anywhere without him."

Kai rolled his eyes at that. "You do realize I have been on this earth longer than my brother? I don't need a babysitter."

"It's either that or you stay in the cell," Alex replied.

"Why, darling, sounds like a threat! Okay, fine. I'll be Mon's shadow and not bother you folks." Throwing his arm around, Mon-El's shoulder, Kai led the way out.

Mon-El first took him to his old room, surprised to see two cots instead of one. He asked Kai to wait for five minutes since he had to get his stuff from Kara's place. Kai told him he would take a nap till he returned.

* * *

Mon-El went to the apartment and quickly gathered his stuff. Putting it all in a bag he had brought when he had first moved in here, he finished packing and walked out of the door and locked it behind him, instead of leaping out of the balcony like he always did. When he got back to DEO, he saw Kara talking to Alex and Winn. Mon-El walked towards her and spoke, "Can we talk?"

Kara nodded and followed him towards the stairway. He pulled out the key to her apartment and handed it over. "Why are you giving me your key?" Kara asked in surprise.

"J'onn said for Kai to not be in that cell, he had to be here at DEO. And I have to be here too. They put us in my old room. It's just for a while. When they know Kai isn't bad, I will find a new place for us."

"Us?" Kara asked. "You mean… you and I?"

Mon-El shook his head and looked away. "No. A place for me and my brother."

"So what is this? Are you ending it? Our relationship?"

"Kara, when the truth came out and you forgave me, you promised you would never bring it up again. You promised to hear me out before you break up with me. But you never do that. Once you have decided, that's the end. I think we need to take a break. My brother needs me now. _I_ need him. He's my family. I feel a lot less alone knowing Kai is alive."

"You don't have to end what we have just to be there for your brother." Kara touched his arms. "I know Kai doesn't like the fact that I'm a Kryptonian. And I hate him more knowing he's the Prince of Daxam! He's the frat boy they told me about! And I—"

"You hate him," Mon-El whispered. It wasn't a question, but a statement. And it hurt him when she said those words.

"It's not like your brother likes me either!" Kara shot back in her defense. "Did you see how rude he was?"

"Kara, that's his nature! Kai hasn't changed at all. But whatever it is, he's my brother, and I love him. It really feels like you are asking me to choose between you and Kai. If I did the same and asked you to choose between me and Alex, who would it be, Kara?" Mon-El asked, his voice stern, demanding.

Kara moved back and leaned against the stairs. "You can't make me choose, you both are important to me. She's my sister. You are my boyfriend. And I love you both."

"Exactly, Kara! See, you figured it out. I'm in the same position. Kai is my brother. You are my girlfriend. And I love you both too. And right now, he needs me more. A break would be good. And maybe, just maybe, you will let go of your Kryptonian prejudice and stop bringing up the fact that I was the prince and stop hating my brother. Then we would probably work out well." Mon-El leaned closer to place a soft kiss on her forehead. Once he did that, he turned around and made his way back to his old room. But not before J'onn stopped him and gave him the tracker wristwatch.

Mon-El walked into the room to see Kai lying on the bed, staring at the small window.

"Feels like house arrest all over again," Kai said without looking at Mon-El. "They make you live here? In this sad, dark place?"

Mon-El threw his bag over his bed and sat down. He nodded before saying, "It's not all that bad. I'm out most of the day working."

"Yeah? What do you do?"

"I'm a bartender."

Kai's face lit up. "Yo, ixrot! What an honorable profession!"

Mon-El grinned hearing Kai speak in their mother tongue. _'Yes, brother!'_ was what he had said. "You wanna have a drink? It's on me."

Kai shrugged. "You know I never say no to a drink! Plus, it's gonna be free and I don't even have to tip the bartender."

The brothers laughed together, remembering the time Kai used to throw parties and tried getting Mon-El drunk, only to have Mon-El escape on his dragon every time a party was thrown.

"Shall we?" Mon-El asked, gesturing Kai to join him.

"Lead the way, brother!"

* * *

 **A/N Part 2:** I love Kai so much! He's this angel who isn't really an angel but still so lovable. Can you relate? Things aren't going great for Kara and Mon-El. I know, I know, don't be mad, please. It's a plotline, everything will make sense soon. :)

 **Review and Comments are much appreciated!**

 **And don't forget to click those little 'Favorite' and 'Follow' buttons. You will get a notification whenever the story is updated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Mon-El and Kai walked into the alien bar. Some of the regulars waved at Mon-El and greeted him. Kai looked around with a single brow raised in surprise. All these years on earth, this was the first time he was seeing a bar for aliens.

Daxamites looked exactly liked Earthlings, only their heartbeat was a bit faster and if they got too cold, their blood turned completely blue. The looks gave him the advantage to act like a human, but Kai was pleased to see a place specially made for people from the stars. When he saw Mon-El greeting the other aliens, Kai made his way towards a booth and slid in. Few seconds later, Mon-El joined him.

"Nice place you got here, bro," Kai said as he looked around. He smirked when he saw a beautiful lady walking towards them.

Mon-El looked up with a smile. "Oh hi M'gann! Didn't know you were here today."

"Hey! I could ask you the same, Mon-El, your shift doesn't start till later and I—" M'gann's eyes on Kai and she took a step back, looking at him carefully. "Wait, this can't be a shapeshifter, right?"

"Another Martian?" Kai asked, looking at his brother.

"How did you know?" M'gann questioned, sliding in next to Mon-El, curious to know more about this stranger.

"Trying to read my thoughts. That's what you Martians do every time you see someone new."

Mon-El smiled brightly. "M'gann, meet my brother, Kai. Kai, this is M'gann, she runs the bar."

Kai shook hands with M'gann, who sat down to ask him how he learnt to shield his thoughts. He was vague, not giving away much. But when she heard something crash, M'gann excused herself and walked away to check what had happened. Mon-El got both him and Kai the special drink M'gann made for superpowered aliens. And in first time in years, Kai felt like he was really drinking alcohol.

"I need ten more of these." Kai gestured towards their drinks. Mon-El smiled and told him he would probably be drunk with just two more glasses.

"So, Mon," Kai started. "How did you get here? To Earth? What really happened?"

"Well, where do I begin? Maybe you should start?"

"You have been here for months, Mon-El. As for me… years. And start at the beginning."

Mon-El nodded. "There were talks of peace treaty with Krypton. Of course Mother planned something big for me. And I was… pretty much wasted that day. I followed your footsteps, and I know I shouldn't have."

"I wasn't exactly a role model." Kai shrugged.

"But you were right about the whole being-drunk-to-avoid-reality thing. I did that. And it felt as if I was detached from everything that was happening around me. So I wake up one day, Val-Zee was in my chamber, waking me up and I saw it with my own eyes. Solar storms. And Val-Zee got me out of the castle. There was this Kryptonian emissary. He killed him and made me leave in that Kryptonian pod."

"Val-Zee was a bastard who didn't care who died," Kai scoffed. "Why else do you think Rhea made him your guard?"

"Well, I wish Hal-An had stayed back as the guard. He left the court when they sent you away."

"Hal-An was not only my guard, Mon. He was your best friend. The only other person you listened to. With me gone, he was standing in Rhea's way of making you her puppet. Hal-An _had_ to go."

"But he didn't, Kai," Mon-El said before taking a sip of his drink. "He was at the castle, helping his father around with the army. He was there, that fateful day and he ran back for a girl. I saw my friend running back in there, and I didn't do anything! I'm a horrible person."

"Stop beating yourself up, bro. Val-Zee would have shot you if you hadn't listened to him. He didn't listen to us, because he was Rhea's boy toy."

Mon-El's jaw dropped hearing that. But when Kai gestured for him to go on, Mon-El continued, "The ship was in its course, but I saw the Well of Stars. I remembered Father telling us about how time doesn't pass there. But I didn't know the ship was going to be knocked off course due to a meteor shower. And I felt drowsy, in the Well of Stars. Before I knew it, I was waking up in a strange room and a Kryptonian looking down at me."

"Did you think they kidnapped you?"

"Obviously! I was the heir apparent and this was someone from the enemy planet. So I attacked her. It was Kara."

Kai smirked and applauded. "Good job, brother!"

"She kicked my ass."

"Screw you, dammit!" Kai's smirk fell; he rolled his eyes at the thought of his brother getting his ass handed to him by a Kryptonian.

"Then they locked me up, assuming I was planning to kill the President. And Kara wasn't ready to listen to me. Of course, she knew I was a Daxamite by then. Things got better later. I made friends. They started trusting me."

"Trusting you enough to let you work with them." Kai finished another glass and asked for more.

"What?"

"Come on, Mon. You were never good at secrets and lying. They locked me up because I was muscle for hire, but you are doing the same. They make you go clean up the mess, get rid of unwanted stuff and they pay you."

Mon-El stiffened. It didn't take Kai long to figure out what was going on. Then again, his brother knew him better than anyone else.

"I also know they gave you a tracker," Kai said, holding his hand out. "Give it to me. I'll put it on. If this earns you brownie points, I will do it happily."

"How did yo—"

Kai cut him off by shaking his head. "Ask no questions, hear no lies. I am here now. I will protect you. Give it to me."

Mon-El pulled out the wristwatch from his pocket and handed it over to Kai. His brother put it on without a word. That's when Mon-El noticed the rings Kai was wearing.

"Rings? Didn't know you were a ring person." Mon-El looked up with an amused smile.

"What's wrong in accessorizing a little?" Kai winked. "So that's all that happened in the last few months you were here?" Seeing Mon-El nod, Kai munched on some chips and continued, "My turn then.

"Rhea was making plans. Cruel plans. She wanted me to be King so she could control me like she controlled poor father, threatening him all the time. But she knew if I had a strong Queen by my side, I wouldn't listen to her. But then again, when did I listen to that witch? So I wasn't ready to do what she said, she planned something horrible, tried to convince father I was evil and had me kicked out. The end."

Mon-El shook his head and spoke quickly, "No, no, no, no, no. Tell me everything! What about the prophecy? Of the firstborn who would bring destruction."

"You naïve boy! Rhea lied to you every single day. The whole prophecy thing was bullshit. There was no f*cking prophecy. And I was not Rhea and Father's firstborn."

"You mean… they lied to us about you being older? So I was the firstborn?!"

Kai chuckled. "Don't get ahead of yourself, bro. Rhea and Father had a daughter before we were born. She was a year old, very sick with chronic fevers. Rhea isolated her. I think her name was Rue. Daxamites weren't allowed to talk about her. I found this out from Hal-An's father, Zeb-An. Apparently, Father was there with Rue all along. Didn't care about the fever. He's a great man, Mon."

"Was. He _was_ a great man, Kai."

Kai's smile fell. That was right. His father was gone, along with his world. Looking away, Kai spoke, "We were born a year after Rue's death. So the whole firstborn prophecy was a lie to make you feel sorry for that witch. Rhea is the worst, Mon-El. I felt sorry for you when I left. I was leaving you behind with a monster."

Mon-El looked down. "Why did mother lie then?"

"Well, for me to be King, I had to take a bride. You know very well who was chosen for me, don't you? A Kryptonian. And Rhea hated their kind, but she chose a bride from the oldest house of Krypton. She was also an El."

Mon-El's eyes widened hearing that. "Daughter of El?"

"Yup! She was a lot younger is all I knew, and I wasn't allowed to talk about her. And you also know how I was to take the throne on our thirtieth birthday. But Rhea had plans, like I said before; she wanted to bring Krypton down to its knees. Make them pay. She wanted to torture the poor girl. When I found out what she was going to do, I reached out to my bride's uncle, Jor-El."

"Of course." Mon-El let out a loud sigh and kneaded his temple.

"Jor-El's brother was the head of the Kryptonian Council back then. So I thought informing Jor-El would save his niece's life. The Kryptonians weren't happy, but Jor-El was grateful. They called off the alliance, and I think Rhea was ready for another war."

"Kai, you know something? The daughter of El… your _bride_ ," Mon-El said, the words making his stomach churn, "she's alive."

Kai's face fell. "Say what?"

"Kara Zor-El, niece of Jor-El. The last daughter of Krypton."

Kai banged his head on the table, leaving a small dent. "Being exiled was the best thing that happened to me. Being married to a Kryptonian…. to that hotheaded blondie who doesn't watch her tongue before she speaks… we would have killed each other."

"There was never a war, Kai. What if mother managed to convince them you were lying? That you called Jor-El and lied about mother's plans? She did visit Krypton after you left, you know?"

"Well damn. She was going to make sure that marriage happened. Not to me since I was gone; but to you. The daughter of El was supposed to be your bride then. Funny how she's here and you call her a friend."

"Kara is a great girl." Mon-El smiled thinking about her. "If only you can be more polite to her."

"I was latched to that girl, Mon. I don't want blood in my hands."

"You will _not_ harm Kara, Kai-El!" Mon-El words were stern; this made Kai raise a single brow. _Why was Mon-El being so touchy about this?_

"Fine. Whatever. Do you wanna know what happened to me after I left? If you do, you better shut up."

Mon-El looked down and nodded quietly.

"Rhea found out I was the one who informed Jor-El about her nasty plans. She tried to kill me in my sleep that night, but thankfully my senses kicked in once I realized my mother would rather have my blood in her hands than see me married to a Kryptonian. She wanted me out of the way. We fought, and I managed to run away. When I told Father, Rhea pretended I was having a nightmare. That bitch cut my back; I still have the scar to prove it."

"I'm sorry. I had no idea this happened!"

"Yes, I thought I could protect you by not letting you know what Rhea was capable was. Oh! How wrong was I? You must remember the milk incident then?" Kai asked, popping some peanuts into his mouth. "Val-Zee brought me a glass of milk. I should have known that old hag and her boy toy were up to something, but I hated milk and you offered to drink it."

"There was poison in my milk, Kai."

"It was meant for me, Mon." Kai smirked. "Mommy dearest was trying to finish her undone business."

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you for all the great reviews and awesome tweets, guys! I'm so glad you are liking this story. :)

 **Review and Comments are much appreciated!**

 **And don't forget to click those little 'Favorite' and 'Follow' buttons. You will get a notification whenever the story is updated!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

After Mon-El's shift had ended, the boys grabbed couple of burgers and headed back to DEO. Winn had added new movies to Mon-El's Netflix queue. Kai asked Mon-El to choose something, and he decided to go with Star Wars: The Force Awakens.

Mon-El had fallen asleep before the movie ended. So Kai had to wake him up and ask him to go to sleep on his bed. He turned the TV off and sat on his own bed, looking at his brother sleeping. Just a night ago, he hadn't even known Mon-El lived on earth too. And now knowing that Daxam was gone, his father was gone… Kai knew these things would keep him up at night.

Kai looked out of the window, the sky was clear. If he could escape the facility and find what he needed, it would do him good. But it was risky, he knew that all too well. He had to win the trust of these people. Be the good guy, or at least _pretend_ to be the good guy. The only reason why he wasn't still locked up was because these people trusted Mon-El. And his brother had vouched for him. But Kai was an addict and was in need of his fix.

He lay down on the bed and closed his eyes. Sleep wasn't coming to him soon, but hearing Mon-El's breath was calming, as if he had finally escaped the swelling storm he was caught up in.

Kai's eyes shifted to the bed on the other side of the room when he heard a murmur, followed by thrashing. He sat up straight to see Mon-El thrashing in his sleep.

* * *

Mon-El loved watching Star Wars, because it reminded him of his own space travels with his father and Kai. Knowing that his brother was going to be King someday, Mon-El had wanted to become an explorer. Travel to different galaxies, to see different forms of lives. And Star Wars brought him closer to everything he had lost, giving him a sense of comfort. Mon-El was grateful to Winn for introducing him to Star Wars.

He felt drowsy, the long day without rest and lot of alcohol wasn't helping. Before he knew it, he collapsed.

Mon-El woke up to see himself in the royal scarlet robes of Daxam. He was standing in the gardens of Bayfell that overlooked the ocean. Bayfell was where ceremonies took place. _What was happening today?_ When he heard voices, he started walking towards them. Mon-El ended up stepping in a puddle. He looked down to see his own reflection, a crown rested on his head. He was on Daxam and he was the crown prince?

Smiling lightly, he made his way towards the voices to see Hal-An standing there, in a dark blue royal guard suit, with a big smile on his face. Mon-El walked up to him. "Your Highness, if I may, you look great in the royal robes," Hal-An said. Leaning closer, he asked, "Are you nervous?"

"Am I nervous? About what?" Mon-El asked in confusion.

"Jest you not. It's your big day!"

Mon-El looked around the gardens to see the people of Daxam sitting and chatting about something. "What big day?" he asked, looking at Hal-An.

"Your wedding, Your Highness. To Her Highness Kara Zor-El of Krypton."

Mon-El gasped in surprise. _He was getting married to Kara?_ Without thinking twice, he pulled Hal-An into a hug and patted his shoulder. "Is this real? Is this really happening?"

"It's as real as that fountain of Zakarian Ale, my Prince. Or should I start calling you my King, Your Highness?" Hal-An gave him a bright smile.

Mon-El turned to look at the people, who were suddenly standing up. He watched his father and mother walk towards them, followed by people wearing Kryptonian robes. A young child, dressed in the royal blue robes of Krypton, was waving towards him.

Mon-El waved back. "Is that… Kal-El? Kara's cousin?" he asked Hal-An. His friend gave him a discreet nod. Mon-El smiled at Superman or _Superboy_ would be more fitting now. His eyes searched for Kai. It was his big day and his brother wasn't here.

"Are you ready, son?" King Lar Gand asked, patting his shoulder.

"I am, father."

Mon-El noticed that his mother didn't look that pleased. When the Kryptonians came closer, he greeted them and took his place as they had announced the bride was here. Mon-El took a deep breath. He stood in front of the fountain with a statue erected in memorial of Dax-Am, the Kryptonian pilot who found their planet. He was a Daxtonian, one of his kind – best of both Krypton and Daxam. It was only fitting to take Kara as his bride in front of Dax-Am's memorial.

"She's here," Hal-An whispered before moving back. Mon-El stood waiting for her patiently. In the Kryptonian culture, it was either the brother or the uncle who walked the bride down the aisle. When Mon-El caught sight of his beautiful bride, he swore his heart stopped for couple of seconds, it kick started again when he saw her moving forward. Kara hair was tied up. She wore a blue and white ball gown dress. She wasn't looking up at him, and she still had to walk a little more to reach him.

"Patience." He heard someone whisper. It sounded so much like Kai.

When Jor-El had finally brought Kara to the memorial, she looked up at Mon-El and gave him a heartbreaking smile.

"Hi," he said with a charming smile of his own.

"Hi," she whispered before biting her lower lip.

Jor-El held his hand out for Mon-El; he then placed Kara's hand in his. "Our beloved Kara is for you, Prince."

Mon-El nodded and took Kara's hand in his and they stood in front of each other. "You look beautiful. I can't wait to get you out of that dress," Mon-El said once Jor-El had moved away.

Kara's eyes widened and she blushed.

"Shall we start?" King Lar Gand asked. He placed a hand on his shoulder and nodded.

"Kara Zor-El," Mon-El said with a smile. "I am with you. I'll be there to fight your battles for you. If you have to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders, I'll be standing shoulder-to-shoulder with you. I am for you, my Queen."

"My King," Kara said, her cheeks growing red. "I join my life with yours. Wherever you go, I will go. Whatever you face, I will face. I take you as my husband and my king, and will give myself to no other. I am for you—" Mon-El wanted to grab her and kiss her, but the next words she said felt like she stabbed a silver knife through his heart. "—Kai-El Gand."

Mon-El moved back in horror to see that he was not standing in front of Kara in his royal scarlet robes, but he was standing next to Kal-El, who looked up at him and smiled. "My cousin and your brother look great together, don't they?"

Mon-El's eyes widened when he saw Kai standing in front of Kara, slipping the ring on her finger and bending down to kiss her.

And that's when he lost it and charged at the bride and groom. Mon-El trashed and tried to pull Kara away from Kai, but he was being dragged back. As Kara and Kai stood hand-in-hand looking at him in disgust, Mon-El was dragged all the way to the cliff and thrown into the mighty ocean. As he fell into the water, he felt someone touch him.

"Mon! MON! MON-EL!" He heard Kai scream.

Mon-El woke up with a loud gasp. He placed a hand over his chest, looking around. He was in his room at DEO. Kai was standing next to the bed. It was a dream. It was _all_ a dream! None of it really happened. Kai and Kara didn't get married! He let out a loud sigh and plopped on the bed again.

"What the hell was that?" Kai yelled.

"Nightmare," Mon-El muttered.

"Okay, Captain Obvious, would you like to give me some more details?"

Mon-El shook his head. "You don't wanna know."

"Try me!" Kai challenged him.

"You were getting married to Kara and next I know, the guards were throwing me into the ocean. Happy?"

Kai sat back on his bed. Trying to wrap around what Mon-El had just said. "You saw me? Or was it you?"

"No. It was _you_. She called you by your name. _Kai-El Gand._ She called you her King." Mon-El kneaded his forehead.

"How long have you been having this nightmare?"

Mon-El shrugged. "Since I got here. But it's not the same one. I see different things. Like you leaving Daxam. The day Daxam died. Coming to earth and being so lonely! But the worst was seeing you… knowing you weren't there."

Kai's brow scrunched. "What was that? Seeing me?"

"It started in the Well of Stars. I saw you, Kai. You were there. For a minute, I thought you came to get me. But I was so wrong. Coming to earth, I started seeing you everywhere. Sometimes you talked to me."

Kai stiffened. _What was Mon-El telling him? Had he been hallucinating about him?_ "How long?" he asked in a low voice.

"Four months. The first four months. You were everywhere."

"What stopped it?"

Mon-El sighed. "I started helping Kara, I mean, Supergirl with her hero work. It started taking my mind off things. _Off you._ But I think it was the time we came across Livewire."

"What is a Livewire?" Kai asked curiously.

" _Who?_ The question is: who is Livewire? She's a metahuman. She can transform her whole body into electrical energy. So when she attacked me, it felt different and the nightmares just stopped."

"She electrocuted you?"

"Yes."

A strange smile appeared on Kai's face. He was right. Mon-El basically went through what he did when he first arrived on earth. Only Mon-El was accidentally electrocuted and managed to fix himself; as for Kai, once he knew how electricity affected him, he electrocuted himself to stop his nightmares. But he couldn't tell Mon-El that. Not yet. His brother wasn't ready.

"Hey! It was just a nightmare," Kai said in a calm voice. "Come here." He stood up and opened his arms out for his brother. Mon-El didn't hesitate despite what he had seen in his nightmare. His brother would never betray him by loving the girl he loved. He trusted Kai with his life.

Kai patted Mon-El shoulder and looked up with a smirk. He had just found out Mon-El's weakness – it was seeing _him_ marry Kara. All he had to do was be patient with his brother. Together they would be doing wonders soon. Oh yes, Kai was confident Mon-El was on his side. And no Kryptonian would come in between them. This was their blood bond. Kara Zor-El stood no chance with Mon-El, Kai Parker would make sure of it.

* * *

 **A/N:** If Kai isn't bad, the world will fall apart. But just how bad is he?

 **Review and Comments are much appreciated!**

 **And don't forget to click those little 'Favorite' and 'Follow' buttons. You will get a notification whenever the story is updated!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter - 5**

Kai Parker woke up to surge of electricity rushing through his body. He wouldn't complain if he was not at DEO, since he was getting his fix. But he was singlehandedly draining DEO's power just by siphoning the electricity, giving each and every cell of his body the much needed shot at power.

He sat up to see Mon-El still sleeping, snoring lightly. In the twenty years he had known his brother, Kai had shared a room with him once, and he had no idea Mon-El snored. _It's that Kryptonian's fault_ , Kai decided.

Standing up, he used his x-ray vision to locate the nearest shower. If he wasn't held at DEO and constantly monitored, he would have easily gone out and found someone to help him burn all the energy. Kai smirked as he pulled the t-shirt over his head, removed his boxers and walked into the shower stall. When the ice cold water hit his chest, he scrunched up his face and shot a laser beam at the pipe overhead. The water was delightfully hot, just the way he liked it.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mon-El woke up to the sound of his phone ringing. He sat up, rubbing his eyes and checked who was calling him at this hour. That's when he noticed it was five past ten. And he had to report to J'onn at 7AM sharp every morning. Mon-El let out a sigh as he super sped out of the room, reported to J'onn, who simply nodded and asked Mon-El to put some pants on. Mon-El looked down to see he was only wearing his boxers and a white tank top over it. Apologizing, he ran back into his room and pressed answer.

"Hey Kara! What's up?" he asked, panting lightly.

He couldn't see her, but he knew she was frowning. "Hi. What are you up to?"

"Just running around. I'm not doing anything… bad, I promise. What's up? Why did you call so early?"

Kara let out a sigh. "Oh Mon, Snapper is going to have my head off. We found this new lead, and I was preoccupied and ended up forgetting my ID at home. I can't go out without it. And I can't sneak out to _get_ it since Cat is keeping an eye on me."

"Would you like me to get it for you?" Mon-El offered.

"Please! Thank you. You are an angel!"

"I'll see you in five minutes." Mon-El cut the call and looked up to see Kai walking in, rubbing his wet hair with a small towel. "Kai, morning! I… I need to step out for a minute."

"Hey! Where are you going?" Kai asked, before pulling out a pair of jeans from his backpack. He looked up to see Mon-El speeding around the room. When his brother finally stopped, Kai noticed Mon-El was dressed in a black and gray plaid shirt over a black t-shirt and dark jeans. Mon-El was fixing his hair before pocketing his phone and putting a pair of glasses on.

"A friend forgot something and needs it for work. I'll be back soon. You can hang out with Winn till I get back."

Kai shook his head. "I'm coming with you, bro. I can't go out there alone; but if you are going, I ain't letting go of that chance." Putting on a graphic tee in a hurry, Kai slipped a dark blue demin jacket and asked his brother to lead the way.

Mon-El sighed but gave in. "Fine. We need to go report to the director before we leave."

Kai didn't care much about reporting, his focus was on the various doors and panels on the walls, trying to find some opening. If he was going to be here for a while, he had to find an exit, so he could sneak out whenever he wanted. Reporting to J'onn was no big deal to Kai. He wasn't the one to follow rules. So, with a simple "Hey director dude! Hey nerdy buddy!" to J'onn and Winn, Kai ran towards the balcony and took a long leap.

"Nerdy buddy?" Winn asked Mon-El, who gave him an apologetic smile and ran after his brother.

"Kai! You can't just do that!" Mon-El protested when he joined him. "You can't leap like that in broad daylight. And talking of leaping, you should probably follow me." He lead the way towards a dark alley and was preparing for the leap when he heard Kai say, "Why leap when I can do this?" Saying that, Kai lifted his feet off the ground, now hovering in front of his brother.

"You can fly?! I should have known," Mon-El said, with a hint of dejectedness in his voice.

"Easy, bro. Took me years! And you have only been here for couple of months. You will fly too." Kai lowered himself to the ground. "Now, why don't I carry you, Princess, and show you the world?"

Kai opened his arms out for Mon-El, who shoved him away lightly. "I can leap, thank you very much!"

"Fine. Your loss… _Princess_!" Kai winked and lifted himself off the ground again. He flew after Mon-El who was leaping as fast as he could. When Kai saw Mon-El take a long leap and jump onto a balcony and disappear into an apartment, he quietly followed him in.

"Oh Rao! What the hell is this place?" Kai scrunched his face as he walked in, taking in the sight of the bright loft. Mon-El was pacing the room, trying to find something. Kara always had a habit of putting her stuff in different places all the time and forgetting where she kept it. So he had installed a little shelf near the door so she could keep her keys and IDs there. It seemed as if she had gone back to her old habits after he had moved out.

As Mon-El looked around, Kai whistled to himself and went to the shelf that held numerous photo frames. He took one and turned to look at his brother. "Just friends, huh?"

Mon-El stopped short and looked at what Kai was holding. It was a picture of him giving Kara a piggyback ride on the camping trip they went with their friends.

"She's my best friend," Mon-El confessed.

"She's a Kryptonian!"

"So?"

" _So?_ Are you for real?" Kai chuckled. "What has gotten into you? Has she poisoned you so bad that you can't tell the difference between good and bad?"

"So she's bad for me? Care to explain?" Mon-El crossed his arms across his chest and frowned at his brother.

Kai shrugged nonchalantly. "Their race started a war that killed thousands, Mon-El. I was almost forced to marry one of them. Thank God, it didn't happen; but the Kryptonians only care about themselves!"

"Look, Kara and I had our fair share of arguments when I first came here. We were both judgmental. But that's how it works when you come from two enemy planets. And by the looks of it, you don't seem to have even a single friend in this world! Just like on Daxam! You only care about yourself, Kai-El!"

Before Mon-El could react, Kai had him against the wall, holding him by his neck. "Don't you dare!" Kai snarled. "What the f*ck do you know about my life? Yours was perfect! A bed of roses! _I_ gave you that, Mon-El. Took all the thorns for you. Don't you dare insult me that way!"

"Ah!" Mon-El winced in pain just as Kai's icy blue eyes softened and he dropped his brother on the floor. Mon-El sat with his back against the wall, rubbing his throat. The lights in the room began to flicker as Kai realized what he had just done, the electricity rushing through his body again. He dropped onto his knees in front of his brother. "I'm sorry," Mon-El blurted out. "Kai, I really am sorry, I shouldn't have brought that up."

"I don't want you getting hurt, Mon. The Kryptonians have ruined us already. I don't want their kind causing us even more pain."

"And you think Kara will?" Mon-El asked, placing his hands on Kai's shoulders. "You really think Kara, who I call my friend, will hurt you? You know I will never let that happen."

"I fear she will make you choose between her and me. And I know you will choose her, Mon." Kai stood up and quickly used his x-ray vision, looking for something small that his brother was looking for. He then walked towards the kitchen and bent down to pick the ID from underneath the counter. "Here. Let's go."

Mon-El looked at Kara's ID Kai had placed on his palm. Pocketing it, he gave his brother a grateful nod before jumping out of the balcony again. But instead of flying behind him, Kai jumped after him. Leaping along with Mon-El till they reached CatCo. The air around them was thick as the brothers made their way upstairs. Walking into the office, Mon-El smiled, greeting his old colleagues.

Kai put on his best fake smile as Mon-El introduced him to others. When Mon-El saw Eve walking towards them, he smiled and greeted her.

"Am I seeing double, Mike?" she asked with a big smile.

Kai stepped forward and held his hand out for her. "Hi there. I'm Kai. Kai Parker."

"So, I'm _not_ seeing double! Hello Kai! You guys are twins?" Eve looked at them, they looked polar opposites despite looking just like each other. Mon-El had a small smile on his face, his eyes scanning the place for Kara. Kai, on the other hand, was smirking lightly at Eve. "Wait, Mike is a Matthews, but you said your name was Parker. How is that possible?"

Mon-El looked at Kai, panicking lightly now that someone had voiced the whole surname thing. Kai patted his shoulder and answered. "Our folks are divorced. So I went with Dad, kept his surname. But our mother changed her name back to the maiden name, so when she took Mike, he had to take up Matthews. Isn't that right, bro?"

When he saw Mon-El looking at him in confusion, Kai raised a single brow. "Oh yes!" Mon-El smiled. "Yes. That's right. That's how Kai is a Parker, and I'm a Matthews. Umm… excuse me." He smiled when he saw Kara walk into the office.

Kai watched Mon-El walk away, grinning like an idiot as he went to greet Kara. Kai rolled his eyes at that. The Kryptonian girl had his brother in her clutches. He had to do his best to make sure that friendship didn't grow into something more. And if that meant trying to get the Kryptonian girl in his bed, Kai was ready to do that too. He smirked when he saw her look up at him. Oh yes, he was going to claim this one. Anything to protect his brother.

* * *

 **A/N:** Kai is going after Kara? That can't be good, right? How will that affect Kara and Mon-El's relationship?

 **Review and Comments are much appreciated!**

 **And don't forget to click those little 'Favorite' and 'Follow' buttons. You will get a notification whenever the story is updated!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter - 6**

Kara had just walked into her office to see not one but two Mon-Els, lighting up her eyes and making her frown at the same time. The good Mon-El smiled at her as soon as he saw her. The jerk brother of his smirked at her, creeping her out a little. He was soon distracted when Cat noticed him, after that he was busy charming her boss' pants off. Kara took this opportunity and asked Mon-El to join her outside in the balcony.

"Hi," he said, smiling brightly.

"Hi." Kara smiled back. "Thanks for coming here at such a short notice. Only after I called you I remembered you weren't staying at home."

Handing over her ID, Mon-El nodded, scratching his chin lightly. "That's okay. I told you I was a call away if you needed anything… So, what's this case?"

"It's weird. Something is draining power plants all over the country. I'm trying to figure out if there's a pattern, you know. There has to be one! This is so random."

Mon-El leaned against the wall and nodded. "How long has this been happening? Could it be a meta? Livewire?"

Kara's eyes shot up to him. _A meta? Why hadn't she thought of that before?_ "It could be a meta! But one who drains power plants like that? No one is that strong, Mon. And Livewire? She can transform her whole body into electrical energy and she disappears after that. Whatever is causing this seems to be coming back for more and more."

"Does DEO know yet?"

"Oh no." Kara shook her head. "Unless I know it's a meta, I'm not telling them. This could be a big case if done right. And Snapper is always so mad at me, at least he will not be _that_ grumpy when I figure out what's going on."

Mon-El stood up straight and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey! Don't worry about this too much. And if you need help with the whole detective thing, just know this, Nancy Drew, Joe Hardy is ready to help anytime."

Kara smiled brightly and moved closer to give him a hug. "I miss you so much. I can barely sleep without you. Did you sleep well?"

Mon-El stiffened hearing that. _That nightmare!_ Seeing Kara and Kai getting married. Getting thrown into the ocean. He gave her a weak smile and nodded. "Kai and I were out drinking late, so the alcohol messed with my head."

Kara nodded in understanding and turned to look at Kai, who was still talking with Cat. It was shocking to see Cat blush at whatever he was saying. Kara frowned lightly. Kai was such a Casanova. Oh wait, he was THE Prince of Daxam. Of course he would flirt! What a jerk!

"Kara?" Mon-El waved his hand in front of her face. "Lost you for a minute there. You okay?"

"Yeah! YEAH! I'm sorry, I was just… how is your brother settling in?"

Mon-El gave her a bright smile. "Kai is settling in well. But seeing as he's been on this earth for a long time, he knows stuff. We had a lot of catching up to do. I never realized how much I missed him till I actually saw him in that cell."

Kara grabbed his arms and moved closer. "Hey! I'm sorry I jumped into conclusions. I promise I will hear you out next time. And I also wanna make it up to you. Dinner? Tonight?"

Mon-El's eyes fell on Kai. Dinner with Kara meant leaving Kai alone at DEO. Sure, there were guards who would keep an eye on his brother. Maybe he could ask Winn to watch a movie with Kai or something. But for some reason, Mon-El hesitated to say yes.

Seeing him lost in thoughts, Kara understood what he was thinking. "Hey! Hey! Dinner. 7PM. You, me, your brother, Winn, James and Alex. At my place. This way your brother can get to know us all. Make new friends!"

Mon-El gave her a relieved smile. _Kara was willing to do that? For him?_ He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Thank you. We would love to! And I should be going now. I promised Kai I'll show him around the town after we have had some breakfast."

"You go do that! And I'll get back to this case."

"If you need any help, just let me know." Mon-El smiled and took a step back. He was dying to kiss her, but Kai was right inside. Saying goodbye to Kara, Mon-El went to join his brother.

* * *

Mon-El knew the city like the back of his hand. And he was happy to show his brother his new home. Speaking of home, Mon-El suddenly remembered the question he was meaning to ask Kai since yesterday. "Where do you live, Kai?"

"Are you asking me if I have a home like you do? A particular place?" Kai shrugged. "Not really. I go where the job takes me. Stay at the motels. I never really stayed at one place too long."

Mon-El cracked small smile. "You have changed, brother. Remember you used to hate going to Dalerin? Because there was no proper place to sleep?"

"They had tents, Mon. How could they expect us to sleep in tents right next to a freaking dragon camp!"

"Oh Rao! You were so scared of dragons!" Mon-El burst out laughing. "And that was the biggest secret you kept from everyone on Daxam!"

Kai rolled his eyes at that. "Yeah. Laugh all you want, goofball. I'm just glad this world doesn't have any dragons! Those creatures were too dangerous for their own good!"

Mon-El stopped short just as they exited the building. Kai turned around to see his brother was not following but just looking at him and smiling. "What is it? Is there something on my face?" Kai asked, scrunching his nose.

"I just missed you a lot, Kai-El. And seeing you here after all these days, not counting the time I spent in the Well of Stars, I'm just glad you are alive. Life suddenly feels more meaningful, less lonely thanks to you."

Kai's eyes softened hearing that. "Right, you sappy idiot, come here!" Pulling his younger brother into a hug, Kai patted his shoulder. "I'm going nowhere, Mon. Not anytime soon." Just as he said that, he looked up to see something he had missed before. An electrical transformer. _His fix._ He smirked as he pulled away and patted Mon-El's cheek. "Let's go get something to eat. I'm paying."

Mon-El hadn't noticed something flash in Kai's eye. When they went to have their breakfast, right after ordering the food, Kai excused himself saying he had to go to the restroom. Mon-El took the opportunity to talk to Kara, asking her if she wanted him to bring something later that evening.

"Just bring yourself." Kara laughed. "Oh, don't forget to bring that brother of yours along."

Mon-El chuckled loudly. "He's something you just can't forget even if you want to, and I—" Just as he said that, the lights began to flicker.

"And you what?" Kara prompted.

"Nothing. Just… umm… I'll bring club soda. Lots of it."

"Good! You know me so well!"

"That I do!" Mon-El smiled and his eyes fell on Kai who was walking towards their table. "Hey. Gotta go. I'll talk to you later."

"Enjoy breakfast! See you later."

"See ya." Mon-El cut the call and looked up at his brother.

"Was it the Kryptonian?" Kai asked, bored.

"She has a name, and I want you to use it. It's Kara. Kara Zor-El. But since we are on this world, we will go with Kara Danvers. Okay?"

"Whatever!" Kai rolled his eyes. When he saw a young, blonde approach their table, carrying their plates, he smirked at her and asked, "Oh hey, beautiful! What's your name?"

Mon-El smiled and shook his head. This was the Kai he had known. And he wouldn't want his brother to change for anything in this world.

* * *

Later that evening, Kara paced her living room, wondering why Mon-El was late. Winn and James were busy talking about some Guardian stuff. Alex had called a while ago, cancelling since she ran into her old school friends and they had invited her for dinner. Kara was okay with that, if Alex didn't feel like joining the little party of getting to know one Kai Parker, she wasn't going to complain.

"So this guy is really Mon-El's brother?" James asked out of the blue since Winn was distracted by a text and Kara didn't really talk about Guardian stuff much.

"Uh huh," Kara replied, leaning against the table.

"Are you guys sure? It could be an imposter? I mean, his planet died, didn't it?"

"James, maybe you should just see for yourself," Winn said. "And no, Daxam didn't die exactly. Krypton did explode; Daxam is still out there. It's a wasteland."

Kara nodded. "And James, he will be… rude, arrogant, stubborn, obnoxious… and he will try to get on your nerves, please be calm. Don't pay him _any_ attention!"

James looked at Winn, who simply shrugged. "You just described a guy who's the polar opposite of Mon-El, didn't you?"

Sighing, Kara stood up straight. She could hear voices outside the door, so she went to get it. Opening the door, she saw Mon-El first, he had a bright smile on his face, and he was carrying two big bottles of club soda. "Hey guys!" he greeted his friends before walking in. Kai was right behind him, with his hands shoved in his pockets. He gave Kara a curt nod before following his brother in.

Mon-El spoke as soon as Kai joined him. "Kai, this is James Olsen. He's a friend and he works at CatCo., you know the place we visited this morning?" Seeing Kai nod, he continued, "And James, this is my brother, Kai. Kai Parker."

James was looking at them both in surprise. Now he understood why Winn said he would see for himself. _Twins!_ There was no way the brother could be an imposter. James held out his hand for Kai to shake. Kai, on the other hand, looked at his outstretched hand for a couple of seconds before finally giving it a firm shake. The grip was too tight and James winced slightly.

"I ordered Chinese! I hope that's okay," Kara spoke, trying to break the tension. As soon as Kai had walked in, the whole air around them grew tense. But she was doing this for Mon-El. They were all doing this for Mon-El. Or else why would they put up with a guy like Kai Parker?

"Let me help you," Mon-El offered and joined her in the kitchen.

"So, Kai," James started. "Kara told me you were _the_ Prince of Daxam. She did stress the word 'the', so I'm guessing you were the famous prince everyone talked about?"

Kai threw one leg over the other and shrugged. "Define famous."

"You had a reputation," James added.

"Something that you clearly don't, right, _Guardian_?" Kai gave him a pleasant smile. "I have to give you the credit though, you totally have the right build for a vigilante. So I'm guessing all of you fight crime someway?"

"We do," James replied. "And we are hoping you will use _your_ powers for the right cause."

Kai scratched his chin, pretending to be lost in thoughts. Just as Kara and Mon-El brought the food to the table, the Daxamite looked up at James and said, "I'll pass." His eyes fell on the food on the table and he exclaimed, "Hey! Egg rolls! I love egg rolls."

James and Winn both looked up at Mon-El and Kara. Kara sighed loudly and frowned at Kai, but Mon-El gave them all an apologetic smile and took a seat next to Kara. Once again he had to talk to Kai about his behavior later.

* * *

 **A/N:** This dinner will end badly, won't it?

 **Review and Comments are much appreciated!**

 **And don't forget to click those little 'Favorite' and 'Follow' buttons. You will get a notification whenever the story is updated!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter - 7**

 _Kara._

Kara Zor-El, the daughter of Zor-El. The heir to the house of El. The destined Queen of Daxam.

But just Kara. The _Kara_ Mon-El obviously had put on a pedestal. The hero this world looked up to. But for Kai Parker, she was the woman who had his brother wrapped around her little finger. He couldn't blame Mon-El. His brother didn't exactly mind being controlled by people. First it was their mother, now it was this Kryptonian. Just seeing Kara and Mon-El laugh and whisper something in each other's ears made Kai uncomfortable.

And the fact that once chosen, they were bonded till the day they died. And how much ever he hated the Kryptonians, this girl was _his_ mate. There was a sense of possessiveness that he wished he could just get rid of, but he knew it wasn't going to be that easy.

"So did you guys visit each other's planets when you were still living there?" Winn asked before taking a sip of some club soda.

Mon-El looked at Kara first before turning to see Kai nod. "I have been to Krypton twice. Political reasons mostly."

"I remember going there once," Kara confessed after a moment of silence. "I was really young, but I met someone there. Funny how I never asked for his name but when I think about him now, I think he was bipolar."

James let out a laugh. "Why would you say that?"

"Because the first day we met, he was so kind. He was older. Around nineteen. The next day, before I was leaving to Krypton, I went to say goodbye to him, and he pretended to not know me at all. What a jerk, right?"

A glass of club soda slipped from Mon-El's hand, it crashed down with a clatter. Kara immediately touched his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Mon-El regained his composure and nodded. "Yeah. Sorry, it slipped."

Kai leaned back in his chair and asked Kara, "How old were you again?"

"I think I was seven. Maybe eight… I don't really remember."

"What was the color of the pant or skirt you wore last Wednesday?" Kai asked, before pouring himself another glass of club soda.

Kara scrunched her nose. "How am I supposed to remember that?" She let out a chuckle seeing Kai narrow his eyes at her.

"So how do you remember if that Daxamite was kind or not? When you were all but… seven?"

"What are you trying to imply?" Kara demanded.

"You are being judgmental. You met a Daxamite and jumped to conclusion all those years ago. Like you did when you first met Mon-El. Did you ever think he was from a lost planet? He had lost everything. His family. His people. His friends. His crown. His entire life… wiped in a single blow. But you still accused him of trying to kill the President, locked him up and questioned him. What proof did you have? Only him being a Daxamite made you do all that."

"You know _nothing_!" Kara sneered, throwing the napkin on the table.

"I know enough, Kryptonian. Your people are responsible for the destruction of _my_ planet!"

"Oh really? A planet from where you were _banished_?"

Kai glared at her. "Bring me a Daxamite, he will still bow down to me. Which _you_ should be doing, my dearest bride."

Kara sat back in her chair, shocked to hear his words. _Why did he call her his bride?_

"Oh! Look at this! Mommy and daddy didn't tell poor baby who she was supposed to marry! Why do you think they took you to Daxam when you were seven, Kara? Let's do some math. Your future husband was turning twenty that year. The legal age of marriage for a girl on both Daxam and Krypton was seventeen. So what was supposed to happen ten years later, Kara Zor-El?"

Mon-El stood up and shook his head. "Kai-El, please, don't do this. I beg you."

"Shut up and sit down, Mon." Kai frowned at his brother and then turned to face a shocked Kara. "Tell me… what was supposed to happen? Well, since you aren't ready to share the details, let me do the honors. If our planets still survived, Kara and I would be married. She would have been my Queen. Isn't that right, Mon-El? Your best friend also happens to be your sister-in-law. Do you still consider yourself lucky?"

Mon-El kneaded his temple, sighing loudly. James and Winn exchanged concerned glances. When they finally turned to look at Kara, they saw her get up, glaring at Kai. "Kai Parker, get the hell out of my house, you asshole!"

Kai smirked and stood up. "With pleasure, Your Highness." He gave her a small bow, mocking her before turning around and heading straight to the balcony. He jumped from there, making Kara gasp loudly. She ran to the balcony to see what he had just done, but instead saw Kai hovering before flying away.

* * *

After apologizing to Kara for the nth time after Kai left, Mon-El realized she was not upset with him, but with Kai. Winn and James had left after dinner, leaving Kara alone with Mon-El.

"Did you know about the whole mate thing?" she asked Mon-El, as he sat on the couch, kneading his temple.

He looked up and shrugged. "He told me yesterday, at the bar, that you were chosen to be his bride. Though I don't really care about this customs and traditions since our planets are gone, I don't think you should worry about it too."

"Mon-El, on Krypton, pairing was considered noble, especially when your elders chose your mate for you. I know Krypton and Daxam are gone, but I'm still here. Your brother is still here."

"Does that mean you still consider _him_ as your mate?" Mon-El's eyes narrowed at her.

"I didn't even remember he was the one I was supposed to marry till he told me. I was ten when my parents told me what they had decided. I think I just forgot." Kara sat down next to Mon-El and touched his hand.

To her surprise, he stood up and said, "I think I should leave. Kai is under my custody and he took off on his own. If something happens, they will blame me."

Kara gave him a small nod. She saw him sigh deeply before going to the balcony and jumping out. Yesterday her life was perfect. Waking up next to Mon-El, wanting to just stay together. And now it was all crumbling in front of her, and she could only stand and watch. It was all because of Kai Parker. How could her parents have chosen him as her mate? Why not Mon-El? Kara could feel her eyes water as she sat looking at the picture of Mon-El and her on the bookshelf.

* * *

Mon-El hurried back to the DEO and was taken aback when he saw Winn in the control room.

"Hey buddy!" Winn called when he saw Mon-El walk in. "You okay?"

"Winn, what are you doing here? Why aren't you at home?"

"James thought it would be better to leave you and Kara alone for a while," Winn explained. "But what happened back there… I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

Mon-El's eyes softened. At least he had a best friend who cared about him. Mon-El shook his head as he said, "Yes, I'm fine."

"Shaking your head means no." Winn smiled. "So let's talk about it."

"But I need to see if Kai made it back and I—"

Winn cut him off by saying, "Your brother is back. The agents saw him walking in. He was furious, they said. Maybe you should leave him alone? Let him cool off? The tracker is still on, he's at the gym."

Mon-El nodded quietly. Kai did have ways to burn his energy. Only on Daxam it was easier since he was the prince and women did prefer the crown prince.

"Come on, let's go on a walk," Winn said, patting his shoulder.

* * *

 **A/N:** Kara and Kai are mates! How badly will this affect Kara and Mon-El?

 **Review and Comments are much appreciated!**

 **And don't forget to click those little 'Favorite' and 'Follow' buttons. You will get a notification whenever the story is updated!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter - 8**

The boys decided to go outside and grab some coffee. There was a coffee shop around the corner of the street and the boys decided to sit down and talk there. "So are you going to tell me what's bothering you?" Winn asked as they finished ordering and waited to pick up their drinks.

"Kai doesn't know about me and Kara," Mon-El confessed.

Winn was quiet for a while, paying for the drinks and handing Mon-El his cup. They sat down and Winn finally spoke, "Are you scared to tell your brother the truth? Because he doesn't seem to be a fan of Kryptonians."

"I don't know, Winn. Kara and I are actually on a break. Till I figure out what the DEO wants from Kai. As for not telling him what I feel for Kara, that's where it gets complicated."

"Complicated how?" Winn took a sip of his coffee and waited for Mon-El to speak.

The Daxamite let out a loud sigh before saying, "Kara and Kai are mates. And not just any ordinary mates, she was chosen to be his Queen. Kai told me that when he left, and I took his place as the Crown Prince, I was supposed to marry the bride chosen for him. But he was wrong about one small detail."

"Yeah? What's that?"

"Winn, I cannot marry my brother's mate if he's alive. So if we were still on Daxam, everyone would have pretended that Kai was dead, and Kara would have been my Queen. But here he is. These mate bonds are considered sacred. They are called bonds of Val-Or. If one goes against it, he would lead a cursed life. I guess I already am since I slept with my brother's mate!"

Winn shook his head. "Man, that was Daxam! You are on Earth. You can choose who you want to be with. You don't strike me as the type of guy who would be scared of some lost tradition."

"I'm also not the kind of guy who wishes his love leads a cursed life. The curse applies to both me _and_ Kara. And this can only be broken if we are mated or _married_ , if you prefer that term."

"Then pop the question? You guys have been together for a while now. Break the curse."

"It's not that easy, Winn. Since Kai was the Crown Prince and Kara was just the daughter of a council head, he holds the power in this… bond. If he decides to let go off her and not accept her as his mate, Kara and I can be together without worrying about breaking the vow of Val-Or."

Winn scratched his head. "So all you gotta do is talk to your brother and you are free of some curse? Why don't you do that?"

"If Kai rejects his mate, he shall be cursed. Kara and I might have a great life together but Kai will never be happy." Mon-El sighed and looked away. "I don't want either Kai or Kara to be cursed and unhappy because of me, Winn. I love them both."

"Mon-El, maybe you should talk to Kai. Tell him about your feelings for Kara. Maybe he will understand. I'm sure you can make him understand."

"Kai detests Kryptonians. If Kara was not one, I'm sure he would have happily broken the bond," Mon-El said.

"Then let's find a loophole!" Winn grinned proudly.

"What's a loophole? Do we have to dig for it?"

Winn shook his head. "Not that kinda hole, buddy. Nothing is set in stone. We need to find out more about the bonds of Val-Or. There has to be something that can break a bond without inflicting a curse upon who does it."

Mon-El was curious now. "But Daxam is gone. Any record of Val-Or traditions we had is lost. Well, there's Kai. He's really smart. As a Crown Prince, he had to learn about a lot of things. Bonds of Val-Or is something he knows very well. I was only the Crown Prince for five years. And the first year I just pretended to be Kai-El Gand."

"Why did you have to do that?" Winn asked in surprise.

"No one except the royal family knew Kai was banished. The reason Kara knows is because… well, she was meant to marry him and he approached her uncle, calling off the marriage. But that didn't work out. So when Kai was exiled, they made me take his place. So the people won't panic. Mon-El was gone for the first nine months. Exploring other planets. They made me do things Kai did and it killed me. They would make me drink. _A lot._ And mother used to get mad at me, always shouting at me for messing up. And then the girls they sent to my room… Rao! I used to escape my room with the help of my friend, Hal-An."

"That's just horrible, buddy! I'm sorry you had to go through all that. But when did you really become a Crown Prince then?"

"I was turning twenty-one that year. It was on my birthday I renounced my throne as Kai-El Gand, giving it to my brother. There were lots of protests. People loved Kai. He was sort of a… _celebrity_. I was always the one in the sidelines, watching him grow up to be a real prince."

"Did the people finally accept you?"

Mon-El shook his head. "I never won them over. As Crown Prince I didn't have a say in many things. But I stopped what they made me do when I was pretending to be Kai. When I think of it now, if our planets didn't die, Kara and I would have been married by now."

Seeing the sadness in his friend's face, Winn said, "Mon-El, I think I know where we can find information on Daxam." When he saw Mon-El look up at him, Winn added, "The Fortress of Solitude. But do you know how to read Kryptonian? Coz I sure can use my computer to hack into the Fortress."

Mon-El grinned widely. "Now that's a great idea! But how will we even get there?"

"We need to lie to Kara. Tell her about searching the Fortress to find a cure for your lead allergy."

"Oh yeah, about that. I think Kai might know. Remember when I said he is really smart? He studied under Zak-Dar, the greatest alchemist ever known. And the sorcerer's stone was real."

Winn's eyes widened in awe but he schooled his expression, replacing it with a frown. "Only Kai studied under the alchemist? Not you?"

"He was the Crown Prince. Except for my title, I was only his loyal subject, bowing down to him like his other subjects. Only he never treated me like a subject of his. Kai protected me from a lot of things. I owe him."

"Well, your people were biased even with a prince. I'm glad I wasn't on Daxam. But seriously, we need to talk to Kara and get inside the Fortress and get some information."

"You wanna talk to her? I have to get back and see if Kai is doing okay. He has never been asked to leave the premises before."

Winn chuckled. "Only banished from his own planet."

Mon-El shrugged with a small smile. The boys quickly went back to DEO and saying goodbye to Winn, Mon-El headed back to his room. He walked in to see Kai pacing the room in nothing but his shorts, wiping his hair with a towel.

"Took a shower?" Mon-El asked as he plopped on his bed.

"Last I checked you were the cleanliness freak… _freak_ ," Kai mocked. "Or did that just disappear once you got to earth?"

"Not really. I do like to keep myself and my surroundings clean. Hygiene is important."

"Thank you, Master Mon, I had no idea how important it was." Kai rolled his eyes at him. Mon-El only grinned but that dropped when he saw something on Kai's back.

"What is that?" Mon-El asked, getting up. He crossed the room to where his brother stood and leaned closer to see a scar on Kai's back.

"The same scar Rhea gave me. I told you that bitch had lost it. It was a narrow escape, I'm sure her aim was to my neck."

Mon-El hesitated but touched the scar. He knew his mother and Kai never got along, but she tried to kill her own son? "I'm sorry," Mon-El muttered. "This was all because of me, wasn't it? She wanted me to be the Crown Prince."

"Trust me, Mon, you would have been a great king." Kai grabbed one of his t-shirts and put it on. "But Rhea wanted to rule. She would have made you her puppet, just like father. Just be glad you escaped Daxam in time."

"I feel sorry for father," Mon-El confessed.

"Me too, Mon. I miss him a lot. Now more than ever." Kai let out a sigh and plopped on his bed. King Lar Gand was the only other person who understood him. If he were here, Kai would have asked him about breaking the bonds of Val-Or without getting cursed. Lar would have had an answer.

* * *

 **A/N:** A little twist in the story. Lar Gand wasn't bad. Only Rhea was. O_o And Kai and Kara's bond cannot be broken easily. Will this lead to something more? Maybe... Kaira?

 **Review and Comments are much appreciated!**

 **And don't forget to click those little 'Favorite' and 'Follow' buttons. You will get a notification whenever the story is updated!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter - 9**

It was the next morning that Kai woke up to a forceful tug on his arm. He opened one irate eye to see it was Kara Danvers. He pulled his arm out of her gasp and narrowed his eyes at her. As he was about to demand her what she was doing here, she placed a finger on her mouth, shushing him. _How dare she!_

Kai sat up to see Mon-El was still asleep. His brother had had a nightmare last night and he was fidgeting in his sleep almost all night. Kai wanted to wake him up, take him to a power plant and get him a fix. But he knew Mon-El was not ready for this yet. He was not strong enough. _Mentally._ The Kryptonian had messed up with Mon-El's head, and he questioned the wrong things these days.

Ah! Talking about the Kryptonian, Kai looked up at Kara in displeasure. She was gesturing him to follow her outside. Giving her a curt nod, he got up, put on his pants and followed her out, gently closing the door behind him so as not to wake Mon-El up.

"What do you want?" he demanded as soon as they had stepped out of the room.

She shook her head and titled her head towards her left. Kai looked up to see a CCTV camera pointed at them. "So they _are_ watching me!" He growled and stomped off, not before Kara grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the gym.

"Hey, Blondie!" Kai called out loudly. "I'm not gonna ask you again and certainly not nicely, what the f*ck do you want?"

"I want to talk, you big jerk!" Kara punched his shoulder and he barely winced. Mon-El would have. She stood looking at him in surprise. _She couldn't hurt him?_

"Talk about what? Your stupid dinner party to show Mon-El you are the bigger person by inviting _me_ to your place? That was a nice try, Blondie. I'll give you the credit."

"Stop calling me Blondie! I have a name goddammit!"

Kai rolled his eyes once again. "Look at me. Does it look like I even bother what your name is? No, woman. I don't care."

"I don't care that _you_ don't care, Kai Parker. I'm only putting up with you because you are the brother of the man I love and I can—"

"What did you just say?" Kai asked by cutting her off.

"That I don't care that you don't care!"

"Stop being so irritating or else it will be real bad, and I warned you." Kai frowned and crossed his arms across his chest. "My brother? The man you love?"

"Yes. Mon-El and I are together. We have been together for months!" Kara glared at him. "I know what you are doing here. You like being in control. But since we respect freewill on this planet and you can't control anyone you want, you want to stake a claim on your brother. But guess what, Parker, Mon-El isn't a child who needs looking after! He's a grown man who's capable of taking care of himself. So you should just stop with your fake concern act."

"Fake concern act? Typical Kryptonian. What would you even know what love is?" Kai sneered. "I'm just glad I left my planet on time or else I would have been stuck with you till the day either one of us died."

"Oh, so you think _you_ are the only one having a problem with this stupid arrangement? No. I have a bigger problem! First of all, we are not on Krypton and Daxam. Second of all, I'm in love with _your_ brother. And third, I hate you."

"The feeling is mutual, Blondie. I can't stand looking at you knowing your people took everything from us! I have lost friends in that war. Friends I knew since I was a child! I almost lost Mon-El too! Because that idiot wanted to fight and protect our people. So think again before you start your good-for-nothing Daxamite hate club. Because I will _rip_ it apart with my own bare hands!"

Kara let out a cold chuckle. "Ha-ha! Spoken like a true Daxamite! And blaming my kind for starting a war!"

"To think I even considered marrying _you_ to save my people! Talk about sacrifices. Mine would have been the ultimate sacrifice."

"Oh, don't get ahead of yourself. Even if we did get married, I wouldn't have let you touch me!"

Kai smirked. "You think?"

Kara stiffened. She was used to looking at this face, the same eyes that looked at her with unconditional love, showed her something else today. _This was not Mon-El_ , she reminded herself. But what she saw in Kai's eyes was surely lust. He wanted her. And by pretending to hate her, he was trying to cover it up.

"Spar with me. If I win, you leave this town, leave our lives and never return," Kara said, sounding sure.

Kai's tough stance dropped. She wanted him gone. But she would also not let him take Mon-El with him. He would die before losing his brother again.

"Fine. If I win, I stay here as long as I want. And when I leave, I take my brother along. Challenge accepted?"

Kara's eyes widened. _Take Mon-El along?_ Of course only Kai would come up with something like this. She couldn't lose Mon-El, she wouldn't lose the fight, Kara promised herself that.

To Kara's surprise, Kai removed his t-shirt and threw it away in the corner and now he stood only in his track pants. Kara rolled her eyes at him. "That's not fair!"

"Who said we were playing fair?" Kai smirked. "Look at yourself before you complain, Blondie."

Kara scrunched her face and looked at her clothes. She wore yoga pants and a blue tank top. Sighing, she removed her hoodie and threw it away. She tied her hair into a tight ponytail and nodded.

"Hand to hand combat," Kai announced. "With or without powers?"

"With powers. It would be an unfair advantage for me if I beat you without you even trying." Kara gave him a smirk as she took her position.

"Sure. Let's see who is stronger, Kryptonian."

It was Kara who charged at him first, but before she could punch him, he jumped over her, grabbing her by her shoulders and taking her down with him. Kara crashed on her back, wincing loudly. Kai pulled himself up and positioned himself for another attack, but Kara used her heat vision that he had to evade by moving away quickly and attacking her with his own heat vision. As they stood there, their lasers meeting, Kara could feel Kai's red pushing her blue back.

He was strong, no doubt, so when he ducked and charged at her, once again taking her down with him, she knew she couldn't repeat the same mistake. Kara grabbed his arm and threw him over her head. Kai landed with a thump but jumped up as she began to hover. What he did next surprised her; he blew some of his cold breath and began to run around the room fast. He was so fast that she wasn't able to spot him and the whole room was suddenly freezing. Before her vision cleared, she felt him grab her by her waist and fly, crashing straight onto the floor.

Kara groaned and tried to punch him, but Kai grabbed her hands and pinned them over her head, pushing his weight against her, trapping her. "Let me go, you jerk!"

Kai's hold on her wrists tightened, he leaned closer. So close that his breath was fanning her lips. Kara stiffened beneath him. Their chests touching and she could feel his hardening member against her stomach. She was looking at his eyes, seeing something flash suddenly. Kai's eyes were even darker than Mon-El's, like a storm going on in there.

Kara turned her face away. Kai smirked as he leaned ever closer and nudged her cheek with his nose. Kara closed her eyes tightly, she was about to push him away when she felt him move. She let out a relieved sigh only to gasp loudly when she felt him kiss the pulse point on her neck. Kai pulled himself up and grabbed his t-shirt. Slipping it on, he watched Kara. She was still lying on the ground, staring at him. Smirking, he winked at her and walked out of the gym.

Once he stepped out, he leaned against the wall and sighed loudly. _Whoa! That was one helluva workout_ , Kai thought. _If she was this good while sparring, how good would she be in bed?_

But the thing about Mon-El and Kara being together made him scream internally. And here he thought she was brainwashing his brother by just being his friend; Mon-El was in a relationship with this Kryptonian, and he hadn't even bothered telling him that. Furiously, Kai walked back to the room to see Mon-El was still asleep. He went to take a shower first before heading downstairs to the cafeteria.

It was not a surprise that this place had a cafeteria; Kai knew the agents worked longer shifts. That was one of the reasons why Kai didn't want Mon-El here. Mon-El was an alien with invulnerability. He was bulletproof, and why won't an alien organization send someone like his brother instead of the humans. _Did alien lives even matter on this planet?_

Walking into the cafeteria, he saw some of the agents turn to face him. They looked away too soon. He rolled his eyes at them and went to get himself a cup of strong coffee.

As Kai sat there drinking his coffee, he heard someone call out loudly, "Hey buddy!"

Kai looked up to see it was that nerd dude Winn. "You got the wrong person. Mon-El is still sleeping."

Winn plopped down in the chair in front of him and said, "I know you are Kai. The rings, they give you away. I wanted to talk to you."

Kai nodded. _Well, this one was smart. What could he want from him?_ "What is it?"

"There were cameras in the gym, so I saw what happened. But I know Kara and you would probably not want the other agents, especially Director Henshaw and Agent Danvers, seeing what happened after the spar, so I kinda hid that part."

"Really? You can do that?" Kai titled his head to one side, curiously.

"Sure can! It's pretty easy. But I'm not really here to talk about that."

"Well, you might as well tell me what it is since I'm no mind reader." Kai took another sip of his coffee and waited for Winn to speak.

"Okay, so… how serious were they about the whole mate thing on Daxam?"

Kai looked up and raised a single brow. _Why was this nerd curious about the mating rituals on Daxam?_ "Why do you ask?"

"Curious." Winn shrugged. "I know you don't wanna be in this… unwanted arrangement."

Kai smirked. _Was the nerd trying to help? Help Mon-El and Kara be together?_ "It was a pretty big deal on Daxam. It was a blood bond. Complicated shit. Why does it feel like you want to help me?"

"Because I do. You don't want to be bonded to her. Mon-El does. Please help us and we will help you."

The Daxamite was quiet for a while. Helping Mon-El get together with that Kryptonian just to break his bond? He'd rather die. Kai stood up, finishing the coffee in one big gulp. "I'll pass." Saying that, he placed the cup down and walked out.

* * *

 **A/N:** So... Kaira. Was this surprising? Would you like to see more? Because I certainly see people shipping Kaira now...

 **Review and Comments are much appreciated!**

 **And don't forget to click those little 'Favorite' and 'Follow' buttons. You will get a notification whenever the story is updated!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter - 10**

It had been ages since Mon-El had had a good night's sleep. It was true he slept better next to Kara. There was something about her that gave him a sense of comfort. But finding out that his only brother was alive should have been the real relief. Sadly it wasn't like that for Mon-El.

He was keeping secrets from Kai. And Kai would only be hurt and disappointed when he found out Mon-El loved Kara.

Mon-El fidgeted in his sleep again. He had finally remembered her. The little girl he met once. Right on the day Kai was bonded to his future bride. And slowly, he was drifting back to that fateful day on Daxam.

* * *

 **5 years before the destruction of Krypton and the fall of Daxam**

Prince Mon-El of Daxam sat by the riverside, writing down coordinates for planets he had taken from his Astronomy teacher. There were three planets he wished to visit, unlike his brother Kai, who only visited Xeutov because of all the womenfolk there. Mon-El rolled his eyes, striking out the coordinates of Xeutov and adding the ones of a planet called Earth.

"Your Highness." He heard someone call him. Turning around, he saw it was his brother's guard, Hal-An. Mon-El gave him a bright smile. He might have been Kai's guard, but Hal-An was his best friend.

"Am I being summoned again?" Mon-El asked, standing up and stretching his stiff legs.

"The Crown Prince wishes to have a word with you, Your Highness," Hal-An said, gesturing Mon-El to lead the way.

"What does he want now?" Mon-El walked straight to the garden that led the way towards the palace. He saw Kai pacing in the courtyard, scratching his chin. Kai wore the royal scarlet robes. Today was the day the Kryptonians were coming to visit them. The day Kai takes the vow of Val-Or.

"Brother," Mon-El greeted with a small bow.

"Oh, stop doing that, will you?" Kai narrowed his eyes at him. "You are a prince, Mon. Act like one!"

"I apologize, brother," Mon-El said, standing straight.

"Now, what were you telling me about the blood bond?" Kai questioned, taking a seat on a stone bench and patting the empty space for Mon-El to join him.

"Blood Bonds of Val-Or. Considered most sacred of any bonds. You already know how it's done. But are you sure?"

Kai shook his head. "A blood bond for a mate can never be broken. I'm in deep shit, aren't I?"

Mon-El couldn't help but smile. "It's not like you are marrying her right away."

" _Still._ This isn't something I want. I didn't sign up for this. She's a Kryptonian!"

"I'm aware of her status, Kai. But think of the peace this bond will bring. No more wars. We will all live happily."

"Easy for you to say." Kai rolled his eyes at him. "It's not like you plan on staying here after I take the throne."

Mon-El let out a loud sigh. "It would be better that way, Kai. I always wanted to travel, you know that."

"Well, you should be happy about something. The Kryptonians are gifting me a pod, with the latest technology they say. My bride's granduncle, Lor-Van made it. You can have it."

"Lor-Van is the greatest Kryptonian scientist. Isn't he an explorer too? So is his daughter, Lara."

"Lara Jor-El, yes. She's the aunt."

Mon-El nodded. "I would love to talk to her about her space travels. I was rather fascinated by the book she wrote."

"You are such a nerd, Mon."

Hal-An cleared his throat, making the brothers look up at him. "What is it?" Kai asked.

"Your Majesty, they are ready for you."

Kai groaned and stood up. Turning to face Mon-El, he said, "Wish me luck, brother. My death wish is upon me."

Mon-El pulled him into his arms, surprising the older twin. "It's going to alright, Kai. You will always have me by your side." Kai nodded and awkwardly hugged his brother back.

Kai pulled away and fixed his robes and ran a hand through his hair. When he saw Mon-El smile brightly, he smirked and walked away. Mon-El decided to go back to the riverbank, asking Hal-An to join him. Since it was such a big day, their mother wanted Val-Zee to guard Kai. And Mon-El was happy to have his best friend by his side again.

"So, Earth?" Hal-An asked, pointing at the paper Mon-El was still holding.

"Yes. I read about it in Lara Jor-El's book. Sounds like a beautiful world. She hasn't visited it yet, but she writes only good things about it." Mon-El smiled. "What if I go there before Lara? I will be the first to explore Earth?"

Hal-An shrugged. "It is said they look a lot like us. What if we came into existence because of them?"

"You mean ancestors from Earth?"

Hal-An nodded. "Anything is possible. But it has a yellow sun. You have never been to any planet with yellow sun. It could be dangerous."

"You are right. But I want to do this. Maybe a little research will help." Mon-El was determined. He had made it a goal to explore other planets. No one was going to stop him from going to Earth. Just as he was about to voice his thoughts, he heard a sweet sound coming from the garden, followed by giggles.

He made his way towards the garden to see a little girl running around, chasing a dragonfly. Mon-El couldn't help but smile when he saw her run around. But his smile fell when he saw her run towards the riverbank. Mon-El ran after her and saw her standing by the edge, watching the river flow as the dragonfly hovered near her.

"Kryptonian," Hal-An whispered to the prince. "Must be related to the Crown Prince's bride."

"A younger sister? The poor thing must be bored." Mon-El stood observing her. She seemed awfully curious. She must have been around seven or eight. And she was yet to see them. "I'm going to talk to her, you wait here."

Hal-An nodded without a word. And Mon-El made his way towards the little girl. He held out a finger and the dragonfly flew towards him and sat perched on his finger. The little girl turned around and gasped.

"My lady, where do you come from?" Mon-El asked in a gentle tone.

The little girl was busy looking at the dragonfly. Smiling, Mon-El asked her to hold out a finger. She hesitated, but did what he said. Mon-El gently placed the dragonfly on her finger and kneeled down next to her.

"And now you say, _"Fly away. Chase your dream. Seize the day."_ Unless you say these world, the dragonfly will always be around you, not moving on," Mon-El explained. "Give it its freedom, my lady."

The little girl nodded and repeated his words, "Fly away. Chase your dream. Seize the day." The dragonfly gently lifted itself off her finger and flew away, crossing the river and disappearing out of sight. The little girl turned to look at Mon-El, her light blue eyes shining. "I did it!"

"Yes, you did. You gave it the biggest thing it wishes for. Its freedom."

The little girl moved back a little suddenly, finally realizing she was talking to a stranger. As she stepped back, her foot dangerously close to the edge, Mon-El reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her closer.

"Young lady, I wish you no harm. I'm the Prince of Daxam. You can trust me." Mon-El gave her an encouraging smile. "What's your name?"

"You are the Prince?" she asked in a low voice.

"I am." Standing up, he gave her a small bow. "Pleased to meet you, my lady."

"But I'm not _your_ lady. I'm Kara."

Mon-El couldn't help but chuckle. "Well then, Kara, I'm pleased to meet you." He held out a hand for her.

The girl hesitated but soon slipped it into his. He kneeled down again and placed a small kiss on the back of her hand. However small, she was a lady and this was the proper way to greet her.

Mon-El then took a seat near the edge and asked her to join him. She sat down and looked at the river. "Do you have lots of water bodies here?" she asked in her small voice.

"Like this river? We sure do. There's an ocean behind the castle. Some of the rooms face the ocean."

"I know," Kara replied with a small smile. "My room overlooks the ocean. It's very beautiful. It's not like that on Krypton."

"I'm sorry. But not everyone is a fan of a room overlooking the ocean. Take me, for instance, I'd rather look at the river."

"Why, don't you like the ocean?"

Mon-El shook his head. "It scares me."

"But you are old! You shouldn't be scared!"

Mon-El couldn't help but chuckle. "Really? And you aren't scared of anything?"

Kara shrugged. "I am. I don't like leaving my parents."

"Oh yes, are they meeting the King and Queen now?"

Kara nodded. "They told me this trip would be fun. But it's boring."

"Hmm… You are the guests of the crown. We cannot bore you, can we?" Mon-El winked and stood up. "How about I take you riding?"

"You have horses here?"

Mon-El shrugged. He wasn't good at horse riding, but he didn't want to tell the little girl that. "We do, my lady. But I was talking about a dragon."

"A DRAGON?!" Kara yelled. "NO! I'll die!"

"I promise you, I will protect you with my life." Mon-El held out his hand for her. The little girl hesitated. But this was the prince. She was not supposed to say no to the prince. She gave him a feeble nod.

Mon-El just smiled and gestured for Hal-An to get Aermy. Mon-El then led Kara to the place where his dragon had landed. She was big and blue. As soon as she saw Mon-El, she moved closer and nudged his face with hers, making him chuckle as he caressed her head.

"Kara, meet Aermy, the Warmheart." Mon-El kneeled next to Kara, so Aermy did the same, bowing down to Kara. "Touch her. She's mine, she won't harm you."

Kara hesitated but when Mon-El grabbed her hand and placed it over the dragon's head, she froze. But soon seeing the dragon respond to her touch, Kara smiled. "She likes me?"

Mon-El nodded. "Aermy loves children. Come on, if I take you riding now, we can come back before the sun sets." Mon-El lifted Kara in his arms. She threw her arm around his shoulder, but when he set her on the dragon's back, she sat straight, touching Aermy's back. Mon-El jumped up and leaned closer, patting Aermy. "Let's go, girl!"

Aermy lifted herself up. This made Kara squeal a little as the wind hit her face. Mon-El slipped his arms underneath hers and grabbed the reins. "Hold this," he said, bringing the reins closer. Kara did what he said and they were now flying right above the castle.

Kara's eyes widened. "This is so beautiful," she called as she saw the ocean and the castle that stood next to it. Instead of flying over the ocean, Aermy took them towards the river and the great mountains. She knew her master wasn't fond of the ocean.

Kara smiled brightly when Mon-El asked her if she was having fun. "I am. This is the best day of my life! Thank you, Prince!"

But little did the girl know that as she flew with Mon-El, her destined mate was taking the vow of Val-Or at the castle, promising to take her as his mate. With a final blood bond, the vow would be complete and they would be mated for life.

* * *

 **A/N:** Okay, so your first look at the brothers' lives on Daxam. You will be seeing more flashback chapters soon. But hey! Kara met Mon-El when she was young! :D

I know Superman's mom, Lara did not take her husband's name after marriage, she went by Lara Lor-Van, but the universe you are reading is a different earth, not the TV Earth-38, so different names and why Kai exists here. :)

 **Review and Comments are much appreciated!**

 **And don't forget to click those little 'Favorite' and 'Follow' buttons. You will get a notification whenever the story is updated!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter - 11**

Mon-El woke up with a jolt. It had been Kara all along! The thirty-five years sleep had messed up with many memories. So when he woke up, he saw Kai sitting on his bed and frowning at Mon-El lightly.

"It was a blood bond," Mon-El muttered.

"Excuse me?" Kai asked, raising a single brow.

"You were mated to Kara. And it was the blood bond of Val-Or. Something that cannot be broken. You knew this, yet you warned her uncle to break the alliance. Because you cared for her."

Kai rolled his eyes at his brother. "No, drama queen. You would have probably done that, for that very reason. I barely knew the girl. And I know her now, wish I hadn't."

"Kara isn't bad. I knew that child; the one with a pure heart. To see her grow up into the woman she is today, I'm so proud of her, Kai."

"Be proud. Be in love. Who cares?"

Mon-El stiffened. "What did you just say?"

"Since when are we keeping secrets, Mon? You are in love with that Kryptonian? The one who barely respects you! How can you do this, Mon-El?"

"Kai, I know you are upset," Mon-El started. "I'm so sorry. I was going to tell you about Kara, but the way you reacted about her being a Kryptonian, it scared me. I lost you once, Kai. I can't lose you again."

"Well, you were going to!" Kai shot back. "She challenged me for a spar, Mon! If she won, she wanted me gone, and I could never come back."

"You are still here. So you won."

"My condition was simple. If I win, I stay as long as I want. And when I finally leave, I take you along with me."

Mon-El's eyes watered. "Why do I have to choose between the two of you? I love you both. Please don't make me choose, brother." He fell to his knees. "I'm begging you."

"Get up, Mon-El. A prince doesn't kneel." Kai's voice was stern, like back on Daxam when he used the same voice when he commanded.

Mon-El pulled himself up. "I need to go to work," he whispered. "I'll see you later." Saying that, Mon-El super sped around the room before leaving quickly.

* * *

Kai let out a sigh and made his way to the control room. He saw Mon-El talking to Winn about something. The Kryptonian was back, dressed in her super suit. She was making her way towards Mon-El. Grabbing his hand, she pulled him towards the stairs and pulled him into a hug. Kai watched Kara and his brother embracing. A sudden noise made him turn towards the monitors behind him. Kara and Mon-El were by his side in a matter of seconds.

"What's going on?" Supergirl asked Winn, who was busy checking something on his computer.

"Livewire is back."

Supergirl stiffened. Mon-El let out a loud sigh and kneaded his temple. But Kai smirked since his brother had already told me who or what Livewire was. All that energy. Kai suddenly wanted her. He would be invincible if he could take all that energy.

"I'll help," he blurted out much to everyone's surprise.

"She's too cunning," Supergirl replied. "I don't think you can take her on."

Kai looked at her, bored. _Was she saying this even after he had beaten her during their spar earlier?_ "I have been around for years, I can take this one."

J'onn looked at Mon-El, who nodded quietly. It was true Kai was strong. Maybe he could do something they had all failed to do. Capture Livewire.

"So?" Kai asked, looking at J'onn. "When do I go out there?"

"She needs to be lured out. Supergirl, she's probably back for you," J'onn said. "Bring her out in open, somewhere she can't escape, Mr. Parker can take it from there. Mon-El, go along with your brother."

"Come on, Kai," Mon-El called. "Let's get you a DEO jumpsuit."

Kai looked at the black jumpsuit his brother wore. "That? No thanks. It looks awful."

Supergirl rolled her eyes at him and flew out of the building. Mon-El ran after her and took a long leap. Kai did the same, but he knew he would be flying pretty soon.

Luring Livewire out was pretty easy. The brothers stood in middle of the park, Supergirl and Livewire few feet away from them. Kai stood listening to Supergirl and Livewire talk, which annoyed him to such an extent, he removed the tracker watch from his wrist, threw it on the ground and charged at Livewire before Mon-El could even react.

Livewire didn't know what hit her. She was suddenly flying. And whoever was holding her, was grabbing her from behind. She screeched when she felt the energy leave her body. There was nothing nearby for her to escape. Kai's eyes shone bright red as he started draining Livewire's energy.

"What is he doing?" Kara asked Mon-El as she started hovering.

"I don't know! I have never seen him like this before," Mon-El confessed.

Suddenly things started making sense to Kara. The power being drained at the power plants. It was Kai all along! And he was doing the same to Livewire now. She charged at him. With one arm still holding Livewire to him, Kai used the other to fight Kara. He was stronger than before. One punch at Supergirl, she came crashing down to the ground. But Mon-El jumped up right in time and took her in his arms and lowered them to the ground.

"Kara, he won't stop," Mon-El said wretchedly. "She's giving him the energy he needs, he won't stop till he takes it all."

"He needs to be taken down," both Kara and Mon-El heard J'onn voice in their coms.

"He's too strong for me," Kara confessed. "I don't know if I can take him alone." Her eyes fell on Mon-El. She was wordlessly asking him to help her take down his brother.

He closed his eyes for couple of seconds. When he opened them again, he saw Livewire getting weaker as Kai was laughing, feeling all the energy rush through him. He was hovering even higher. "Find me something lead-laced, a knife would work," Mon-El spoke.

Kara's eyes widened. "What do you mean? What are you planning to do?"

"I'm going to perform a blood bond. This is different from the one for mates. Siblings, especially twins can perform a blood bond that temporarily makes them exchange their knowledge and feelings. But in this case, our powers. I can't stop him, but you can stop _me_." Mon-El took Kara's hand in his. "If you can't, use the knife on me."

Kara's eyes widened and she shook her head. She cupped his face and said, "I won't hurt you. But if you think this blood bond will work, do it."

Just as Kara had finished saying that, Alex made her way towards them. She pulled out the lead-laced knife and handed it over to Mon-El. "What do you have to do?" she asked.

He looked at Kara and said, "I'll make a cut on my palm. A similar cut needs to be made on Kai's too. Can you do it? Cut his palm?" When he saw Kara nod, Mon-El continued, "I'll do the rest. Kai will be very weak after that. I don't know about Livewire, but I'm guessing you need a paramedic team here."

When he saw both Kara and Alex nod, Mon-El used the knife to cut the inside of his palm. He winced as the pain shot through him. This won't poison him, only hurt him. He handed over the knife to Kara, who gave him a quick nod and flew towards Kai.

"Kai Parker," she shouted.

"Oh hey, Blondie! Here to have some fun again?" Kai smirked. Livewire had fainted in his arms. He looked at her when he felt the energy weaken. Kara used this opportunity to fly towards him. She grabbed his hand and cut his palm. Kai winced and was about to attack Kara, but he missed Mon-El who had just leaped over a tall building and was making his way towards him. Mon-El grabbed Kai's hand, the cuts in both their hands touching, their bloods merging.

Kai screamed in pain when he felt the energy rushing out of his body. He let go off Livewire, who was falling down, but Supergirl caught her in time and lowered her to the ground. Alex quickly handcuffed Livewire and handed something over to Kara. "It's a tranquilizer, the tip is laced with lead. Use it on who needs it the most."

Supergirl nodded and took it from her sister. She flew up once again to see an unconscious Kai hanging in the air. Mon-El was floating, his hand still holding Kai's as he faced the sky, hot laser beams shot out of his eyes and he screamed in pain. By the look of it, Mon-El had completely taken all of Kai's energy. Kara saw Mon-El's grip on Kai's hand loosen. She flew and grabbed Kai before he fell. She quickly took him to the ground and flew back again to see Mon-El screaming in pain as he hovered in the air, his back facing the city below, his eyes shooting red-hot beams towards the sky. Kara grabbed his arm and patted his cheek. "Mon-El, listen to my voice. Mon, please, you can control this! Please!"

She saw tears slide down his cheeks, but he was unable to stop his heat vision. That was because he didn't know how heat vision worked. These were Kai's powers, something he wasn't used to. Kara took the lead-laced tranquilizer and whispered a _sorry_ before piercing his neck with it. It took him few minutes to calm down; soon his eyes were closing as he fell unconscious. Kara took him in her arms and flew him straight to the DEO.

She saw Livewire in a different room at the medbay. But Alex was leading her towards another room where there were two beds. Kai occupied one. The doctors were working on him. Kara let out a relieved sigh when she saw her mother was there too.

Eliza made her way towards Kara. "It's okay, honey. You did your best. We will help them both. Lay him down."

Kara nodded and laid Mon-El on the bed. She grabbed his hand and stood near his bed. The tranquilizer had knocked him off and Eliza had told them he would be unconscious for couple of hours. As for Kai, since his powers were drained, they were exposing him to solar beams but seeing the lights in the room flicker, Kara knew he was absorbing the electricity to repair the cell damage.

She looked back at Mon-El, who looked restless despite being unconscious. So he was right about the Meta draining the energy. The case was closed. It had been Kai all along. Taking the energy from power plants, making himself stronger. But if Mon-El hadn't done that blood bond, Kara knew they couldn't have stopped Kai.

She decided to close the case. Tell Snapper it was a false lead and then talk to Kai about his little addiction. Mon-El probably won't let him out of his sight now. But Kai was not getting away from DEO anytime soon after the stunt he had pulled. Kara prayed that he cooperated with them this time. He had to, for Mon-El's sake.

* * *

 **A/N:** Kai can't stop being bad, can he? Will he change for the good for his brother? Will Mon-El wake up?

 **Review and Comments are much appreciated!**

 **And don't forget to click those little 'Favorite' and 'Follow' buttons. You will get a notification whenever the story is updated!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter -** **12**

For the last twelve hours, Kai had been waking up and drifting off. Kara knew he would wake up sooner than Mon-El and the DEO would probably lock him up in the cell and question him. She had to get his side of the story first before she could let J'onn and Alex question him.

Kai was right about something she was in a denial about all along. She had judged Mon-El for being a Daxamite. Didn't stop the DEO when they decided to lock him up and question him. She had even broken up with Mon-El when she found out he was the Prince of Daxam. She had been too hard on him. And if she could actually hear Kai out and help him, maybe that guilt would lessen if not make her feel better about herself.

Kara sat next to Mon-El's bed, just listening to his steady breathing. All those powers he had for those few minutes, how he was unable to handle them… It reminded her of herself, back when she got her powers and was learning to control them. Kai stirring in his bed made her look up. He woke up with a jolt and kneaded his forehead.

When Kara made her way towards him, he looked up and asked, "Where am I? Is that…?" Kai's eyes fell on the bed nearby. He paled at the sight of Mon-El.

"Mon-El got injured while stopping you from draining Livewire," Kara explained. "Now that you have woken up, the agents will be here any minute to question you. Probably lock you up. But I can stop them, Kai."

Kai's eyes widened. _Was the Kryptonian trying to help?_ As he tried to sit up, Kara moved closer and helped him. Kai tried his hardest not to flinch when she touched his arm. Sitting up, he saw the bandage covering his palm.

"What happened?" he asked, his voice hoarse. Kara asked him to give her a minute and went to fetch him a glass of water. Kai sat staring at his brother all along. He could see a similar bandaged wrapped on Mon-El's hand and it only made him think of the worse.

When Kara returned with a glass of water, he gave her a small nod and drank it in one big gulp. She pulled a chair and sat next to the bed, waiting for him to ask whatever he was dying to ask.

"The cut?" he asked, raising his hand. "Did he make it?"

Kara shook her head. "No, I did. He said he was going to do a blood bond. You know what that is, right?"

Kai closed his eyes and let out a loud sigh. Of course, that little jerk had to go ahead and perform a blood bond to stop him from killing Livewire! No wonder he was tolerating the Kryptonian's presence so well. The hate he had for Kara was just gone, making him a tad bit uncomfortable. A blood bond was capable of swapping emotions and feelings. Mon-El's love was mixed with his hatred for Kara Zor-El, making it impossible for him to hate her.

But why was she being so cordial?

"I know what a blood bond is," Kai said. "And I see why he did that."

"Yeah. So… it would do us all good if you can just tell me why you are addicted to electricity. Because you were clearly getting a fix sucking the energy off Livewire."

"Yeah, I'm addicted. So what?" Kai rolled his eyes at her and leaned against the pillows behind him.

"When did it begin? Kai, please! I want to help you. Mon-El wouldn't want them locking you up. If I know your side of the story, I swear, I'll do everything in my power to make sure you get out of here safely and that no one bothers you."

"You are doing all this for Mon?"

Kara nodded. "You were right. I was too hard on him. He didn't deserve it… Neither do you."

Kai couldn't help but crack a small smile. Nodding, he began to speak. "When I first came to Earth, I knew the yellow sun was going to affect me in a different way. They were sending me off to the Phantom Zone, and yes, I did go there and spent years. But there were two locations programmed in my pod. Just before my pod took off, Mon-El managed to program its final destination to earth. He had been reading about planets, researching them. He knew earth well, he knew I could survive there."

"Where did you land?"

"Canada. I lived in Vancouver before I started moving around."

"And when was the first time you… you know." Kara looked at him carefully, he wasn't giving much away.

"I was a spoilt prince. That's something I can't change. So when I came to this world, I realized I had to work hard, earn myself a living and that it wasn't going to be easy. I did a lot of odd jobs before I realized I was stronger than humans. I got a job in a copper mine. And the pay wasn't much, but it was surely enough for me to have a decent living."

"What happened?" Kara asked when he stopped talking.

"One day, the entrance to the mine collapsed. The other miners went back in, to keep themselves warm till we were rescued. Some of them were injured too. We spent hours in there, no help came. So I sneaked off and started using my strength to pull the rocks from the entrance. It was hard work. Ha! But I did manage to make a small way out of the mine and we were rescued. But I lied to them saying the rocks fell away, and I was just lucky to have seen the opening. That drained me, and I had never felt so weak before. The yellow sun wasn't helping."

"So you electrocuted yourself?" Kara's hand reached out to grab Kai's. Normally he would flinch, but he stayed calm. Seeing him nod made Kara sigh sadly.

"I was feeling a strong pull from a power plant. So I decided to go check it out. The power healed me. Made me stronger. And I guess I just couldn't stop myself after that."

"Thank you for telling me." She patted his hand gently. "It wasn't your fault what happened. I think we can convince the others. But this means you can no longer be under Mon-El's custody."

Kai looked up at her curiously. "So they will make me leave?"

"No, Kai." Kara gave him a small smile. "I'll be taking you under my custody. You can't escape that easily, Mr. Prisoner."

Kai couldn't help but chuckle. "I see you have a sense of humor, Blondie. Good one!"

Kara smiled a real smile. For the past two days, seeing Mon-El in that state, she could barely get anything done. One thing she had realized was just how much Mon-El loved Kai. He was willing to die for his brother. So the least she could do was try to be friends with Kai.

"Can we start over again?" Kara asked. She held her hand out for him to shake.

Kai hesitated but slipped his hand in hers and gave a small smile. Kara then stood up and told him she was going to talk to J'onn about releasing him under her custody. Once she left, Kai got out of his bed and pulled the chair Kara was previously occupying near Mon-El's bed. He leaned closer and touched his brother's cheek. The idiot had risked his life to stop him. Kai smiled sadly remembering all the times Mon-El had promised him he would return the favor by saving his life someday. And his little jerk had done finally it.

Kai sat back in his chair and took Mon-El's hand in his. A blood bond. They had done it before, cheating one of the oldest Daxamite traditions just to make sure Kai got to be the King someday. Kai rested his head over Mon-El's chest and looked at his peaceful face, like he used to do when they were kids. Mon-El was a sound sleeper and when he couldn't sleep, Kai used to sneak into his brother's room and rest his head on Mon-El's chest to hear his heart beating. It gave Kai a sense of comfort. He closed his eyes and listening to the hum of Mon-El's heartbeat.

When Kai heard footsteps approaching, he sat up straight to see Kara was standing in the room, looking at him curiously. Behind her were J'onn, Alex and some blonde lady.

Kai stood up and went to sit on his bed as the blonde lady started checking on Mon-El. "He's doing great!" She turned to look at Kara and smiled. "But I think the powers he gained and slowly fading, it's better if we keep him like this."

"Keep him like what?" Kai asked, his eyes shooting up to look at the blonde.

Kara immediately put herself in middle and said, "We used a tranquilizer on him, but he woke up in less than thirty minutes. He couldn't speak because of the freeze breath and his eyes were completely red. So we decided to put him in a medically induced coma till all your powers fade."

"You did what?!" Kai stood up, his eyes narrowing at Kara. She reached out to him and placed her hands on his shoulder and made him sit down.

"Please, Kai, this is only to help Mon-El."

Kai huffed and looked away. He only looked up when he heard J'onn speak. "Mr. Parker, Supergirl has filled in about your 'condition', and she is certain she has a cure for that." Kai's eyes shot up to Kara, who bit her lower lip and looked away. "You will be in Supergirl's custody till you are cured. You can leave the town after that, if you wish to do so."

"What about my brother?" Kai asked, standing up again.

"Mon-El works for the DEO," Alex said. "We can't let him leave."

"Can't or won't?" Kai sneered. "How long do you plan on keeping him here? Don't give me the crap about aliens helping out for greater good! You are using not only my brother but also Supergirl to keep the streets clean! You don't want any human casualties, explains why you send two superpowered aliens out to do your job!"

"You are misunderstanding us," J'onn said. He tried to read Kai's mind, but he couldn't get through. Kai's mental block was one of a kind. He could hear Kai's thoughts but he was literally showing him a very graphic image that made J'onn cringe and stop trying to read his mind. "I'm an alien too. I won't send Kara and Mon-El out there if I know it's too much for them to handle."

"Sure, you send them but never go out there yourself!" Kai glared at J'onn. "I know your kind, Martian. And I don't like the fact that my brother works under you."

"Your brother is the _former_ prince, Mr. Parker. He is just Mon-El here."

Kai rolled his eyes at J'onn and looked away. "So my brother isn't going to be waking up and you expect me to stay in that hellhole alone? Let me out, I'm more than capable of making my own living arrangements."

"Kai can stay at my place," Kara blurted out, making everyone look at her in surprise. Then she suddenly realized what she had said. "I mean if he wants, he can stay at my place. This way he can still come down here to visit Mon-El whenever he wants."

Kai contemplated her words. She was being awfully kind to him. He was tempted to accept her offer. She might have been his brother's girlfriend, but she was _his_ mate. And the urge to claim his mate had already got to him.

* * *

 **A/N:** Kai isn't bad. He just doesn't know how to love others. Mon-El is an exception. Will Mon wake up? What's going on between Kara and Kai?

 **Review and Comments are much appreciated!**

 **And don't forget to click those little 'Favorite' and 'Follow' buttons. You will get a notification whenever the story is updated!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter -** **13**

Although tempting, something he had even considered, Kai knew saying yes would come with consequences. Kara had been kind with her invite for him to stay at her place, which he politely refused, surprising himself. Stupid Mon-El and his stupid feelings had messed up with Kai's and all the older twin wanted was for these sudden, unnecessary feelings to disappear.

He stayed back at the DEO, in the little hellhole as he had termed the room he was sharing with Mon-El. He stayed by his brother's side the entire evening. But when Winn and Kara asked him to join them for dinner at the cafeteria, he didn't refuse.

Kai went back to his room after the dinner, which had been a quiet affair since he wasn't in a mood to talk or even joke. Removing his jacket and the t-shirt he wore, Kai undid his jeans and fell on the bed. Blood bonds performed between siblings usually didn't have a lasting effect, but since Mon-El was in a coma, Kai knew his brother would barely feel any different. That is, if he forgets about all the sudden powers he had gotten.

Closing his eyes, Kai drifted back to the time they first performed a blood bond. Oh, what a big cheat they had done that day!

* * *

 **5 years before the fall of Daxam**

Kai was pacing his room; furiously yelling at Hal-An to take away the woman he had taken to bed the previous night. He didn't like them sleeping on his bed. Once he was done with them, he expected them to leave. But this one dared to stay and hinted on becoming his Queen someday.

"Take her to Acrine," Kai barked an order. "She is _not_ to set a foot into this town ever again. Do you _hear_ me, Hal-An? GET HER OUT!"

Hal-An nodded and bowed a little. "Yes, Your Majesty. It will be done as you wish." He then turned towards the girl who was huffing and walking out of the room. Sighing, he followed her out.

The blood bond of Val-Or with his future bride had happened last month. He was turning twenty next week and the final task to claim the throne was nearing.

Daxam followed great many traditions. And for the Crown Prince to claim his rightful place as the next King, there were tasks the Prince had to go through. The first happened two weeks ago. It was a combat he had won with ease. The second was last week, brewing a potion of the Elixir of Life. A potion many failed to brew since it was not easy to master in a short time. But he had a great teacher, Zak-Dar. The alchemist was proud when Kai brewed the potion excellently. Though the portion was little, it fit a small vial, and Kai got to keep it.

 _When he returned to the castle that day, he found Mon-El in the astronomy tower their father had built for his youngest._

 _"_ _I heard you brewed an excellent potion," Mon-El called, without turning back._

 _Kai smirked, leaning against the wall, watching his brother observe something through the telescope. "How do you always know it's me?"_

 _Mon-El shrugged, finally turning around. "You are my brother, Kai. I will always know it's you."_

 _Moving towards Mon-El, Kai handed over the vial to him. "What's this?" Mon-El asked in surprise. "Not the Elixir of Life, I hope."_

 _"_ _That is right. It's the same one I brewed for the task. I want you to have it."_

 _Mon-El shook his head. "Thank you, brother. But I cannot accept it. You brewed it. You earned it."_

 _"_ _Mon, you are the reckless idiot who runs off searching for adventures! Did you forget that time you disappeared and Aermy came back to find me and I followed her to find you in the middle of the desert, almost dying of dehydration! Don't be a fool. Accept it."_

 _"_ _But, Kai-El—"_

 _"_ _As your Crown Prince, I command you to take the vial, Mon-El." Kai's voice was stern. He rarely used this tone on Mon-El but sometimes his brother was just so stubborn._

 _Mon-El nodded without a word, he took the vial from Kai with a quick thanks and pocketed it. Smiling, Kai pulled him into a hug and patted his back. As long as Mon-El was safe, he knew he would be okay too._

Back to the present, Kai was still fuming as he got dressed. The varlet held the cloak out for him. It was rather chilly outside, and Kai found out that Mon-El was once again hanging out near the gardens. Giving the varlet a quick nod, Kai walked out of his room. He headed downstairs and saw Mon-El talking to Hal-An about some girl.

Hal-An stood up straight and bowed when he saw Kai. Mon-El simply greeted his brother with a bright smile.

Kai looked at Hal-An and spoke, "Give me a minute alone with my brother, will you? And has she been taken to Acrine?"

"Yes, Your Majesty. She is to never return as per your orders," Hal-An replied.

"Very well. You may leave us now." Kai turned around and grabbed Mon-El's arm and dragged him into the gardens.

"Brother, is everything alright?" Mon-El asked. Once they were out of earshot, he let out a small chuckle, making Kai frown at him. "I heard you woke up to some drama. Who was she?"

"Mon, do you think I bother to ask their names? They all look the same to me. This one… she was feisty, so I took her to bed. But the nerve of her!"

"It's been a month since you were bonded to your future bride," Mon-El started. "Isn't it the right time to stop all this?"

"Stop what? Seeking pleasure?" Kai's eyes narrowed at him. "Are you even listening to yourself? I take the throne when we turn thirty, which means I have to wait for another ten years to be married to my bride. Do you expect me to abstain for ten years, Mon-El?"

"There is nothing wrong in abstinence."

"Easy for you to say, you virgin!" Kai shot at him, making Mon-El wince slightly. "In a planet of hedonists, where did you come from, Saint Mon-El?"

"I'm only saving myself for the right one."

Kai laughed and went to sit near a fountain. "There's no such thing as a right one, Mon. And seeking pleasure is your right. Why do you fight it?"

"I just don't feel comfortable taking any girl to my bed, Kai," Mon-El confessed. "I know you think I'm old-fashioned, but I want to be in a relationship."

"Is that why you want to leave Daxam? Because you think you won't find your 'right one' here?"

"I know there are many beautiful women here who want to be with me. But why? Only because of my title. I am a prince and that's all they need. They don't want me for who I am."

"Why do you take a simple situation and complicate it, Mon? I'm sure there must be some woman who will take you for you. But women like that are rare. The ones who don't judge you. The ones who don't love you because of your title. Well, there's a hope you might meet someone when I finally marry that Kryptonian."

Mon-El raised a single brow. "Why is that?"

"Well, the marriage will surely mend ties between our planets and you might find a mate in a Kryptonian." Kai shrugged. Mon-El was quiet, contemplating his brother's words that he failed to notice Hal-An running towards them till his friend was actually standing in front of him.

"What is it?" Kai asked, seeing Hal-An wipe the perspiration off his face.

"Your Majesty, they have changed the final task," Hal-An replied, looking tense.

Kai's brows furrowed. "What do you mean by 'changed'?"

"It's not horse riding, Your Majesty. It's dragon riding."

Kai's face fell. Dragon riding? As the final task for him to claim the throne? There was no way he would succeed. Kai stood up, frowning. "Who dared to change the task?" he demanded.

Hal-An's eyes drifted to Mon-El, who stood by his brother's side quietly. "Your Majesty, it was her Majesty Queen Rhea's decision."

Kai cursed under his breath and turned away before furiously marching towards the castle. Mon-El's eyes widened. It was never a good sign when Kai was angry. He still didn't understand why his mother wanted the task to be changed last minute, but she was the Queen, she had the right to.

Mon-El ran after Kai and grabbed his arm before he marched into the Great Hall. Mon-El then dragged his brother towards the small door that led to the Astronomy tower. Kai was still huffing and grumbling about how unfair their mother was that he didn't notice where his brother was dragging him off to. There was a broom cupboard a floor below the observatory. Mon-El often hid himself from Val-Zee when the latter started pissing him off by asking him to stop spending all his free time at the Astronomy tower.

"Where are we?" Kai asked, finally looking around. The place, kind of small to his liking, was pleasantly cozy. Kai took a seat by the window and looked out to see the vast land that stretched ahead and the now darkening sky, showing Krypton in all its glory. "You can see Krypton from here."

"Yes. But Kai, this is not why I have brought you here. No one knows I come here. So our conversation will be safe from prying ears. The next task, dragon riding, what are you going to do?"

"I have had my doubts on Rhea for a while now," Kai spoke, making Mon-El wince slightly when he used their mother's name. "She doesn't want me to be King. She knows I don't like riding dragons, so she went out of her way to make sure that was the final task."

"Kai, you have to do this. We all want you to be King. Can't you just practice for the task? You have five days, and Aermy is really easy to control."

"No, Mon. You know very well dragons scare me! Aermy might be a big, blue ball of fluff for you; but for me, she's a real, fire breathing dragon!"

Mon-El became quiet. He started pacing the small room, scratching his chin lightly. When he finally stopped, Kai looked up to see him smiling. "There's a way," Mon-El muttered. "But it means breaking a lot of rules, literally cheating to make sure you win."

Kai rolled his eyes at him. "As if I have not cheated before! What is it?"

"A blood bond of Val-Or."

"Why do you jest, brother?" Kai smirked. "You cannot be my _mate_!"

Mon-El laughed and shook his head. "Blood bonds are not exclusively for mating. Think harder, you know what I'm talking about."

Kai sat quietly; trying to think of the bond Mon-El was talking about. That's when it hit him. Siblings could bond using blood, temporarily exchanging their knowledge and feelings. The bond worked even better for twins. "You want to perform a blood bond so I get your knowledge of dragon riding and your sense of comfort around the dragons?"

"The effect lasts for seven whole days if done right, even if it's not, three days at the most. I can go look around the library and find the spell to use." Mon-El turned around to leave, but Kai stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"You know what this means, right? If I get your gen, you get mine. You do not want to have my feelings, Mon-El. They will only make you uncomfortable."

Mon-El gave Kai a sad smile. "To ensure you become my King, I would happily die for you, Kai-El. A blood bond is nothing… We will do it the night before the task, right here. I hope that would give me enough time to go find that spell." Mon-El was about to open the door when he turned around, "And Kai? I want this to be a secret. A secret that dies with us."

Kai nodded before giving his brother a grateful smile.

* * *

 **A/N:** Daxam flashbacks begin now. Yay! You will get a really good glimpse into the lives of the brothers now.

 **Review and Comments are much appreciated!**

 **And don't forget to click those little 'Favorite' and 'Follow' buttons. You will get a notification whenever the story is updated!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter - 14**

 **5 years before the fall of Daxam**

It had been three days since Kai and Mon-El had their little chat about the blood bond. Whenever he had free time, Mon-El was busy at the library, trying to find the spell. Not that anyone paid attention to him. He was an odd soul in the planet of hedonists. Only Kai knew what he was up to, but he also knew how to cover it up.

It was after lunch that day that Kai and King Lar Gand were taking a walk, talking about the upcoming event. They passed the library and the King stopped to see his youngest running around, carrying lots of books in his hands. He raised a single brow and turned to face Kai.

"What is he doing now?" King Lar asked, curiously.

"Oh, researching, Father. He said he wants to find out more about the other planets. I suggested he take the Kryptonian pod they gifted me."

King Lar smiled. "You are too kind to that boy."

"He's my brother after all. What's mine is his." Kai gave him a small smile and kept walking.

"Why didn't you ask me?" King Lar asked, making Kai raise a single brow at him. "Why they changed the last task, why didn't you ask any of us. You do have a right, Son."

"What good would it have done if I voiced my thoughts, Father? The decision has already been made. If it's dragons, I will respect the wishes of the crown and perform the task wholeheartedly."

"Never in my life have I seen you ride a dragon, Kai-El. I remember when you lads were young, Zeb-An had acquired an egg off a trader. He brought it to the castle, and Mon-El wanted it. He even helped Zeb-An nurture it till it cracked."

"Aermy," Kai said, remembering the egg his brother used to carry around when they were only ten. When it finally cracked and a baby blue dragon came out of it, Mon-El wished to keep her.

"Yes, Zeb-An happily gave the dragon to Mon-El. But you never showed any interest in those creatures," King Lar pointed out.

"Father, Aermy is Mon-El's pet. Most people have croscats, he has a dragon. And pets need to be taken care of. Do I look like the kind of person who would take care of something?"

"Yes. You most certainly do. Because all Mon-El has to worry about is his pet dragon; as for you, you have a kingdom. Daxam will be yours to rule someday, Kai-El. And you will have an excellent, most compassionate Queen by your side."

"How do you know?" Kai asked just as they walked towards the living room.

"I have met her, and I know that the Kryptonians make lovely brides." King Lar smiled a small smile as he took a seat. He then gestured for Kai to sit down as well.

"I'm guessing there's a story behind this; do tell, Father."

"I was very much like you, Kai-El, when I was younger. I didn't see anything wrong in merriment or taking any women—willing, mind you—to bed. My parents decided it would be better if I just took a bride, so I would stop seeing all these women."

"Interesting. Do go on, Your Majesty."

"My bride was a Kryptonian. Her name was Zana Var-El. Yes, she's distantly related to your bride, Kara Zor-El."

"I thought Mother was your mate."

"Well, she is my wife. But the one chosen for me was Zana. I went to visit her on Krypton and… we bonded. I didn't take her to bed. All I needed was to sit and talk to her. And when I came back home, I told my parents I was ready for the blood bond."

"I'm guessing Mother screwed up your 'arrangement' someway."

"Watch the tone, young man," King Lar said with a small smile. "Upon my return I found out that one of the women I last took to bed had asked for an audience with me. I was not interested. But my guard, Zeb-An—yes, he has been with us for a long time—told me that this was a critical matter. So he brought her to me. It was Rhea. I didn't even know her name back then. And she told me she was carrying my child."

Kai's face fell hearing that.

"What I'm about to say, Kai-El, is something which we don't speak of. If you do have to tell someone, then you must use Zeb-An's name. But only if it's crucial."

"Yes, Father."

"Zeb-An won't mind if his name is taken. He's loyal to me. And he has been loyal since the very beginning. Rhea knew of my engagement to Zana. But since she was carrying my child—my heir—I couldn't… turn my back on her. I put aside my feelings for Zana, told her what had happened, begged for her forgiveness and went on to take Rhea as my bride. My mother was not happy with our union. Though Zana and my father understood, Mother refused. My mother died within a month of my marriage. And she never got to see the heir to our throne."

"You mean me."

"No, Kai-El. You were not born then. I am talking about your sister. Rue Gand."

Kai's face fell. _A sister. And he had no idea of her existence?_

"I married Rhea for the sake of my child. And then I had to distance myself from my previous life. I was the King, there were great many responsibilities. And of course, the guilt I still live with. Zana was my true mate, and I will never forget her, but when my daughter was born, it was as if Rao had blessed me.

"Rue was a beautiful child. She looked a lot like me." King Lar smiled sadly. "But she had a weak heart. She was always ill with chronic fevers. And Rhea had distanced herself from the child. She was the Queen and she took on the responsibilities well. As for me, I spent all my time with my little princess. Rue was a year old when her fever didn't go down. She cried all night for Rhea, but your mother was visiting Newrock. I stayed with Rue that night. Held her in my arms as her soul left her little body. Thinking about Rue makes me even guiltier because it was indeed a punishment from Rao. I broke Zana's heart, and she forgave me without any questions asked. Losing Rue was like losing Zana all over again."

"Did Mother not care for sister Rue?" Kai voiced his thoughts. Not that he had to, he knew Rhea cared about no one except for herself.

"Rhea was not a royal, Kai-El. She was the daughter of a blacksmith. And my father decided that I should leave her, now that Rue was gone; that I should marry again. Go back to Krypton for Zana. But I didn't listen to him. Zana and I exchanged letters even after our bond was broken. But I was so lost because of Rue's death, I began to drink again. And of course, I had no idea of the happenings. A month later when I was finally willing to leave Rhea and go back to Zana, Rhea told me that she was expecting once again."

Kai's eyes widened. He wasn't Mon-El, he wasn't blinded by love; he knew Rhea and King Lar didn't have a loving relationship, but knowing just how he had come into existence made his stomach churn.

"It was a drunken mistake," King Lar confessed. "Much like Rue. But my father, who had his doubts, called upon great many sorcerers and priests to find out if it was indeed a son of Gand Rhea was carrying. She felt humiliated. But I let father do what he deemed was right. And then we found out that she was carrying not one but two sons of Gand. For Rhea, that was enough to ensure she remained Queen."

"Father, forgive me for asking you this, did you ever love Queen Rhea?"

King Lar looked away. He was quiet for a while before saying, "No. My heart belongs to Zana."

Kai nodded and waited for his father to continue.

"When you lads were born, father decided you needed nurses and guards of your own. He didn't want to lose you like we had lost Rue. Father was a wise man. He used to warn me about Rhea. But that woman had given me my heirs, hating her was… difficult. I wanted to give my heirs a part of Zana's love. That's why I decided to name you and your brother Kai-El and Mon-El. I wanted her to know that even if I died, my love for her lived through you lads."

"Is that why we have the Kryptonian surname as well as the royal name? Because you loved a Kryptonian?"

King Lar smiled. "Yes. And Rhea knew. She knew I was still talking to Zana. That I gave you boys Zana's name. If not a mate, as she should have been, Zana became a dear friend. She never married and a part of me feels responsible for that. But she used to visit Daxam. You lads loved her. You especially. When you both were five, Rhea decided to take the two of you and some other members of the court on a newly made ship of ours, we were to be on the sea for five days. I insisted Zana joined us too. Rhea wasn't happy, but she didn't dare to complain. I spent most of my time playing with you lads and talking to Zana. But it was on that fateful day that Mon-El went overboard. No one knew how it happened. You were with me and Zana, and last I knew, Mon-El was with Rhea. When Mon-El fell into the ocean, Zana didn't think for a second before jumping right after him."

"So that's why he's scared of the ocean," Kai muttered.

King Lar nodded. "He was a child. It was traumatizing. And falling into the ocean during winter was unhealthful for both Mon-El and Zana. When we brought them back to the castle, they were taken ill. Rhea did stay by Mon's side and she grew protective of him, which I'm grateful for since I didn't leave Zana's side. And then, there you were, confused and unhappy with what had happened to Mon-El."

"I don't remember, Father," Kai confessed.

"Because you were too young. And I did leave Zana's side for a while, but when I returned, she was no longer breathing. Father said it was foul play. He wanted to know where Rhea was at that moment. We found Rhea in your room, scolding you. You cried the entire night after finding out Zana was gone. And it felt like losing Rue all over again."

"I apologize for the pain you went through, Father. No one deserves to lose their loved ones that way you did." Kai sighed when he saw his father kneading his temple, looking so sad. King Lar was always the one who was kind to his people, he treated his servants with kindness, made sure his people were happy and always spent time with his sons as they grew up. Mostly with Kai since they were alike in so many ways. It wasn't a surprise that Rhea loved Mon-El more. And Kai knew very well why his mother had changed the task last minute. She didn't want him to be King. She wanted Mon-El to take the throne someday. And arranging his marriage to a Kryptonian was a way to make him abdicate since he didn't like Kryptonians. And that plan of hers had failed. No wonder she resorted to changing tasks to make his life difficult.

 _Thank God for Mon-El_ , Kai thought as he leaned back in his chair, looking up to see his father speak fondly of the woman he loved more than anything.

 _Maybe marrying Kara Zor-El wouldn't be so bad_ , Kai thought as he looked out of the window, seeing Krypton glow brightly.

* * *

 **A/N:** Dear Readers,

I have a few words to share, please take a minute to read it.

So, I understand some of you don't like Kai and don't like the idea of Kaira. I also know where you are coming from. But what you need to know is that my Kai is not exactly the psychopath who slaughtered his family (TVD). My Kai was the Prince of Daxam, the famous frat boy of the universe. He wasn't a bad guy. And he loved Mon-El more than anything. If you still choose to not like Kai, there's nothing I can do. :)

But I do see a lot of love for both Mon and Kai, and also some for Kaira. It makes me very happy. I'm just telling you a story that's gonna be like a rollercoaster ride. There's gonna be ups and downs. I suggest you hold on tight and enjoy this thoroughly. I promise you I won't disappoint you.

 **Thanks for reading!**

Much love,

Sam

* * *

 **Review and Comments are much appreciated!**

 **And don't forget to click those little 'Favorite' and 'Follow' buttons. You will get a notification whenever the story is updated!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter - 15**

 **5 years before the fall of Daxam**

Kai had waited till midnight to sneak out of his room. He wore one of his biggest cloaks, covering his head as he walked in the shadows of the castle. Mon-El had found him earlier that evening when he was at a bash and whispered to him that it was ready. Mon-El rarely attended the parties, but if Kai went missing in the middle, people would talk. As he was heading downstairs, he saw a light coming from the Queen's chamber. He knew that his father didn't go into the Queen's bedchambers. So why was Rhea up so late?

Kai contemplated whether to turn around and rush to the Astronomy tower or to stay back and see what Rhea was up to. He decided to go with the latter. Without making any noise, he entered the chamber and hid behind one of the big statutes. He could clearly see her lying on her bed, but what shocked him was the man who lay next to her. It was his guard, Val-Zee. His hand clenched in a fist and he was furious to see what was happening in front of him. There was a sheer curtain in front of the bed, but he could clearly see it was that traitorous bastard Val-Zee.

Rhea was caressing the young man's cheek lovingly. "Do you really think he will fail, Val?" she asked.

"My love, he's terrified of dragons. Your biggest concern now should be Mon-El," Val-Zee replied.

Kai's eyes widened hearing his brother's name.

Rhea's hand dropped and she frowned at Val-Zee. "I'm doing this for Mon-El, why would he be my concern now?"

"He doesn't know you want him to be King. And he is supporting Kai-El. We all know Mon-El in an expert dragon rider. What if they switch places? What if it is Mon-El who takes the task? Will we even know?"

"Mon-El doesn't have one rebellious bone in him. But if they could possibly do that, I will have a small test for Mon-El as well. Ask him questions only he cannot answer."

Val-Zee shrugged. "Questions that he _cannot_ answer?"

"Yes. The Elixir of Life. He doesn't know how it's made or what goes into it. If he fails to answer, we will know it's Mon-El. If he doesn't, then you are right about them switching places." Rhea looked determined, and Kai was happy that he thought of sneaking in and hearing what she had to say. He was right. She didn't want him as the next King of Daxam.

Kai was about to leave when he saw Val-Zee climb over Rhea, giving her a loud kiss. Kai felt like he wanted to throw up. Covering his mouth, without making any noise he left the room just as Val-Zee began to undress.

Kai rushed towards the secret entrance and didn't stop till he reached the secret broom cupboard. He walked in and closed the door behind him in a hurry. When he turned around, he saw Mon-El seated by the window, a small lamp next to him. Kai removed his cloak and joined Mon-El by the window.

"What is it?" Mon-El asked as soon as his eyes fell on his brother.

"What is what?"

"What's bothering you, Kai?"

"Nothing. So, shall we begin?" Kai held his palm out, making Mon-El frown at him. But seeing the stern look on Kai's face, Mon-El sighed and nodded.

"The spell is fairly easy, but it's a one time thing. Once we do this, we can blood bond anytime. No more spells required. But as we grow older, whatever feelings or knowledge we gain, they would have a greater effect when he bond," Mon-El explained. "There would be consequences if done wrong."

"Before we do this," Kai started. "Do you know how to brew the Elixir of Life? The ingredients that go in it?"

Mon-El shook his head. "That's the level of mastery. I'm barely crawling through intermediate."

"Fine. Let's begin."

Mon-El opened the book he was reading before Kai came barging in and found the spell of the blood bond. He started chanting it. Once he was done, he took the small dagger and looked at it carefully.

Kai watched as his brother hesitated to use the dagger, so taking it out of his hand, Kai made a clear cut on his palm before taking Mon-El's hand and carefully cutting his palm, trying not to hurt him much. Mon-El winced lightly. When both the cuts were made, the brothers joined hands. Their bloods merged and they could feel a different sort of energy rush through them.

Mon-El pulled away first and grabbed the bandage from the window seat. He quickly bandaged Kai's hand first. When he was about to tie the bandage on his palm, Kai shook his head and did it for him. Mon-El gave him a grateful smile.

"Aermy will be ready for you in the morning," Mon-El said, grabbing the book again. "I'll come flying with you. For some reason, I don't feel scared of dragons. At least not Aermy."

"Well, it's not affecting you as much as it's affecting me. I can ride any dragon now!" Kai smirked. "Thank you, Mon. You didn't have to do this."

"I know, but I wanted to. You will make a great King someday, Kai." Mon-El smiled brightly. "You know, at least this way I could meet that little girl again, who visited when your bride came to Daxam. I could go to Krypton with you on your next visit."

"What little girl?" Kai asked, scrunching his face.

"There was this adorable blonde girl with bright blue eyes. She was playing in the garden. I think she was related to your bride. Maybe a little sister? I took her riding on Aermy. She loved it."

Things soon started falling into place, but Kai was too ashamed of telling Mon-El about the little girl he fondly talked about. So he decided to lie. "I don't know who you are talking about. Even if she was here, I didn't see here. And we should head back to bed."

Mon-El scratched his head and nodded. "I need to return this book to the library. I'll be off now. See you in the morning."

Kai said goodnight to his brother and grabbed his cloak, only to realize Mon-El had taken his, leaving behind a smaller one. Putting it on, Kai shook his head and smiled. Even their clothes were so different. Kai had tailored garments. His cloaks and robes had real threads of gold woven into them. But Mon-El wore that simple ones that most subjects wore. And for the very first time in life, Kai felt terrible about himself.

Here he was, busy being a prince, but Mon-El never acted like one. No wonder he became friends with that little girl. Kai sighed, kneading his forehead as he returned back to his room.

Once he got there, he removed Mon-El's cloak and put it on the armchair nearby. Getting out of his own shirt, Kai went to lie down on his bed. Now that Mon-El had brought that up, Kai wasn't able to stop thinking about the girl he had met. It was true that he was embarrassed to tell Mon-El who she really was. But it didn't surprise him to know his brother kept the little girl company while he was taking the vow of Val-Or.

 _On that fateful day, Kai had been talking to his brother when he saw Hal-An approach them. "Your Majesty, they are ready for you."_

 _Kai groaned and stood up. Turning to face Mon-El, he said, "Wish me luck, brother. My death wish is upon me."_

 _Mon-El pulled him into his arms, surprising the older twin. "It's going to alright, Kai. You will always have me by your side." Kai nodded and awkwardly hugged his brother back._

 _Kai pulled away and fixed his robes and ran a hand through his hair. When he saw Mon-El smile brightly, he smirked and walked away. The Kryptonians had already arrived and were currently being entertained in the Great Hall. He walked in, his chin up, confidence oozing from him as he looked at the Kryptonians dressed in their native blue and white garments, talking to his parents and other members of the court._

 _"_ _Prince Kai-El Gand."_

 _Kai walked in as soon as he was announced. Everyone stood up and greeted him._

 _"_ _Kai-El, come meet your in-laws," King Lar called. "This is Zor-El and his lovely wife, Allura, your bride's parents."_

 _Kai shook hands with them and kissed the back of Allura's hand as they did with the ladies. Then he turned to face a rather beautiful woman with long black hair standing next to an equally ill-humored man. Zor-El moved forward, "May I present my brother Jor-El and my sister-in-law, Lara."_

 _"_ _It is truly a pleasure meeting you, Your Highness," Lara spoke, bowing her head a little._

 _"_ _Please, it's Kai-El, we are family now," Kai replied with a charming smile. He could see Jor-El roll his eyes at him, but he didn't ponder upon that. "You are the explorer people talk of highly. Please, Lady Lara, tell me more about your explorations."_

 _Lara's eyes widened and she looked at Allura. Her sister-in-law gave her a bright smile and nodded. They had a chat before coming to Daxam. They had heard enough about the prince and Allura had been concerned about Kara's happiness. Yes, her daughter wasn't getting married anytime soon, but she wanted Kara to be with a man who loved her and made her happy. Jor-El had protested, openly showing his repulsion for the Daxamite Prince who was labeled as the 'Frat Boy of the Universe'. It took Zor-El months to convince Jor-El that this union would do them all good. So when Kai took interest in getting to know his future in-laws, a sense of relief took both Allura and Lara. Their Kara was going to be okay. The Prince would make sure of it._

 _Kai took a seat next to Lara as she talked about her work. When he told her that his brother was really interested in meeting her and talking about exploring the universe, Lara's smiled a brilliant smile. She loved meeting new explorers. And if her niece did get married to the Prince, then Lara knew the other Prince would be a great addition to the council of Space Studies on Krypton. She asked Kai if she could meet Mon-El, but just as he was about to reply, Queen Rhea cut in, "My son is away, Lady Lara. He takes a great interest in dragons, so he's travelled to the east to see the younglings."_

 _Lara nodded in understanding, but Kai glared at his mother, who frowned back in return. And then they were called to the prayer hall where Kai was to take the vow._

 _He stood in front of the large silver bowl that held holy water in it. The minister moved forward with the knife. "Do you, Prince Kai-El Gand, in the presence of Rao, take the vow of Val-Or and promise to take Her Highness Lady Kara Zor-El of Krypton as your mate according to Rao's holy law?"_

 _"_ _I do, minister."_

 _The minister took Kai's hand in his and cut his palm lightly. "With a drop of blood in the holy water, say your vow and you shall be bonded till death."_

 _Kai looked up at his father, who gave him an encouraging smile. Giving him a small nod and wishing Mon-El was here with him, Kai spoke, "I, Prince Kai-El of the royal house of Gand, pledge my alliance and commit myself to Lady Kara Zor-El of the house of El. I promise to learn and grow with, to explore and venture with, to respect Lady Kara in everything as an equal partner, in the foreknowledge of joy and pain, strength and weariness, direction and doubt, for all the risings and settings of the thousand suns. With a drop of my blood, I symbolize our bond to one another. This bond of Val-Or represents our trust in each other and our combined strength together. I take Lady Kara as my future bride." Kai opened his fist and a drop of blood fell into the holy water._

 _The others raised their glasses of Zakkarian ale, toasting the newly formed bond between not just Kai and Kara, but also Daxam and Krypton._

 _Kai wished the Kryptonians a pleasant stay and went back to his room to retire for the night. He was in no mood to join any celebrations._

 _The next morning, he woke up to see some of the ladies looking around the castle. Visitors, he thought. With a charming smile, he went to greet them._

 _As Kai stood talking to them, showing them the gardens, a little girl ran to him._

 _"_ _Prince!" she called out excitedly. Kai turned to look at her, excusing himself so the ladies could step away._

 _"_ _Yes, young lady?" he asked with an amused smile._

 _"_ _I'm going back home today," she replied. "And I just wanted to thank you for taking me riding on your dragon. I will never forget it!"_

 _Kai frowned lightly. "I'm sure you have mistaken me for someone else, young lady, I did not take you riding."_

 _"_ _But you did!"_

 _Kai let out a cold chuckle. "I did not!"_

 _"_ _Did too!"_

 _"_ _Did not!"_

 _Kara pouted and stomped on his toes and Kai yelped lightly, pulling his feet away. "How dare you, you little brat!"_

 _Kara stuck her tongue out at him. "I hate you, Prince!" Saying that, she began to run away._

 _"_ _Oh yes? The feeling is mutual, young lady! Go, run away, you brat!"_

 _He turned around to see Hal-An standing there with a small smile._

 _"_ _What is it?" Kai demanded._

 _"_ _Your Majesty, if I may, your bride is very… delightful and funny."_

 _"_ _My bride?" Kai scrunched his face._

 _"_ _Yes. The one who just—I'm sorry, impolitely—stomped on your foot," Hal-An replied._

 _Kai's face fell hearing that. If he had attended the celebrations last night, he would have been properly introduced to his bride. But he had not expected her to be that young. Kai winced. He was mated to a brat and there was no way he was getting out of the mess he had created._

* * *

 **A/N:** So not just Mon-El, Kai met Kara when she was little too! :)

 **Review and Comments are much appreciated!**

 **And don't forget to click those little 'Favorite' and 'Follow' buttons. You will get a notification whenever the story is updated!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter - 16**

 **5 years before the fall of Daxam**

It was the day of the final task to claim the throne. Kai woke up and was greeted by Hal-An. Hal-An gave him a note from Mon-El that Kai quickly opened and read.

 _'_ _Dear Brother, when you wake up and have had your supper, please join me at the back of the castle. Aermy is waiting for you. We will see if you can ride comfortably. I have also taken the liberty of talking to the minister. He told me as a contender, you are allowed to put forth one condition during a task. I wish you consider what I am about to tell you. Ask for Aermy as the dragon you ride during the task. I sneaked into the dragon camp before the dawn broke to see what they have chosen for the task. It is a Kilholde Ridgeclaw. One of the mightiest and fiercest dragons on Daxam brought specially for the task from the mountains of Kilholde. You will not survive the ride, Kai. So choose Aermy. Aermy and I will be waiting for you. Fir_ _Lecr, Ixrot!'_

Kai ran a finger over the last words. _'Good Luck, Brother.'_ Luck was exactly what he needed now, because Rhea had made up her mind to kill him. This was no longer about the crown; she had it out for him.

Kai went to get dressed, asking Hal-An to fetch him some fruits to eat. When he was ready, he made his way to the back of the castle with Hal-An.

Aermy was seated as Mon-El stood caressing her head, talking to her gently. Hal-An greeted Mon-El with a small bow and moved away to let the brothers talk in peace.

Kai stood still looking at the dragon in front of him. When Mon-El asked him to come closer and touch Aermy, Kai nodded and moved forward. Aermy stood up and bowed to Kai and moved closer. He touched her head, feeling the smooth scales.

"She likes you!" Mon-El said with a hearty laugh. He hugged Aermy's neck as Kai patted her head. "Come on, Brother. It's time to ride."

Kai jumped over Aermy's back and held his hand out for Mon-El. "Come on, Princess, let me show you the world."

Mon-El frowned. "Stop doing that, Kai. I'm capable of mounting a dragon without your help. Thank you very much."

"Aw! Poor Princess wants to be badass. Hold me tight."

"I'm the dragon rider," Mon-El reminded Kai as his brother grabbed the reins. Mon-El placed his hands over Kai's shoulders and spoke to Aermy, "Okay, girl. Take us over the river and fly all the way over to Zelst mountains. Then let's see if we can fly over the ocean."

"Are you sure?" Kai asked quickly. "We can skip the ocean."

"It's now or never, brother. The effect doesn't last long. I want to do it. Let's go, Aermy!"

Aermy lifted herself off the ground, making Kai hold onto her reins tighter. Like Mon-El had instructed, she flew over the river. The Zelst mountains were on the south side of the castle and that's where she flew next. Kai's eyes widened when he saw the lands and the river stretched underneath him. Never in his life had he imagined he would be flying over Daxam, seeing it in all its glory. This was his land. His kingdom. And it was beautiful.

"Whoa!" Kai called out loudly as Aermy flew over the Zelst mountains. She then took them straight to the ocean. Kai spoke as soon as Aermy flew right over the mighty ocean. "Hold onto me, Mon."

Mon-El didn't complain this time. He wrapped his arms around Kai's waist and looked at the water below him. It had been years since he had come to this place. His fear still existed but he wasn't afraid of drowning. Aermy lowered herself so her feet touched the water.

"Whooohooo!" Kai roared, letting go off the reins and spreading his arms wide open. The air hit his face gently. Mon-El's arms tightening around his waist. "Kai! Grab onto the reins now!"

"Don't be scared, Mon! We are both getting something we never dreamt of. Me, riding on a dragon. You, getting this close to an ocean. Just enjoy the feeling!"

Mon-El smiled a small smile as he looked at their reflection in the water below. He could see Aermy was happy too. "We need to head back now," Mon-El said. "Kai, I'm sure you can instruct Aermy."

Kai leaned forward and touched Aermy's head. "Take us back to the castle, Aermy. Go to the back where we first took off from." Aermy did just as Kai had said. When she brought them back to the castle, the brothers noticed Hal-An was no longer alone. He was talking to his father, Zeb-An.

Zeb-An was around their father's age. He was the Commander of the Daxamite Army. Despite holding such a great rank, Zeb-An was still the red-haired man with the most pleasant smile the brothers had ever seen. Mon-El had been close to the Ans since his childhood. Hal-An's mother, Nova loved him like her own child. So when he saw Zeb-An, he jumped down before Aermy could even lower herself to the ground. Zeb-An's eyes widened in fear. "Your Highness, you promised you wouldn't jump like that."

"I know! I know! But I wanted to tell you both that I flew over the ocean!" Mon-El said in excitement. Hal-An grinned and patted his friend's shoulder.

"How did it feel?" he asked.

"Awe-inspiring! Breathtaking!"

The Ans were about to reply to him but their eyes fell on Kai who had just jumped down, patted Aermy's head and was making his way towards them. Zeb-An and Hal-An greeted him with a bow.

"Rise," Kai said as he gestured for them to lift their heads. "It's a fine day, Commander, anything to report?"

Zeb-An nodded. "Your Majesty, I have some news about the final task. I'm glad to know you decided to take Aermy for a ride. The minister told me what the task consists of. Where you will fly and how long it would be for."

"Then what are you waiting? Tell me everything." Kai led them towards the stable. He had not been a fan of dragons, but he loved the horses. Smiling, he went to caress Eclipse's head. His beautiful black stallion looked up and rubbed his nose against Kai's palm. Kai looked around to see a young lad brushing a horse. He stood still when he saw the Princes and the Commander walk into the stable. "Leave," Kai commanded and the young man bowed to them and scurried off.

Zeb-An began to explain the task. It sounded fairly easy. Kai had to race the task maker's dragon over the ocean and the mountains. If Kai managed to reach the castle grounds before the task maker, he would win.

"Your Majesty, I hope you know you are allowed one condition before the task?" Zeb-An asked.

"I do. Mon-El told me," Kai replied.

In a low voice, Zeb-An said, "Please choose Aermy, Your Majesty. She is capable of flying longer distances, and she is also a three-time champion of the National Dragon Riders. This makes her eligible for you to choose her for your final task." Seeing Kai nod, Zeb-An turned to face Mon-El, his postured changed and he gave the younger prince a bright smile before saying, "I have had a word with King Lar. Hal-An will be with you the entire day. They will bring up the fact that you, Your Highness, as the champion of NDR took your brother's place to make sure he wins. You have to be very careful and please do not go anywhere without Hal-An. This is to protect you."

"I understand, Zeb-An." Mon-El smiled back.

"If that is all, I shall take my leave, Your Majesties," Zeb-An said before giving the princes a small bow and walking away. Kai was still patting Eclipse's head and talking softly. Seeing that his brother wanted to be left alone, Mon-El stepped out with Hal-An.

"Hal," he called, making the guard stop short.

"Your Highness?"

"I'm going to ask you something. But answer this as my friend," Mon-El started. "How dangerous is it for Kai today?"

Hal-An's face fell. "Mon-El, you know very well no one can become a dragon riding expert in a day. This task was obviously changed to make sure the Crown Prince does not compete, let alone win it. It's going to be dangerous. But we will pray for your brother's safety."

Mon-El gave his friend a weak smile and nodded. They made their way back to the castle to get ready for the event later that afternoon. Mon-El hadn't seen Kai at the castle after that. He only saw him at the event later.

* * *

Mon-El and Hal-An were making their way towards the amphitheater, with the Prince taking about going to Dalerin. The dragon camp there provided a lot of comfort for dragons, especially those that participate in events. Mon-El wanted Aermy to have a nice break there.

Just as he was about to tell Hal-An he would go there after the Crown Prince's ceremony, he heard someone call his name. He turned around to see it was his mother. Rhea gave him a bright smile as she made her way towards him.

"Mother," he greeted her.

"My dear boy," Rhea called before pulling him into a hug. Mon-El hugged her back but pulled away quickly. "Mon-El, there is something I need to ask you."

"Yes, Mother. Please do." Mon-El's eyes snapped up when he saw Val-Zee making his way towards them, he narrowed his eyes at the guard who smirked as he came to stand besides Rhea.

"My dear, this is quite urgent, do you know the main ingredients of The Elixir of Life? Without which the potion cannot be made?"

For others it would have been a random question, but Mon-El mind drifted off to the night before when he performed the blood bond with Kai, and Kai had asked him the very same. Of course when Kai asked him Mon-El had no idea. But now, after the blood bond, he knew the answer. _Three strands of Phoenix hair, a small pinch of rose quartz, three blood flowers, a handful of carnelian dust and a small piece of edible gold._ This was Kai's knowledge. This was all Kai. But he couldn't let his mother know.

"Umm… I'm pretty sure they add rum in it, Mother," Mon-El replied.

Queen Rhea cracked a smile before she burst out laughing. She patted her son's cheek happily before she turned to face Val-Zee who was frowning at the young prince. Rhea glared at him and turned around, quickly putting on a fake smile and slipping her arm in Mon-El's and leading the way towards the amphitheater.

She knew for sure Mon-El didn't take Kai's place. Kai was too proud to act as if he didn't know the ingredients of the potion he had mastered. Her Mon-El was too naïve to do that. Val-Zee had been wrong about this. But what did come as a shock to Rhea was how expertly Kai rode the dragon, even putting forth his one condition and choosing Mon-El's Warmheart dragon, Aermy. Kai had won the final task, and Rhea could see all her dreams shattering as her son's friends lifted him over their shoulder, cheering his name loudly.

Kai-El was on his way to the throne. The lavish celebration thrown in his name, the silver crown dipped in holy water resting on his head, the chair he was seated on right next to the King, the bowing of all the subjects including Mon-El made Rhea realize that she had to get rid of Kai, there was no way her dearest son Mon-El was taking the throne as long as Kai-El breathed this air. He had to be taken care of, she had decided.

* * *

 **A/N:** Finally, Daxam flashbacks end here. But I think you might get more in the future. With the 20th chapter, this story gets a major rating change. So... hoping you like that too. ;)

 **Review and Comments are much appreciated!**

 **And don't forget to click those little 'Favorite' and 'Follow' buttons. You will get a notification whenever the story is updated!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter - 17**

Back to the present, Kai was hanging out with Winn that morning. His new nerdy buddy telling him all about Mon-El's time here. It was fascinating, to hear about Mon-El from someone else. Back on Daxam, however good he had been, whatever good he had done, Mon-El never got the recognition he deserved.

It was true that every Crown Prince was given special lessons in Horse Riding, Alchemy, Politics, Dance and lot more. But Mon-El didn't get any special lessons. It was at the age of fifteen when Aermy had a whooping cough and had taken so ill, Zeb-An had wanted the King to consider retiring her to Dalerin to spend her final days in peace. But Mon-El had revolted against it. He had taken Eclipse and rode all the way to the valley of Dar in the middle of the night to beg the great alchemist Zak-Dar to teach him how to make a cure for Aermy.

Zak-Dar knew how to make the cure, and he decided to teach Mon-El that. It took the Prince two days to brew the potion, he returned as soon had he had brewed it to be by Aermy's side. The potion did cure Aermy and she had happily curled up against Mon-El the entire night as he chose to stay at the dragon's camp to be by her side. Very few had praised Mon-El for his dedication and love for the creature. But Kai knew he deserved more than that.

"So you guys had dragons on Daxam?" Winn asked. He had managed to get old records of Daxam from the Fortress earlier with Kara's help, and he sat showing Kai pictures of Daxam.

Kai turned to look at him and nodded. Pulling a chair next to Winn, Kai saw Winn going through the photographs of his world. "Wait, stop," he said quickly. Winn paused the slideshow and looked at what Kai wanted to see. It was a photograph of a dragon, since it what black and white Winn didn't know what the color was, but he zoomed the picture to see a young man hugging the dragon's head.

"Is that you?" Winn asked Kai.

"Nope! That's Mon." Kai smiled looking at the photograph of Mon-El hugging Aermy. He wondered how the Kryptonians managed to get their hands on all these pictures.

He was so distracted by the photographs that he missed Kara standing behind him, looking at the pictures.

"That's him," she said suddenly making Kai jump in his seat.

"Blondie!" He cringed before letting out a sigh. "Planning to give me a heart attack? A little warning next time."

To his surprise, all Kara did was smile. She leaned towards the monitor, close to Kai. Way too close for his liking, and her arm kept brushing against his.

"That's the Prince I met, I'm guessing that's not you," Kara said, looking at Kai, just to see him looking intently at his shoes. "Kai," she called out.

"Hmm…"

"I'm asking you something."

"Yeah. That was him, you brat!" Kai frowned, looking up at her. "But the one who you behaved rudely with and stomped the foot was me."

Kara pouted. "You were so mean!"

"Sure. And you were an _angel_ ," Kai mocked before smirking.

"You haven't changed!" Kara turned to walk away. But she stopped short and added, "Oh, I checked on Mon-El, he's still asleep. And I didn't come here to trouble you, okay? I just wanted to talk."

Kai sat quietly watching her walk away. She talked to her sister before she flew out of the building. Sighing, he turned to look at the pictures again.

"Kara isn't a bad person you know," Winn spoke. "She's one of the loveliest people I've ever met. I know you have differences, but I also know Kara well. When she says she came here to talk, trust me, she's trying to be on her best behavior. She is reaching out, putting away her differences. Mon-El would be happy if you could do that too."

"Well, tough luck, huh? I did chase her away."

"Okay, Kara is going to be at CatCo., and she loves Potstickers."

Kai looked at Winn and smiled. "Thanks, Nerdy Buddy. I'm guessing some Chinese won't be too bad."

"See you later, Alligator!" Winn waved his goodbye. Kai scrunched his face and hurried towards the exit before jumping down and heading straight to the Chinese restaurant he had seen near CatCo.

* * *

It didn't take him too long to get Kara some Potstickers and some Egg Rolls for himself. As Kai made his way towards her office, he looked around to see where she was seated. It was Eve who spotted him first, thinking he was Mon-El, for whatever reason, she told him Kara was at her desk and gestured towards her right. Kai thanked her—but didn't bother correcting her—and made his way towards Kara's desk.

Kara was drinking coffee as she furiously typed an article. The minute her eyes fell on Kai, she spit the coffee and ended up coughing.

"Hey! You okay?" Kai asked before leaning forward to pat her back gently.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kara demanded, standing up.

"Peace offering," Kai said as he held the paper bag in front of her to take.

A small smile played on Kara's lips as she opened to see what he had gotten for her.

"So you really like egg rolls, huh?" she asked, taking the box out for him.

"So you really like potstickers, huh?" he asked, taking an egg roll and taking a big bite.

Kara grinned before asking, "Wanna step out? We can't really talk freely here."

Nodding, Kai said, "Lead the way."

The coffee now forgotten on her desk, Kara grabbed the paper bag and walked out, Kai following her quietly. She led him all the way to the park nearby, and they were yet to talk.

When they reached the park, she handed him the box of egg rolls and took her own container of potstickers and began eating. "What brings you here?"

Kai looked at her before turning to look at the kids playing in front of them. "You said something about a cure. To fix my… little problem."

"Ah! The energy fix? Yeah, about that…" Kara started. "See, the yellow sun gives us the energy we need. That's how it works for my kind. But for you and Mon-El, you get energy from both the sun and also electricity. Mon-El has learnt to take the sun's energy, his cells absorb it and his powers will grow with this energy. As for you, you depend more on the electricity. You need to channel the sun's energy to fix this."

"How would I do that? What do you suggest? Fly out of the planet and go near the sun?"

"That's not necessary. The solar beams work. You know when you were recovering at the DEO, those were placed over your bed."

"Those are not powerful," Kai said stubbornly. "Look, I know my body well. I don't think solar energy will fix my condition."

"There are similar yet more powerful solar emitter beds. My cousin made them. He often goes there and recharges himself, or so he says. Come with me. You can take a nap there, and I'm sure whatever cell damage you have, it will be repaired soon." Kara sounded sure, and Kai couldn't help but nod.

"When and where?" he asked.

"I get off work at six. If there isn't an emergency then, I can meet you at the back of CatCo., we need to fly from here. It's the Fortress of Solitude."

"Don't make me do something I'll regret," Kai said, rolling his eyes as he popped another piece of egg roll in his mount.

Kara nodded with a small smile. "And hey, I'm sorry."

"Well, you should be." He smirked. "But there are many reasons you should be sorry for, which one are you particularly sorry for?"

Kara giggled. "For stomping on your foot back on Daxam?"

"You are asking, not apologizing," he pointed out.

"Rao! Do you have to be such a pain in the ass? Okay, fine, I'm sorry for stomping on your foot. I was a kid, and I just thought you were being mean. Because the boy who looked just like you took me riding on a beautiful blue dragon a day before and that was the best day of my life. Something I could never forget. And I just wanted to thank him."

"Thank Mon-El and you are good."

"What kind of crazy game of destiny is this? The boy who made me so happy that day, I'm with him now…"

"But are you truly happy, Kara Zor-El?" Kai asked, his gaze drifting to her.

Kara looked at him. She wanted to say yes, but a part of her stopped her. She had been so mean to Mon-El. And she knew he deserved better. Deserved better than her judgmental ass. And then there was Kai. It was a surprise how they hadn't killed each other yet. She had promised herself that she would behave. Especially after finding out about Kai's condition. He was a prince. A prince who had to leave his kingdom and start a new life without any help. At least she had the Danvers. Kal-El had the Kents. Mon-El had them, he had her. But Kai had been all alone.

Kara could see a storm in Kai's grey-blue eyes. He was hurting, but he tried to hide it by being cocky and sarcastic. If helping him would bring Mon-El happiness, she would do exactly that.

Kai stood up suddenly and started dusting the crumbs off his shirt. "I need to head back to DEO now. Winn has found records of Daxam. He said you gave it to him. Though they bring back old memories, it feels good to see my world."

Kara stood up as well. Putting the empty boxes back into the paper bag and disposing them. "Okay, I'll see you at… say, 6:15? Outside CatCo.?"

"I'll be here at 6:00." Kai gave her a small smile as he began to walk backwards. "Don't know why you are doing this, Blondie, but… umm… thanks."

"Wait. What was that?" Kara asked, as if she hadn't heard him properly the first time.

Rolling his eyes, he repeated, "Thanks."

Kara moved closer, placing her hand behind her ear. "Say it again. Loudly this time."

Kai chuckled and walked towards her. He pinched her cheek before saying, "F*ck you, Blondie!"

"Hey! Don't be rude!" Kara called after him. Kai simply showed her his middle finger, winked at her and walked away before shoving his hands down his pockets.

Kara sighed happily before turning around and walking back to CatCo.; she really hoped the solar energy would cure Kai's problem. At least he agreed to do this. Kara wondered what was going to happen when he was cured. Would he leave? Would he still want to take Mon-El with him?

She hoped whatever Kai decided, it would not cause any problems for her and Mon-El. And she really hoped Mon-El would wake up soon. At times like these, he was always her pillar of strength. She needed him now more than ever.

* * *

 **A/N:** Okay, come on, he pinched her cheek. How can someone hate this guy? XD

 **Review and Comments are much appreciated!**

 **And don't forget to click those little 'Favorite' and 'Follow' buttons. You will get a notification whenever the story is updated!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter - 18**

Kara had just finished her work for the day and was about to leave when she heard Cat call her name. "Keira!"

"Yes, Miss Grant?" Kara asked, walking into her boss's office.

"Oh, Keira, I was wondering if I could have a tête-à-tête with your boyfriend's brother, Mr. Parker."

Kara's eyes widened in shock. "Kai? But why?"

"What do you mean _why_? I feel like getting to know him," Cat confessed before taking a sip of her coffee, the one she had made Eve run out twice to get since Eve screwed up the first one by ordering a different coffee that wasn't made from unsalted grass-fed butter. "I saw him come here earlier. I was on the phone with _Clark_."

The way Cat said her cousin's name with a small moan made Kara cringe. _First her baby cousin, now Kai? Did Miss Grant have a thing for alien men?_

"I would have entertained Mr. Parker, but I was too busy. That woman. _Wonder Woman_ is all over the news. That too The Daily Planet! Clark Kent got an exclusive interview with her. Who is she? Where did she come from? Why did she give Clark an interview?"

Kara shrugged. "I heard she was an Ambassador to the Amazonian people. Of course, she's also a Superhero."

"Yes! But why is the whole world talking about _her_?" Cat frowned. "Clark was singing her praises too. And you, Keira, obviously admire her too!" There was a hint of jealousy in her voice and Kara really felt bad for her. Cat didn't like people who were popular than her.

"Miss Grant, Miss Prince has done a lot. Especially for widows and orphaned children."

"I know, I know. Now let's get to the point! I want a meeting with Mr. Parker."

"But, Miss Grant—"

Cat cut her off quickly. "I don't want any excuses. He is your boyfriend's brother after all."

"He is. But we don't talk much. I didn't even know Mo—I mean—Mike had a brother. He's practically a stranger."

"A stranger who brought you food? Potstickers, your favorite." Kara's jaw dropped hearing that. "Or is it just that you have a crush on Mr. Parker and you don't wish to share him with anyone else?"

"Miss Grant! NO!" Kara was flabbergasted. _A crush on Kai? Why would Cat even think that?_

"Keira, Keira, Keira, I have eyes! And a brain that works better than yours, obviously. What if you are attracted to the wrong brother?" Cat smirked when she saw Kara gulp and look down. Kara wasn't saying no to that. She was merely confused, and Cat could very well see that. _But if Keira, like she insisted, didn't like Mr. Parker, Cat knew she would happily take him._

"Umm… Miss Grant, I'm meeting someone now and I'm really getting late and—"

"Yes, go away. Make sure you tell Mr. Parker I want to meet him when you go see him downstairs." Cat went back to reading something on her iPad, leaving Kara dumbstruck. _How the hell did Cat know she was meeting Kai?_

Kara left the office before Cat could say something else. She was already late. It was twenty past six. But this was Kai. Maybe he wouldn't even be there on time. Or maybe he just forgot?

* * *

As Kara walked towards the back of the building, she saw Kai standing there, leaning against a wall. He had his arms crossed across his chest. When he heard her make her way towards him, apologizing, he stood straight and gave her a small smirk.

"Late," he said, looking at his wristwatch.

"I'm sorry, okay? Miss Grant caught me and wanted me to arrange a meeting between the two of you."

"Why?"

"Because she has taken a interest in you, that's why." Kara didn't seem happy at all. She frowned and looked away.

"Does that make you jealous, Blondie?" Kai teased her. When she didn't look at him, he placed a finger under her chin and lifted her face to look into her eyes.

"No… NO!" Kara spluttered and moved away. "Why would that make me jealous? Are you crazy?"

Kai simply smirked as he gestured for her to lead the way. "Don't we have some place to be?"

"Yeah, just follow me." She started hovering before she flew away. Kai flew after her and noticed that she was flying towards the north. When he realized he could fly in this planet, the first thing he did was practice. Just randomly jumping and manipulating the gravity was one thing, trying to take the wing along with was another. He could see Kara cut through the wind, she was fast but not flawless. So it didn't take him more than a couple of seconds to catch up with her and fly by her side. She frowned at him and flew faster, only for him to catch up with her and shrug midair.

When she finally reached the Arctic and lowered herself towards the Fortress, Kai's eyes widened. He hovered in the air, looking at the large ice crystals making what looked like a pyramid but not a perfect one. This place was too cold for humans and even from space, this wouldn't be seen as a location. Kai flew after Kara who had just opened the door and flown in.

As soon as he followed, he saw a small robot fly towards him, its eyes going red as it shouted, "Intruder. Intruder."

"Kelex, stand down," Kara said. "This is my friend. Kai-El of Daxam. Allow him entry into the Fortress."

"Access Granted. Prince Kai-El Gand of Daxam. Welcome to the Fortress of Solitude," Kelex greeted him and moved away.

"You Kryptonians and your robots," Kai said, looking around, taking in the view of the ice fortress.

"What do you mean by that?" Kara asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

Kai was still busy looking around. "Your technology always fascinated me. While we were a monarch, raised to bow down to the King and Queen; in my case, raised to be King; we never had all this. Who would have thought of using artificial intelligence instead of servants? That was something I really liked about Krypton." He finally turned to face Kara. "The most advanced equipment Daxam had was Mon-El's telescope, one which solely belonged to him. Father had bought if for him from the ENSA. It costs a fortune."

"Eioneus Nebula Space Association," Kara said in a low voice. The same one founded by her aunt Lara's father, Lor-Van. "What do you know about them?"

"Nothing much." Kai shrugged. "All I knew was Mon was keen to join them. But then again, he was given a choice. A choice to choose the life he wanted. He wanted to be an explorer. Father was happy with that. I supported him too. Unlike me, who was constantly reminded of his regal status, Mon-El was free to do what he liked. I didn't want to be King because it was my thirst to rule over Daxam, I simply didn't have a choice."

"And if you did?" Kara asked, moving closer. "If you had a choice, what would you have become?"

Kai gave her a small smirk. "An Alchemist. It was a subject I enjoyed learning immensely. The potions, the mixtures, the measurements, the end results… all these fascinated me. Astronomy was Mon-El's forte. Alchemy was mine."

"Both my father and uncle were scientists, but I don't know what I would have become if Krypton had survived."

Kara was busy looking down that she didn't notice Kai moving closer. When she finally looked up, her eyes widened. He had trapped her between the control panel and himself. He was leaning so close that she gasped when she felt his breath fan her lips. "You would have been my Queen, dear lady," he whispered before moving away and walking farther into the fortress.

Kara was still leaning against the desk, her eyes wide, trying to wrap her mind around what had happened just now. When she heard Kai whistle, she turned around and ran towards the chamber he was standing in. It was Clark's intergalactic greenhouse.

"Are these herbs from Zalea?" he asked, bending down to look at a small plant. "These are the most effective herbs for a cold. All you need to do is boil them, add a teaspoon of honey and 2 handfuls of autumn cinnamon. It cures cold in ten minutes!"

"Wow! You know a lot about plants."

"Plants and herbs like these were used in Alchemy a lot!" Kai looked around, fascinated by all the plants Clark had collected. "How did your cousin get his hands on all these plants?"

Kara leaned against the wall and said, "Well, the Fortress was buried underground when Clark found it. Our ancestors had been here, way before granduncle Lor-Van put Earth on the list of Eioneus Nebula Discoveries. I guess our ancestors knew we would end up here and will go looking for some answers? When Clark found this place, he said he found most of the chambers intact. Kelex was here too. There are still clothes in the rooms, with Kryptonian symbols over them. And the plants, most of them were here. No idea how they survived being buried under ice so long. But Clark does collect them from various planets he visits during Justice League missions."

"What's a Justice League?"

Kara smiled proudly. Finally! Something she knew but Kai didn't. "A group of superheroes protecting the earth and the universe. Thanks to Batman, you can only join them if they invite you." Kara rolled her eyes at that, and Kai gathered she didn't like this Batman dude by the way she spoke of him.

Kai simply nodded and was about to turn away when his eyes fell on something in the corner of the room. There was no way Kara's cousin got his hands on those rare, precious plants. He turned to face Kara sharply. "Is there a way to turn off the lights in this room?"

Kara nodded, a bit curious to know why he had asked that out of the blue. When Kai asked her to turn off the lights, she called Kelex and asked him to do so. Once the lights went off, Kara turned to look at Kai, who was walking towards something that was glowing in the dark.

"Kai, what is that?" she asked, following him.

"Buds of the blood flower. One of the most important ingredients of The Elixir of Life. A potion that can turn death away. Other ingredients are easy to get, but the blood flower has to be grown and very few had the seeds." The buds very glowing red, like blood, and Kara realized Clark's hobby wasn't actually so boring like she had teased him once about. "But you see the only drawback is that a blood flower, especially once this small, take almost two years to grow. It can also be used in curing poison, any kind of poison."

Kara simply nodded. "Hey! Let's get you under the solar beams. It would be late by the time it finished. You might want to sleep here."

"Lead the way," he said, following her out.

Kara walked all the way towards the end of the Fortress where Clark's solar bed lay. Kai noticed that it was bigger and it certainly looked comfortable. When she asked him to lie down, he did that without complaining. Kara turned on the solar lamps and stepped back to see him close his eyes. "Hold on, I'll be right back." Saying that, she super sped into Clark's room.

He had an iPod lying around there with a sleep playlist that he used when he came to recharge himself here. She also found an eye mask in her own room and brought it to Kai. "Here you go. The music actually works. You'll be sleeping in no time."

"Cool!" Kai muttered as he put the headphones on and as Kara was about to walk away, he reached out and grabbed her hand. She turned around, her heart beating so fast that he could clearly hear it. "Thanks, Kara," he said, giving her a sincere smile, one that made her smile brightly before leaving him alone in that room to go get something for herself to eat.

* * *

 **A/N:** Looks like Kai in an Alchemy nerd! Hey! What if his skills come in handy? Any Kaira shippers here or only Karamel?

 **Review and Comments are much appreciated!**

 **And don't forget to click those little 'Favorite' and 'Follow' buttons. You will get a notification whenever the story is updated!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter - 19**

Kara had gone back to the control room to contact Winn to see how Mon-El was doing. She then talked to her mother who said that the heat activity from Mon-El's eyes still seemed powerful; Mon-El still had some of Kai's powers left. They didn't want to wake him up now in case he couldn't control himself.

After talking to Eliza, Kara went back to check on Kai. He had fallen asleep, snoring lightly. She smiled and caressed his hair before snapping out of her daze. This wasn't Mon-El! Why was she touching Kai so freely? Embarrassed, she turned around and flew straight to her room.

The next morning, Kai woke up after one of the most peaceful slumbers he had ever had. He felt stronger, but his body was still trying to take whatever electricity it possibly could. He knew the solar energy wouldn't cure completely him. He knew his body better than others, but he also liked the fact that Kara was trying to help him.

She must have heard him wake up as she made her way into the chamber with a small smile. "Good morning, feeling better now?"

Kai scratched his chin, feeling the thick stubble. He couldn't tell her it didn't cure him completely; if he did, she would tell the DEO and knowing them, they wouldn't let him out. So Kai did what he knew best. He lied. "I'm fantastic! I feel great! I could do a thousand pushups right now if you want." He grinned as he stood up.

Kara smiled brightly. "I'm really glad it helped then. If you want, we can either go get breakfast or head straight to the DEO and report to them that you are cured. This way they will release you from my custody and you can… umm… do whatever you wish to do."

"So I can leave whenever I want?"

Kara's smile fell. There was a time she did want Kai to leave, but she wasn't that sure anymore. She gave him a small nod. Quickly putting on her best fake smile, she replied, "Of course! You are free to go. But I'm hoping you'll stay till Mon-El wakes up."

"Yeah, about that…" Kai scratched his head, looking away. "When I was banished, it wasn't easy for Mon. We weren't really dependent on each other, but after the blood bond, it was harder to stay away from him."

"The blood bond that Mon-El did now?" Kara asked in confusion.

"No. Not the recent one. We did it once after _our_ blood bond of Val-Or, the mate's bond. What do you know about Daxamite traditions?"

"Well, not much. They did want me to learn the Daxamite language when I was very young, but I didn't really know why. I do now. You can't have a Daxam Queen who couldn't speak Daxamite, could you? Other than that, I don't really know."

"You might wanna sit down," Kai sat as he gestured for her to do so. Without arguing, Kara sat down and looked at him, waiting for him to speak.

"We were the descendants of Dax-Am, the Kryptonian who discovered the planet. But his granddaughter was married to a man called Fed Gand. He was an honorable solider, well respected. He was a true Daxamite. So people wanted him to rule. And that is how the house of Gand became royalty. Fed Gand's bride, the great Queen Kim Gand wanted to establish a sort of a competition for the princes. Since they had three sons and two daughters, and the whole 'oldest child gets the crown' was lost to them, Queen Kim wanted all her sons to compete in that competition. For generations it has been passed down. There are three tasks that usually come before the blood bond of Val-Or. The first one is combat. The contender takes on the best of the best combatants and if he can leave the battle arena defeating all seven of them, he moves on to the next task, which is Alchemy."

"Were you supposed to brew a potion or something?"

"Yeah. An Elixir of Life. The most complicated potion you will ever come across, one that will give you a second chance at life. Well, the final task was horse riding through rivers and mountains. And it used to take days. But when it was my turn for the final task, my dear mother decided to break Queen Kim Gand's tradition and create a new one. Instead of horse riding, she made it dragon riding."

Kara couldn't help but chuckle. "I'm sure if Mon-El was the Crown Prince he would have easily won that task. Did you like riding dragons too?"

Kai rolled his eyes at her and shook his head. "I was terrified of dragons. That's why when you thanked me for taking you riding on a dragon, I knew immediately it had to be Mon, that's why I told you. But you didn't listen to me, you little brat!"

Kara stuck her tongue out playfully. "So if you were terrified of dragons, how did you even win the task?"

"Yes, that…" Kai kneaded his temple. "Mon made me swear that the secret would die with us, but since you already witnessed a blood bond, I might as well just tell you. We cheated. Mon and I, so that I could win the task."

"And no one knew? Did you switch places?"

"Nope. Wasn't necessary. We performed a blood bond in secret, so I was able to get his sense of comfort and knowledge of dragon riding. That's how I won. But that blood bond took a toll on us. When I left the planet, it felt as if a part of me was left behind. When I came to this world, I saw Mon-El. Everywhere. I started hallucinating. I haven't told him this yet. It got to a point that I felt him sit next to me and talk. It felt good though. I was lonely, and I had someone to call my own. That day, at the mine, it was Mon-El who told me that the rocks could be moved. But once I electrocuted myself for the very first time, the visions stopped. I didn't see him."

"I can't believe you hallucinated your brother!" Kara looked worried, tense even.

"Did Mon-El tell you he hallucinated too?" Kai asked, when he saw Kara's eyes widening, he shook his head. "Thought so. Mon told me he saw me in the Well of Stars. And even after he came to Earth. He said he saw me till he was attacked by Livewire. You see what this is Kara? Our blood bond had consequences. And electricity fixed it. When I left, Mon was torn. And I don't think I'll survive if I see that face again. I need to leave before he wakes up! I think it's time I leave him and disappear forever. He has you now, and I know you will take care of him. I was wrong about you. I'm ready to break our blood bond, this way you can be with Mon-El without worrying about the curse of Val-Or."

"Are there any consequences to breaking the bond?" Kara asked, with a hint of dread in her voice.

"Unfortunately. The one who breaks the bond is cursed for life. I will never be able to… mate with anyone. Ever."

"You mean… you can't have sex with anyone else?"

"If you wanna put it that way, then yes. The curse will kill anyone I touch, other than my own mate."

"And you are ready to do that? Kai, you had a reputation. You want to live a lonely life for Mon-El's happiness?"

Kai let out a cold chuckle. "I would die for Mon. A thousand deaths if needed. He's the only one I have left in this world. But I'm not strong enough to say goodbye to him. So I will leave before he wakes up."

The silence that fell after that made Kai uncomfortable. He really wanted to go out and get some breakfast with her, but seeing how tense the air was around them, Kai said, "Can we head back to the DEO? I would really like to report and start packing my stuff."

Kara looked up sadly. This wasn't Mon-El, she couldn't ask him to stay. And she really couldn't explain the strange feeling she got whenever Kai was around. She tried to hate him. She had failed. She wanted him to hate her, but he was yet to mock her for being a Kryptonian. And the truth was, Kara Danvers didn't want Kai Parker to leave. And she didn't dare to tell him so.

They flew out of the Fortress and headed straight to the DEO. Before talking to J'onn, Kai wanted to see Mon-El once. Kara stood by the door watching Kai remove something from his neck. She had noticed the thin chain he wore, but it truly surprised her to see it was a necklace. There was a small ring attached to it and Kai gently lifted Mon-El's head and put it around his neck. Then he sat down and caressed Mon-El's head.

"Father had that ring specially made for sister Rue, Mon. He gave it to me the day I left Daxam. He told me it would protect me and it did. For years. And if I leave now, I'll never see you again. I want you to live the life you were destined to and sadly I was never a part of that life. We met by chance and it's time we fix this. This is all I have left of Daxam, this necklace that Father gave me. I want you to have it. And I'm doing this for you, okay? I'm leaving so you can truly move on. I love you, Mon-El. And once again it's going to be hard living without you." Saying that, Kai got up and placed a soft kiss on Mon-El's temple, he wiped a stray tear and walked out of the medbay in a hurry. Walking past Kara, he didn't even bother to say a word. But she knew where he was headed to, so she followed him quietly.

Kara walked into the control room to see Kai talking to J'onn. Seeing her walk in, J'onn asked, "Is it true, Supergirl? What Mr. Parker is saying? Is he truly cured?"

"Yes, he is. The solar energy fixed him. I don't think he would ever want any more of the electric energy. He can go," she replied, "if he wants to." She quickly added and looked up to see Kai kneading his temple.

"I'll leave tonight," Kai announced. "And, Director Henshaw, you wouldn't have to worry about me returning. I'll stay gone."

Winn fidgeted lightly before asking, "You're gonna leave without saying goodbye to Mon-El? Can you leave an address or something if Mon-El wants to reach out to you?"

"I don't stay put at one place. I travel a lot. But Kara has my number in case there's an emergency or Mon insists he wants to see me. Trust me, he won't. Not if I leave without saying a goodbye and it's better this way."

J'onn gave him a quick nod and held his hand out. "Well, Mr. Parker, I must say it, I never thought I would meet the other Prince of Daxam, but I'm glad to know you care for Mon-El just as much as we do. He's family. He will be safe with us."

Kai looked at J'onn's extended hand before nodding and shaking hands with him. "Then I leave him under your care."

Saying goodbye to Winn, Kai turned around and headed straight to his room. He packed his bags in a hurry, not before taking one of his oldest t-shirts, one which was his favorite and leaving that on Mon-El's bed and grabbing one of Mon-El's plaid shirt and stuffing it into his bag. He looked around the room once before heading out towards the medbay.

Kai slowly sat down next to Mon-El's bed and rested his head on his brother's chest. Listening to his brother's steady heartbeat, he closed his eyes and remembered the last time he said goodbye to Mon-El. He got up and touched his brother's cheek. "It's time to say goodbye again, brother mine."

* * *

 **A/N:** Kai is leaving. :( How long will he stay gone though? Next chapter onwards we will see a new rating...

 **Review and Comments are much appreciated!**

 **And don't forget to click those little 'Favorite' and 'Follow' buttons. You will get a notification whenever the story is updated!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: IMPORTANT!** Fair warning: _Mature content ahead._ With this chapter the story is gonna be rated M. Please if you feel uncomfortable reading this, you can skip this and read the next chapter. Thanks.

* * *

 **Chapter - 20**

It was true that they decided to let him go, but Kai had no idea the DEO was going to make him stay back for hours just to sort out some paperwork. By the time he was actually done, it was late evening. He didn't go back to see Mon-El again, he knew he was not strong enough to say goodbye again and again. And since he couldn't go drain another power planet whilst being in this city, he resorted to the one thing he knew that would help him. Alcohol.

He made his way to the alien bar and dropped his bag next to him. M'gann was the one who spotted him first. "Hey, great to see you here!" she called before pouring him a drink.

Kai drank it all in one big gulp before saying, "You got the wrong person. Mon-El is still—"

"In a coma, I know. You are Kai. The rings give you away. Plus if it was really Mon-El, a lot of regulars would be busy greeting him or pulling him away for a game of darts. We can tell the difference between you and your brother, you know?"

Kai simply nodded. "Hey, can I get something stronger? Mon and I had something really strong last time I was here."

"One Aldebaran rum coming up." M'gann poured him a drink before asking. "What's with the backpack? Going somewhere?"

"Yup! Leaving town tonight. Can I get at least three more of these?"

M'gann's eyes widened. "But Mon-El is still in coma? Are you planning to come back as soon as he wakes up?"

Kai shook his head, finishing his drink. "Not really, no. I'm not good with goodbyes."

"Mon-El will be heartbroken! You have no idea how happy he was when the regulars asked him about you. He kept saying he found his long lost brother and that he's never letting you out of his sight. Not exactly fair if you leave when he's in a coma."

"In case you don't know, M'gann M'orzz, life isn't exactly fair." Kai smirked and raised his glass before drowning the strong alcohol. M'gann talked to him for a few minutes but when two aliens started fighting, she left Kai alone to take care of it. Instead of her, a blue-skinned alien started pouring him more drinks. Kai ended up drinking a lot of Aldebaran rum. He even got drinks from three alien ladies, two human ladies and two human men. He simply raised his glasses to all of them and drowned it all.

By the time it was night, Kai was drunk. His head was spinning, and M'gann had asked all her staff to stop giving Kai any more drinks. She ended up making him drink a full glass of water, which only made him complain about her mom-ing him.

"Kai, go home," M'gann said, pouring him another glass of water.

He shook his head and grabbed his wallet and threw some cash on the counter. "Hope that covers it. And I don't have a home to go to an—" He was cut of by the ringing of his phone. Kai picked it up and scrunched his face when he saw it was Kara's number that was flashing on the screen. "What does she want now?" he asked before pressing the answer button. "What do you want, Blondie? This better be good or I swear I'll—"

"Kai, come to my place," Kara said, cutting him off. "It's an emergency."

Kai kneaded his temple. Kara's voice sounded almost… sultry. Or was he just imagining it. "You aren't in any danger, are you?" he asked quickly before grabbing his jacket and his backpack.

"Just _come_ ," she moaned.

"Oh shit! I'll be there in a few!" Cutting the call, he put on his jacket and his backpack and flew straight to Kara's place. He landed on her balcony and rushed in, dropping his bag, he shouted, "KARA! WHERE ARE YOU?"

Kara stepped out of the bathroom, wearing a silky, black-laced negligee. Kai's jaw dropped. He shook his head, wondering if he was hallucinating all this. Smirking, Kara made her way towards him and grabbed him by his jacket and pulled him closer.

"What are you doing?" Kai muttered, trying to step back. Her usual blue eyes seemed darker, redder, and she was just smirking at him. "Stop this!"

Kara only kept moving forward. She had him cornered, his back against the wall. Kara ran a single finger over his cheek and it went all the way down to his neck. She grinned mischievously. "I was waiting for you, for so long." She moaned as she leaned closer to kiss him, Kai turned his head and her lips landed on his cheek. Kara kissed his cheek and moved lower, down to his neck. She started kissing his pulse point, sucking gently.

"Kara Zor-El, what are you doing?" Kai asked, panting.

Kara placed her hands on his neck, leaning towards his ear to whisper, "Stop resisting, Kai-El. You are my mate. Have you forgotten our blood bond?"

"You might be my mate, Kara, but you are with Mon-El. I can't betray him."

"Mon-El and I are on a break, didn't he tell you that?" Kara ran her nose against Kai's jaw. His stubble tickled her and all she could do was kiss him.

"He might have forgotten to mention it…"

"Kai, just give in. You know you want to do this. Complete the bond. You know it's only possible if you sleep with me."

Kai shook his head. He was drunk, and Kara's offer was so tempting, but there was Mon-El, and he couldn't betray his brother. Using his full force, Kai grabbed Kara by both her arms and turned them around so she was up against the wall. She bit her lower lip seductively and leaned closer.

"Stop this right now. I don't know what is wrong with you, but you will regret if we go further. And I don't want you to," he said sharply. Letting go of her arms, Kai grabbed his bag and turned to walk away to the balcony.

"So they were right!" Kara said with a small chuckle. That made Kai stop short. "So you _are_ a coward! Isn't this just great? The Prince of Daxam is a coward! Did they create fake rumors about you being with all those women, Kai? Aw! You poor baby! Are you a virgin?"

Kai dropped the bag and turned around furiously. "What the f*ck was that?" He super sped towards her and had her against the wall, Kara quickly wrapped her legs around his waist as Kai held her arms over her head. "Coward?" Kai sneered. "Let me show you want this coward is capable of, Kara Zor-El!" Saying that, he crashed his lips over hers and kissed her furiously. Kara managed to free her hands as she now threw an arm over his shoulder and the other went to grasp his hair. She moaned against his lips. Kai bit her lower lip and made her gasp, he thrust his tongue into her mouth but she was quickly fighting for dominance. Kai's hand grabbed her head from behind as the other slid over her back. He lifted her and carried her to the bed.

Kai threw Kara on the bed and she chuckled loudly. "Oh Kai, stop being an animal! All I want is a _lover_."

With the alcohol in his system and the urge to claim his mate, Kai was done thinking straight. He quickly removed his jacket and was about to pull over his t-shirt when he heard her say, "Nuh-uh! Lemme do it!"

Kara stood up and pulled his t-shirt over his head. She then ran her hands over his chest. Trailing her fingers over the small dust of hair over his torso. Kai grinned. "That tickles," he whispered.

"Didn't realize you were ticklish, Daxamite!" Kara smirked as she leaned closer to kiss his lips. Before Kai could deepen it, her hands found the belt buckle and she was quickly undoing that and his jeans. Kai let out a light gasp when he felt her hand brush against his shaft over his boxers.

"Kara," he moaned. "No. Stop!"

But the Kryptonian goddess kneeling down in front of him had other things in mind. She pulled down his boxers, freeing his hardening member. "You're different," he heard her mutter as her lips closed over the head. And just like that she was taking him to heaven and back.

Kai's hold on the golden tresses tightened. "Kara, noooo…" he moaned loudly when he reached his breaking point.

He was panting by the time she was done. She got up, licking her lips and cupping his face to kiss him. Kai once again grabbed her by her waist and lifted her before throwing her on the bed. He got over her this time and tugged at her shoulder straps.

"Easy, Tiger, you don't want to break them!" She giggled as she rose a little so he could pull the negligee off her. He wasn't patient and his hands felt so hot against her bare skin, almost like fire.

"Shut up!" Kai muttered as he captured her lips in another seething kiss. Breaking the kiss, he trailed small kisses over her cheek and all the way down her neck. Kai started moving lower, making Kara grasp his hair tightly. He cupped her breasts and rubbed her nipples with his thumbs. He then lowered his head over her left breast and captured her nipple in his mouth. He suckled on it making Kara moan even louder as her grip on his hair tightened. He bit on her nipple sharply, eliciting a whimper. Kai moved to her other breast and gave it the equal attention he gave its counterpart.

He then started moving even lower. His fingers finding her lace panties. He ripped them apart, making Kara complain about how expensive they were. All he did was smirk as his fingers slipped over her wet folds.

"Oh, what do we have here?" he teased her. "Does my princess want me that bad?"

"Ye… yesssss, Kai!" she moaned loudly, before grabbing his face and pulling him closer to kiss him. He thrust a finger inside her as she kissed him. "Ahh!" she moaned biting his lower lip. Kai smirked against her lips as he added another finger to pleasure her. He finally broke the kiss and moved lower, immediately slipping his tongue over her lower lips as soon as he got there. Kara spread out her legs to give him a better access. He looked up from his ministrations once to see her eyes shining bright red and strange red veins over her neck and face. He was about to stop when she put her hand over his head and pushed him against her wetness.

"KAI, NO MORE! STOP TEASING!"

Hearing her scream, Kai moved away and wiped his lips with the back of his hand. "You have a condom, Blondie?" he asked just as she pointed to the bedside table. He used his superspeed to grab it, put it on and before she could even say his name, he was thrusting in.

"AHHHHH!" she cried out loudly, closing her eyes tightly.

"Still think I'm a coward? Huh? Kara?" he asked in a teasing tone as he pushed in deeper.

"Nooo…"

Kai started moving faster, thrusting in harder. Kara grabbed onto his arms and cried, the pleasure taking over her, driving her crazy as Kai's thrust grew even harder and faster. He was so deep that she felt tears sliding down her cheeks. He leaned closer, kissing her tears as he placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Kai, I'm so close," she whimpered.

"Yes, baby. That's right, come for me," he whispered in her ears.

As if it was cue to do so, Kara found her release. Kai joined her soon. He collapsed on her, panting loudly.

"F*ck," he cursed as he lay on his back and panted. He quickly got up and discarded the used condom and went to clean himself but Kara stopped him. She pushed him on the bed, an unopened wrapper in her hands.

"Who said we are done?" she asked with a small smirk.

Kai grinned as she climbed over him. "I'm all yours, my Queen!"

* * *

 **A/N:** Yes, I can already imagine a lot of Karamel readers already getting mad at me for this, but all I can say is, I don't regret writing this. There's a plot line and I'm simply following that. They story will stay M rated for future chapters and yes, Karamel is gonna get their own hot chapter. Please if you don't like what you are reading, you can always stop, and please don't comment just to hate. In the next few chapters you will know it will be worth it. Give it a chance.

 **Review and Comments are much appreciated!**

 **And don't forget to click those little 'Favorite' and 'Follow' buttons. You will get a notification whenever the story is updated!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter - 21**

Bright sunlight lighting up the room was what made Kai shift on the bed uncomfortably. He woke up and rubbed his eyes to see that he wasn't in that hellhole at DEO or even at some random motel. He lay back on the bed with a small smile. She was lying next to him, breathing evenly. He turned on his side and looked at her face. She didn't look at peace. Sighing, he turned on his back again. A killer headache starting to grow and all he wanted to do was sleep. Restlessly, he closed his eyes.

When Kai woke up again, it was already noon. Kara wasn't in bed and he sat up, looking around the loft to see that she was gone. He couldn't just leave now, could he? Not without having a word with her first. And he knew DEO would have some kind of medicine for an alien hangover. Groaning, he went to the bathroom to freshen up before he changed into a fresh pair of jeans and a black shirt. Grabbing his jacket and backpack, he slipped on his rings and exited the loft through the balcony.

Kai flew straight to the DEO and walked in to see Winn working on his computer. When Winn looked up, his eyes widened. "Mon-El?" he muttered before his eyes fell on Kai's hands. _Rings._ He let out a small sigh and stood up. "Still here, Kai?"

"Hey, you have anything strong for a headache? I have a horrible hangover."

"Drank all night?" Winn asked before leading the way to the medbay. "Thought you were leaving the town."

"There was an… emergency of sorts," Kai lied. "Mon up yet?"

Winn shook his head. "They have stopped giving him the drugs though. He will wake up very soon. Also we have been testing to see if he has any of your powers left, but it looks like they just faded."

Kai simply nodded and they walked past a room, which was closed. Kai stopped short when he heard cries coming from that room. "Who's in there?" he asked even before he could use his x-ray vision to check.

"Kara," Winn said softly. "This is what happens after Red K. She regrets all the things she has done and she cries. Alex is there with her now."

"What's Red K?"

"You know how your weakness is Lead? The Kryptonians have something called Kryptonite. It comes in various colors. Green is exactly like Lead to you. It's harmful. Exposure can be very bad for any Kryptonian. But now what Kara was affected by was Red Kryptonite. It kinda messes with her head, makes her angry. Brings every negative thought to the surface. She ends up doing stuff she would probably regret. She came here this morning, she was mad at Mon-El for some strange reason. Demanded to see him. J'onn managed to grab onto her and we gave her the cure we had ready in case of Red K emergencies. Looks like something happened yesterday, she's been crying about it, just not telling what exactly happened."

Kai gulped. This was his fault. He had seen her eyes shine red, but he didn't stop her. Then again, she called him a coward. How was he supposed to walk away?

"Why was she mad at Mon?" he asked, as Winn led him into the storage room. He started looking around for the medicine.

"Dunno." Winn grabbed a small bottle and took two pills out. "Here you go. Take these before lunch. Kara being mad at Mon-El isn't anything new, but she was shouting… something about being cursed... because of him."

Kai collapsed on the chair nearby. He kneaded his temple as he realized what he had just done.

"You okay there?" Winn asked in concern.

"I am. Can you give me a minute alone?"

Nodding, Winn left the room without a word. Kai sat back in the chair and recollected everything that had happened before. He didn't break off his blood bond, and he had slept with Kara. And seeing as how Kara had obviously slept with Mon-El before doing the deed with her true mate, it could only mean one thing. And it killed Kai to think of that.

 _Mon-El Gand was cursed._

And there was no way to fix this mess. Kai held his head in his hands and let out a curse. He stood up and marched out of the room. Then he yanked the door open to the room Kara was in. Her eyes shot up at him as soon as he stepped in. Her eyes were red and puffy. No wonder she was so upset, maybe she figured out what was going to happen to Mon-El.

"What do you want?" Alex demanded when she saw Kai.

"Get out. I want to talk to Kara alone."

"How dare you?"

"Alex," Kara spoke quickly. "Give us a minute, please. I beg you."

Alex frowned. She turned towards Kai and pointed one accusing finger at him. "Touch her and I'll rip your head off."

"Get the hell out, Danvers!" Kai growled. Alex rolled her eyes and walked out of the room. Kai closed the door behind her and turned to Kara. "I didn't know something was wrong with you, I swear! I tried to stop you."

"I know." Kara nodded. "I remember everything. That's the worst part. My deepest, darkest desires come out when I'm on Red K. Doesn't mean I don't regret them." She sniffed and wiped the tears off her cheeks.

"Look, there must be something at the Fortress. Some old record of our Daxamite traditions. I will not let anything happen to Mon-El, I give you my word."

"Mon-El? What's going to happen to him?"

Kai sighed. "Kara, we consummated our blood bond last night. The consequences are dire. If you ever slept with any man before me, he will be cursed. This was to ensure all brides were virgins."

Kara gasped and closed her mouth with her hands. "F*ck," Kai cursed as he took a seat on the chair in front of Kara. "If I can reverse the curse, I can take it on me."

"How?"

"I don't know. You _weren't_ bonded to Mon." Kai was quiet for a while, but he suddenly remembered something and sat up straight, "Ubrion. The planet of chroniclers. They have records and data of every single planet to ever exist. In case something does happen to your planet. The price is hefty, but it's worth the shot."

"You need to pay them for records of Daxam?" Kara asked in confusion.

"I don't have the wealth I used to, Kara. I don't have my title. I'm just the banished prince. And I think I know what they will take from me in return for all the documents I can get from them."

"And what's that?" she whispered.

"My powers. Ubrion has a yellow sun. Maybe my blood. Whatever it is, I know a way to reverse the curse exists. I should have paid more attention."

"So you _are_ leaving?"

Kai couldn't help but notice the hint of sadness in her voice. _Didn't she want him to go?_

"You want me to stay?" he asked, deciding to voice his thoughts.

"Last night was a mistake, Kai. I don't love you. I love Mon-El. And I can't believe I cheated on him with you." Kara began to cry again and all Kai could do was move closer and hold her in his arms.

"Hey! Hey! Listen. We can pretend last night never happen. It can be a secret that dies with us. I promise you, no one will ever find out."

Kara moved out of his embrace and nodded. "So, you are going to Ubrion?"

"I'm gonna get out of the city first. I'll let you know when I find out the way to reverse the curse. Till then, keep my brother safe." Saying that, Kai caressed her head and moved away before leaving the room.

He was just passing the other room in the medbay when he heard someone call him. It was a weak voice but something he recognized in an instance. He turned around to see the door to Mon-El's room open.

His brother had his arm outstretched. "Kai," he called weakly.

Before Kai could reach out to Mon-El, he was pushed aside by Kara and a team of medics and DEO agents as they rushed in to check on Mon-El. Kara was hugging him tightly, but all Mon-El did was stare at Kai who stood by the door. There was guilt written over Kai's face, but that was something Mon-El couldn't read. All he wanted was his brother close.

When Eliza announced that Mon-El was perfectly alright, everyone except for Kara left the room. Kai finally walked in and took Mon-El's hand in his. His brother's face lit up as he brought their hands closer and kissed the back of Kai's hand. Kai pushed the unruly hair from Mon-El's face and smiled. "You made it out alive, little jerk."

Mon-El let out a weak chuckle. "I knew it would weaken me, but I didn't want you doing something you would regret."

Kai's eyes immediately shot up to Kara. She looked away, caressing Mon-El's other hand lightly.

"What's with the bag?" Mon-El asked, seeing Kai's backpack on the floor.

Kai let out a small sigh before he tightened the hold on Mon-El's hand. "There's something I need to tell you, Mon. While you were out, Kara helped me cure my… _condition_. Now I won't be running around draining power plants."

Mon-El smiled brightly. "That's great, Kai! I'm so glad you are okay. Thanks, Kara."

"Here's the thing, Mon. DEO is no longer gonna keep me locked up and I—"

Mon-El cut him off by saying, "Does this mean I can finally show you around the city? Maybe we can start looking for a place, Kai? I have enough saved to get us a decent place."

Kai sadly looked up at Kara for some help. Giving him a discreet nod, she spoke, "Mon-El, Kai is leaving."

The older twin couldn't help but roll his eyes. "The f*ck is wrong with you, Blondie? Ever heard of being subtle?"

"Hey! It's not my fault," Kara shot back. "You weren't ready to tell him that, I only helped you out! Don't give me that look, Kai Parker or I'll throw you off the roof!"

"Oh, you are most welcome to try, stupid Blondie!"

Kara was about to speak when she heard a sniff. She turned to look at Mon-El and her eyes widened. Mon-El held back a sob and said, "Kara, can you give us a minute alone? I want to talk to my brother."

Nodding, Kara left the room. The air around them got tense as Mon-El finally spoke, "So you are leaving me again? After all that we faced together. After I finally got you back. Why, Kai? Why do you always run away? Why is reality too difficult for you to face?"

"Mon, this is for our best. You can visit me. I promise, I'll write to you. I'll talk to you. But right now I really have to leave. There's something important that I need to take care of."

"More important than me?"

Kai looked away and nodded. "Yes."

"Fine. Go. But don't bother calling or returning, Kai-El," Mon-El muttered, his eyes cold. "You leave now, you never return. Just think I died with Daxam."

"Mon, no—"

"Go, Kai. Don't make it harder for me." Mon-El pushed him away and turned in the bed, facing away from him.

"I'm sorry, brother. I didn't mean to hurt you." Kai grabbed his shoulder but Mon-El just brushed his hand away.

"You are hurting me by just talking. Can you please leave?"

Kai gave him a sad nod as he went to grab his backpack, "Fir'qyo, Mon-El." Saying that, Kai super sped out of the room and out of the DEO before anyone could see him. He knew he wasn't going to fly away, so he went straight to the bus stop to get a ticket out of town.

 _Farwell_ were his last words to Mon-El. But he knew he couldn't let those be the last words. He had to save his brother.

* * *

 **A/N:** Well... Red K! Hopefully you saw that coming. Last chapter was RedKai not Kaira. And Mon-El is finally up!

 **Review and Comments are much appreciated!**

 **And don't forget to click those little 'Favorite' and 'Follow' buttons. You will get a notification whenever the story is updated!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter - 22**

It didn't take Kara too long to figure Kai was gone, leaving Mon-El all alone at the medbay. When she made her way into the room, she saw him lying on his back, staring at the ceiling. He looked absolutely desolate.

"He's gone," Mon-El muttered when he felt Kara's presence.

"I know. I'm sorry. I wish it didn't happen this way." Kara made her way towards the bed and grabbed Mon-El's hand.

"Why do people I love always leave me?" Mon-El whispered softly. If it wasn't for her super hearing, Kara wouldn't have heard what he had said. "I lost my parents, my best friend, Hal-An, my beloved dragon, Aermy. And I lost Kai. Again."

"You haven't lost Kai. He will return soon. He loves you too much."

Mon-El kneaded his temple and shook his head. "I want to get out of here."

Kara smiled and leaned down to kiss his forehead. "Then let's get you home."

She had to talk to Eliza first, to see if Mon-El was physically fit to leave the DEO. Once Eliza told her he was healthy and fit to leave and when J'onn agreed to let Mon-El take a week off DEO's work, Kara happily flew him back home.

She helped him sit on the couch and zoomed around the house, quickly making something for him to drink. She tried her best to not look at the bed. Too many memories. Too many things she wanted to forget.

When she brought the coffee to Mon-El, she saw him looking out the window. She touched his shoulder and shockingly he jumped. Kara could see that he was at the edge. Not talking much. Avoiding her concerned glances. He then told her that he wanted to take a nap. Kara didn't stop him. He had been in a coma. All Mon-El needed right now was rest. But her own guilt was eating her up. Mon-El looked tired, but she knew it might not have been the exhaustion. Kai leaving wasn't exactly what Mon-El wanted. She could hear the brothers talk. Mon-El was clearly upset. She knew it would take them all some time to get back to normal, and she wasn't going to give up on him.

* * *

Even though getting out of the city and trying to get to Ubrion was the most important thing he had to do, Kai just couldn't leave. It wouldn't have taken him too long to head back to Mount Assiniboine and take his old pod out that he had hidden inside a cave. But he couldn't move. He didn't want to fly back even though he could. Instead he sat at a bus stop outside the city in the cold. It wasn't really cold for him but none of the other passengers waiting for the bus sat outside with him.

He had gotten himself a cup of coffee. And as he sat there sipping on it lightly, he heard something. _Static._ Kai's eyes snapped towards the TV inside the bus station. He stood up and went in to hear, "To his captors, we demand you turn over Mon-El of Daxam." Kai turned around, dropping his coffee cup in the trashcan and running before taking off and heading straight to the DEO.

Meanwhile, Mon-El, who had woken up, was sitting next to Kara on the couch. It was surprising to her that he kept some distance, which was unlike him. He sat eating a bowl full of noodles as he watched the TV. When she touched his cheek, he flinched.

"I'm sorry," Kara blurted out. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah! Your hand was cold," he muttered, turning back to look at the TV. Suddenly, the screen changed and there was static. "What is this?"

Both Kara and Mon-El sat up straight when they heard the distorted voice say, "To his captors, we demand you turn over Mon-El of Daxam. We know where he is harbored. If you do not relinquish him by dawn, we will take him with force."

Kara reached out to grab onto Mon-El's hand, he didn't flinch this time. "Mon-El, what is going on? Do you know who this could be?" When he shook his head, she stood up and quickly changed out of her pajamas. "Get up! We are going to the DEO."

Mon-El didn't argue. He super sped and changed his clothes and they were soon flying/leaping towards DEO. When they both walked in, their eyes' widened to see who was seated on the chair next to J'onn.

"Kai?" Mon-El called out, half-running, half-walking towards his brother. Kai stood up and pulled his brother into a hug. "You came back."

Kai patted the back of Mon-El's head and said, "Only for you." Pulling away, he turned to face Kara and gave her a quick nod before saying. "I've never seen a cruiser like that in my life. But if they are here for Mon-El, they clearly know he's the Crown Prince."

"What do a bunch of space invaders want with Mon-El?" Alex asked looking at the spaceship on their monitors.

Kai ignored her question and turned to face Kara and Mon-El. "Does any of this look familiar to you?"

Mon-El shook his head. "Not really. We never had such advanced spaceships on Daxam."

"We had spaceships of all sorts on Kryptonian. But nothing like this," Kara said.

"We're searching for the origin of the ship to see if that gives us any indication as to who our new friends may be, but so far, no match," J'onn spoke. "Agent Schott! Where the hell is he?"

"He wasn't feeling well," Alex replied. "We should probably check this out in the morning."

Mon-El was the first one to nod. "I think so too. We can make contact in the morning. J'onn, is it okay if we take our old room?"

Kara's eyes widened hearing that. Mon-El once again wanted to stay here with Kai? Not with her? But she knew that he had almost lost Kai, and he was so upset about it. Now that his brother was back, he wouldn't let him out of his sight soon. When J'onn said yes, the brothers went back to their old room, and Kai quickly pulled Mon-El into a hug. "I'm sorry I left you. I came back as soon I heard that message." Pulling away, he grabbed onto his brother's shoulders and said in a stern voice, "Whatever happens, you are _not_ going there alone. You hear me? It could be too dangerous for you."

"Then what do you suggest I do?"

"I'll go if it's necessary."

Mon-El shook his head. "Kai, it's too dangerous for you too. If they know you are alive and well…"

Kai patted his cheek. "Whatever it is, we face it in the morning, together. Okay?"

"Okay." Mon-El gave him a big smile before hugging him again.

* * *

The next morning, they had all assembled in the control room, with Winn, who had gone home the previous evening when the message had been transmitted. He had a bad headache so he had turned off his phone and fallen asleep. He sure was in for a surprise this morning!

"That's an actual spaceship out there," he said as Kara had gone out to make contact with it. Winn seemed amazed. When Kara got attacked by the ship, he shut up and focused on the monitors.

"Maybe I should go," Mon-El said, but Kai grabbed his arm and shook his head. Kara had just landed on the road in front of a car and tires screeched as it came to a stop. Unknowing to the others, Mon-El shouted, "Stop! Stop! Stand down! This is Mon-El of Daxam. To the invaders, I will relinquish myself."

"Mon-El, what are you doing?" Kai demanded just as Kara flew in.

"I'm going up there," he said, making his way to the balcony.

Kara came to stand in front of him and shook her head. "No. No! They literally just tried to kill me. How do you know they won't shoot you on sight?"

"I don't, okay, but they want me." When Mon-El saw Kai shaking his head at him, he added, "This is my decision."

"Hey," Alex called after them. "We picked up a honing signal on a teleportation beam."

J'onn turned to face Mon-El and said, "The ship is locking onto our coordinates now. We'll have back up ready if you need us."

"Are you sure about this?" Kara asked in a low voice.

Mon-El wanted to touch her. Hold her in his arms. But the minute he saw her he just felt troubled and he had no idea why. "I'll be okay," he muttered before grazing her cheek with his fingers. He turned around and stood in the balcony as the teleportation beam fell on him.

Kai stood next to J'onn and Alex looking at his brother. Before they could react, they saw Kara super speed towards the teleportation beam and hug Mon-El and just like that they had disappeared.

Mon-El gasped once they were teleported to the ship and Kara had her arms around him. "Why did you follow me?"

"I didn't want you to come up here by yourself!"

"Well, maybe I wanted to come up here by myself," he shot back.

"Why would you want to beam yourself up to an unknown spacecraft?" she asked curiously, looking around, seeing people bow down to them.

"'Cause, stuff."

"Mon-El," Kara called. "Are they bowing to us?"

Suddenly, someone stepped out of the shadows. "Mon-El?"

Mon-El eyes widened when he saw just who were standing in front of him. Kai was so not gonna believe what he was seeing. "Mother? Father?" he asked, a hint of uncertainty in his tone.

"My son," the lady said.

"We finally found you," the tall man next to her spoke.

"At long last," the woman spoke as she came to embrace Mon-El. Kara couldn't help but notice that Mon-El didn't hug her back.

"I thought you were dead," Mon-El whispered.

The man came closer and placed his hand on Mon-El's shoulder, "We are very much alive, my son." Then he turned to face Kara, his voice softening, "My apologies, Kryptonian, if you were hurt before. We were only defending ourselves against your attack on our ship."

"Attack?" Kara mock-chuckled. "I seem to recall you shooting first."

The lady frowned at Kara before asked, "Shall we go through the entire history of Krypton's carnage?"

"Mother, Father," Mon-El said, looking at them before glancing at Kara. "This is Kara Zor-El. Hero of Earth." For some reason, the man's eyes softened hearing her name, but the lady next to him seemed displeased. Mon-El chose to ignore that and spoke to Kara. "And, Kara, these are my parents. Queen Rhea and King Lar Gand of Daxam."

Kara's eyes widened. Mon-El's parents had survived Daxam. So this meant Kai's parents were alive too. Her… in-laws.

"Thank the Gods you're alive," Queen Rhea spoke as she cupped Mon-El's face.

"How did you find me?" Mon-El asked his mother.

"We heard your beacon," King Lar answered. "The transmission was incomplete, it brought us to this galaxy. Then it was just a matter of gathering the bread crumbs."

"We had our greatest success at Slavers' Moon," Queen Rhea added.

"We heard from one of our Dominator ambassadors that you've been freeing slaves," King Lar added sadly. Mon-El looked up at him and nodded. He knew his father was against slavery and had abolished that. No one except the Queen had slaves on Daxam.

Queen Rhea let out a cold chuckle. "Yes, imagine our surprise at your heroics."

King Lar threw his arm around Mon-El's shoulder proudly and said, "You have made me proud! And returned to us at last. So, tonight, we feast!"

"Oh, oh, I can't stay," Mon-El said, pointing towards Kara. "I'm also a hero. Well, trying to be with Kara's help. Anyway, we have to get b—"

"Son, you can't leave," King Lar cut him off. "We've searched the stars to find you."

Queen Rhea looked at Kara, a fake smile on her face. "And we must get to know Kara as well."

Mon-El looked at Kara, his entire expression screaming for her to help him. She gave him a small nod before saying, "As much as I would love to get to know you too, we have a planet to protect."

Queen Rhea glared at her, but all King Lar did was smile. Kai's mate. She had survived the annihilation of Krypton. If only his other son was here, he would have happily had Kara married off to Kai.

"We understand, Lady Kara," King Lar said with utmost respect. "But we do wish to get to know you soon."

Kara nodded without a word. Mon-El quickly went to stand by her side and the teleportation beam fell on them and soon they were back on the balcony at the DEO.

"Are you okay?" Kara asked, touching his shoulder. He gave her a small nod and walked into the control room.

Everyone looked up at Kara and Mon-El when they walked in, they all looked a bit tensed. Except for Kai who sat with a smirk on his face.

"Who was it? Were you in danger?" Alex asked quickly.

Kara shook her head and waited for Mon-El to explain, but before he could do that, Kai, who had obviously read his brother's desolate expression, let out a cold chuckled and said, "The Myth… The Legend… The Baddest Bitch of all - Queen Rhea Gand."

* * *

 **A/N:** God! I love the last words Kai said! And we finally arrive to our main plot. How are the twins and Kara going to deal with this?

 **Review and Comments are much appreciated!**

 **And don't forget to click those little 'Favorite' and 'Follow' buttons. You will get a notification whenever the story is updated!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter - 23**

Mon-El cringed hearing Kai refer to their mother like that. He knew Kai never got along with their mother, but his words were harsh.

"Who is Queen Rhea?" Alex asked in confusion, looking between both the brothers.

"Well, possibly the evilest and most vile creature you would have ever come across," Kai explained. "Unfortunately, she's our birth giver."

"Your mom?" Winn asked quickly. He could see that Mon-El was upset and Kai on the other hand was seething with rage.

"Kai," Mon-El called out before his brother could insult their mother further. "He's alive. Father was there on that ship."

Kai's eyes widened and he sprung to his feet. "What did you just say? Father is alive? I'm going up there. He needs me. She will kill him!"

Kara quickly put herself in the middle and touched Kai's arms before speaking in a calm tone. "Your father seemed safe there. You cannot take any hasty decision now. Right now we need to find out what they want from us. From Mon-El."

"They want me to go back," Mon-El spoke. "They said they heard my beacon."

"Did you send one?" Kai asked his brother, who simply nodded. "Did they say anything about Daxam? And when was the beacon sent?"

"When I first woke up," Mon-El explained. "I sent a distress call, but it was incomplete. I was captured. This was almost nine months ago."

"Well, it's possible they got that distress call and they came all the way to get Mon-El back," Alex said, but all she got was a glare from Kai.

"That spaceship hovering over the orbit cannot travel from Daxam to Earth in only nine months IF the beacon did actually reach Daxam," Kai said, shaking his head. He then turned to Mon-El and said, "Tell them."

Nodding, Mon-El began to speak, "The pod in which I landed, it is capable of travelling to Earth in just a month. But it was a Kryptonian make, very powerful and one of the latest designs in our galaxy, Eioneus Nebula. But it had its disadvantages too. Something Lor-Van might not have been aware of. There were four pods that escaped Daxam and Krypton before the destruction. One was Kal-El's pod; the only one that reached the destination in time. Kara's got knocked off course and she was stuck in the Phantom Zone. Same as Kai. My pod was stuck in the Well of Stars. Because of its size, it could easily be disrupted from its original flight route. But that ship my parents are in, that is not Kryptonian. That is not capable of travelling so fast, so they must have been travelling for a long time. But… even they haven't aged a day since I last saw them. I'm guessing they were stuck in either Phantom Zone or the Well of Stars too."

"So, they could have escaped Daxam during the destruction. The royal family always gets evacuated first," Kai explained to the others. "Maybe they got stuck somewhere where time didn't move. When they finally escaped, Rao knows when, they intercepted Mon's beacon and flew straight to this galaxy. But the question is: why? Why now?"

"Maybe because they wanted to see their son who they had thought they had lost," Mon-El replied with a frown. "If I were in their place I would do the same."

Kai let out an exasperated sigh. "Here we go again! I thought you had gotten the cure. Looks like you didn't."

"What cure?" Mon-El snarled. "You are being a selfish bastard, Kai-El Gand! All you cared about was your throne, your name and those wenches you took to bed!"

Whatever had snapped into Mon-El made everyone gasp. Everyone except Kai, whose eyes shone bright red as his hand grabbed Mon-El by his throat and pushed him against a wall. "Don't you f*cking dare, Mon-El! If you weren't my brother, I would have snapped your neck." Saying that, he let go off Mon-El's throat and turned away. All Kai did was glance at Kara and she knew he needed to have a word with her alone. When Mon-El huffed and walked away, Kai left the building as well. To both Alex and Winn's surprise, Kara didn't go after Mon-El, but she followed Kai out. Knowing something was up with all three, Winn decided to go talk to Mon-El, who had angrily marched to the gym.

Kara had followed Kai out to see him huffing and cursing loudly. "Hey! Hey," she called, walking towards him.

He looked up at her irritated but didn't reply.

"What just happened in there?" Kara demanded.

"Nothing that concerns you, Kryptonian. Stay the f*ck out of it!" To Kai's surprise, Kara didn't reply but slapped his face. And it actually hurt. "What the f*ck, Kara?" he snapped.

"I want you to drop your goddamn attitude and tell me what just happened in there. I have _never_ heard Mon-El curse. And the way you charged at him… I need you to explain why you did that!"

Kai kneaded his temple and let out a small sigh. "Fine! I'll tell you, but I don't think you will understand. On Daxam, we depended on all sorts of drugs. For pleasure, for ecstasy, for forgetting things and the worst of all, manipulating people into forgetting something and not being able to recall certain things. Now the last one, no one had access to it. Because it is made of a dark magic spell."

"So, where does Mon-El fit in all this?"

"Kara, when I was banished, they took me to court, put me on a trial. It all happened so soon and my only evidence to prove I was innocent was Mon-El. But Rhea had planned it all ahead. Because neither my father nor my brother defended me. And those accusations were horrendous! And even now Mon-El can't wrap his head around Rhea being evil."

"Your mother was rude to me, on the spaceship. But your father was polite."

A strange smile played on Kai's lips. "Father is a good man. And he kinda likes you, so it's not a big deal."

"What do you mean he likes me?" Kara's eyes widened hearing that.

"I know you were only a child when you visited Daxam, but my parents do know you. They can't simply forget their future daughter-in-law, could they?" Kai winked at her, causing her to frown. Clearing his throat, he added, "I need to get Mon-El the cure. Can we go to the Fortress? I'm sure there might be some herbs and minerals that can be used in making a cure."

Kara gave him a small nod. "I can take you to the Fortress, but I'm not sure if you will find all the things you need. Clark randomly brings stuff from other planets."

"Your cousin is a Collector. They say it mostly has to do with genes," Kai explained. "He's not just normally bringing stuff, Kara. He is bringing valuable herbs. You don't know that because you have no idea how precious those plants are. And I'm sure he might have more in there."

"Whatever you say," Kara said before lifting herself in the air and flew away. Kai flew right after her and they were quickly reaching the Fortress of Solitude.

"Kara Zor-El, Prince Kai-El Gand of Daxam, welcome," Kelex greeted them as soon as they flew in.

"May I?" Kai asked Kara, pointing towards the room where Clark kept his plants. Seeing her nod, he flew straight to the greenhouse and started examining all the plants. When he found what he was looking for, he went back and joined Kara in the control room.

"You got what you were looking for?" Kara asked as Kai stood looking around the Fortress.

"Not everything. Kara, you realize what this place is?"

"The Fortress of Solitude?"

"No, silly! This is a… how do you say it? A safe house! When I was on Daxam, learning about cultures of the other planets, my tutor brought up something most Daxamites weren't aware of. Kryptonians went to planets where they thought their kind could survive and built places like this under the ice. So IF something happened to their planet and survivors found themselves in one of those planets, they would have a piece of their home. This is literally the piece of Krypton your ancestors have left for you."

"But how did your tutor know that?"

"Because one of my ancestors was involved with this. How else do you think Lor-Van had maps of galaxies that we never searched? Someone had gone to visit them, came back and told the story. But as far as I know, these safe houses were planned in a certain way that the most valuable things were hidden." When Kai saw Kara scrunch her face, he tapped her forehead with a finger and said, "Crinkle. But you gotta believe me. A chamber of secret exists in this very Fortress."

Kara couldn't help but grin when she heard Kai say that. "How do we know what or where it is?"

"See, these secret chambers usually had important stuff. Like tools, minerals, maybe even herbs and clothes. Can't you ask your robot where it is?"

Kara nodded and turned towards the droid. "Kelex, is there something underneath the level we are standing on? Is there a way to access it?"

"Yes, Kara Zor-El. Underneath your feet lies the chamber of heirloom. Blood of a Kryptonian allows you access to it."

As soon as Kelex said that, Kai turned around and looked at the control panel, quickly searching for the exact place where the blood had to touch.

"What are you doing?" he heard Kara ask. Kai turned to face her and rolled his eyes at her. "Reading this panel, stupid!"

"But that's Kryptonian!"

"Kara, seriously, shut up before you embarrass yourself more. I am the Prince of Daxam. Krypton was our sister planet, and I was going to marry a daughter of Krypton. It is obvious I learnt about your planet and your language."

Kara's eyes softened hearing that. _Kai was doing that all because he was destined to marry her?_

"Why do you keep saying you _are_ the Prince of Daxam?" she asked curiously.

"That's because I am."

"No, you were banished."

Kai stood up straight and rolled his eyes at her. "Wrongfully banished, which means I am still their Prince. Okay, here it is. All you need to do is smear a drop of blood over this mark." He pointed towards what looked like an oval shaped button of sorts. Perfect size for a thumb.

"Can't," Kara replied. "My skin is impenetrable. And we don't really have Kryptonite at the Fortress."

Kai nodded and took her hand in his. "I'm sure I can penetrate into anything I want." He winked as he used his nail to make a small cut on her thumb. Kara winced and hit him on his shoulder.

"Oww! Why do you always have to think about sex? Take your mind out of the gutter, Parker."

"Babe, you have any idea of all my conquests? I have always had a healthy sexual appetite. It's hard for me to not think about it. Anyway, let's do this." He grabbed her thumb and placed it on the panel and suddenly the whole Fortress shook. A loud rumble was heard right underneath their feet. Kai used his x-ray vision to scan the whole place, when he saw an opening in the ice on their left, he grabbed Kara's hand and led her towards it.

They stood looking at the dark hole that looked like it had staircase made of ice.

"Maybe I should go in first?" Kara asked.

"No. You don't know what could be in there. It could be dangerous. I'll go first."

"What? Like Zombies? And stop acting all macho, Parker. I can take care of myself." Kara huffed loudly and Kai couldn't help but laugh. She scrunched her face as she asked, "What are you laughing at?"

"When you make that face, you remind me of the little girl who rudely stomped on my foot."

"Well, I apologized once. Don't expect me to do it again. And I'm going in."

"Wait," Kai called, grabbing her arm. "Let's go in together."

"Fine. Together."

* * *

 **A/N:** I can see all the Kaira shippers smiling right now...

 **Review and Comments are much appreciated!**

 **And don't forget to click those little 'Favorite' and 'Follow' buttons. You will get a notification whenever the story is updated!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter - 24**

Kara and Kai walked into the lower part of the Fortress. It was barely lit and Kai's sharp ears caught water flowing somewhere. They looked around to see long tunnels passing on either side.

"I can hear the water on our left, so we should probably take the right," Kara spoke. "You can see, right?"

"Kara Zor-El, don't insult me by questioning my abilities. I am far more powerful than you." Saying that, Kai started walking straight much to Kara's protest.

"How are you more powerful than me?" she asked, following him and grabbing his arm. "I get it, you came to this world before me, but still…"

"It's not about when I got here. Remember I was stuck in the Phantom Zone too? If Mon-El is right, I arrived on Earth couple of years after you. But what matters is how old you are. The older you are, the faster and more powerful you get." When Kai saw Kara frowning at his explanation, he flicked her forehead and turned away.

"Oww!" Kara groaned before punching his shoulder repeatedly, before he got tired and pushed her against a wall. He leaned so close that he felt her catch a breath. Before he could move even closer, something caught his eye. He pulled away and looked at the wall carefully. It was covered with thick ice.

"Step away," he said to Kara before using his heat vision to melt just the ice in front of him. Kara gasped when she saw a metal door appear in front of them once the ice was cleared. Kai smirked and said, "See, I told you the Chamber of Secret exists. But look at this, symbols covering either side of the door. Like… buttons. Kara, look carefully, symbols of the houses of Krypton."

"What could this mean?" she asked, recognizing some of them.

"This could be a riddle to enter the chamber. Just pray there's no Sphinx lying in wait for us ahead."

Kara couldn't help but giggle. "Do you always have to make a Harry Potter reference? Even Mon-El loves the series so much."

"Well, I can't help it. Harry Potter is probably closest to what we have of home since castles and dragons and all. Mon-El can relate to all that a lot since he had Aermy and had a habit of getting into troublesome situations." Kai stood observing the symbols. He had read about all of them. "That's the house of El," he said pointing towards a symbol on his far right. "Which means hope?"

"Yeah. Hope." Kara smiled as her hand reached to touch the symbol. But Kai caught her arm and shook his head.

"Look carefully. We need to press onto the one we are searching for. Your robot called it the chamber of heirloom. Can you recognize these symbols?"

Kara nodded. "Only some of them. This is An, it means Justice. This is Em, means Completion. Van, it stands for Family or Home. And of course, the house of El," she said proudly. "Hope."

"So you don't recognize everything?" Kai grinned. "Stupid child!"

"Hey! Don't call me a child!" Kara groaned before reaching out to punch him, but he ducked and grabbed her hand, quickly pinning it against her back. "Ow! Ow! Stop hurting me!" she cried. All Kai did was loosen his grip and kissed her cheek from behind before letting her go.

When he finally moved away, he spoke, "This is Am, Destiny. Do, Strength. Tor, Secrets. Zar, Wealth. Lor, Journey. And finally, the one we are looking for: Dar, Roots and Ancestors. Kelex said heirloom, so here we go. Dar is the answer."

"So, go ahead. Let's see if you are right." Kara gently pushed him towards the door, Kai glared at her before reaching out to touch the symbol of Dar. The door in front of them opened and inside laid a room with all sorts of things carefully placed around. Kara walked in first when her eyes fell on a glass box. She broke the ice covering it and opened it to see a smaller, leather box inside it. Written over it in gold was a small word - DAR.

Meanwhile, Kai managed to find what looked like minerals of all kinds, also the ones he had been searching for. He grabbed what he wanted and turned to face Kara to see what she was up to. She was kneeling down examining something. Kai looked around the room to see something encased inside the walls. He used his fists to break the ice and garments fell over him and Kara.

"What do you think you are doing, Kai?" Kara called out, irritated that he disturbed her, as she was about to open the box of Dar. She pushed the clothes away and stood up. "What is all this?"

"Umm… clothes. Pretty traditional too," he replied, lifting up a blue/white dress. When he saw the detail in the work done on the dress, he knew it wasn't just any dress. "Kara, you know what this is?" Seeing her shake her head, Kai continued, "A Kryptonian wedding gown. There are other clothes here too. For men. Noble suits."

"Do you think my ancestors were planning a wedding here?" Kara asked out of curiosity as she took the dress from Kai's hands. It was beautiful. But she had always imagined herself in white.

Dumping all the clothes in Kara's arms, Kai moved her away when his eyes fell on the box. "Rao! What have you found here?"

"Just a box, do you think it could contain something important?"

"Well, you won't know unless you open the box." Kai rolled his eyes at her once again before he pulled it open. His jaw dropped when he saw what was in it. An old leather-bound journal, beakers, parchments and more.

"What is it?" Kara asked, kneeling down besides him.

"It's a potion making kit," he muttered. "One used by Alchemists."

"Krypton didn't have Alchemy. I read it was looked down upon."

"The Dars. It is true then." Kai plopped down on the floor, kneading his head. "Zak-Dar told me his ancestors escaped Krypton and moved to Daxam because Alchemists were being hunted down, sent to Phantom Zone. So I think the Dars decides to make Daxam their new home. And you asked me how I knew about this Fortress, right?" Seeing Kara nod, he continued, "My tutor, Von-Dar told me what Kryptonians had been doing. No one else knew, but Kara, he knew because he was a Dar! This kit belonged to his ancestors! He knew the Dars had been working with the Kryptonians!"

"Wow! That's… something new. Kryptonians and Daxamites working together." Kara was trying to wrap her head around the newly gathered information. "So, this belongs to a Daxamite," she finally spoke, pointing at the box as Kai examined the contents.

"Yeah. Looks like it."

"Take it."

Kai looked up at her as if she was speaking Latin. "What?"

"As far as I know, none of the Kryptonians practiced Alchemy. And those who did, they moved to Daxam. And you said it was your forte, you are passionate about it. So take the whole box and make use of it for good."

"This box might have been a Daxamite's, but it was found in a Kryptonian Fortress."

"So?" Kara gave him a small smile. "Maybe our ancestors wanted us to work together. Just make that cure for Mon-El, that's all I ask."

Kai couldn't help but smile. "You don't cease to surprise me, Kara Zor-El. And of course, I'll start working on the cure. But it will take a while. Why don't you go back to the DEO and check on Mon-El? The cure will be in a liquid form, he needs to consume it, and I don't think he will be drinking anything I give him."

"I'm sure we can figure it out," Kara said as she stood up and looked around again. "And yeah, you are probably right. I'll get back to DEO and call Clark… inform him about this… chamber."

"Chamber of Secrets," Kai said with a big grin. "Is there any room upstairs where I can work without interruption?"

"There is a study of sorts… umm… just don't touch the stuff there. The documents, I mean. I'll show you the way." Kara gestured for Kai to follow her. She had grabbed the garments and led the way upstairs. Showing him the study first, she went to keep the garments safely in the storeroom.

* * *

Saying goodbye to Kai, Kara headed straight to the DEO. Once she flew in and was about to talk to Mon-El, she heard Alex call her name. Kara turned around to see her sister gesturing at someone who stood at the balcony. Kara cringed realizing who it was.

"She wants to have a word with you. Do you want me to come along?" Alex asked in concern.

"No. No, I'm fine. I'll talk to her." Kara let out a small sigh before joining Queen Rhea at the balcony. She didn't say a word, simply removed her glasses and came to stand next to Rhea.

"Your new world is quite stunning," Rhea spoke. "Like Daxam used to be." She then turned around to face Kara. "I didn't thank you earlier for looking after my son. A Kryptonian taking care of a Daxamite. And I thought I'd seen it all."

"But you didn't come here all this way just to thank me," Kara said, facing her.

"No, I didn't." Rhea let out a loud sigh before saying, "I need your help. Daxam is a wasteland. Our people are scattered across the universe. We need to bring them home. Rebuild what your people destroyed." She stopped to stare at Kara who was looking down. "I don't say it to offend."

"No, no," Kara spoke quickly. "You're right. Krypton made horrible mistakes. I can admit it."

"That's more than I expected," Rhea confessed with a strange smile.

Kara shook her head, smiling lightly. "What do you want from me?"

"Our planet died on my and my husband's watch. For our people to rise again, they need a future. Mon-El is young. He can be the face of that future."

Kara's shoulders tightened. "You want to take Mon-El back to Daxam?"

"Would you rather he stay here and learn by degrees that he's not good enough for you?"

Kara shook her head again, not liking where this was going. "You don't know me."

"I know your kind. I know what your integrity means. He's Daxamite royalty and you're starting to despise him—"

Kara cut her off by saying, "I don't despise anyone."

"But you think you're better than him. Than us. Do what's best for him. Tell him to speak to his parents. The people who love him."

"And what makes you think he'll listen to me?" Kara asked.

"Because he's under your spell." Rhea smirked before adding, "And he has no idea how unforgiving your people can be."

* * *

Kai had flown into DEO five minutes after Rhea had left. When he saw Kara standing at the balcony, looking at the city. He lowered himself next to her and asked, "Hey! What's up? Why the long face?"

Kara looked up at him and shook her head. "Your mother was here."

"What? Why?"

"She wants me to talk to Mon-El and convince him to talk to your parents. She wants to rebuild Daxam with Mon-El."

Kai let out a curse. "I knew that bitch would do that. Did you guys give her any inclination you were together?"

"Are we?" Kara whispered. When she saw Kai raise a single brow, she shook her head and said, "No. All Mon-El told her was that he was a hero of Earth, like me."

"Anyway, here's the cure, mix it in a glass of water, it's tasteless. Can you give it to him?" Kai asked, holding out a small vial.

Kara nodded and grabbed it from his hand. She then moved towards Winn's desk where she saw a water bottle. Grabbing that, she used her x-ray vision to see where Mon-El was. He was at the medbay for God knows what reason.

She headed towards the medbay and he turned around. "Thank Rao you are here," he said with a small sigh.

"Hey! You seem tensed. Sit down, drink this." Kara was a bit tensed herself. _What if he didn't drink the potion? What then?_

But to her relief, Mon-El took the bottle from her and finished it all in one big gulp. Kara saw something flash in his eyes as his eyes widened and he collapsed on a chair nearby.

* * *

 **A/N:** No no! Mon-El is not going into another coma. At least not anytime soon. :) How are you liking the story? Supposedly it's the day of my birth or so my folks say... so I'll leave this update for y'all to enjoy. If you can, leave me a review? It would make me feel nice today. :)

 **Review and Comments are much appreciated!**

 **And don't forget to click those little 'Favorite' and 'Follow' buttons. You will get a notification whenever the story is updated!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter - 25**

"Mon-El, are you okay?" Kara asked, reaching to grab his shoulder.

He simply looked up at her and nodded. Pulling himself up on his feet, he kneaded his forehead and blurted out, "Kara, I love you."

Kara's eyes widened hearing that. This was not what she was expecting to hear from him.

"But…" he started again. "I'm not _in_ love with you. I'm sorry, Kara. Since I've woken up from the coma, whenever I see you, I see a little girl. I see the little girl I met on Daxam. The one who was chasing a dragonfly in the gardens." His lips twitched as he said that. "The little guy I took riding on Aermy. And all I want to do is protect you, Kara. My feelings are messed up. And I don't know, I just… I just feel so helpless."

Without saying a word, Kara moved closer and hugged him. He immediately wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. "I'm so sorry," he muttered.

"No, don't apologize." Kara pulled away and gave him a small smile. "Things have changed after your blood bond with Kai, haven't they?"

Mon-El nodded. "At least this way Kai wouldn't be rude to you all the time."

"Oh, we are sort of getting along now."

"You are?" Mon-El smiled brightly. "Also, I don't know why I was so mad at him earlier. Things are suddenly… making sense, Kara. When Kai was banished, he was put on trial and I could have gotten him out. But something happened to me, I just don't remember anything clearly after the lunch I had with my parents one day; the same day Kai didn't dine with us. Things have been so blurry, but I feel Mother is doing all this because she doesn't realize what she's doing. Maybe I could talk to her."

"About that," Kara started. "Your mother was here earlier. She asked me to convince you to meet your parents."

"Did she now?" Mon-El let out a sigh. "I guess I can have a word with them. But first, I need to apologize to Kai. I was so rude to him. And now that things are making sense, I was the only one who could have stopped that banishment. I failed my brother."

Kara moved closer and wiped the stray tears that slid over his cheeks. "Hey! Don't be so hard on yourself. I know Kai doesn't blame you for what happened. Also, I think maybe you need to give it some time. Talk to him after you are feeling better. Let him calm down?"

Mon-El nodded in understanding. "Hey! We are okay, right? Kara, I really don't wanna lose you. You were my first Kryptonian friend, both on Daxam and on Earth. I know things were different before the blood bond but now I—"

* * *

Kara cut him off by shaking her head. "Mon-El, trust me. I understand how you feel. And yes, we are okay. You will always be my best friend and I will always love you. That's never gonna change. And whatever we are feeling now, maybe we will figure it out soon. Okay? So please, don't be so hard on yourself."

Seeing him nod, Kara leaned closer and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. Pulling away, she said, "I need to get to CatCo., to get some work done. I'll see you later?"

"You bet." Mon-El smiled before pulling her closer and kissing her head as he gave her one last hug.

* * *

Finishing work that evening, Kara headed home, got changed and went out to get some groceries. It was around seven in the evening when she got back home. To her surprise someone was standing near the window, looking out.

Her heart raced when she saw Kai turn around. "Hey!" he called, moving towards her. "Sorry, I let myself in."

"Hi, it's okay." Kara gave him a quick smile before hurrying into the kitchen. "Would you like something to drink?"

Kai shook his head. "No, I just… I came here to talk to you about something important."

"I wanted to tell you something to," Kara said, kneading her forehead lightly. "It's about Mon-El."

Nodding, Kai said, "You go first."

"No. No. You obvious want to say something more important. You go on."

"Fine. This is about my father," Kai began. "He's not safe up there. If Rhea is serious about taking Mon-El back to Daxam, then it could only mean one thing; she wants to make him the king. And Mon-El cannot be King unless my father gives up his title or worse… dies."

Kara's eyes widened hearing that. If the King was not safe, there was no way she could let Mon-El go with his mother. "What do we have to do?" she asked solemnly.

"I need to get on that spaceship and bring my father back here, keep him safe. Before that, he needs to take the potion I made for Mon."

"How? It was easy to get it to Mon-El, but your father…"

"I know." Kai started pacing around the room. "I know, this isn't going to be easy, but I also know my father isn't safe up there." Letting out a loud sign, he finally turned to face Kara. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

Kara took a seat before looking at him carefully, wanting to see his reaction. When she saw Kai urge for her to go on, she nodded and said, "Mon-El told me that he loved me today."

She had expected shock, but what she got was disappointment. Kai looked disappointed, sad even.

"And what did you say?" he asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

"That I love him too." Kara saw Kai sigh and turn away. "But he said he wasn't _in_ love with me. That he saw me as the little girl he met on Daxam. And I told him that he would always be my best friend and I'll always love him."

"This is all happening because of the blood bond," Kai said gravely. "Mon-El was in a hurry when he performed it and I was too strong when we bonded. We messed it up. I'm sorry. You have no idea how horrible I feel about this."

Kara gave him a small nod. "Look, I don't understand what is happening. I know I will always love Mon-El. But I don't hate you, in case you are wondering."

Kai's lips twitched hearing that. "And I don't think I'm capable of hating you either, Kara Zor-El. A lot has changed."

"I'm glad. At least this way we can work together." She held out her hand for him to shake. "Let's start over? I'm Kara Zor-El of Krypton. Like you, I'm a refugee on this planet."

"Kai-El Gand of Daxam. But I go by Kai Parker now." He shook her hand with a smirk. "Because it sounds cool!"

"Typical Kai!" Kara giggled and mock-slapped his chest.

Just as these two had been chatting, they hadn't realized Mon-El had gone up to the spaceship again and had asked his parents to leave. His father looked heartbroken, but Rhea was furious.

"That Kryptonian girl has poisoned you," Rhea had yelled at him.

Mon-El flinched lightly. His mother thought he wanted to stay back for Kara? Yes, she was part of the reason, but not entirely. She didn't deserve to get all the blame.

"I'm done being your prince. You should leave this planet and never return," he said before asking them to send him back.

* * *

Once Mon-El had returned to Earth, he headed straight to the bar. To his surprise he found Kai near the counter, talking to M'gann about something. When he sensed his brother walking in, Kai looked up. Mon-El's eyes looked blood red as if he had been crying. Without a word Kai got up and held his arms open for his brother.

"I'm sorry, Kai! For everything! I let you down on Daxam. You have no idea how horrible I feel." Mon-El held onto his brother tightly. Scared that if he let him go now, he would disappear forever.

"Hey! It's okay. It wasn't your fault. Something was added to your drink, Mon, back on Daxam. That was why you weren't able to think straight." Kai moved away and patted his shoulder. "I gave you an antidote today."

"No, you didn't. We didn't talk after—"

"Kara did. The bottle of water she brought for you? It had the cure I made. You have no idea what we found at the Fortress of Solitude. An underground chamber! There was a box, a potion making kit belong to the Dars."

"The Alchemists?"

Kai nodded. "Kara asked me to have it. And all the ingredients were available at the Fortress."

"Who could have done this to me?" Mon-El asked as Kai led him to a booth, gesturing M'gann for two drinks.

Sliding in, Kai replied, "Not just you. I remember Father couldn't defend me as well. It was a simple potion to confuse your minds. I think it was Rhea who did it."

Mon-El looked down sadly. Despite all the proof laid out in front of him, he was still having a hard time believing his mother would do something so cruel to Kai.

"Mon, I need to get the cure to Dad!"

"But you can't go up there, Kai. I went there just now and told them to go back."

Kai's eyes widened hearing that. "Why the hell would you go back there alone, Mon-El? Are you out of your mind?!"

"I'm sorry. Mother was at the DEO earlier and asked Kara to get me to talk to them. So I did just that."

"And you told them to leave? You do realize Father's life is in danger as long as he's with her?"

"Kai, I had no idea Father was not well like me. If I had, I wouldn't have asked them to leave. And knowing them, they would still be hovering up there."

"You boys okay?" M'gann, who had just reached their table, asked. When she saw Mon-El give her a feeble nod, she placed the drinks on the table, patted his shoulder and walked away.

"What do you suggest we do?" Mon-El asked Kai, who shrugged with a sigh.

"I suggest we sleep on this. Figure out what is going on. Anyway, I spoke to Kara earlier. What happened between the two of you?"

"I think the blood bond went wrong," Mon-El confessed. "I know I love her, but it just feels different… A part of me still loves whatever we had in the past. But a part of me sees the little girl from Krypton, and I want to protect her so bad. It's really hard to explain, Kai. How do you feel?"

Kai cleared his throat before taking another sip of his rum. He ended up chugging the whole thing before speaking, "I don't hate her. I'm still not a fan of the Kryptonians, but I don't hate Kara Zor-El. Right now I don't even want to think about this. I just want Father safe and with us. If Rhea agrees to leave without him, that would be good. If not, we have to do something."

Mon-El was unable to reply. He knew very well what Kai was talking about. What exactly he was planning to do. He was worried about their father too, but he didn't know if he was strong enough to stand up against their mother.

* * *

 **A/N:** Well, well, well... A confession, but not really! :) Do you think the boys will be able to save Lar Gand?

 **Review and Comments are much appreciated!**

 **And don't forget to click those little 'Favorite' and 'Follow' buttons. You will get a notification whenever the story is updated!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter - 26**

It was next morning that Mon-El decided to get some answers. And he knew he would need Kara with him on this. His mother was willing to speak with Kara before, maybe if she could accompany him… Mon-El knew Kara was good at convincing people but all his plans were going down the drain as he watched Kara fight an alien with a laser eye-patch on the monitors.

"Looks like he's from Amalaks," Kai whispered, standing next to him. Mon-El's eyes widened realizing what his brother was trying to say.

So when Kara had walked in, already dressed in her Kara Danvers attire, Mon-El couldn't help but go hug her tightly.

"Hey! I'm happy to see you too," she said with a big smile as she hugged him back.

When Mon-El pulled away, he asked, "Remember that alien you fought this morning?

"The one with the laser-shooting eye patch?"

"Yeah," he replied, leading her back to the control room.

"Rings a bell."

"He wasn't just any rogue alien," Winn said, looking up at Kara and greeting her with a wave.

J'onn nodded before speaking, "He's from a race of alien bounty hunters called Amalaks."

"I'm sorry. Did you say bounty hunter?" Kara asked, surprised by what she was hearing.

"Yep," Winn replied, popping the p.

"When the DEO was intaking your new monocular friend, they found this." J'onn placed a circular device in the center of the table and a small hologram of Supergirl showed up.

"Hey, that's me," Kara called in excitement. "What is it?"

"It's an interplanetary messaging device," Kai finally spoke, with his arms crossed across his chest. "It accesses some kind of alien darknet for all your shady space needs."

"Is there a message?" Kara asked, looking up at him. He simply nodded and leaned towards the device and pressed a small button.

A recording played. "Name: Supergirl. The last daughter of Krypton. Location: National City, USA, Planet Earth. Three hundred quartz crowns upon proof of death."

"Someone put a bounty on your head," J'onn said, looking grave.

"How much is three hundred quartz crowns?" Winn asked out of curiosity.

"A lot," Mon-El replied. "Like enough to buy a planet."

"Oh." Winn looked at the device again, nodding slightly. "Like, we're talking like, a planet in a good neighborhood? Or like, a hipster, up-and-coming kind of vibe?"

"Exactly." Mon-El turned to look at Kara, who was still busy looking at her small hologram on the device.

"For that kind of bounty, every low-life killer in the universe will be headed this way to take their shot," J'onn said.

"Oh, that's fine. I'll just take them out. One by one."

"Hey, hey," Mon-El called after her as she began to walk away. "No, no, no."

"Wait," J'onn called, stopping her.

Kai moved in front of Kara and shook his head. "Not that I doubt you, okay? But a series of battles with interstellar bounty hunters doesn't seem like a good way to ensure public safety."

"Mr. Parker is right," J'onn spoke. "I want you staying out of sight until we can figure out who is behind this."

"Wait a second. You want me to hide?" Kara looked at all their concerned faces.

"Sometimes hiding is a strategic necessity," J'onn added with a small nod.

"And since you asked, I too think that you should hide," Mon-El said, moving to stand next to his brother and J'onn. "'Cause I almost lost you before… Don't really feel like losing you again. 'Cause that would not be palatable."

"Hey, that's a very culinary way to put it," Winn called, with a big grin.

"I cook now," Mon-El added.

"I'm not going to hide," Kara said firmly. "I'm the Girl of Steel. I don't bend. I don't break. I don't stand down for anyone."

"I know none of us can stop you if you choose to go out there, but please, as the people who care about you, give us a day to try and get ahead of this thing," J'onn said.

Kara let out a loud sigh before saying, "Fine. Okay. I'll lay low for 24 hours."

"Thank you," the Martian replied. "Agent Schott, see if you can find a way to locate some more of those things. Maybe we can stop those bounty hunters before they strike."

Kara was about to leave to CatCo., but when she saw Mon-El's troubled face, she moved to him and asked, "You okay? Is something bothering you?"

"There's a bounty on your head," he said solemnly. "I'm not going to be okay till we catch the person behind this."

Kara touched his cheek and gave him a small smile. "I'll be safe, I promise." Saying that, she leaned closer and wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his chest. Mon-El held her tight. Not wanting to let her go in case she runs around trying to find trouble.

Leaning against the desk, Kai watched his brother embrace Kara and something didn't sit right. He had seen them hug before and it never really bothered him; why now?

"Hurts, doesn't it?" Winn asked nonchalantly as he looked up something on his tablet.

"Hmm…" Kai muttered. When he finally snapped out of it, he shook his head and asked, "No. What are you talking about? Why would it hurt me?"

Winn shrugged. "Because that's what love does to us. It hurts us."

Kai turned to see Kara leaving, not before kissing Mon-El on his cheek and giving him a bright smile. When their eyes met, she gave him a small smile and waved goodbye to him and Winn.

"A word?" Mon-El asked his brother, gesturing towards the balcony. Kai nodded and followed him. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Kai shrugged. "Depends on what's exactly going on in your mind."

"The Bounty," Mon-El replied.

"Has to be Rhea."

The younger twin nodded sadly. "That's what I thought. What should we do?"

"First we get the cure to father. And I don't see how any of us can go up to that spaceship again."

"I can call them," Mon-El said. "To the bar. I can talk to them and slip the cure in father's drink. And I'll make sure he drinks it."

"That's a brilliant idea. I'll go with you. But how do we call them?"

Mon-El turned to look inside. He saw Winn munching on a red tube as he worked on something. "I know just the man," he said, walking in.

* * *

Almost an hour later, Mon-El stood pouring Kai an Aldebaran rum and was making two cocktails.

"You think this would work?" his older brother asked, looking at the red drinks being mixed in front of him.

Mon-El simply nodded and held his hand out. Kai looked around to see if someone was paying attention. When he saw that no one was looking, he handed over a small vial to Mon-El. Mon-El carefully poured it in the left glass. When he looked up again, he saw Kai looking at the door.

"They are here!" Kai said as he grabbed his drink and headed towards the back. "Good luck, bro!"

Mon-El picked up the glasses and walked towards an empty table. His parents walked in, eyeing the place in disapproval.

"So this is how they entertain royalty on this planet," Queen Rhea said to her husband, who simply shook his head.

"Mother, Father," Mon-El greeted them as they came to take a seat. He placed the drinks in front of them. Carefully keeping the one with the cure in front of his father.

"We were glad when we received your message," King Lar said as he eyed his drink.

"Hey, Mon-El, can I grab a pint?" came a voice from the back.

Mon-El turned around to see it was one of the regulars, Martin. "I'm not working," he answered. "You can check with Rhonda though."

"You work here? As a servant?" Queen Rhea asked in shock and disappointment.

Mon-El gave her a small nod. "I'm a mixologist. It is an artistic profession in the medium of preparing alcoholic beverages… And it is very honorable."

"I don't believe anyone in this hovel does anything important," Queen Rhea said with a frown.

"That's lovely," Mon-El added under his breath. "Look, so, I don't wanna believe it, but I know it was you."

"You know what was us?" King Lar asked, finally taking the drink in his hand. Mon-El sent a silent prayer to Rao for his father to drink the cure.

"You placed the bounty on Kara's life." Even though he was trying to talk to both of them, Mon-El's eyes fell on his mother. "Did you really think that if you had her killed that I was just going to change my mind and come back with you?"

"You've become quite imaginative in your time here." King Lar chuckled lightly before taking a sip of his drink. Mon-El let out a small sigh of relief seeing his father finish the whole drink in one big gulp.

"Is that so? Who else wants her dead and has 300 quartz crowns?" Mon-El demanded, looking at his mother again.

"Does she seem like a person who has any shortage of enemies?" Queen Rhea asked. "I can assure you we have nothing to do with this."

"Okay, so, if it's not you, why are you still on Earth?"

"Because we're hoping you'll come to your senses," his mother replied.

"Do you know how long we've been searching for you? Years," King Lar finally spoke. "Spent praying to the gods for the faintest hint of your survival. We thought we were lost. That we would be the last generation of Daxamites. After Kai…" When he saw his wife glaring at him, he decided to keep quiet.

"When you were a child, you used to grab my leg with both arms every time I tried to leave the room." Queen Rhea gave Mon-El a heartbreaking smile. "I would have to peel you off of me like some gangly little magnet. And it broke my heart. Until we heard your beacon, I thought we'd lost you forever. And now I would rather die than leave Earth without you. You have to trust that all we want is for you to come home."

"We wish no harm on your friend," King Lar added, his eyes suddenly snapping towards the back. Something felt strange. He was hearing something but he just didn't know what it was.

"Remember, we're your parents," Queen Rhea said, standing up. "When you call, we come. Even to places that disagree with us." Saying that, she walked away without another glance.

King Lar lingered a while longer. He looked at his son and said, "For a minute I thought Kai-El was here. I used to be able to sense the two of you back on Daxam. You were always so calm. And he was… quite the opposite. I knew you programmed his pod to Earth. And I also know he is on this planet. I want to find him and take him back home. Both of you. Because, Son, I never stopped loving you and your brother."

Mon-El sat quietly watching his father leave. When he saw that someone placed a glass of club soda on the table, he looked up and gave Kai a feeble smile. "So you heard everything?"

"Loud and clear."

"The cure worked. He loves you and he wants you to return to Daxam."

Kai shook his head. Placing a hand on his brother's hand, he patted it and said, "I'm no longer the Crown Prince of Daxam. My life there ended when I was banished. Though I can't change that, I sure can protect you and father… and even Kara. By just being here."

"You want to protect Kara too?" Mon-El asked, hesitating a little. "Do you… have feelings for her… as well?"

Kai simply looked up and shrugged. "You are my priority. You and Dad. And that's all I know."

* * *

 **A/N:** There! Some much needed Karamel fluff. And what's up with Kai? Will he be able to save Lar Gand before Rhea does something bad?

 **Review and Comments are much appreciated!**

 **And don't forget to click those little 'Favorite' and 'Follow' buttons. You will get a notification whenever the story is updated!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter - 27**

"I hate this." Kara pouted.

"What, the game?" James asked, looking up from their game of Catan.

"No! I love this game. I hate… I hate being stuck inside." She looked at the TV and spoke, "Look, look. I could be there and back so fast."

"No, no!" Winn shook his head. "J'onn said you can't go anywhere as Supergirl. Should have never let you watch the news."

"I will be back before I miss my turn." She pouted again.

"No," Winn said shaking his head again.

"National City needs Supergirl!" She complained just as the front door opened.

As Mon-El walked in, James said, "Mon-El, I'm very happy you're here. And not just because you have super strength. Now maybe you can stand in the way of her and her super suit." When he saw Kai walking in after his brother, his smile fell. "Oh, Kai? Long time no see."

Kai simply waved at him and came to sit next to Winn.

"Where were you?" Kara asked Mon-El, standing up.

"I was just questioning some suspects."

"Who?"

Mon-El sighed. "My parents."

"So you think your parents ordered the bounty on me?" Kara's eyes drifted from Mon-El to Kai.

"Well, they say they didn't, but I'm not so sure," Mon-El replied.

"They should meet my dad," Winn spoke as Mon-El went to get something from the fridge. "I bet they'd become fast friends."

Mon-El grabbed two bottles of beer and handed one to Kai before going to open his. "Yeah, from what you've said about it, I'm sure that's true." A ringing noise made him stop. The bottle slipped from his hand and crashed onto the floor with a loud chatter. "I'm sorry, I don't know what happened."

Kara let out a small chuckle. "Are you okay?"

Mon-El had bent down to clear the mess he had made but the ringing intensified as he said, "I can't move… No. Seriously."

Kara and Winn were busy chuckling thinking he was playing a prank. But Kai looked at his brother in concern. He was really acting strange.

"I… I—Um… Whoa! Watch out!" Mon-El called. He sped towards Kara, grabbed her by her waist and went straight out the window. She grabbed onto him and flew towards the roof of a building.

Mon-El landed on the roof as Kara hovered above. She quickly made her way towards him and asked, "What are you doing?"

"I don't know, it's not me!" He grunted as he threw a punch at her. "I'm sorry." He aimed a kick at her that she dodged. "I'm not in control of my body."

Kara managed to dodge all his punches and aimed one at his chest, which sent him back. "Ah!" He grunted in pain.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Kara yelled apologetically as she saw him stand up again.

"I had that coming."

Watching from Kara's apartment, James spoke, "Looks like someone's controlling him."

A beeping sound went off and Winn called, "Whoa, whoa. It's working."

"What's working?" Kai asked, ready to fly out as well.

"Okay, so, I reconfigured this thing to go off if there's another messaging device nearby," Winn explained. "Which means there is a bounty hunter and he is close."

Back on the rooftop, Kara grabbed onto Mon-El's neck using her arm. "Can you control it?" she asked.

He managed to break free and said, "No! I just feel pins and needles all over."

"Oh… kay…" Kara stammered.

"It's no good!" Mon-El grunted. "You have to run. I'm much too dangerous." He threw couple more punches that she dodged again.

"Just focus and try to fight it," Kara said as he kept throwing more punches.

"I can't!" Mon-El grabbed onto her and threw her across the roof, so she ended up landing on the side of the car. "Oh, no. I'm so sorry," he cried.

"Me too," he heard a voice behind him as Kai flew at him, throwing a punch.

Mon-El managed to dodge the punch and kicked Kai right on his chest, sending the older twin flying backwards.

"I don't think I can fight it," Mon-El said as he headed towards Kara, who sat with her back against the car. He threw a punch at her, she moved to her left and he hit the car. He repeatedly threw punches as his eyes shone blue.

"Wait," Kara begged as his punches grew stronger and faster.

On the street, Winn had managed to catch sight of the alien who was mind-controlling Mon-El. Placing a stapler on his back, he said, "Let him go. Or the sidewalk gets a new paint job."

Kai had managed to get up and grab Mon-El by his jacket and pulled him away from Kara. "Not her!" he yelled as he threw a punch at Mon-El.

"Ow!" The younger twin fell on his back as Kai clutched his hand into a fist, ready to punch him again.

"Hey, it's me." Mon-El yelled. "It's me!"

"Oh! Sorry." Kai grabbed onto his brother's hand and pulled him up.

"Are you okay?" Kara asked Mon-El, running towards him.

"Yeah! I'm sorry; I didn't mean to hit you. I don't know what was happening."

"It was a bounty hunter," Kai said. "He was mind-controlling you."

"We should head back to DEO," Kara said. "Will you be okay to leap?" she asked Mon-El.

He simply nodded, but Kai smirked and said, "Don't worry, I can carry the Princess back to DEO."

Mon-El mocked-punched his brother's shoulder and began to walk away.

"Where are you going, Princess? Come on. I can carry you back safe. You know it!"

"Shut up, Kai," Mon-El yelled as Kai began to chuckle.

Kara stood watching them in amusement. Despite what just happened, they still managed to share a laugh because she could see Mon-El laughing and throwing punches at Kai, who in return chuckled as he grabbed his brother's waist and flew. Mon-El threw his arm around Kai's shoulder, letting him fly him to DEO.

* * *

Once they reached the DEO, they managed to get a confession out of the alien who confessed it was Queen Rhea who placed the bounty. Kara and the others were truly surprised. Mon-El was disappointed and was offering Kara a million apologies. Kai on the other hand was furious. He ended up going to the gym and was currently on his way destroying Mon-El's punching bag.

Kara made her way towards the gym to see just how furious he looked. "Hey!" she called, making her way towards him. He stopped punching but didn't turn around.

"Look, whatever is happening, I don't know why your mother hates me so much. I wish I could just talk to her and—"

"You wanna know why she hates you?" Kai asked, turning to face her. His eyes darkening. "You are _my_ mate! She knows you, Kara Zor-El. She has known you since the time you were a child. Did you ever think why my mother agreed for me to take a Kryptonian as my bride? Because she wanted to bring Krypton down to its knees."

"She wouldn't do that, would she?"

"Kara, she despised me. She didn't care about me. Do you really think she has any sort of regret for what she has done? There's a bounty on your head and she is responsible for it. I'll never forgive her for what she has done!"

Kara gave him a small nod as she moved closer. She placed a hand on his upper arm, making him face her. "Why?" she whispered. "Why do you care?"

He turned around slowly. Leaning down, he rested his forehead against hers and said, "Because I can't help it. I just want you safe."

"Me too. If it's dangerous for Mon-El, it's dangerous for you too." Kara touched his cheek lightly. But Kai moved away. Disappointed, Kara walked backwards before heading out of the gym, leaving Kai all alone with his distraught thoughts.

Kara headed back to see Mon-El waiting for her by the balcony. "Thought I could help you clean up the broken window," he said with a small smile. Kara nodded and they headed back to her apartment.

A while later, as they stood cleaning, Kara spoke, "Kai said your mother doesn't like me because I'm his… umm… mate."

Mon-El shrugged. "She thinks you are the reason _I_ don't want to go back to Daxam. Remember she doesn't know Kai is here."

Kara stopped cleaning and asked, "Is that the reason? Am _I_ the reason?"

Mon-El nodded as he went to take a seat. "You are. Part of it. Kara, I never really had many friends. I had Hal-An and of course, Kai. But when I met you, all for a day, I think I had found a friend. I remember telling Kai that I wanted to visit Krypton some day so I could see you again. I was under the impression that you were the younger sister of Kai's bride."

"When did you find out?"

"Not until recently. I love you, Kara. And I know that's something I can't just stop… doing. You mean a lot to me and knowing that you are under danger because of _my_ mother, it rips my heart. Why don't we just… hide? Go to some other planet? Or to your friend Barry's earth?"

"I'm Supergirl, I don't run from anything," Kara said as she shook her head.

"Yeah, I know. It's one of the more annoying things about you."

Kara couldn't help but chuckle. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Mon-El banged his head on the table. When he looked up again, he sighed. "I mean, you… you don't know my mother. She won't stop. She wants you dead and she wants me to come home. And she… she gets what she wants."

"That's why we have to talk to your mother."

"But J'onn just said we can't engage with them."

Kara shook her head. "No. He did not say that. He said we can't attack them. We can still talk to her. Then you can get her to realize all she really wants is for you to be happy. And then she'll realize that Earth is the best place for you. Your mother can change. You just have to talk to her."

Mon-El sighed again. "People don't really change."

"Sure they do. You did. You've become someone incredible and unselfish. Just give her a chance."

There was a playful smile on his face as he looked up and asked, "You really think I'm incredible?"

"No," she said, crinkling a little. "I just said that to get you to listen to me."

Mon-El chuckled. "Yeah. Okay, well, I'll contact the ship."

"It's worth a shot," Kara said as he stood up. "Now, give me a hug!"

"You are very demanding." Mon-El laughed as he pulled her into a tight hug.

"You never complained before." Kara simply grinned before hugging him back.

* * *

Later, what Kara had assumed would have been a peaceful chat had turned out so violent with Rhea attacking her with Kryptonite, Mon-El ended up putting himself between the two women.

"No! Wait! I'll go with you."

Kara panicked. She couldn't let him go. "Mon-El. No, you can't."

"I'll go back to Daxam, I'll be your prince," he said, looking at his mother, shielding Kara by standing in front of her. "All of it. Just stop hurting her."

"I have your word? No tricks? No resistance?" Rhea asked before putting away the Kryptonite daggers.

"You have my word." Mon-El finally turned to look at Kara. Hugging her, he said, "I'm sorry, Kara. This is the only way. So long as you're safe."

He rested his forehead against hers. "Don't go," Kara begged.

"Mon-El," Rhea called as the portal opened.

"It's okay," Mon-El said as he moved away from her and went to join his mother. "It's okay."

Kara sobbed as he watched them disappear. Without thinking twice, she flew out of the Fortress and headed back home. As if sensing her presence, Kai was standing on the balcony. The minute she landed, his eyes widened.

"Kara! Are you okay?" Kai asked in concern as he reached out to her.

She placed her hands over his arms and shook her head. "She had Kryptonite."

"No." Kai groaned as his hold on Kara's arms tightened.

"Rhea was about to kill me, and Mon-El sacrificed everything to save my life. Now we have to save his."

"I can't let you do that," Kai muttered, looking serious.

"No, I'm okay," she assured him. He had to understand that his brother had been taken away because of her.

"It's not that—" Kai said just as J'onn cut him, "We're under strict orders not to engage. I'm sorry."

"This is Mon-El's life," Kara begged. "Please."

"I cannot disobey the President of the United States. I know it's easy to let emotions get involved, but there's a protocol. I'm not the one calling the shots right now. I know how much you care for Mon-El. But this is too dangerous."

Kai turned to look at J'onn, his gaze menacing. "You people are under the order to not engage. I am not."

"Kai is right," Kara spoke. "I have to save him. I know you understand. Once that ship leaves he's gone forever."

"He's made his choice. He's with his people, Kara," J'onn said.

"Mon-El did not choose this. And if we wait for President's orders, Mon-El and his parents could be light-years away. We need to go now. I'm the one that convinced him to do this. To try to reason with his mother. He's up there because of me." Kara looked up at Kai, who looked as if he was shaken. What if he hated her for this? "Please," she begged him. "Kai, I can't lose him."

Kai gave her a curt nod. "I have a plan, but first we need to get on that spaceship."

Winn, who had been quiet for a really long time, finally spoke, "I think I can do that."

* * *

 **A/N:** Back with more Karamel, but... there's Kaira too! What are you shipping? And damn, Rhea is just so horrible!

 **Review and Comments are much appreciated!**

 **And don't forget to click those little 'Favorite' and 'Follow' buttons. You will get a notification whenever the story is updated!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter - 28**

Mon-El couldn't believe what had just happened to him. As he stood talking to his father about bringing all kinds of changes to Daxam, his mother pulled him away and slapped him. And then she ordered her guards to lock him up. His father had tried to stop them but the guards managed to grab hold of him and locked him up in his room.

Using the transmatter portal, Kara, Kai and Winn managed to get on the spaceship. There were to not engage as per J'onn's strict orders. It was a rescue mission. They would go in, find Mon-El and King Lar Gand (because of Kai's insistence) and bring them back to the portal and go home.

Kara offered to guard the long passageway as Winn tracked down where Mon-El was and Kai went along with him. Winn was easily able to break into the ship's security system and opened the locks on Mon-El's door. Kai ran in to see his brother sitting inside a jail. He was seething with anger. Rhea hurt his brother and Kara; she would pay for this.

"Kai? Winn?" Mon-El asked in disbelief.

"We are here to get you out," Kai said as he went to grab onto his brother's hands.

Winn quickly managed to open the door and Mon-El stepped out before throwing his arms around his brother's shoulders. Kai hugged him back. When he stepped back, he said, "I want you and Winn to go find Father. Then you leave. Do you hear me? You and Kara have done enough already."

Mon-El looked down, not wanting to be scolded by his brother. He simply nodded and followed Winn out, not before Kai grabbed his arm and pulled him back in. Since Winn had already disabled the cameras in this room, Kai didn't hesitate. "Remove your clothes."

Mon-El's eyes widened. "Wha—what?"

"For God's sake, brother, take off your clothes and give them to me. Wear mine. There's something I need to take care off and I can't do that being Kai-El Gand."

Without another word, Mon-El began to undress just as Kai did the same. Winn stood outside; making sure no one was out there. When the brothers stepped out, Winn had to look twice to see who was who.

When he saw Kai pocketing his rings, he knew this was the older twin. Kai looked at Winn first and then Mon-El. "Go. Get the King and get out. Don't wait for me. I'll find my way back." Saying that, he began to run down the corridor. When he found Kara standing there, ready to take down anyone in case they attacked, he stood still for couple of seconds. Despite him wearing Mon-El's clothes, Kara still managed to mutter, "Kai!" She jumped on him and he held her tightly. "Did you get him out?" she asked, leaning against him.

"Yes. We did. Now I want you to go with Mon and Winn and find my father. Take them all back home." Saying that he pulled back and started to walk away. Not before stopping short, running back and taking her in his arms again. He crashed his lips over Kara's and felt her moan against his lips. When Kai finally pulled back, he whispered, "I'm glad you are safe." With that, he turned around and walked away.

This time, he didn't look back.

* * *

Rhea was seated in the throne room, looking at Earth from the large glass wall. Lar Gand had made up his mind. He wanted to stay back on Earth. He was persistent; he knew Kai-El was on this planet and he was not willing to leave without him. This was good for Rhea since all she wanted was Mon-El. She would take her son back home, make him rule Daxam. Or at least, she would be the one ruling. He would be the timid lad by her side. Timid? Was he even that anymore? The Kryptonian girl had corrupted him. He didn't want to return to Daxam… return to his own mother because of that Kryptonian! She would make sure that Kryptonian never came near Mon-El again.

Just as she was lost in thoughts, Rhea heard something. When she looked up, Mon-El was standing in front of her.

"How did you get out?" Rhea demanded, standing up straight.

"I asked for the guards to let me out, Mother. I wanted to have a word with you."

"If this is about going back to that girl, I suggest you go back to your cell. I do not wish to talk about her or your life on Earth."

"Mother, remember what you said at the bar?" Mon-El asked, looking down sadly. "That when I was a child, I used to hold onto your legs. I didn't want you to leave me. Do you know why? I knew for a long time that Kai-El was Father's favorite, that Father loved Kai-El more than me. But I knew you loved me the most and only wanted the best for me. I'm sorry, Mother. I didn't listen to you. Forgive me. I want to go back. I want to be my mother's son again."

Rhea's eyes watered as she made her way towards Mon-El. She pulled him into a hug. "You have finally returned to me!"

Pulling away, Mon-El nodded with a small smile. "Always, Mother. Would you call off the bounty? Let us leave it all behind. Start our lives the way they used to be. Forget that Kryptonian. Let Father be here, let him search for his beloved son. You and I will rule Daxam together."

"We will make Daxam great again." Rhea touched his cheek lovingly. "There's so much to do! Oh, I want to throw a celebration. That is after we kick your father off this ship. And then, we return home. I'm going to tell the guards to get us some Zakkarian ale." Rhea turned around and began to walk away. "You have no idea of all that I had to do to make _you_ King, Mon-El. If I ever sit down and start telling you… you would start worshiping me."

"What did you do, Mother? Please, I know whatever you did, you did it for me. Tell me."

Rhea shrugged. "Did you know I was the daughter of a blacksmith, Mon-El? Well, of course you wouldn't. I never saw that man ever again. How he begged me to let him see you and your brother just once. But I didn't want some pauper touching you. He worked at the castle, so I often saw the Prince when I visited the castle. Charming as your father was, what I needed was to be Queen. Your father was much like Kai. He took a lot of women to bed. I was one of them, but I was the only clever one. Any woman lying with the Prince, she had to get a shot to prevent pregnancy. I didn't. Your father was mated to a Kryptonian. I did save him from his doom."

"You didn't like Kryptonians," Mon-El said, nodding to himself.

"That is correct. What is there to like? Emotionless, egoist, good-for-nothing creatures! But it was easy to get Zana out of my way. The real challenge were your grandparents."

"What did you do, Mother?"

"You grandmother was easy to get rid of. Just a bit of a poison in her drink, she was gone before we knew it. But that grandfather of yours, oh no! He had to suffer. The man humiliated me by bringing in saints and sorcerers to see if I was really carrying your father's heir. He loved Astronomy, you know. He built that tower that your father let you have. He didn't like anyone else going to that tower. I waited one stormy night; a not-so-gentle shove did the job. He fell down and broke his neck. They all thought he slipped."

"And you did all this for…?"

"You! Who else? I wanted my son to be King. But I knew Lar was bringing back that witch into our lives. My darling boy, do you remember the day we set sail on a ship? And you went overboard?" Rhea moved towards her son and cupped his cheek. "I pushed you."

Mon-El's eyes widened hearing that.

"Of course all I wanted was for your father to jump after you, save you and drown himself. Then I would have been Queen. I would have banished Zana. But she had to prove that she cared the most. I was surprised to see that she jumped after you without a thought. But the two of you fell ill. Lar was by her side all night. I couldn't bear it anymore. When he finally left her side, not for long, I went in and strangled her. I watched as she struggled, but she was after what was mine!"

"So you killed my grandparents and Lady Zana? Just to make _me_ King?"

"Look at all the sacrifices I made for my beloved son. Can there be a better mother in this universe?" Smiling, she patted his cheek and turned away. Just as she walked towards the end of the hall she saw shadows moving rapidly. And then four people stepped out into the light. Lar Gand, Kara Zor-El, a stranger and… Mon-El?

Rhea's eyes widened as she turned around sharply to see just whom she had been talking to. On the throne he sat, whistling lightly, a smug look on his face.

"Surprise… bitch!" Kai stood up and clapped his hands. "Way to go, Rhea! You fell for my act! Don't I deserve an Academy for my mind-blowing performance? You really thought I was Mon-El, didn't you? My, my… all those confessions!" Kai looked up to see his Father looking at Rhea in shock. Mon-El looked sick and Kara had her arm around his waist, supporting him. Winn looked as if he was going to throw up as well. But this had to be done. He had to make Rhea confess. "Father," Kai spoke, making Lar Gand look at him, disbelief in his eyes. "I'm not a hallucination, Dad. I'm very much alive. For years I have been trying to prove just how evil and vile this woman is. Now you know."

"Lar, Mon-El…" Rhea began, her voice pleading.

"Don't!" King Lar yelled. "If we were on Daxam, I would have had you punished for your crimes. Not just my parents, but also the woman I loved and my precious daughter. You took them all from me! And then you sent away Kai-El, knowing what he meant to me. And now you want to take Mon-El away? You repel me, Rhea. Today, I break the bond we share. You want to be Queen? Then you are most free to do that. I am no longer your husband _or_ your King. I abdicated from my throne. And just know this, Rhea, without a King by your side, you are once again the daughter of a blacksmith, nothing more."

"You can't leave!" Rhea yelled. "You can't take this away from me!"

Lar Gand glared at her, gesturing for Kara to get the portal open, which Winn quickly worked on. As soon as it was opened, it was Lar Gand who stepped his foot in first. "Watch me do so." With that he was gone. Kara sent Winn after him and helped Mon-El. She noticed that Kai had stayed back.

The older twin watched his mother fall down on her knees. Kara thought he was too calm. On the contrary, he looked as if he would have killed Rhea. Just as Mon-El disappeared, Kara quickly moved towards Kai, grabbed his hand and dragged him away before he could do anything stupid.

Once they reached DEO, Lar Gand pulled Mon-El into a hug. "Son, you are safe!"

Mon-El ended up sobbing into his father's shoulder. But when Lar saw Kai appear, a tear slid down his cheek as he opened his other arm. Kai ran towards him and hugged him tightly, putting his arm over Mon-El as well.

"I thought I lost you," Lar muttered, hugging his sons. "I thought I lost you both."

Kai stepped away and caressed Mon-El's hair. He knew the reason his brother was crying was not because of their father's return, but because of Rhea's confessions. When Mon-El finally pulled away, Kai said, "We are here, Dad. We are safe. _You_ are safe. We won't let her get to you again."

Lar nodded and patted Kai's cheek. "I know, Kai-El. I know."

* * *

 **A/N:** Rheadid a lot of bad things and she confessed! She's horrible, isn't she? I loved how Kai tricked her. And I'm just so happy I could write Lar Gand differently from the show. And that kiss... hmm...

 **Review and Comments are much appreciated!**

 **And don't forget to click those little 'Favorite' and 'Follow' buttons. You will get a notification whenever the story is updated!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter - 29**

As the Gands stood embracing each other, J'onn and Alex stood watching them. Winn sat munching on some red vines. But to Kara's surprise, Eliza stood there with her arms open wide. Kara ran to give her a hug. She needed her mother right now and she didn't care if the other agents were looking at her.

"King Lar Gand," J'onn called, making the Gands turn to face him. "It is an honor to have you here on our base."

"A Martian?" Lar asked Kai, who simply nodded.

"Father, let me introduce you to my friends," Mon-El spoke. "This is J'onn J'onzz; he's from Mars. He's the director of this facility. And that's my friend, Winn." Winn grinned with his mouth full of red vines, he waved to Lar, who simply smiled and gave him a small nod. "You already know Kara. This is Kara's adoptive sister, Alex Danvers." Alex came forward to shake hands with Lar. "And this is Eliza, Alex and Kara's mother."

Lar's eyes finally fell on the blonde who stood next to J'onn. His eyes widened in recognition. _Zana! This was his Zana!_

Lar moved towards her and took her hand in his and placed a chaste kiss on the back of her hand. "Lady Eliza, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise… umm…" Eliza looked at the twins for some help.

But before Mon-El could say his father's name, Kai said, "Larson Parker. I call dibs! You can call him Lar."

Eliza gave Lar a beautiful smile. He realized this wasn't his Zana. But if his Zana had been alive today, she would look exactly like Eliza. "Larson Parker it is," Lar said with a smile of his own. "I would like to get to know you better."

"Whoa! Okay, Dad!" Kai rushed to his father's side and pulled him away from Eliza. "You must be tired. We are all tired. Let's just go crash and then talk… peacefully in the morning."

"I'll have one of the agents arrange for another bed in your room, Mon-El," J'onn said to the younger twin.

The boys thanked J'onn and dragged Lar away, who still kept turning around to look at Eliza. Once they disappeared out of sight, Kara heard Lar ask, "What is a Dad?"

She burst out laughing and when others asked her what she was laughing about, she told them what she heard.

* * *

Kara was tired. It had been a hectic day what with the bounty hunters and her fight with Rhea, and Mon-El getting captured by his mother. She was just happy to fly back home and change into her pajamas. Kara took a shower first, put on her pajama pants and one of Mon-El's old t-shirts.

As she stood in the kitchen making herself a cup of hot chocolate, she heard the doorbell ring. It was late, and she knew if it was Mon-El, he would have just jumped in through the window she had left open. But when she opened the door, she found Kai Parker leaning against the wall, holding a bag of takeout. Kara didn't even have to use her x-ray vision to see what Kai had brought. Potstickers. She could just smell them.

"I'm hungry," he declared, walking in as she held the door open. "Winn got us some pizzas. Can you imagine Dad has never had pizza and now that he has had some he thinks it's the food made for royals? Fit for a King, he said."

Kara chuckled. "I'm glad your father is enjoying some of Earth's finest foods. You boys should probably take him out and let him eat all sorts of food. Earth does have some great cuisines."

"Not a bad idea." Kai placed the bag on the table and Kara quickly opened it and pulled out the contents. Lots of potstickers, egg rolls and fried wontons.

"Pizza was the first thing I ate when I came to Earth," Kara spoke as Kai began to munch on his favorite egg rolls.

Placing the roll down, he thanked Kara for the beer she handed over and asked, "Didn't the Danvers cook?"

"Oh yeah. They did. It was like a feast when I first arrived to their place. But when my pod landed, it was Clark who found me. He took me straight to his apartment in Metropolis. He was freaking out. _I_ was freaking out too since my cousin wasn't exactly a baby, and I was sent to Earth to look after that baby. He ordered two large pizzas and I got a whole box for myself."

Kai took a sip of his beer and nodded. "Why didn't he let you stay with him? It would have been easy since he had all those powers. He could have trained you."

"It's complicated! Clark took me to Smallville next. I stayed at his apartment for a day. The Kents were more than welcoming, but… it felt like Clark didn't want me to be there. When he told me I was to live with the Danvers, I got very upset. I was staying with the Kents for almost a week and I really liked them. They wanted me to stay back, but Clark didn't. At first I thought he was trying to get rid of me, but now I understand why he did what he did. Clark was a baby when he landed on Earth. The Kents adopted him and raised him like their own, and his powers took time to develop. That wasn't the same case with me; I showed some powers within a week of my arrival. And sending me to scientists who had done enough research on Superman… Clark thought I would fit right in."

Kai gave her a small nod and she continued eating without another word. His life had been different when he arrived on Earth. But then again he was old enough to take care of himself. Kara had only been a child.

"What about you?" Kara asked, looking up at him. "What was the first thing you ate when you came to Earth?"

Once again Kai put down his roll. "Some bread and some water from a stream. It was nice though, the water, not the bread."

"Why?"

"I landed near mountains. And I hid my pod in a cave and tried to find civilization. When I found a stream, I followed it and it led me to a village. An old lady was throwing away some bread… to a stray dog… I took a piece. Let it have the rest."

Kara's eyes widened hearing that. The infamous Prince of Daxam who might have not even seen what struggle was when he lived on Daxam and the things he had faced on this planet that they now call home. "What happened then?"

"The old lady, the kindest person I've ever met… Sybil, she was in need of a helper, for her farm. I met her at the market. I was planning to steal food. But she caught me and offered food in exchange of some labor. I agreed. She let me have one of the smaller rooms. I got to eat three times a day. Help old Sybil out with her farming. I stayed with her for two years. Sybil was too old and her daughter moved in with her kids to take care of her. Her daughter, Christine, was a war widow. She was interested in me. I wasn't. So I decided to leave. That's when I started working at the mine."

"Did you ever meet Sybil again?"

"I did. I went back after all my hallucinations stopped. Sybbie was dying. She told me that I could do great things if I wanted. But I should never forget my roots, because in some way, they defined me. I think Sybbie had figured out I wasn't human. And she had seen me talking to the air many times. I stayed back till the funeral. Christine asked me if I had a job and I didn't want to lie to her. I told her about the accident at the mine. A part of me was scared… thinking that Christine still wanted to be with me. And I knew that I could be with a human if I was careful, but I didn't want to be careful… I wanted to be reckless. Imagine my relief when Christine introduced me to her new husband."

"You were always popular with the girls?" Kara chuckled lightly.

Kai smiled and shrugged. "What can I do? I'm irresistible. Well… I think Sybil was the only one holding me back. She was kind, and I was desperate for some kindness. But once she was gone, I knew I was straying from the right path. I used my powers to do things. Horrible things. Muscle for hire… that job did pay me well before DEO decided to take me in."

"You won't go back to that, will you?"

"What? Beating up people for money? Sure. Mon-El and my father would have me locked up if I did. I see that Chemistry is much like Alchemy. J'onn wanted me to help with stuff at the DEO."

"A job at DEO?" Kara asked, her eyes widening with excitement. "Tell me you are taking it!"

"Well, Mon-El has decided he won't leave National City. Dad wants to be around both of us, so that means I can't take him with me." Kai looked at her with a small smile on his face. "And there are other reasons too, I guess, for me to stay back."

Kara nodded. "Yeah! Lots of reasons. I mean, who's gonna waste time eating red tubes with Winn? Who's gonna annoy the hell out of Alex? Who's gonna constantly tease Mon-El, call him names but love him unconditionally?"

"You have a point. But I'm not sure about the whole love thing. I have never really felt that for someone who wasn't my family or old Sybbie." When he saw Kara's shoulders drop, he added, "Until now, that is."

Kara's eyes widened when he leaned closer, his lips brushing against her softly. But before she could kiss him back, he pulled away.

Kai stood up and cleared away the empty boxes. "It's getting late, I should leave."

"Can't you stay?" Kara asked, her voice hinting the hopefulness her eyes showed.

"Look, I love the sex… but I'm super tired. It's not everyday I take on my evil mother and win."

Kara couldn't help but smile. "It's not everyday I take on your mother and get attacked with Kryptonite, rescue my best friend and his father in space, get front row for a royal drama… I don't want to be alone tonight." She stood up and made her way towards him. Placing her hands on his shoulders, she whispered, "And neither do you."

Kai let out a loud sigh and placed his hands on either side of her waist. He gave her a small nod. Kara smiled and pulled him into a hug. _Hugs_ … now those were something that were exclusively for Mon-El, his dad and old Sybbie when she was alive. But hugging Kara was different. It was not just the feeling of being held, but a feeling of belonging. And maybe, just maybe, belonging to someone wasn't that bad.

When Kara pulled away from the hug, she took his hand in hers and led him towards the bed. She sat on the bed as she watched him remove his clothes. He kept on his boxers and turned to face her, raising an eyebrow when he saw her staring. "Liking the show, Miss Danvers?"

"Hmm… it's not that bad." She shrugged and then burst out laughing.

Kai smiled and climbed on the bed and he was quickly tucked inside the covers. Kara lay on her side, facing him. He didn't look at her as he lay on his back. Quietly, he spoke, "Remind me to bring some t-shirts the next time I come here."

Kara traced a pattern on his bare chest and giggled. "Why? Are you planning on moving in here?"

Kai let out a loud sigh and shook his head before grabbing Kara's wayward hand. "No, because I don't want to see you in Mon-El's clothes."

* * *

 **A/N:** Okay... yeah, that was Kaira. Thoughts? And do you think Mon-El will react badly if he ever found out about Kai and Kara?

 **Review and Comments are much appreciated!**

 **And don't forget to click those little 'Favorite' and 'Follow' buttons. You will get a notification whenever the story is updated!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter - 30**

Kara sat up hearing that. "You are jealous!" She couldn't help but grin at the face he was making.

"I'm not jealous! It's just… there are some things that a man can tolerate and some that he just can't. And this is one of the latter."

Kara lay back down and snuggled close to him. "You know he's my best friend, right? And a part of me will always love him."

Kai let out a loud sigh and nodded. "I know."

"Don't be jealous. _You_ are the one I'm cuddling with, not Mon-El."

"Oh, is that what we are doing? Cuddling?"

Kara bit her lower lip, her eyes searching his only to find humor in them. Mon-El was a big cuddler. He was the kind of guy who always wanted some kind of physical touch whenever they were alone, but Kai was different. He turned on his side and lay with his back facing hers. Nope, the older twin was _not_ a cuddler. Kara couldn't stop herself from spooning him from behind.

"Are we really doing this?" Kai muttered against the pillow.

Kara giggled against his back and tightened her hold on him. "Yes, we are. Now suck it up."

"Hmm… maybe _sucking_ isn't all that bad," he said sleepily.

"Seriously, Kai, is sex the only thing you can ever think about?" Kara kissed his shoulder and waited for him to respond. He was awfully quiet for a while, so she lifted her head from the pillow and looked at his face, hearing a soft snoring sound coming from him. She smiled and kissed his cheek before lying back down. Sleep took her almost immediately.

* * *

Kai Parker woke up the next morning to a cold bed and no one to cuddle with. He wasn't much of a cuddler but last night had been a great, new experience. Twice in a row a woman had left before he woke up. On Daxam, he wanted his bedmate to be gone before he woke up. But on Earth, he had a habit of sneaking away before the woman woke up. Not with Kara.

He decided to freshen up and leave. It was still early and he wanted to be back before Mon-El and their father woke up. He didn't waste another second as he got out of the bed, freshened up, put on his clothes and flew out of the balcony, heading straight to DEO.

To Kai's surprise, not only was Mon-El up, but he was also standing in the control room talking to Winn about something. As soon as Kai walked in, Mon-El looked up. He let out a sigh before gesturing Kai to join him. Kai rolled his eyes knowing there was no need for Mon-El to act like this. He wasn't a kid who had to return home before curfew. Heck! He never had a curfew in his life. He was the freaking Prince of Daxam.

Kai followed Mon-El to the gym and saw his younger brother taking a seat on one of the concrete blocks set in the middle of the room. Folding his arms across his chest, he asked, "What?"

"Where were you last night?" Mon-El asked, looking more serious than he had ever been in his whole life.

"I was out."

"Where exactly?"

"I _said_ I was out," Kai sneered.

Mon-El remained calm. There was a storm brewing inside his mind, but he had to remain calm. "How long has this been going on?"

Kai shook his head. "I don't understand what you're talking about."

"You _smell_ like her!" Mon-El yelled. "You smell like her! Goddammit! You think I wouldn't know? The way you two look at each other? The way she sneaks off to see _you_! You bring her food now, huh? What are you, in love or something?!"

Kai turned away and kneaded his temple. "Mon-El, you two broke up. You are no longer together. If I'm right, you said to her that you love her but you are _not_ in love with her. So, help me God, you better get over this already!"

"Did you sleep with her?" Mon-El asked, his voice low. He knew Winn was watching everything, hearing every word. But he wanted his friend to see. See just how he was suffering. Kai's silence gave him all the answers he needed. Sitting down again, he asked, "When? Was it during the time I was in a coma?"

Kai nodded. "She was on Red K."

"You forced yourself on her?" Mon-El looked shocked. Kai sleeping with Kara was one thing, Kai forcing himself on her was another.

"NO! I did _not_ force her. She… she challenged me. Tempted me. And don't forget she's _my_ mate."

"She was my _girlfriend_!"

"Was, Brother. That's the keyword. She _was_ your girlfriend. But now, she's not with you and that means she can be with anyone she wants!"

Mon-El let out a disappointed sigh. "You know, Kai… when the two of you were talking without being at each other's throats, I thought you two were getting along because of me. But I had never imagined that you would do something like this. To me! Your brother!"

"By doing something like this means to be with my mate? Then I'm sorry I didn't ask for your f*cking permission, Mon-El! What I do; who I'm with; none of that concerns you. Did you see what Rhea did to make _you_ King? And let me remind you, I was the rightful heir to that throne! Not you!"

"Did you forget you were banished, Kai-El? I was made the Crown Prince. I _am_ the Crown Prince of Daxam. If I wanted, I could have gone back and ruled as the King… but I didn't."

Kai let out a cold chuckle. "Of course, you did us all a big favor by not going. You know what, Mon-El? I was never answerable to anyone in my life. If I'm with someone, then that's _my_ problem, not yours. So stay the f*ck away from me and stay out of my love life!" With that, Kai punched the concrete block right next to the one Mon-El was sitting on. Mon-El didn't even flinch; he just closed his eyes and waited till Kai was gone.

Winn had been sitting still, watching this little confrontation between the brothers take place. When he saw Kai punch the concrete block, he put his headphone down, turned off the monitor and ran to the gym. Kai was gone, but Mon-El sat there all alone, hands covering his face.

Walking in, Winn managed a whisper, "Mon-El." He was shocked to see Mon-El like this. His eyes and nose red. His eyes pleading for Winn to help him.

"Is this how it feels?" Mon-El asked, looking at him. "When your heart breaks and you just want the ground to burst open and swallow you?"

Winn gave him a small nod. "Well, that's heartbreak alright, maybe a little less dramatic than the whole groun—ground swallowing thing. But hey, I'm sorry this happened. You deserve so much better." Winn went to sit next to Mon-El, carefully avoiding the one Kai broke. "Look, I don't know much about these Daxamite customs of yours, but that Blood Bond, the mates' one, sounds pretty serious. On Earth, we simply call that being a 'Soulmate'. Then again, not everyone is lucky, you know. Take me, for instance. What if you haven't found your Soulmate yet, and you'll have a blood bond with her when you do?"

Mon-El wiped a stray tear from his cheek. "You think that's possible? That she's still out there?"

"Hey! Didn't Princess Leia fall in love with a stuck up, half-witted, scruffy-looking Nerf-herder?" Winn chuckled lightly when he saw a small smile on Mon-El's face. "So, I'm pretty sure we aren't that unlucky. It might take time. But we will find some really nice girls who will love us for who we are."

Mon-El gave him a small nod. "Thanks, Winn. You have no idea how much I appreciate this talk."

Winn smiled and stood up. "Hey! Come here, buddy!" He opens his arms wide for Mon-El. Only the Daxamite's grip was a bit too tight and Winn yelped lightly. Mon-El pull away and apologized. All he got in return was his friend putting an arm around his shoulder and telling him he was hungry and that they should go grab some breakfast.

* * *

As Mon-El and Winn stepped back into the control room, they found out from J'onn that Kai had taken Lar out for breakfast. Mon-El had given him a small nod, his appetite lost. But just as he was about to leave to go to the bar, there was an emergency. Seeing as Supergirl was busy taking care of something else in the city, Mon-El decided to take care of the bank robbery by himself. With Winn's voice in his com walking him through everything, Mon-El managed to stop the robbery and was heading back to DEO.

Walking in, he stopped short to see Kara standing there with J'onn, Winn, Lar and Kai. She was saying something and Kai was laughing loudly. When Kara saw him, she gave him a big smile. Mon-El joined them, without returning her smile. He even stood next to Winn, far away from Kara. If she noticed his cross mood, she chose not to acknowledge that and smiled at him beautifully. "You did great back there, Mon-El! In no time you will be out there with a suit and a superhero name!"

Seeing Mon-El sigh and look away and Kara's smile dropping, Winn quickly said, "As a matter of fact, Mon-El and I have already been working on a suit. We will figure out the name very soon."

Kara gave Winn a grateful smile. Something made her look up at Kai, who was looking at his brother, but Mon-El's attention was on the computer nearby. Something had happened. She could sense the thick air around the brothers. "Anyway! Eliza asked me to invite you all to dinner," Kara said looking at the Gands, J'onn and Winn. "To celebrate Lar's return, she said."

The brothers looked at Lar to see how he would respond to the invite. All he did was smile and asked, "Lady Eliza wishes to dine with me? I would be honored."

Kara gave him a big smile. "Great! I'll let her know. And we'll plan how everyone gets there, okay?" she added looking at Winn. "I mean, I'm sure we can fly you there."

Winn nodded. "As long as Mon-El's not trying to make me jump with him, I'm sure I'll survive."

Mon-El couldn't help but smile at what his best friend had said, but it fell the second he saw Kai grab Kara's arm and pull her to the side, whispering something in her ear. A frown replaced Mon-El's smile when he saw Kara blush and smile at whatever Kai had said. He knew this was going to be a long dinner now that he had to put up with his brother and Kara's affair.

* * *

 **A/N:** Well... Kaira happened for real this time. And I just want to clear something, this is NOT Earth-38. Yes, you will soon see Earth-38 and Karamel are together on that earth. So you will be getting a lot of Karamel very soon.

 **Review and Comments are much appreciated!**

 **And don't forget to click those little 'Favorite' and 'Follow' buttons. You will get a notification whenever the story is updated!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter - 31**

Evening came very soon and Eliza's guests were arriving either by flying or leaping, making her wonder if it was their preferred means of transportation. Alex and Kara came over earlier to help Eliza. So when J'onn, Winn, Lar and the twins arrived, the Danvers greeted them happily.

Lar couldn't stop thanking Eliza for her kind invite. He had even gone out with Kai earlier to buy some clothes for himself, after his son had told him that his Daxamite attire wouldn't work on this planet.

As Eliza sat talking to the others, Lar got up to see the pictures that were placed all around the living room. There were many of Alex and Kara when they were younger. Lar smiled looking at one with Kara alone, she looked a lot like the girl he had met on Daxam.

"That's me," he heard a voice behind him. When Kara came to stand next to him, Lar smiled and said, "I know. I have seen you when you were just a little child."

Kara smiled brightly. "I don't really remember you, but I remember Mon-El took me riding on his dragon."

"Ah! Aermy. I remember. He was so fond of that creature." Lar's eyes drifted to Mon-El, who sat talking to Winn. "It was also the time Kai-El took his Blood Bond vow."

Kara looked at Kai, who looked up at her just then. He gave her a secretive smile, one she couldn't help but return. When Kai stood up and excused himself saying he was going to use the restroom, Eliza gave him the directions to the one upstairs.

"I do wish to talk to you about the Blood Bond," Kara said to Lar. "I have few questions. But maybe later?"

Lar gave her an eager nod. "I would love to help you anyway I could."

Kara smiled and quickly excused herself. Mon-El's eyes finally fell on her. He hadn't said a word to her since he arrived. He hadn't even bothered to look at her. But now when he did, he saw her hurry upstairs. He sighed and turned his attention back to Winn, who was telling him that they should dress up as Han Solo and Luke Skywalker for Halloween. When Alex asked them what was she supposed to be, Winn had said she could be C-3PO and got hit by a cushion in return.

Kara ran upstairs. She walked into her room to see Kai lying on her bed, looking at the glow in the dark stars on the ceiling.

"Hey!" she called, walking in. "Did you find the restroom? You can use mine." She pointed towards a door on her left.

Kai shook his head. "Nah! I just wanted an excuse to see your room. I remember mine back on Daxam, it was three times bigger than this. But it was strangely too… cold."

"Cold?" Kara giggled as she came closer.

"Yeah. The air around was always too cold. So, I used to sneak into Mon-El's room whenever I could. It was homely. He had a weird obsession with all things stars. He had stars painted on the ceiling, much like yours."

"My room reminds you of Mon-El's room?" she asked in surprise.

"Kinda. Is that weird?"

Kara shook her head and came to sit on the bed. "Do you miss your life back on Daxam?"

"A little. It wasn't all bad. And I was looking forward to being the next King."

Kara gave him a small nod and lay next to him. "I miss Krypton. It's been years, but I still miss my family and my home."

"Losing everything at once isn't easy. And it's okay to grieve about it. Grief makes us stronger."

Kara was quiet for a minute. She then asked, "Aren't you philosophic lately?"

All she got was Kai jumping on her with a mock growl as he pulled her closer and started tickling her. Kara was really ticklish and that was surprising to him. But he didn't stop. Climbing over her, he grabbed her hands and pinned them over her head. Kara stopped laughing, she was out of breath.

"What are you doing?" she asked just as his lips descended over her neck. He trailed small kisses before lifting her orange blouse up. As he worked on pulling her bra up and descending his lips over her rose bud, Kara closed her eyes and grabbed onto his hair tightly. Kai blew on her nipple and bit it hard, eliciting a loud moan from her. He started nibbling and sucking on her nipple as his hand slipped under her skirt and all the way to her panties. He managed to slip his hand in as he lifted his head and captured her lips in a seething kiss. Kai's fingers slipped between her lower lips, furiously rubbing against them making Kara moan and deepen the kiss. Kai thumbed her clit, pinching it as he did. Kara broke the kiss and her head fell on the pillow. She held him close, her eyes watering as pleasure shot through her. Just as Kai slipped a finger inside her, she looked up at him. "Faster," she whispered. All Kai did was smirk as he added another finger and pounded inside her.

A loud bang on the door froze them both. "KAI-EL, COME OUT NOW!" Mon-El shouted from the other side.

Kara's eyes widened. She tried to push Kai off her. He sat up and licked his fingers, winking at her. "Later, babe." Kara blushed and looked away. She got up and started rearranging her clothes. She then ran into the restroom and told Kai to leave.

Kai opened the door to see Mon-El standing there, arms crossed across his chest.

"What do you want?" Kai demanded, moving past him.

"They are calling you downstairs for dinner."

"Fine." Kai started moving away quickly, not before saying, "I'll see you downstairs!" to nobody in particular.

Mon-El let out a sigh and walked into Kara's room. It was true that his hearing wasn't as good as Kara's or Kai's, but he heard better than humans. Those moans… the slick sound of her wetness. Mon-El had leaned against the door, the pain in his heart finally making him shout out his brother's name.

Once Kai had left, Mon-El sat on Kara's bed and looked out the window. He had dreamt of this before. Kara marrying Kai. And now he was hearing his brother touch her in ways he never wanted him to. When the door to the bathroom opened and Kara stepped out, Mon-El looked up at sadly.

Her face fell when she saw him. Without a word she went and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him close. She bent down and kissed his head as he stayed still. "What can I do?" she begged. "Tell me how to fix this. Fix us."

"There's no fixing us, Kara."

Kara moved away and kneeled in front of Mon-El and grabbed his hands in hers. "Tell me, please. I'll do anything! I can't see you like this. I don't want to be the reason for you to be so sad."

Mon-El was quiet for a whole minute. Finally, he grabbed hold of Kara's hand and thumbed her palm. "Anything?"

Kara nodded as she cupped his face with one hand, letting him hold the other. "Anything," she promised. "As long as it makes you happy."

Mon-El nodded. "Then stop seeing my brother. Stop sleeping with him." His voice was low as he said it, but Kara's eyes widened and her hand slipped from his face. _He knew the truth!_

She stood up and came to sit next to him. "How long have you known?"

"A while."

"Why didn't you say anything before?"

"Because you looked happy," Mon-El confessed. "At first, I was angry. Angry that you moved on from me. Then I was sad, because I thought I couldn't make you happy. Then I remembered just who you were sleeping with. Kai-El. A man who would do anything to get you in his bed. He might be my brother, but he's an asshole."

Kara looked away. She could understand where Mon-El was coming from. He was worried about her, but she did like Kai. She didn't care how he was. His past was his and there was no way she could change it.

"What if Kai has changed?"

"Men like Kai don't change." Mon-El stood up and let out a loud sigh. "I know you don't want to let him go. You like him. I can see that. But I worry about you. I'm scared that he will break your heart and leave one day."

"He's my mate. And he told me about the blood bond. That you could be cursed." Kara stood up as well and cupped his face. "I don't want to be the reason for you to be cursed. If by staying away from you, I can protect you, that's exactly what I'll do."

"A stupid curse can't keep me away from you dammit! I love you, Kara. And I will fight for you." Saying that, Mon-El turned away and walked out of the door.

When Kara went back downstairs, everyone was sitting down at the table. The chair next to Kai was empty. He was looking up at her with a small smile, holding the chair out for her. Kara gulped. There was no way she could sit next to Kai and stay calm after the little conversation she had had with Mon-El. So she sat next to her sister and didn't look up at Kai after that. He let out a disappointed sigh but didn't push it. The air around the twin and Kara was tense. The others could see that the three were awfully quiet.

When it was time to leave, Mon-El was the first to go. He thanked Eliza for the wonderful dinner and left without a second glance.

* * *

Kai and J'onn took Lar and Winn back to the DEO. Once he had dropped off his dad, Kai rushed to Kara's place. Instead of just flying in, he ran up the stairs and knocked on the door rapidly. When Kara pulled the door open, he noticed that her eyes were red. He wondered if he had done something wrong. What happened earlier… maybe Kara was upset about that?

She moved away and held the door open for him. He walked in, running a hand through his hair. "Are you upset about what happened earlier?" he asked quietly.

Kara looked away. She wasn't, but she decided to lie. "Look, Kai… You and I are very different. I just got out of a relationship. One I was very happy in. And I tried, okay? I tried to move one, but I can't. I just can't. I love Mon-El. Not you. I don't think I can ever love you."

"Why not?"

"Because you are the freaking Prince of Daxam! The man I hated for years. You were a selfish player, Kai. Your past won't change. And we aren't on Daxam and Krypton so that stupid blood bond of ours is probably annulled. It exists if we believe it does. Fine, we slept together. It was one night. It was just a one-night stand. Nothing more. I don't want it to be anything more, Kai."

"Is that you or Mon-El talking?" Kai frowned, trying to figure out just why Kara was behaving like this.

"Keep Mon-El out of it. This has nothing to do with him."

Kai gave her a small nod and made his way to the door. "You know what, Kara? I thought you understood. I thought you realized I had changed, but I guess Kryptonians don't have that will to forget and move on. So I'm sorry I came into your life and f*cked up your perfect relationship with Mon-El. And I can already see you running back into his arms. Go on. He's already taken everything from me. The person who could have saved me from exile… I forgot that I died the day I was exiled. For him. For my people. Even for my mate, Kara Zor-El." He pulled the door open and said, "Have a nice f*cking life, Kara Danvers." The bang that came after he left was loud and terrifying. She could feel his anger. She could feel his rage. But she felt helpless.

* * *

 **A/N:** Well, who thought Mon-El was capable of that? Anyway, what do you ship? Karamel or Kaira?

 **Review and Comments are much appreciated!**

 **And don't forget to click those little 'Favorite' and 'Follow' buttons. You will get a notification whenever the story is updated!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter -** **32**

Almost two weeks had passed since that incident. Kai had officially landed a job with the DEO. J'onn was impressed with his Alchemy skills and knew he could do wonders with the chemicals of Earth. So for the first week he was sent to Midvale to train under Eliza.

The boys had managed to rent out a two-bedroom apartment and had moved in with their father. Kai had taken the couch in the living room, telling them that he won't be around forever. That had upset Lar, but Kai going to Midvale meant Lar could go too. He had become good friends with Eliza. And Kai was certain his dad had a crush on Eliza.

When Kai returned to National City, he noticed that Kara and Mon-El were close again. She would laugh around him more. He would hug her whenever he could. They looked as if they were in love and that churned Kai's gut. He wasn't speaking to them. He didn't have any words left for them.

Kara had tried. She would try to talk to him whenever Mon-El wasn't around, and that hurt. Kai knew exactly why she had said no to him. He could see that she was miserable. But if they got together, Mon-El would be miserable. Kai hadn't bothered replying to her when she had asked if his training with Eliza had gone well. He huffed and walked away. He knew that hurt Kara. But it was better that way. His father was still getting used to this place and that bitch Rhea hadn't left Earth's orbit. _Why was she still here? What was on her mind?_ Kai wanted answers. But now that he was working for the DEO, he just couldn't get them.

One night he found himself at the alien bar. Mon-El wasn't working. He had memorized his brother's schedule and stayed away. He knew that Mon-El was hanging out with Kara again. They were out watching a movie. He had overhead them making plans. Kara had given Mon-El a small smile as he kissed her cheek and walked away. Her smile fell as soon as he was gone. It was heartbreaking to watch. Kara pretending to be happy when she clearly wasn't. That had pushed him to his limits and he had ended up drinking a lot. Kai had no idea what happened next. He was slowly drifting back to his time on Daxam.

* * *

 **5 years before the fall of Daxam**

The lavish celebrations thrown after Kai-El had successfully claimed his rightful place for the throne had lasted almost a week. Mon-El had taken Aermy to the Dragon Camp at Dalerin. She had done so well at the final task, all he wanted was for her to be pampered. But he had also decided to leave because he wasn't in the mood to join his brother and the others for the celebrations. There would be drinking and dancing and most of them would be void of their senses. He knew he was better off without all that.

So when Kai returned to the castle after yet another bash thrown in his name, he had run into his mother. Kai held a tall glass of Zakkarian ale in his hand, which he raised when he saw Rhea make her way towards him. His friends had bowed to her and quickly retreated.

"Mother," Kai greeted. "To what do I owe the pleasure?!"

Rhea frowned and gestured for him to walk with her. Kai smirked at her and walked besides her. "I hope you enjoyed your merriments because it's time for you to get serious about what is going around here."

"And what would that be?"

Rhea came to a stop as her frown turned into a deathly glare. "You do not deserve that throne. Mon-El does. And you know that very well."

"Says you."

Seeing Kai's nonchalant behavior, Rhea snapped, "You will only bring disgrace to this family. Kai-El, you know you are not fit to be King. All you do is party, drink and sleep around. But look at Mon-El, he constantly works for the betterment of our kingdom. He's passionate about this."

"And you think I'm not?" Kai-El asked in a firm tone. "I take the throne in ten years. I believe I have enough time to learn how to rule. And trust me, Mother, I will, because I have the best teacher – my father. And that throne is my birthright. I will not let you take that away from me."

Rhea's tough stance dropped. She looked away and said, "Don't you think Mon-El wants this? Have you ever asked him that? You and I both know how capable he is; yet the odds are in your favor because you are all of five minutes older than him."

"Look, Rhea, I know you aren't happy with me being the Crown Prince. But if you think for even one second that I care about what you feel, then think again, because I don't give a damn about you or your feelings. You were never a mother to me. And you have no right to ask me to step down and give away what rightfully belongs to me. But since you are so desperate, I'll do you a favor. IF Mon-El comes to me and asks me to step down and let him be King, I will happily do it. But _only_ if Mon-El asks that himself, and I know my brother won't." Stepping away, he gave her a mock-bow and said, "Good day, Mother. I should let you get back to your evil devices now." Saying that, Kai walked away and headed straight to his bed chambers.

Hal-An had been a constant shadow. He could sense that the Prince was tense, angry even as Kai furiously marched into his room and began to break things. Hal-An winced when he heard Kai break a chair against the wall.

"Your Majesty," he called quietly, not waiting to feel Kai's wrath.

"WHAT?" the young Daxamite demanded, storming towards the door where Hal-An stood.

Hal-An held a letter in his hand. "This came in earlier. A letter from His Highness Prince Mon-El."

Kai's eyes softened. "Is my brother still at Dalerin?"

"Yes, Your Majesty." Once Kai took the letter, he dismissed Hal-An. The door was closed with a bang as he watched his guard leave in a hurry. Kai headed straight to his bed and ripped the wax seal open. He then read what Mon-El had written.

 **PRIVATE**

 _Dearest Brother,_

 _I write to inquire of your health. Mother wrote to me and expressed her dismay about your many gatherings and she wished I had a word with you. I promised myself I would never question you and your behavior. You are my older brother and I have nothing but love and respect for you. But you are also going to be my King and I deem it is my duty to inform you of what Mother wishes. I would kindly request you to burn this letter once you have read it. I sent it with one of my most honorable guards and asked it to be given to Hal-An. For I could not risk this letter getting into the wrong hands._

 _Our Queen has wished that I talk to you – ask or request, for she says begging is not a Prince's device. She has showed her concern about you becoming the King. I have assured Mother that you would be the best of Daxam itself. But Mother wishes I ask you to abdicated in my favor. My Prince, I beg you for your forgiveness. I am in no position to ask for such a grave thing of you._

 _I have come to the conclusion that my presence here on Daxam deeply affects your rise to the throne. So I have decided to travel to Krypton and join Lady Lara Jor-El in her many space studies. Of course, the lovely young lady I met during your Blood Bond ceremony, I wish to meet her as well._

 _Brother, with all the love and respect I have for you, I will be leaving Daxam and only returning the day you are crowned King. Fret not, I will be writing you many letters, telling you about my various journeys that I wish to make. You will be tired of me, but your love for me will make you eager for my letters. I will return one last time to gather my things. For there is so much to discuss in person._

 _Much love,_

 _Mon-El_

Kai reread the letter one last time before holding it up near a candle by his bedside. So, Rhea had written to Mon-El before she confronted him earlier. The woman had some nerves. We would teach her a lesson. The minute he was crowned King, he would make sure she's banished for treason.

Deciding to see what the witch was up to, Kai pulled on his cloak and made his way outside. He had a habit of sneaking out late at night, so he hid in the shadows, slowly making his way towards the Queen's chamber. The door was only open slightly. Kai sneaked in and waited in the dark to see Rhea pacing her room. She was stressed and that made her look older than she was. When she finally sighed and sat down, Kai noticed the bastard Val-Zee make his way towards Rhea. His shirt thrown over the bed, but he looked quite comfortable in his skin. Kai's hand tightened in a fist. However horrible Rhea was, she was still his mother and this bastard was using her.

"He detests Kryptonians," Val-Zee spoke. "There is no way Kai-El would have a happy marriage with his Kryptonian bride. He would end up taking mistresses."

"It is not like I care about that Kryptonian girl." Rhea frowned at her lover. "She is nothing but a nuisance. You never know, Kai-El could warm up to her and end up falling in love with her. What then?"

"The many rules of Val-Or state that if the royal in the Blood Bond dies, then the next in line to the throne would be mated to the bride of the deceased."

"Kai-El is very much alive, unfortunately. And my dear son, Mon-El… I would rather he take a bride of his choice, someone who isn't a Kryptonian." Rhea kneaded her temple. "I want to bring Krypton to its knees, Val. I need to make that girl suffer. And Kai-El, once he takes her as his bride, would become fiercely protective of her even if he keeps mistresses. Have you not seen him with Lar and Mon-El?"

"Then you know what to do." Val-Zee looked smug.

"Kai-El is not my favorite, I accept it, but I will not kill him."

Kai stiffened hearing that.

"So you would rather have his Kryptonian bride become the next Queen and rule with him knowing the Kryptonians are manipulative and she would turn him to her side." Val-Zee took Rhea's hand in his. "My love, Kai-El is the biggest obstruction right now. There is no way Mon-El can claim that throne till your other son breathes on this land."

"I wrote Mon-El a letter. He would ask Kai-El to step down. Believe me, Val. If my Mon asks, his brother would even die for him!"

"And Mon-El would die rather than take that throne as long as his brother is around. You know the truth, my sweet. Kai-El and his bride, Kara Zor-El would be our destruction. Do not let that happen."

"I do want that girl to be married into our family. I want to teach her a lesson. I will make her pay," Rhea avowed. "I will not let another Kryptonian ruin my life!"

Kai let out a loud sigh. He heard what he had to. Now was the time to act. He left the chamber quietly without being noticed. Then he headed straight out of one of the secret doors that led to Zeb-An's house. Kai pounded on the door loudly and when it finally opened, he saw a wide-eyed Hal-An eyeing him in dread.

Hal-An bowed quickly. "Your Majesty, is everything well? You could have called for me."

"Where is Zeb-An? I need to speak to your father," Kai said as he walked in, looking around the place.

Hearing the loud noise, Zeb-An walked out of his chamber, tying his robe. He bowed to Kai and asked, "How can I be of your assistance, Your Majesty?"

"I need to speak with Jor-El of Krypton now."

Zeb-An stood straight and looked at his son wondering if he knew something. "Pardon me, Your Majesty, but if I may, is there a reason?"

Kai nodded, frowning lightly. "I want to call off my marriage with my Kryptonian bride."

* * *

 **A/N:** To know what Rhea is capable of, we need to look into the past!

 **Review and Comments are much appreciated!**

 **And don't forget to click those little 'Favorite' and 'Follow' buttons. You will get a notification whenever the story is updated!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter -** **33**

 **5 years before the fall of Daxam**

Zeb-An seemed reluctant. He wanted to know why the Prince wanted to communicate with his future bride's uncle. And since he had just stormed in and demanded such a thing, he knew very well the King had no idea.

King Lar had left the castle on a three-day trip. Kai had no idea where he went and he had no time to talk to him before taking such a big decision. But this was necessary. When he saw Zeb-An hesitate, he frowned and said, "Sometime tonight, Commander."

Zeb-An nodded and quickly gestured for Kai and Hal-An to walk with them. They entered the castle through the secret passageway and headed straight to the Communication Chamber. Since no one communicated with people outside their planet this late at night, the Daxamites managed to sneak in and Zeb-An locked the door from the inside. The technology was Kryptonian, so it was easy for Zeb-An to holocall Jor-El. The blue hologram that popped up showed a tired, cross face.

"I hope this is urgent, Commander, I've had a rather long week," Jor-El spoke.

"Of course, Sir. The Prince, His Majesty Kai-El wishes to have a word with you," Zeb-An replied as he quickly stood up and gestured for Kai to take a seat.

Jor-El straightened. "How can I help you, Prince?" he asked, offering no pleasantries.

Kai looked at the Ans for a fleeting couple of seconds, gesturing for them to leave him alone for a while, before turning to talk to Jor-El. "I wish to withdraw my alliance of marriage with your niece."

Jor-El gave him a small, sure nod. "Is this something you have discussed with your parents?"

"Listen, Jor-El, I will be truthful with you. Your niece will not be safe if she marries me. There is a plot to harm me. And unfortunately, Lady Kara is being dragged into this."

Jor-El stiffened hearing that. "You need to give me more for me to even consider talking to my brother about this. He is keen on having Kara married to you. I never supported his decision so I need to know more."

Kai sighed loudly. "The Queen wants me dead, Jor-El. She doesn't want me to be King. So even if she doesn't succeed in killing me, she has vowed to bring Krypton down to its knees. This will involve torturing your niece. If this marriage does happen, I do promise you, I will protect Kara with my life. But I do not want to see that child suffer. She is too good for me, Jor-El. Too good for Daxam. I do not wish for any harm to come upon her."

"As much as I appreciate your concern for my niece's safety, I have to ask: Why is your mother against you being King? Isn't it your birthright?"

"She favors my brother, Mon-El. She feels he would make a much better King. There is another thing you must know, if she manages to eliminate me, by the laws of Val-Or, Kara will become Mon-El's bride. But only if I'm dead. I can assure you that my brother is a kindhearted man and would love your niece dearly, but I cannot promise he would be able to protect her from my mother. And I don't wish to die any time soon…"

Jor-El was quiet for a minute. Then he spoke, "What will I even tell my brother? I'm sure you will not appreciate me telling my brother and his wife your mother wants you dead and plans on torturing their beloved child."

Kai shrugged. "Tell them I wish to marry sometime next year and want to take her mate as my bride in body and soul, and that their daughter is just too young for me."

"Forgive me, but you are frankly very stupid." Jor-El frowned. "Even if I manage to convince my brother to stop this marriage, when the ties are officially broken, your mother will know. You do realize your life would be in danger, do you not?"

"I think you should worry about your niece and not me. I can handle my mother. I do not wish for any harm to come upon Kara. And I have played my part here. Do I have your word you will do the same?"

Jor-El let out a sigh before saying, "Yes. I will. And I'm grateful for what you did. I must say it is a surprise you care for my niece."

Kai gave him a tight smile. "If all had gone well, she would have been my wife. I wish her nothing but happiness. And thank you for speaking with me… this late."

"Thank you, Kai-El. May Rao protect you from whatever evil that has laid its eyes upon you." Saying that, Jor-El's holocall ended. Kai quickly switched off the device and stepped outside. Zeb-An looked at him carefully, not sure what to say. "Thank you for your help, Zeb-An, Hal-An. My work here is done. You may leave now."

"Your Majesty, if I may," Zeb-An started. Seeing Kai nod, he continued, "We overheard everything, but I give you my word, we will never speak of what happened. I am concerned for your safety. We can increase the security; have two guards stationed outside your chamber all night long and if you want, Hal-An would stay back near your room."

"As much as I appreciate your offer, Commander, I am going to have to say no. Increasing my security only means we are aware of the plot to take me down. I don't think anyone would attack me in the middle of the night. That is high treason. Let's just pray my mother doesn't get a gist of what is happening here. And now I will retire to my bed. Thank you, once again, for your help."

Zeb-An bowed and walked away, but Hal-An stayed back. He insisted on walking the Prince back to his chamber and checking it once for any intruders.

"Do you know when my brother is returning?" Kai asked once Hal-An had finished checking the chamber.

"His Highness was going to return tomorrow, Your Majesty. But he sent a message saying he found a dragon's egg and he wishes to stay there till the little creature is born."

Kai plopped on his bed and sighed. "My brother sure is fond of those creatures."

"Your Majesty, if I may?" Hal-An asked. When Kai nodded, he continued speaking, "I couldn't help but notice that you care for Lady Kara. For you met her only once. And she's…"

"Far too young?"

Hal-An nodded. "I do not mean to question you. I just wish to know why you are ready to risk your life to protect the young lady."

"I'm surprised too. I never really cared for people I barely know. But there's something about that girl. I feel she's destined to do great things when she grows up. Even if nothing happens to me and I take the throne, I feel she wouldn't be safe on Daxam. I just want that child to have a happy, safe life. The thought of her getting hurt… it's depressing."

"I just… Mon-El is fond of her. And he would be grateful for what you did for Lady Kara."

Kai sat up straight and frowned at Hal-An. "Mon-El must _not_ know of this, Hal-An. You can never tell him the reason why I called off this marriage. If he does ask, make an excuse. Political reasons would do."

"Of course, Your Majesty. Do forgive me. I will be careful when I speak with His Highness."

"It's late. You are free to leave. Whatever happens the next day, we will see to that."

Hal-An bowed, wished Kai a pleasant night and left the chamber. Kai lay back down and gave into a fitful sleep.

* * *

When he woke up the next day, he found Hal-An guarding his chamber. His guard suggested he take a ride outside the castle and spend some time outside. Kai knew the Kryptonians would talk to his mother soon, and Hal-An's suggestion helped.

He took Eclipse out and rode to the hills of Aynor. Mon-El would join him sometimes, but he preferred to ride Aermy, not one of the castle's horses. The twins would come to the hills and swim in the hot water pools. Aermy often dozed off while the brothers swam. Eclipse, who was first afraid of the majestic, blue creature, took a liking to her when she nudged his head with her nose. After that Eclipse would lie nearby and rest while the dragon snored, showing him even creatures as big as her appreciated the rest.

Kai missed Mon-El. He didn't want to keep any secrets from his brother, but this was necessary. To protect him. As soon as his father returned the castle, Kai decided to tell him about Rhea's nasty plans, her affair with his guard and how she planned to ruin Kara Zor-El's life. Kai promised himself that he wouldn't go down without a fight. But if he did go down, he would take Rhea along with him.

He stayed back till sunset. When he returned to the castle, everything seemed normal. So he dismissed Hal-An after having his dinner in his chamber and told the guard not to disturb him the whole night.

Sleep came to him easily. He dreamt of a meadow. A spaceship sat in the middle. He could see himself too. He could see that he was having trouble breathing. A cut… on the arm. And he saw a young woman, with long, blonde locks, cupping his face. Promising him everything was going to be alright.

Kai's eyes suddenly opened as fear crept in. Someone was in his chamber. Someone was in his chamber at night. As he turned, he saw his mother with a sword in her hands.

"Rhea!" he yelled as he jumped to the other side just as she slashed the place where he laid before. Kai jumped out of his bed. He had to go past her to go through the door.

"What have you done?!" she screamed, taking another strike, which he evaded. "You ruined everything! How dare you call off your marriage to that filthy Kryptonian?! I was going to bring Krypton down to its knees! Make them pay for their crimes! How could you, you bastard?!"

"Rhea, stop! Put down the sword, woman!"

She took another strike just as he tried to run past her. But she had been quick as she slashed his back in fury. Kai yelped in pain as he fell. Rhea held the sword against his neck, but he managed to kick her right on her stomach and she fell, hitting her head against the corner of the bed. Blood seeped out of the corner of her head. She touched it and gasped. Kai pulled himself up and kicked the sword from her reach. With the blood seeping out of his back, he yelled, "Damn you to the depths of hell, Rhea!"

Before she could get up and chase after him, he managed to enter the secret passageway that led to the Ans' house. When he reached the door, he began to bang on it loudly. When Zeb-An opened the door, he was shocked to see the Prince. Kai's hands were covered in his own blood and his legs gave away as he collapsed on Zeb-An.

Seeing the deep cut on Kai's back, Zeb-An yelled, "Hal! Go get Zora. The Prince is terribly injured. No soul must hear of this. Go, Son!"

Hal-An ran out of the house. His mother was away, if she were here, she would have helped. But Zora… his lover... The one who was the town's healer; of course she would help. Hal-An cursed himself. He should have been on guard. He could have stopped the Queen. But he failed. He failed to protect the Prince. What was he going to say to Mon-El when he returned?

* * *

 **A/N:** Yeah, Rhea is pretty much evil here too. Poor Kai. What do you think will happen to him?

 **Review and Comments are much appreciated!**

 **And don't forget to click those little 'Favorite' and 'Follow' buttons. You will get a notification whenever the story is updated!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter -** **34**

It had been really late that night when Kara got called for an emergency downtown. When she had flown in after taking care of the accident, she saw Kai walking into one of the rooms. Winn had left a while ago, but J'onn was still around.

"You did good, Supergirl," the Martian said. "Don't you have to be at home?"

Home. Mon-El. They had been watching a movie together when he crashed on her couch.

Kara gave J'onn a small smile and told him that she forgot something here and wanted to grab that. J'onn nodded and went back to work. Kara quickly changed out of her uniform and then made her way towards the lab where Kai was seated. To see him working with the chemicals of this planet was weird. Despite his protests, J'onn had him wear protective gloves and goggles. And Kai swore he looked ridiculous.

"You gonna stand there gawking or are you going to come in?" Kara heard him ask. Sometimes she forgot he had super hearing too. Smiling, she made her way towards him. He pulled a chair out for her and went back to work.

"Hi," Kara said when he didn't look up at her. Kai looked up then, gave her a nod and got back to work. "What are you working on?"

"A temporary cure for your Kryptonite allergy," he muttered.

Kara raised a single brow. "Seriously? You're making a cure for me?"

"Red Kryptonite," Kai added. "I found a piece earlier. Broke it, saw what it was made of; I reversed it and added a couple of stuff from the Fortress. Rue and salt water. Who would have thought?!"

"Why?"

"Why what?" Kai set down the beaker and removed his gloves and took off the stupid goggles.

"Why are you trying to make a cure for me? After all that happened… I—"

"If you have forgotten I'm a part of DEO, Supergirl, like you, which makes us colleagues. I'm just doing my part, and I get paid for it, FYI."

"No. You're lying. I know when you are lying."

"Like you do?" Kai looked up at her and saw her crinkling.

"I'm not lying about anything."

" _It was just a one-night stand. Nothing more. I don't want it to be anything more_ ," Kai repeated the words she had said to him. "You were lying."

"I… I wasn't, I just—"

To Kara's surprise, Kai took her hand in his. Caressing her palm with his thumb, he spoke softly, "Sometimes truth is better however harsh it is. You are in love with me. I can see it in your eyes. But you just can't let go of Mon-El. Kara, I always wanted to belong with someone. All my life… I have been so lonely. And when I came to this city that is exactly what I saw in your eyes. The same loneliness. You are not alone."

Kara moved closer, cupping his face with a hand. "Neither are you. But you pushed me away."

"And you lied about your real feelings. Whatever happened between us, it meant something to you. Why can't you just accept it?

"Kai, please. Don't do this right now." Kara moved away from him and sat down on the chair, waiting for him to speak.

"Why must you lie, Kara? Life would be so much easier if you just said the truth."

Kara frowned at that. It wasn't like Kai was torn between having feelings for two people. He was simply asking her to choose. And choosing would break someone's heart, and she wasn't ready for that.

"What truth, Kai?"

"Do you care about me?"

Kara was quiet for couple of seconds. She finally gave in and nodded. "I do."

"But you worry what Mon-El would think when he finds out you care for me?"

"No, I don't."

"Don't lie," Kai said sternly, making Kara look away. "Here's something I want you to do. Forget everything for now. If you had met me before meeting Mon-El, would you have considered being with me?"

Kai was making this hard for her. _Could she just accept the fact that he was right about everything?_

"Probably. I'm not sure. You _are_ the Prince of Daxam." She didn't mean it as an insult like she always did, but Kai glared at her and moved away.

"You really have to stop doing that and get past the whole Prince of Daxam thing, Kara. I cannot change my past. If you keep insulting me like this, I swear I will never talk to you again."

Kara's eyes widened as she saw him turn away. She jumped down the chair and grabbed his hand and made him face her. "I'm sorry! I really am. I just said that to… to keep you away from me. That is a touchy topic. And I didn't mean to insult you. Look, it's crazy, okay? My feelings for you… Yes! I like you. I more than like you. But you need to understand that Mon-El means something to me. We were together and we were happy. I didn't know that I would fall in love with someone else and I—" Kara stopped herself when she realized what she had blurted out.

Kai smirked as he moved closer, cupping her face with one hand. "You love me."

Kara hesitated, but she finally gave in and buried her face against his neck. "Yes, you big jerk! I can't believe you made me confess!"

She heard a hearty chuckle as Kai wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. "I can't believe I let you go before."

"What do you mean?" Kara pulled away and looked up at him. He still had his arms around her waist, holding her tightly, afraid that she would run away if he let her go.

"It's nothing, Kid. Don't worry about it." As he was about to move away, Kara grabbed his hands and shook her head.

"I'm not a kid. And tell me what's going on!"

Kai sighed and took a seat. "Do you remember the time you came to Daxam? For our blood bond?"

Kara gave him a small nod. "I remember Mon-El and Aermy. And of course, stomping your foot." Kara lowered her gaze, feeling a bit embarrassed. He was the Prince after all and she had behaved like a—

"Brat," Kai said before grinning. "I'll never let you forget what you did." He pinched her cheek and laughed when she pouted. "So, you deserve to know the truth, but where should I begin?"

"From the beginning." Kara grinned.

"Wanna get out of here? I really don't want anyone hearing what I'm about to tell you."

Kara nodded but didn't move. Kai was busy putting away the things he was working on earlier. When he was finally done and gestured for her to lead the way, she looked down and said, "Mon-El is crashing at my place."

Kai wasn't surprised by that. He simply nodded and said, "There's a 24 hours ice cream place near my home. Dad has been trying some new food. He loves Italian and ice cream."

"He should be trying Chinese soon. Potstickers!"

"I'll make sure he does." Kai placed a hand on her lower back as they walked out. His hand dropped before entering the control room. J'onn was still there, so they wished him a good night and flew out of DEO.

* * *

Kara knew Mon-El loved ice cream. He would often grab one after work and try new flavors from different places. But to see his twin get a single scoop of vanilla made Kara raise a single brow.

"What?" Kai asked once he finished paying for his single scoop of vanilla and Kara's strawberry and cream sundae. When he saw Kara shrug, he said, "I only prefer vanilla when it comes to ice cream. Not in bed."

Kara choked on a mouthful of ice cream she was eating and Kai laughed out loud before patting her back. She mock punched his shoulder and walked away. Kai was still laughing as he caught up with her. He grabbed her hand and led her towards a bench.

"If you're not going to be serious, then I'm not staying," she warned him before taking a seat. Kai nodded and sat next to her.

"What I'm about to tell you, even if someone else had told you the whole story, you wouldn't have understood. Because no one knows what exactly happened. Except for me…" Seeing Kara give him a small nod, Kai continued, "It was true that I drank a lot and partied all the time. But it was also true that I wanted to be King. It was my birthright. Rhea never thought of it that way. She wanted to make sure that the next King was someone she could control and manipulate. Sadly that wasn't going to happen with me, oh she knew that all too well."

"So she wanted Mon-El to be King?"

Kai nodded. "I know my brother would have made a great ruler. But I also knew that he didn't want anything to do with the crown. He was happy with his life. And I was ready to take my rightful place too. There was a lot of planning and plotting going on. Rhea wanted me dead, so Mon-El would immediately become the Crown Prince. That was the only way to get rid of me.

"One day I overheard her talking to my guard, her wretched lover, about bringing Krypton down to its knees. By torturing _you_ , the daughter of Krypton. I didn't know you back then, Kara, but for me you were a little child you deserved much better. I had promised myself that when I took the throne and married you, I would stop seeing other people. That I would be faithful. That was something Mon-El kept telling me. And there was no way I was going to let you suffer in the hands of Rhea. So, I decided to call off our marriage. I knew there would be consequences, but I didn't realize it would be Rhea trying to murder me in my sleep. I managed to escape with a nasty cut on my back. There's a scar, an ugly reminder of just how crazy Rhea is. When she realized she couldn't kill me, she gave Father and Mon-El a potion, the same one I made a cure for. That potion messed up with their heads, so they never completely understood what was happening. All Rhea had to do was take advantage of that situation. She accused me of things I would die before even thinking of doing."

"What did she accuse you of? Trying to hurt her?" Kara's voice was soft. She had finished eating her ice cream and was now holding Kai's hand, caressing the palm with her thumb lightly.

"Well, that. Since I pushed her away when she tried to kill me. She hurt her head. But… I'm just so ashamed to even talk about this." Kai took a deep breath and his hold on Kara's hand tightened, afraid that she would leave him. "Rhea accused me of having incestuous relationship with my brother. She had guards as witnesses who saw me going into Mon-El's room at night… many times. And the fact that Mon-El never had a relationship… Rhea tried to prove that I forced myself upon Mon-El and when he finally summed up the courage to say no to me, I tried to kill him. I just… I…" Kai's voice broke as he looked away. "It's true I used to go into my brother's room at night. He was my brother for Heaven's sake! We talked. I ranted all night. He told me stories of his travels! I would never even dream of touching Mon-El like that… It's just so cruel, Kara! They locked me up. Chained me. And I saw him… I saw Mon-El. He visited me once before he was summoned to the court. He was so confused that he didn't understand what was going on. And before he realized, I was being sent away to the Phantom Zone. Mon-El changed the course to Earth, but it was too late."

Kara shook her head and pulled him closer. She patted his head softly as he rested it against her neck. "It's never too late, Kai. You aren't a bad person. You didn't do anything wrong. Rao sent you here to have a better life. This is your second chance, and I promise you, you are never alone."

He nudged his nose against her neck and muttered, "I'll kidnap you if you're lying, woman."

Kara couldn't help but chuckle. She kissed his forehead before promising him that she wasn't lying.

* * *

 **A/N:** So, I made Rhea more evil than she was shown on TV...

 **Review and Comments are much appreciated!**

 **And don't forget to click those little 'Favorite' and 'Follow' buttons. You will get a notification whenever the story is updated!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter -** **35**

It was getting late, and Kai wanted Kara to go back home and sleep. She knew it wasn't easy for him because Mon-El was at her home and there was no way she was waking him up. Ruffling her hair, Kai smirked and told her that he's going back for some more ice cream.

"Why don't you try some other flavor?" Kara walked beside him, not wanting to leave so soon.

"I like vanilla. It takes like the milk we had on Daxam. Only it was blue."

"What? Like Star Wars?" Kara grinned when she saw him chuckle.

"Something like that. Only it didn't come from Banthas."

"If you like that flavor so much then just get a milkshake. Or at least get some toppings!"

"Like what?"

"I don't know… chocolate chips or caramel syrup or even sprinkles."

Kai made a face. "I don't like caramel. It's too sweet."

"Then try sprinkles." Kara grinned as she leaned closer to peck his cheek. She waved him goodbye and left quickly.

Kai decided to head back to the ice cream shop and try his regular vanilla with some sprinkles. _Sprinkles! Why was Kara so sweet?_ Smiling to himself, he got a single scoop and left the shop, deciding to eat it on his way back home. As he walked licking the ice cream, surprisingly liking the taste of the sprinkles, someone ran into him and he dropped the cone.

"Dammit!" he cursed loudly. The man who had walked into him muttered an apology and walked away. Groaning, Kai looked up from his now ruined ice cream and suddenly something caught his eye. He froze when he saw Rhea walking down the other side of the street, wearing earthly clothes, no less. He quickly hid behind a tree and waited for her to leave. Once she was out of sight, he rushed back home. To his surprise, his father was awake, watching TV.

"Son, you're back already?" Lar asked as he looked up with a smile.

"Hey, Dad! What are you watching?"

"Eliza told me that I could learn more about this planet if I watched this black box. Mon-El showed me how it worked. Look how advanced these humans are!"

Kai smiled a small smile. It was good to know that his father was settling in, but what troubled him was how he talked about Eliza all the time. Taking off his jacket and throwing it on a chair nearby, Kai took a seat and asked, "Dad, what's up with you and Eliza?"

"What do you mean?" Lar asked, confused. He was still getting used to the way his older son spoke.

"I mean, do you like her or something? You keep talking about her. Like, all the time. What's the deal?"

Lar let out a small sigh and looked away. "You were too young to remember how Zana looked."

"So?"

"Eliza looks just like my Zana, Son! I don't know how or why this is happening, but that's the face of the woman I have always loved."

Kai kneaded his temple and shook his head. "Dad, this is _not_ Zana. Don't forget she's a human. Daxamites can literally break humans if we grab them too hard. Do you like her because she has Zana's face? Is that it?"

Lar shook his head. "Do you really think I would like a woman because she has the face of the woman I love? Will you? Will anybody you know do such a thing? No, Kai-El. It's more than that. And I feel you still haven't learnt how that happens. Yes, I like Eliza, because she's a wonderful person. So kind, so beautiful. But what I love most about her is how accepting she is of us… aliens."

Kai was quiet after hearing that. Did Kara like him because he had Mon-El's face? Surely it couldn't be that. But what if that was the case? What would he do then?

As Kai sat there, lost in his thoughts, Lar decided to go to bed. He had no idea how long he just sat there and when Mon-El walked in. They weren't talking, but seeing Kai in daze worried Mon-El as he came to sit in front of his brother and snap a finger to get his attention.

Kai looked up. "Oh, you're home!"

"I could say the same. Was it nice to hang out with Kara this late?"

The older twin rolled his eyes and lay down on the couch. "I'm really not in the mood to argue, Mon."

"I wasn't trying to. Just making conversation." Mon-El sat back in his chair and let out a small sigh.

"Mon-El, this isn't how it works. We both like the same girl and there's no way I'm backing off. I tried, because Kara lied to me. You really have to see how miserable she is when she's not talking to me."

"You think I haven't noticed that, Kai?" Mon-El asked, his voice calm. "We've been hanging out and all I can see is a small, strained smile on her face. She's no longer the Kara I knew… the Kara I loved. Since you came into her life, she has changed. And trust me, it's not just me who has noticed that. Alex… Winn… and even J'onn noticed this. I'm trying my hardest not to be that guy, Kai. I'm trying to let her go. But it's not easy. Remember back on Daxam you told me that women who don't judge us or want us for our titles are rare? And that is exactly the kind of woman I wanted to be with."

"And now answer this, Brother, didn't Kara lock you up when you woke up? And even when you wanted to be with her, she rejected you saying you weren't right for her? So she never judged you for who you are? For being the Prince of Daxam?"

Mon-El looked away. What Kai was saying was all true. Kara did judge him for being the Prince.

"So, you really think she's the one?" Kai sat up, looking at Mon-El. "I'm not trying to hurt your feelings, Mon. I'm used to people treating me like this. Yes, I've done things in my past that Kara thinks are wrong. I can't change my past. But she is learning to accept me the way I am. Could she do that with you? Because I don't think you've changed since Daxam. You are braver, for sure, but that's about it. Mon-El, were you with Kara because she was the only being strong enough for you to be with? I've hurt humans before, unintentionally, but it has happened. And you haven't even reached your full potential yet. When you do, with a little pressure you will be breaking bones."

"You're scaring me," Mon-El confessed.

"I don't mean to. As your brother, it's my responsibility to let you know of all these things. You mean the world to me, Mon. Say the word, I'll disappear forever and let you be with Kara. But I can't sit quietly and see the two of you getting hurt. She means something to me. I never thought I was capable of having these feelings, but these are something I can never get rid of. Despite what happened on Daxam, just know that I still love you, Brother."

"What exactly happened? Why does this feel like a puzzle and that many pieces are still missing?"

Kai ran his fingers through his hair. He never expected to be telling the real reason why he was wrongfully banished twice on the same day. But he knew this was important. For him. For Mon-El. And if they were ever going to make peace, this was important. So he did it. He told Mon-El what happened on Daxam and how Rhea wrongly accused him of having a relationship with his own brother and then trying to kill him. To say that Mon-El was shocked would have been an understatement. There were tears in his eyes as he realized just what Kai had faced and how he had failed to help him.

Little did the boys know that their father stood leaning against the door, listening to everything Kai had to say. He stepped out to see Kai patting Mon-El's head as the younger twin buried his face in his hands.

"Dad?" Kai looked up in surprise. Sensing his presence before seeing him.

"I had no idea she did this to you," Lar confessed, his voice shaking. "I promise that she would never lay another finger on you. Both of you." Lar helped Mon-El up and pulled him into a hug, opening his other arm for Kai. He knew he had failed both his sons once, but not this time. He knew Rhea wasn't gone. J'onn had told him that her ship was still hovering outside the atmosphere. She wasn't leaving just like that; but what was she up to? That was something he needed to figure out. The Martian was kind enough to offer to help him too. But he couldn't tell that to his boys, not when he was trying to keep them safe.

Deciding it was too late and they all had to be up early the next day for work, Kai told his father and Mon-El to go to bed. Mon-El gave him one last hug as he apologized for not being there for him when he needed him the most. Kai forgave him. He knew he would forgive his little brother no matter what he did or how badly he hurt him. But the whole thing with Kara… now that was something else. And Kai had no idea how that was going to work out.

* * *

The next morning, the Daxamites were back at DEO, offering to help any way they could. It was an emergency that had brought them all to DEO in the early hours. Spaceships hovering over the city. So many of them. Nothing they could recognize, but when a message was transmitted all throughout the city by none other than Rhea herself, they knew things were getting serious. She was planning a massive invasion. She wanted to make Daxam on Earth. New Daxam, she had called it.

"The woman is out of her mind!" Lar called when he saw the transmission. "I need to go and talk to her."

"And what? Get killed?" Kai asked, his voice a little firm. "This is no longer a family feud, Dad. I always told you she was nuts and you had to lock her up, but you never listened! Look where that has brought us to!"

"It's not your father's fault, Kai," Kara spoke, her hand over his upper arm, her grip tight, making him snap out of it. "She's doing this for our attention. Mine especially. Let's not forget she thinks _I_ am the reason why Mon-El has refused to go back to Daxam and rule. If anyone needs to be speaking with her, then that's me."

Everyone went quiet after hearing that. Kara had a point, and right now, she was strong enough to take on Rhea.

"Go back to Daxam…" Mon-El muttered. When the others looked up to him, he said it out loud, "How do I go back to Daxam when she wants to rebuild it on Earth? Does Daxam even exist anymore?" He looked at his father who was very quiet. That's when Mon-El realized that they never went back after leaving the planet during it's destruction. He let out a loud sigh. "Guys, this was her plan. All along. She never intended to take me back home. Kai is right, Rhea never cared for me. She was only here to take on our world. This _is_ an invasion and those Daxamites… on those spaceships… she has turned them all against us. This is going to come down to a fight. And when it does, that's exactly what we are going to do. This is our home. And we will fight till the very end."

The silence that followed was only broken when they heard a flutter of a cape. They turned around to see who had joined them. There he stood, in the balcony, with a small smile on his face. Kara smiled back as she moved towards him.

"If it's a fight she wants, it's a fight she shall get," Superman said.

* * *

 **A/N:** So, the boys finally had a chat. Hopefully things will get better for them. Not. Not when Rhea is around. And yay, Superman! I'm so writing the whole Superman thing differently! Imagine Henry Cavill when you read my Supes. :)

 **Review and Comments are much appreciated!**

 **And don't forget to click those little 'Favorite' and 'Follow' buttons. You will get a notification whenever the story is updated!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter -** **36**

"Superman?" Winn called, his eyes lighting up. Here was their hope, in a red cape and all. And suddenly the day didn't seem that bad.

"Clark, what are you doing here?" Kara asked before she reached out to hug him.

"I was at a press conference, at the Themysciran embassy," he replied. "I came as soon as I heard those spaceships enter our atmosphere. It was a portal, Diana told me. She… well, she uses one to go back to her island. But she said the one used to bring in those Daxamites was much larger. Wherever it is, if we find it and shut it down, all those who have come here uninvited cannot go back. Guys, we have help. Wonder Woman. Flash… They are on their way. They will fight with us. No one can come waltzing in, announcing an invasion like this."

"Waltzing in?" Lar questioned in confusion.

"Oh! Who's this?" Clark asked. Then his eyes fell on the twins and he raised a single brow out of curiosity. "Mon-El has a clone?"

The others couldn't help but chuckle. Kara decided it was the right time to tell her cousin about Kai and Lar. "Clark, meet Mon-El's brother, Kai-El Gand and their father, Lar Gand. They go by Kai and Larson Parker on earth."

Clark shook hands with them both. "Nice to meet you, I'm Kal-El. But they call me Clark Kent here."

"And Superman!" Winn added.

Clark nodded with a smile. "Yes. That too. Anyway, there's much to discuss. Who are we up against?"

"Possibly the most vile, cunning, evil, loathsome bitc—" Kai started but he was cut off by Mon-El, who simply said, "Our mother. Queen Rhea."

"Your mother is the one behind all this?" Clark asked in surprise. He had met Mon-El before. Kara had introduced him as her boyfriend. He knew all Daxamites weren't bad, but to know that it was Mon-El's mother doing all this, Clark sure felt bad for the Daxamite. "Well, that changes everything."

"It changes nothing!" Kai turned to face him. "She's the enemy. And we take down the enemy before she destroys our home."

"So, he's the hyper twin?" Clark asked Kara, pointing a finger towards Kai. "There's always one. Anyway, my duty is to protect this world. But I don't kill, if that's what you have in mind, Kai Parker."

"Oh! You leave the killing to me then, Clark Kent." Kai gave him a smirk, only to be met by a small smile.

"Well then, let's do this. Let's take on Queen Rhea of Daxam and show her that the people of earth don't bow down to anyone."

"Clark, wait," Kara spoke. "Thank you for being here. I'm glad that you came. But we can't just go out there and take out all those ships. Let's not forget there are people in there. They have families too, Kal. And Rhea is known to mess with minds. They could be controlled. If we go out there, people will die. Let's just take a deep breath and find a way to deal with this with minimum casualty."

"Are you out of your mind?" Kai called. "Rhea is a crazy bitch! She won't hesitate to attack this second. What are we to do? Sit down and meditate?!"

"Defend," Kara answered. "If she attacks, we defend. But before that, we plan. We aren't going to walk into a battle without a plan. And as we do that, we have to keep in mind that the safety of the citizens is more important than winning."

"I agree with Kara," Clark spoke. "We still have time to plan and make this work. Diana will only join us later. And let me just tell you that when she does, she won't hesitate to go for the kill."

"Who is this woman?" Kai asked, his eyes bright. "I'm liking her more and more with each passing minute."

All he got was a glare from Kara that made his shut up.

Clark laughed before replying, "That's Wonder Woman. A true warrior princess, and she won't go down without a fight."

"Neither will we," Mon-El said, coming forward. "My mother has ruined enough lives already. We won't be the reason this planet suffers."

"There must be some way. Some answer," Kara said, looking at the twins first then at her cousin. "There must be something at the Fortress."

"We could always go check. Or you go to the Fortress, and I go find the portal," Clark replied. "Mon-El, Parker, you two keep an eye out for any attacks. Don't hesitate to call Barry, Winn. I'm sure we can get a lot of work done if we split up."

Despite wanting to listen to Clark, all eyes turned to J'onn. He gave them a quick nod and turned to talk to Lar, who sat watching Rhea's message again. Clark and Kara flew out together. They spilt halfway when Clark flew upwards looking for the portal. Kara headed straight towards the Fortress. Kelex greeted her as soon as she flew in.

"Kara Zor-El, welcome. How may I be of your assistance today?" the droid asked as Kara flew in towards the control center.

"A Daxamite is planning an invasion. She's here with an army. Is there anything that powerful here?"

Kelex beeped. "Not a weapon, Kara Zor-El. But I might have something we can use against them."

"What?"

"Information." The droid started working on something. "The archives have information with early wars with Daxam."

Kara moved closer and started checking the files Kelex was showing her. "Dakkam Ur?"

"Kara Zor-El, I have to ask you to not consider Dakk—" Kara shut him off before the droid could finish whatever it wanted to say. She knew what she had to do. This was her battle. She wouldn't put anyone else in danger.

When she flew back to the DEO, Clark was already back. He was pacing the room, kneading his temple.

"Hey, you okay?" Kara asked, running towards him.

"I found it. And it's huge. I didn't get too close in case it sucked me right in." Her cousin sighed loudly and took a seat. "I don't know what to do."

"Uh, I might have found a way to get rid of the Daxamites in the archives at the Fortress of Solitude," Kara said. The others looked up at her, waiting for her to continue. "Dakkam Ur."

"No," Mon-El said, shaking his head.

"No, no, no. No way in hell," Kai called, frowning at Kara.

"It's the only option we've got!" Just as Kara said that alarms blared. They turned to look at Winn, who spoke, "The energy weapons in the Daxamite ships are charging up. They're waging another attack."

"Winn, get me face-to-face with Rhea," Kara spoke quickly before either twin protested again.

Lar stood up when he saw Rhea's face appear on the screens in front of him. He saw Kai marching towards Kara, but before he could speak, the Kryptonian said, "Queen Rhea of Daxam. I, Supergirl, champion of planet Earth, invoke the sacred rite of Dakkam Ur. To meet with you in single combat before the gods. May the fate of my people rest on the fate of my life."

Rhea smiled a sinister smile. Her gaze drifting towards Lar Gand and the twins. "Dakkam Ur. I accept your challenge, Supergirl. We duel in four hours. Daxam assures you it will be your last."

Clark frowned hearing the last words. Another beep signaled that Rhea no longer wished to continue the conversation. "Okay, what just happened?" Clark asked as he turned to look at the others for some answers.

"The ships' radiation signature is diminishing. Their weapons are powering down," Winn replied, monitoring the status.

"What did you just do?" Clark asked, grabbing Kara by her arm, making her face him.

"She's gonna end this," came a small whisper from Mon-El, who stood kneading his temple.

Kai marched towards Kara. "Are you crazy?! You just invoked a trial by combat created by barbarians! It's been around since we crawled out of the caves on Daxam with rocks and sticks."

"If I win, she goes. They all go," Kara replied. "They are bound by ancient law to leave this planet in peace." Seeing the doubtful look on Kai's face, she continued, "She's not gonna win."

"But what if she does? Do you know what will happen? You'll have to stand by and watch her walk this planet, trampling everyone underfoot." Kai had a point, and Kara could see that he was scared. Scared for her.

"Kara just has to beat her," Mon-El finally spoke. "And she will."

Kara gave him a bright smile. At least someone was on her side.

Kai groaned loudly. "Why not Superman? Isn't this his fight, too?"

"It's everyone's fight," Clark said, leaning against a desk. "But if I'm right, the one who challenges has to fight. I trust Kara. She's the champion of Earth. But don't think for once that I would stand and watch her get hurt."

Kara smiled at her cousin and turned to face Kai. "I don't have time for you to be afraid. I need you strong."

J'onn and Lar, who were monitoring for any signs of attacks, saw something show up on the TV. "It's being touted as the intergalactic fight of the century. As Supergirl and Rhea of Daxam face off in a trial by combat - for the very fate of our world."

"No pressure," Clark said, rolling his eyes lightly.

"We need to contain this," Kara said, just as Clark nodded and said, "Cat Grant." He then turned to face the others and said, "I think I need to head down to CatCo. Mon-El, if the fight begins before I return, I want you to go with my cousin, please. I trust you with her."

"I'll keep her safe," Mon-El promised Clark.

Kara's eyes drifted from Clark and Mon-El to Kai. Kai was looking down, eyes closed. Clark still thought she was with Mon-El and that wasn't sitting well with Kai.

Clark sent a small salute their way before he flew away to Kara's place. It was a good idea to keep spare civilian clothes at her place. He changed out of his suit and put on a pair of jeans and a flannel shirt. He flew out of the window and straight to CatCo.; when Clark walked in, he heard Cat speaking, "Tessmacher, get Snapper on the line. His dispatches have no teeth. Where's the hook, where's the lead, where's the stats and where the hell is my latte? I've been typing for 12 hours, I need caffeine, I need carbs, I need a…" She chuckled softly before continuing, "Clark Bar."

When she spotted Clark standing outside with a small smile, adjusting his glasses, she ran a hand over her skirt and ruffled her hair before speaking, "Oh. And what, pray tell, brings you here?"

"Gosh, Cat, I just wanted to see what I could do to help."

Cat smirked. "Oh, you do love danger, don't you, Clark Kent? Yet another reason why Diana Prince makes sense, she's just like you. Oh, and speaking of sense, I need you to talk some sense into your friend, James Olsen."

"Ah, Jimmy?" Clark raised a single brow. He still had no clue how Cat knew about him and Diana, but he would worry about that later.

"He's been parading around like Darth Vader, punching out villains, and, I, for one, do not want to watch some space invaders slay him with their lifesaver."

Clark chuckled lightly. "I think you mean 'lightsaber'. Yeah, and Darth Vader actually punches out the good guys." Clark knew the geek in him was taking over.

"Right. Oh. Okay, whatever. I've never seen Star Wars," Cat finally confessed.

* * *

 **A/N:** The real battle begins now...

 **Review and Comments are much appreciated!**

 **And don't forget to click those little 'Favorite' and 'Follow' buttons. You will get a notification whenever the story is updated!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter -** **37**

Clark's super hearing made him turn way before the elevator door opened and Kara stepped out.

"Oh, and Keira, where the hell have you been?" Cat asked, putting her hands on her hips. "No, no, no. You are ostensibly employed here as a reporter. And Supergirl is out there about to have the biggest skirmish of her career, and I thought maybe you want to go out there and report?"

"Yeah, that's actually why we're here," Kara said, looking at Clark. "So, uh, the fight between Rhea and Supergirl."

"Go on," Cat prompted.

"Uh, Supergirl gave us an exclusive interview," Kara said.

"In exchange for?"

"A request," Clark replied. "She'd like you to tone down the, umm… gee, how do I put this… The sensational tone that the battle's been receiving in the media."

"Oh, I don't know how I can do that." Cat shrugged. "People are finally starting to fight. Finally starting to stand up."

"Supergirl doesn't want anyone showing up and getting hurt," Kara blurted out.

Clark looked at her once before turning to Cat and quickly saying, "And I don't know anyone who cares more about the people than you do, Cat."

"Once again, Kansas, you're the only person who really gets me." Cat gave him a somewhat shy smile.

"I try." Clark returned the smile.

Letting out a sigh, Cat agreed. "Fine. Deal. And what do you think, Keira? Do you think Supergirl is ready for this?"

Kara gave her a small nod. "She told me she is."

"Well, great. Then, I put all my chips on the Girl of Steel. Hmm. Now, you go out there and you tell Supergirl that we are all rooting for her."

"Sure thing," Clark spoke. "It's good seeing you, Cat."

"Mmm. Oh, those big blue eyes… I promise you, when he takes off those glasses, he is a tiger in bed."

Clark chuckled hearing what Cat had whispered, but Kara groaned. "Oh, God, I hope Rhea kills me."

* * *

When Kara and Clark headed back to the DEO, Mon-El grabbed her arm and pulled her to the side, wanting to speak to her alone. "When you go to meet her, I'm coming, too."

"You can't fight for me."

Mon-El gave her a small nod. "But I can be with you."

Kara gave him a bright smile and reached out to hug him. "I need to get ready. I'm going to spar with Clark."

As if he had heard her, Clark was back in his super suit, waiting for Kara, ready to spar.

"Spar with me," Kara said, walking into the room. "And keep me on my toes until I meet her."

A few minutes in, Clark grunted. "That's good, that's good. You're a quick learner. I learned that move on Warworld." When he saw Kara sigh, he asked, "What is it?"

"I just… I feel like I'm on the brink of having everything I've ever wanted. Family, friends, a job I love. A life as a hero I never could have imagined. Mon-El. And… Kai." Clark raised a single brow hearing Kai's name. "If I beat Rhea, I get to keep all of that. I don't know. I don't know if it's possible. I don't know if it's possible to have everything you want."

Clark chuckled. "Well, it is. But only because you worked for it. Whenever I fight, no matter who it's against or where it is, I'm always fighting because a great woman told me that it was all worth it. _'Be their hero, Clark. Be their angel, be their monument, be anything they need you to be... or be none of it. You don't owe this world a thing. You never did.'_ "

"Your mom?" Kara asked with a small smile, remembering her aunt Martha.

Clark nodded. "The people we love, they're, uh… They're another secret superpower. Just know that we love you and we stand by you, no matter what."

Kara moved closer to give him a hug. Clark held her tight. He then looked up and said, "It's time. Kara, be their hero. Be their angel, be their monument, be anything they need you to be... or be none of it. You don't owe this world a thing… You never did." Kissing her forehead softly, Clark moved away. "Like a wise man once said, may the Force be with you."

Kara chuckled and nodded. She walked out with Clark and was soon flying out, Mon-El following her.

Rhea waited for them over a rooftop of a tall building. As Kara walked towards her, Mon-El, who walked besides her, said, "I'm here for you."

Kara nodded gratefully. "I know."

"I see you brought some moral support," Rhea said, looking at her son. It took her couple of seconds to figure out which one it was.

"I see you did, too," Kara said.

"So, once you are disposed of, I have your word that your forces will lay down arms? That the city, the nation, and the planet will be surrendered?"

Kara nodded. "On my honor. And if I defeat you, your invasion ends. You leave. Once and for all."

"For the Earth," Rhea called.

"For the Earth," Kara spoke the words before the Daxamite charged at her. For someone who had been on Earth for only a couple of days, Rhea was powerful. She threw Kara across the roof. But Kara managed to overpower her. Just as Kara was about to defeat Rhea, they heard a blast. Kara and Mon-El looked up to see the spaceships firing at the city.

"You agreed to the Dakkam Ur," Kara shouted. "Send them back."

"You will dishonor yourself before the gods," Mon-El called, running to Kara's side.

"My gods are only concerned with my victory." Rhea sneered.

Another explosion made Kara scream. "No. No, destroying this city is _not_ the answer."

"A city that's destroyed will need a new leader to rebuild it." Rhea let out a menacing laugh.

Kara knew what she had to do. She turned to Mon-El and said, "Go. Be a hero."

He hesitated, not wanting to leave Kara alone. But he gave in and nodded. He took a long leap and was off to join the fight.

* * *

"Kara's alone," Alex said, looking at the monitors.

"Supergirl's handling Rhea," Clark called. "Right now, we need to help the people in the city." He turned to look at Kai and asked, "You ready, Parker?"

Kai nodded. "Born ready, Kent."

Together, the two men along with J'onn flew out the DEO. They spilt up and took on the Daxamites attacking the people. J'onn focused on rescuing people as Kai and Clark fought the invaders.

Seeing as the Daxamite were not backing off, Clark flew towards J'onn and Kai and spoke, "I'm going to bring the portal here. You need to throw those Daxamites into it. Can you do that?"

"What? Kick their asses? Hell yeah!" Kai smirked and went back to take down more of his kind.

He went on to take four men at once. Their weapons were strong, but Kai knew that he was stronger. But when he felt they were overpowering him lightly, he heard a loud boom as all the invaders were sent flying. Kai turned around to see that they were pushed off by a shield. There she stood, dressed as a warrior with a sword in one hand and a shield in another.

"Oh hey! You must be Wonder Woman!" Kai called out cheerfully.

"And you are not Mon-El," she replied as she took down more men. She was slashing her way through the army. "Stop gawking and start fighting!" she yelled at Kai, who snapped out of his stupor and went to help her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mon-El had managed to kick the weapon out of an invader's hand and used it against the others. "Sorry, not sorry," he said, just as a yellow lightning appeared besides him. "Hey buddy! Need some help?" Barry Allen asked, grinning at Mon-El.

"Good to see you, Barry!" Mon-El shouted as he grabbed an invader and sent him flying at Barry, who sped towards him and punched him so hard that he flew towards an army of invaders, taking them all down.

"Wow! Nice team work!" Barry reached out to high five Mon-El. They stood back to back, taking down more men.

When Clark had said the portal was huge, he wasn't kidding. As he carried it towards the city, everyone looked up at him. He put it down right on top of a building and flew down to join the fight. Diana shot him a smile as he joined her.

As Clark had suggested, they were literally throwing the Daxamite ships through the portal.

A bunch of Daxamites had managed to kick Diana's shield and sword away. Kai flew right at them and threw them all against a wall. He then held a hand out to Diana, who refused as she took her lasso and started fighting again. Placing a hand over his heart, Kai mock-pouted and said, "You wound me, woman."

"Keep fighting, Romeo." Diana lifted herself off the ground, she was going to join Clark, but not before sending a wink Kai's way. He grinned as he flew straight to where Kara was.

Rhea stopped fighting when Kai arrived. "Kai-El?" she asked, her voice low.

"Oh hey, the witch still around? Thought you would have throw her across the planet." Kai feigned surprise as he came to stand near Kara. "Why don't you leave, Rhea? You have already lost this war."

"Not yet." She changed at him, but Kai easily grabbed her and threw her against a wall. She recovered quickly and charged at Kara next and took her down with her. Both the women crashed near the waterfront where Mon-El and Barry were fighting off the Daxamites.

Mon-El turned to see what the loud noise was about. His eyes widened when he saw it was his mother. Kai had flown down, ready to attack Rhea, but Mon-El yelled, "Stop!"

The older twin stopped and looked at his brother in surprise. Mon-El ran towards them and kneeled down next to Rhea.

"Mother, please. Don't do this. This isn't who you are. Forget the past. These people don't deserve to suffer this way. Please go back. Spare this world."

Rhea let out a cold chuckle. "It's too late, Mon-El. No one can save this world from me!" She slapped Mon-El right across his face and he flew back and fell over a bench, snapping it in two.

"No!" Kara yelled as she ran to Mon-El's side. She kneeled besides him.

Kai was fighting the Daxamites who had charged at him. Unknown to him, Rhea had pulled out a knife. One made of lead. And she was making her way towards Kai, ready to stab him. When Mon-El looked up, he gently shoved Kara away and ran towards his mother. He put himself between Rhea and Kai, and instead of stabbing Kai, she ended up stabbing Mon-El's arm.

"Nooooo!" Kai yelled as he threw away all his attackers. Kara was by Mon-El's side again, and Kai had charged at Rhea. Seeing his brother lying there bleeding, it truly was making Kai weak. So weak that Rhea grabbed him and threw him into the sea.

She had Kryptonite with her and she was quickly making her way towards Kara. Kai had flown out of the water, he had grabbed onto the lead knife and just as Rhea was about to strike Kara, Kai flew right between them, his back against Kara, the knife in his hand shoving against the wretched Daxamite's heart.

Rhea dropped the Kryptonite dagger and collapsed on her knees. Kara and Mon-El were looking at her in shock. Kai stood right in front of Rhea. "You do not hurt the people I love and get away with it, Rhea. I promised you would pay for your crimes. And it's time."

Rhea fell back, her eyes looking at none other than Mon-El, who wanted to rush to her side, but he ended up burying his face against Kara's neck as the pain shot through him, the poison spreading.

"Mon-El! No! No, please, please," Kara begged. "Keep your eyes open. Please, Mon. Please. For me."

Kai turned to look at his brother, who was in Kara's arms. By the size of the wound Kai knew that the poison was spreading and it would quickly reach his heart.

"Kara," he called. When she didn't look at him, he yelled, "Kara! Snap out of it! There's a way to help him."

* * *

 **A/N:** Did you see that coming? Did you guess it was Mon-El who was going to get hurt?

 **Review and Comments are much appreciated!**

 **And don't forget to click those little 'Favorite' and 'Follow' buttons. You will get a notification whenever the story is updated!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter -** **38**

Kai's plan was simple. There was no way Mon-El could stay back with the poison spreading so fast. There had to be a place where they could temporary stop the poison from spreading, so they could work on a cure. But Kai was running out of ideas. He knew the only place where time didn't pass was the Phantom Zone. Having spent years there in a state of unconsciousness, he hadn't aged a day when he finally landed on earth.

When he told Kara what his plan was, she agreed without complaining. Time was running out and they had to save Mon-El. She was ready for anything. So when Kara commed Alex and asked for a favor, everyone at the DEO were shocked.

Superman and Wonder Woman had just walked in. Just as Clark heard Kara's voice coming from the monitors, he stiffened. He panicked hearing Kara's voice and turned to leave, to go find his cousin. But when Diana grabbed his hand, he tightened his hold on hers and turned to listen to what Kara was saying.

It was an open field outskirts of National City. There was an underground hangar built by DEO for any spaceships they had acquired. Mon-El's pod stood there in the open. Kai had to carry him to the field, Kara flying behind them.

As Kai lowered his brother near the pod, Mon-El reached out a hand towards Kara. She grabbed onto it and kissed the back of his hand. "You need to leave, the poison is spreading."

Mon-El gave her a feeble nod as he caressed her face. "There's something I need to say… Wherever I go I'm gonna be better because of you. You'll be in my heart… I promise I'm going to be the man… that you thought I could be." He inhaled deeply before saying, "I promise."

Tears raced down her cheeks as Kara moved closer, cupping his face, "You've made me so happy."

Mon-El's smile was strained. He then turned to his brother and grabbed onto the necklace he was wearing. It was his sister's, the one Kai had given to him earlier. "Take this," Mon-El said. "Take this. This will keep you safe."

"You need it more than I do." Kai caressed his brother's hair and got a small smile in return.

"Not if I die. It will be lost forever. Rue lives through this. Keep her safe."

Kai nodded and pressed a kiss to Mon-El's head. "Stay safe. Make the jump to light speed as soon as you are out."

Mon-El let out a small chuckle as Kai helped him into the pod. _"Traveling through hyperspace ain't like dusting crop."_

Kai gave him a tender smile recognizing the words from Star Wars. Trust Mon-El to make the situation lighthearted when he was in the brink of death.

 _"_ _Without precise calculations you could fly right through a star or bounce too close to a supernova, and that'd end your trip real quick, wouldn't it?"_

"Mon-El," Kara called, moving towards the pod. She leaned closer and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. "You have to go now. Stay safe, please. For me."

Mon-El gave her a small nod as Kai punched the coordinates for Phantom Zone.

"Remember, jump to light speed as soon as you are out!" Kai called as he moved away, pulling Kara back with him.

Mon-El's eyes fell on Kara, "I love you." He then looked at his brother. "I love you both. And Kai, promise you'll keep her safe… and make her happy."

Kara buried her face against Kai's shoulder. He held her tight as he shouted, "I promise!"

With a final wave, Mon-El's pod door closed and it was gently lifting off and was off to space.

"He's gone." Kara sobbed against Kai's neck. He held her tight, watching the pod fade away from sight. His brother was gone. He had lost him once again. Their reunion had been far too short and painful.

"We need to get back," Kai said, moving away lightly. "You need to be strong, for Mon-El. I promise we will find a cure and bring him back!"

Kara couldn't reply. All this had happened so soon that all she wanted to do was go home and bury her face in a pillow. But the fight… it wasn't over yet.

* * *

Kara and Kai reached DEO and walked in to see people cheering and applauding for them. Everyone except for J'onn, Alex, Winn, Clark and Diana. Lar was seated on a chair, looking lost. Eliza sat next to him, holding his hand.

When Kai finally made his way towards his father, Lar looked up and said, "I don't feel him anymore. It is as if he was once again cruelly ripped away from me and sent away. I don't feel his warm presence or his heartbeat…"

Kai kneeled in front of his father and lowered his head. "I failed you. I couldn't protect Mon-El. I failed you once again."

Lar couldn't reply immediately. But with a heavy heart, he patted his son's head. "First Rue… now Mon-El…"

Everyone had moved away, letting the father and son talk. Only Eliza sat next to Lar, still holding his hand. He was grateful that she was there for him. But she had to be there for Kara. When Eliza saw Kara turn away and walk towards the balcony, she was about to get up, but stopped short when she saw Clark follow Kara. Maybe all Kara needed was her cousin now. Clark had been there for Kara since she landed on earth. Through her most difficult times as she tried her hardest to fit in; as her powers developed; as she decided to help the world and became Supergirl.

Clark had joined Kara on the balcony. In his calmest voice, he said, "Time doesn't pass in the Phantom Zone."

"I know."

"He won't age. The poison won't spread. All we need to do is find a cure and bring him back." When he saw that Kara didn't reply, Clark turned to face her. "You okay?"

"Of course. I did the right thing."

Clark shook his head. "I think it goes far beyond 'the right thing'. I couldn't have done it, Kara."

"You don't have to try to make me feel better, Clark."

"I'm not... I'm humbled by you. I was a baby when they sent me away. Ma and Pa found me and for years I thought I was just an ordinary child. I had years to get used to this, Kara." He waved a hand between the two of them. "But you were sent away when you were old enough to know what was happening. To remember every single thing. And then trying to fit in… I know none of that was easy, Kara. You are so much stronger than me. Stronger than I will ever be. I cannot promise that we would find a cure in a day or two. But I _can_ promise that we will not stop till we get Mon-El back home."

"I'm not with him…" Kara said in a low voice. "Mon-El and I broke up a while ago. Things changed after Kai arrived."

"But that doesn't mean you love Mon-El any less."

"You know me too well, Kal. I can't stop caring for him. I know a part of me will always love him. But I also know a part of me wants to be with…" Kara's eyes drifted to Kai who was rather awkwardly stuck between Winn and Alex in a hug. Alex was the first one to pull away as she patted Kai's shoulder and walked away.

Clark's eyes followed Kara's to see the Daxamite she was talking about. He then looked at Diana as she stood talking to Lar and Eliza. "That's love for you. Doesn't make any sense. You think you have it all figured out and a certain someone arrives and you are back to square one. Only you aren't alone when figuring out what you want. You will always have someone by your side."

Kara couldn't help but smile. "When did you become so wise, Clark?"

Letting out a chuckle, Clark ran a hand through his hair and said, "I guess someone has been rubbing off on me lately."

Kara turned around to see Diana. Smiling, she said, "Diana's great. I can see that she makes you happy. And I think you should be heading home now."

Clark shook his head. "I can stay over. Or you could come with me to Metropolis. Or even Smallville. Ma and Pa would love to see you again. And it will be a nice change from… all this. I'm thinking of going there too. For a week or so."

"I know. But I think I have to be here for a while. If the offer still stands in a week or two, I'll take it."

Moving closer, Clark placed a soft kiss on her forehead and pulled her into a hug. "I'm so glad you are safe. I don't know what would have happened to me if anything had happened to you."

With a sad smile, Kara pulled away. "Now you know what I feel about sending Mon-El away."

"I know and trust me, I hate the feeling. I'll see you soon. Go home and get some rest, okay? I'll stop by this weekend and we can hang out. Bye, Kara."

"Goodbye, Kal. Take care of yourself… and Diana."

Giving her a bright smile, Clark waved at her and went back in to join the others. When he reached Diana, she slipped her arm around his waist and asked, "How is she holding up?"

"She has lost a lot more than I could ever imagine. Her pain is greater than mine would ever be." Clark looked at Kara one last time before saying, "Nevertheless, she persisted."

* * *

Kara wasn't ready to talk to anyone else. This was her pain and she had to deal it by herself. So when she walked into her apartment later that night, she hadn't expected Kai to be standing there looking out the window.

For a second she thought it was all a bad dream. Rhea. The fight. The invasion. Sending Mon-El away… It really felt like Mon-El was right here, in her apartment, waiting for her. But when Kai turned around, Kara's hopes crashed. If only she had loved Mon-El as much as he loved her. If only she had been careful around Rhea. If only she hadn't challenged Rhea for Dakkam Ur. Mon-El would have still been here. Safe and sound, ready to welcome her home. Cook her something she loved and watch a movie with her all the while asking questions.

Tears slid down her cheeks as she grabbed the corner of the table and lowered herself on a chair. Kai was by her side in a second, his hand on her shoulder. It felt comforting. She needed this. She needed him now more than ever.

Pulling a chair next to her, Kai sat down and said, "Hey! Don't lose hope. Remember what I told you about one of the most important ingredients of The Elixir of Life? Blood flower. It can be used to cure any poison."

Kara sat up straight. "Then why can't you use that and make a cure for Mon-El?"

Kai let out a loud sigh. "Were you even listening to what I was telling you at the Fortress? The flower itself takes years to grow and what you had at the Fortress were buds. It would take two years, Kara."

"I don't care. Time doesn't pass in the Phantom Zone. Mon-El wouldn't even know. We will wait for two years, make that cure and get him back!"

Kai didn't reply, he gave her a small nod and stood up. Kara, realizing what she had just done, got up and hugged him from behind. "I'm sorry, Kai. I'm acting as if I'm the only one hurting. I know how hard this must be for you."

Kai turned around in her embrace and placed his hands on her waist. "I'm used to this, Kara. I'm used to losing everything. I'm used to being lonely."

"But you don't have to be. You aren't alone."

Kai rested his forehead against Kara's and said, "Neither are you."

"Hold me, please," she whispered, hugging him again. Moving away from her, he took her hand and led her towards the bed. They lay down without a word. There were no words left to describe the pain they were both in. But Kara truly believed that they could overcome it together.

* * *

 **A/N:** Okay, that was sadder than I thought it would be. I know I changed a lot of stuff, I desperately wanted to. I wanted Clark to focus more on Kara than himself and... that woman like how he did on the show.

Now as for my two other ships, Kaira and Karamel. Sadly... Karamel is over. But story is not over yet! The next chapter will be out next Sunday and we will pick up from where we left off. All I can promise is... Kara will be happy. Kai too. And Mon-El? That's what you gotta find out! I hope you enjoyed reading till here!

 **Review and Comments are much appreciated!**

 **And don't forget to click those little 'Favorite' and 'Follow' buttons. You will get a notification whenever the story is updated!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter -** **39**

 **D.E.O., National City - Two Years Later**

Supergirl had just flown in after stopping a robbery. It was a slow day AND a Sunday so she didn't have to go to work. But unlike her, her boyfriend—yes, boyfriend, Mr. Kai Parker—worked whenever he was called in. But the truth was, he spent most of his free time either at the DEO or at the Fortress of Solitude working on potions.

So, Kara had decided to stop by and ask him out for lunch. There were two things Kai never said no to: Food and Sex. The latter, Kara thought, had to wait till night because her boyfriend was too busy.

Just as she was about to walk in, her phone buzzed. Kara smiled when she saw Clark's name flashing on her phone. Clicking the answer button, she spoke, "How is my favorite cousin doing today?"

She heard a small chuckle before Clark replied, "I'm your only cousin, but I'm doing great…"

"You don't sound good, you okay?" Kara leaned against the balcony.

"Well… I'm kinda nervous. It's not everyday my boy turns one, right? So I'm calling you to invite you to Conner's birthday party. On—"

"On Saturday, at 5:00PM at Smallville, where Aunt Martha is baking the biggest cake for my darling nephew, and I'm getting him a huge present. Clark, relax! You have called me thrice before and said the same thing."

"Oh! Did I? Sorry, it slipped my mind. Things are hectic. I have a report to write, Diana is busy with her embassy work… And Conner! KON, COME BACK HERE! YOUR MAMA WILL KILL ME IF I LET YOU RUN AROUND WITHOUT A DIAPER!"

"Whoa! That's some serious situation you are dealing with, Superman." Kara couldn't help by chuckle.

"Ha-Ha! Very funny," Clark grumbled as he managed to grab the little escape artist and set him down on the changing table. The boy gave him a toothy, drool-filled grin.

"How's my darling nephew doing?" Kara cooed when she heard Conner's voice on the phone. Clark then put the phone on speaker and let Conner speak to his aunt. The conversation mostly consisted of Kara cooing and asking her nephew if he was excited for his big day. Conner was busy cooing and gurgling back, adding a word or two now. "Buh doo gah, Kaaaa!" He shrieked and clapped his hands as Clark successfully put a diaper on him.

"What was that?" Kara asked, chuckling lightly. She understood the word 'Kaaa', that was Conner's name for her. As much as Clark had tried to get him to call Kara 'Aunt Kara', the little boy stuck to his favorite.

Before Clark could reply, Conner gurgled and let out a bunch of 'Dadas' and cooed hearing his father say goodbye to Kara, not before asking her how Kai was doing. Kara was surprised when she saw how great Kai and Clark got along. Kai knew a lot about planets and the stuff they had at the Fortress. And Clark just appreciated the fact that Kai made his cousin happy. Now, Kai being Conner's horsey was another thing. He was ever so patient with the little boy, making Kara wonder if he would be just like that with his own kids. Kara blushed thinking about the idea of having children with Kai. Pocketing her phone, she shook her head and made her way in.

Saying hi to Winn, who sat nibbling on red tubes, Kara headed straight to the lab where Kai worked. She saw him checking something under the microscope, his lab coat looking odd on him. Gloves, goggles and a lab coat were a must thanks to J'onn. Kai was still grumpy about it, but he didn't dare complain in front of the Martian.

Kai had heard her walk in, but didn't turn around. He simply moved away from the microscope, penned down something and took a seat on the stool.

"Hey handsome!" Kara called as she hugged him from behind.

"If you really loved me you would have brought me food, woman."

Kara kissed his ear and nibbled on it lightly, making Kai redden. The ears… they were his weakness. And it took her almost a whole year to figure that out.

"I thought I would take you out for lunch."

"Is that right? You know I never say no to food." Kai winked at her. "Perhaps we could stop by the loft and…"

Kara moved away and took a seat near the desk. "Kai, no. I want to, but not right now. I feel like shit and all I did today was take down some robbers."

Kai looked at her in concern before reaching out to touch her forehead lightly. "You don't have a fever."

"I don't know if I was secretly exposed to some Kryptonite, but I'm awfully hungry!"

"Not even a quickie?" Kai mock-pouted. "We can do it here."

Kara's eyes widened in horror. "Are you out of your mind? There are cameras everywhere!"

"Not in my old room, I broke them all."

"Oh Kai…" She looked at the desk and saw a lot of liquids store in beakers and test tubes. "What's all this?"

Kai took a small beaker that held blood red liquid and said, "Blood flower! I told you it takes two years for them to grow. I took all the seeds, planted new ones. And left few bigger ones for future emergencies. Just three flowers did the job."

There was an unusual look in Kara's eyes. Sadness mixed with guilt. Something that showed up whenever Mon-El's name was mentioned.

"The cure…" was all she could say.

"It's not done yet. I'm missing three strands of Phoenix hair. They are born from their ashes, granted a second life. That's what makes them so special. And for the Elixir to complete, I need something that was literally reborn! And there ain't no Phoenixes on earth."

Kara sat looking at him quietly. Finally, she spoke, "You."

"What about me?" Kai asked, looking up from the notes he had been writing.

"You told me you drank the Elixir of life once. You were granted a second chance. Kai, you were reborn!"

The Daxamite sat back in his chair. "Reborn, huh? You might just be right!" Jumping out of his chair, he cupped her face and planted a loud peck on her head and ran out of the room. Before Kara could even blink, Kai was back, holding the lead knife DEO had stored away. The same one that Rhea used in hurting Mon-El. The same one that claimed her life.

Kai took a small test tube and placed it on the desk and quickly grabbed the knife and made a small cut on his palm. Three drops of blood fell into the test tube. Kara knew why those three would be enough. Three drops equaled three strands of Phoenix hair. She was about to witness the Alchemist create a potion that would turn back death itself.

He was always quick with whatever he did, but now, Kai was taking deep breaths as he slowly poured the contents and added all the ingredients into the beaker over the fire. The content turned deep orange before a huge bubble popped inside the beaker and it immediately turned a dark shade of red.

"Is it done?" Kara asked, moving closer. Kai gently grabbed her hand and made her sit back on her chair.

"Don't come any closer, babe. I don't know if this will work. The potion takes six hours to prepare. But now that I have replaced a key ingredient, it could take longer."

"What are you gonna do then?"

"I'm gonna let it sit here and have J'onn keep an eye on it till I'm out. He won't terribly mind… as long as I bring him a box of Oreos."

Kara burst out laughing. Oreos were a peace offering to J'onn when Kai accidentally broke a very expensive machine. No one had an idea that J'onn had liked them so much that he ate them almost everyday.

"So, how about that lunch?" Kara asked as she stood up. But a dizzy spell hit her and she fell back on her chair. Kai was by her side, a hand on her shoulder.

"Babe, you okay?" he asked in concern.

"Yup! Don't worry," Kara muttered. When she was going to get up again, Kai told her to sit right there and zipped around the lab.

He then held a glass containing some pink liquid and a small beaker sat on the desk containing something green. It looked so disgusting that Kara almost threw up.

"Here, drink this," Kai said as he pushed the glass of pink liquid in her hands.

Kara took a small sip and made a face. "Ew! What is this? It's sour and smells like rotten apple."

Kai stood rubbing his chin with a finger.

The door opened and Winn walked in with a big smile. "Hola, amigos! I saw some zipping going around here. Wassup?"

"Hey, buddy!" Kai grabbed Winn's arm and pulled him towards his chair. "Sit down, will you?"

Winn looked at Kara for some answers, but she simply shrugged, placing the glass back on the table. Kai took that and gave it to Winn. "Drink that."

"Uhh… this isn't some kinda truth serum that will make me confess just how many burgers, shakes and red tubes I have during work, will it?"

"Winn, drink."

Kara made a face knowing her friend was going to regret this a lot, but the second Winn took a sip, his face lit up. Without a second thought, he finished it all in one big gulp. Kara raised a single brow at Kai.

"What was that, man? It takes like candy floss in liquid form!" Winn grinned. "How about you and I start a part-time job? Candy floss drinks! You make the stuff. I collect the money!"

Kai chuckled nervously. He was kneading his temple, looking away. As he had guessed, the age-long test had just turned out to be positive.

"Okay, you know what? I'm starving! I need food. And I need a lot of food," Kara declared, getting up again. "If you don't wanna join me, Kai, that's totally cool. Just make some more of that stupid candy floss drink of yours and throw a party!" Kara walked out of the lab.

The boys were quiet, but when they finally looked at each other, Kai, asked, "She's mad at me, isn't she?"

"You bet she is! Go after her!"

"Rao! Winn, tell J'onn to look after my potion! I'll be back soon! See ya!" Kai rushed out of the lab and joined Kara who was just about to fly away. Instead of letting her do so, he bent down, took her in his arms and carried her away.

Kara giggled as she threw her arms around his shoulders. "I want potstickers!"

"When do you not want potstickers, baby? Don't you worry, that's exactly what I had in mind. Potstickers and some hot time in bed, okay?"

"Okay, Romeo. Feed me first and then you can have me."

"You do taste better than potstickers—Ow! Stop hitting me, woman! I was only speaking the truth."

Kara blushed and hid her face against his neck. He lowered them in a dark alley and grabbed her hand. "So what do you say?"

"I think your idea is brilliant. After all, that's the two things you love the most. Food and Sex."

Kai mock-pouted and placed a hand over his heart. "You forgot the third and most important thing?"

Crinkling, she placed her hands on her hips, standing right outside her favorite Chinese place. "And what's that?"

He gave her a heartbreaking smile before he bent down to kiss her. "You," he murmured against her lips before sealing the word with an ardent kiss.

* * *

 **A/N:** They are back! With a 2 years leap! Are you liking where this is going? Do you think Mon-El will return?

 **Review and Comments are much appreciated!**

 **And don't forget to click those little 'Favorite' and 'Follow' buttons. You will get a notification whenever the story is updated!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter -** **40**

Kara fell back on the bed with a big smile. She was glowing. And possibly the happiest he had seen her in a while. Kai wondered if it was because of the cure. Because they finally had a way to bring back Mon-El.

As much as he loved his brother, there was this unsettling feeling of what was going to happen once Mon-El returned. Kai had been in a serious relationship with Kara for the past two years. Would that change? Would Kara want for it to change?

"Kai, what is it?" Kara asked as she pulled him closer. Caressing his cheek, she cupped his face before kissing him softly.

Kai deepened the kiss. It was needy and urgent. He craved her. He craved her love, her touch… her entire existence.

His lips moved over her naked skin as she grabbed onto his hair as Kai went lower. "Slow, please," she moaned out loud.

Apologizing, he sat up. He removed his rings and put them away. When he came closer again, Kara noticed that he wasn't putting any weight on her. "Are you hovering?" she asked with a chuckle.

Her only answer was his finger touching her wetness. She gasped when she felt him slide two fingers inside her.

He lowered his head down again, placing open-mouthed kisses on one breast, then the other. He bit her nipple eliciting a soft moan from her. Kai began sucking on her nipple as he pumped his fingers into her steadily.

"So tight," he groaned in her ear. "Relax, baby." He kissed her ear softly. "I'll be gentle."

Kara was a little surprised to hear that. He never hurt her, but gentle wasn't really his style. When she felt him thrust into her slowly, she grabbed onto his shoulders, before wrapping her arms around his neck. She peppered Kai's face with soft kisses as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Slow was really not his style, but he didn't want to hurt her. She melted in his embrace and came apart with a soft sigh. She knew it didn't take Kai too long to get ready for Round 2, but Kara was taken by surprise when she saw him turn her on her side, and lay behind her, wrapping his arms around her and placing soft kisses on her cheek and trailing kisses down to her shoulder.

"I didn't know you liked it slow," Kara spoke when he nibbled her ear, kissing it before going back to kiss her cheek. She turned to face him and caressed his cheek with the back of her hand. "What is it?"

"Nothing. I like trying new things."

Kara raised a single brow at the Daxamite. He was such a bad liar. "Whatever it is, you can always tell me. I'm not going to judge you. I love you."

"I know." Kai lay on his back and pulled her close. Kara rested her head against his chest and listened to his steady heartbeat. She remembered Kai telling her he used to do this with Mon-El. That his brother's heartbeat was always reassuring and calmed him down.

"You up for Round 2?" Her boyfriend asked, caressing her hair as he bent down to kiss her.

"Don't be so slow and gentle this time." Kara grinned and pushed him back and sat on top of him. Kai chuckled as he held onto her waist and just as she was about to take him in her hands, her phone rang. Frowning, the Daxamite said, "Ignore it."

Kara was tempted to, but it could be an emergency. "Sorry, honey!" She leaned over him and pecked his lips. Then she got out of the bed and rushed to take the call.

"Winn, what's up?"

"Kara, listen. A pod has crash-landed, outskirts of the city. Smallish. We think it's Kryptonian."

"I'm on it!" Kara cut the call and threw her phone on the bed before running around the room in super speed, putting on her Supergirl suit.

"What is it, babe?" Kai asked, sitting up.

"Get to the DEO quickly. Get dressed first."

"Wait! Where are you going?" He flew right towards her, as she was about to leave through the window. Kai grabbed onto her arm and spoke, "Tell me what Winn said."

Kara could see the concern in his eyes. Brushing her fingers against his cheek, she whispered a single word. "Mon-El." And took off, not looking back.

* * *

Kara flew towards the same field where she saw Mon-El last. Two years. Two whole years and suddenly she had hope again. What if he managed to return? But what if it was another Kryptonian? Or even a Daxamite? She knew she would get her answers very soon.

As she flew towards the pod, she lowered herself right in front of it. A soft gasp escaped her lips as she saw who was inside the pod. Tears streamed down her face. Happy tears. Mon-El was back. Her Mon-El was back home.

Kara ripped the door off the pod and leaned closer to see that he was unconscious. He looked just like how she had remembered him. But his stubble had grown into a light beard. Kara caressed his face softly and gently lifted him off the pod. She took him straight to the DEO.

She could see the surprised look on the faces of her fellow DEO members. Kai looked shocked, then he let out a silent prayer to Rao. Winn was running towards her. J'onn was telling her to take Mon-El to the medbay. Kara wasn't surprised when she saw Eliza and Alex gesturing her for her to join them. As she lay Mon-El down on the bed, Alex turned to her and told her she needed to go out.

Kara didn't argue. She stepped out to see Lar standing there with a big smile on his face. He grabbed her hand and patted her head before leaning down to kiss her head. "Thank you, dear child!"

"He's back!" Winn cheered. "I seriously hope his poison hasn't spread. The cure is ready, right, Kai?"

Kai simply nodded at his friend and turned to face Kara. She was against PDA at work, but he simply opened his arms wide for her knowing she needed him the most now.

The wait was long. Alex and Eliza took almost an hour to step out, after having to run multiple tests.

Eliza looked at Lar and said, "It's truly a miracle. No traces of poison and his lead allergy has been cured. He does have a small concussion. And I'm guessing the journey was very long since the radiation in his cells has depleted a little. Alex turned on the solar lamps, I'm sure he will wake up soon."

Kara let out a small sigh of relief. "Should I take him to the Fortress? The solar lamps there are much powerful than the ones we have here."

Alex shook her head as she reached her sister and patted her shoulder. "Kara, it's not safe to move him right now. He's fine here. You just need to be a little more patient."

"Can I at least sit by his side?"

Eliza looked at Kara before turning towards Lar. She knew just how badly Lar wanted to be besides Mon-El. Mostly when he woke up. But seeing Lar give her a small nod, Eliza smiled at him and turned to Kara. "Yes. Go to him. But try not to wake him up."

"I promise I won't." Kara sent a bright smile her way and rushed to the medbay.

Eliza then turned around to see Lar hugging Kai and patting his back. She smiled knowing everything was slowly coming back to normal.

Even though Eliza had told her not to wake Mon-El up, and that was the last thing Kara was planning to do, she still found her fingers gently caressing his hair.

He had returned wearing a simple black jumpsuit, much like DEO's which was removed as soon as they got him to the medbay. They had changed his clothes and now he wore black sweatpants and a grey DEO t-shirt. The solar lamps were doing wonders as his skin looked healthier than she first saw him in the pod. The dark circles under his eyes disappeared and his lips were anything but pale. Just as she touched his cheek, she felt him stir.

Kara moved back in her chair and looked at Mon-El carefully. _Was he in pain? Was something wrong?_

He opened his eyes slowly, but closed them just as soon. He was drifting between the state of consciousness and deep sleep. But when his eyes finally opened wide, he looked at her. No words were spoken. He simply looked at her.

"Hi," Kara spoke softly, smiling at him.

Mon-El's eyes widened as he registered that it was indeed Kara in front of him. He reached out a hand and touched her cheek with his fingers. She placed her hand over his.

"Ka—Kara?" Mon-El asked in disbelief.

"Yes, silly. Who else were you expecting?" She let out a small chuckle as she kissed his palm.

Mon-El tried to sit up. "Kara, it's... really you?"

"It's me. You've finally come home. And you have no idea how long we have waited."

Mon-El looked a bit shaken. "How long has it been?"

"Two years," a voice came from the door. Mon-El looked up to see his brother leaning against a wall. He finally managed a small smile as he held his hand out for Kai.

"Kai-El…"

"Mon!" Kai rushed to his side and pulled him into a hug. "You scared me there, little jerk!" Kai patted his brother's cheek. "Welcome home!"

When everyone else began to enter the room, Kai had to step back. But Kara refused to leave Mon-El's side, still holding onto his hand and caressing it gently. Mon-El gave Winn a big smile and a weak high five. He greeted J'onn and Alex happily. But the second his eyes fell on his father, a single tear escaped and slid down his cheek.

"My dearest child!" Lar called as he patted Mon-El's head and gave him a one arm hug. "Thank Rao for putting us out of our miseries and sending you back home to us. There hasn't been a day I haven't prayed to Rao to bring you back home."

"Thank you, Father." Mon-El smiled at him, grateful. His eyes then fell on Eliza who stood with her hand over Lar's shoulder, patting it gently. "Doctor Danvers! It's so good to see you. I'm happy to know you two have become good friends while I was gone."

The whole room went silent when Mon-El said that. Kara's grip on his hand tightened. Mon-El didn't understand why the air was suddenly so tense. His eyes widened when he saw Lar take Eliza's hand in his. That's when he noticed that his father wore a ring in his left ring finger. His father used to wear a signet ring with the crest of Gand back on Daxam, which obviously went missing when he left the planet. But a wedding band…

"Son, a lot of things happened while you were away. Eliza and I are bonded in holy matrimony."

Mon-El was quiet for a couple of minutes. His eyes fell on Kai for some fleeting seconds before he turned to face Lar and Eliza with a big smile. "Congratulations! Do I get to call you Mother now? Or will Mom do?"

"Mom will be great, sweet boy." Eliza leaned closer to kiss his cheek.

"Didn't I tell you that Mon-El would take it better than Kai-El, darling?" Lar smiled at his wife before putting an arm over her shoulder.

The older twin simply rolled his eyes. His eyes were still fixed on Kara. He really didn't like seeing _his_ girlfriend holding his brother's hand. It hurt seeing Kara like this. Kai's thoughts were disturbed when Winn spoke, "So where were you, buddy? You were gone for two whole years. And how did you get a cure?"

"Well, long story short, my pod got knocked off course." Mon-El smiled at Kara after saying that. "Before I could jump to light speed, my pod was pulled into a black hole. Shockingly time doesn't pass there too, so I had no idea how long I was in there. But when I finally reached some place safe… I met someone." Mon-El's eyes fell on Kara, pain flashed in them. "Met some people. A group of Superheroes. The Legion. They gave me a cure. It was painful, but I survived."

"Well, we are just happy you are back home safe," Kara said as she pressed a kiss to the back of his hand. Suddenly, they heard a soft bang to see the door closing behind Kai, who had just marched out of the room.

"Excuse me," Kara said to no one in particular and rushed after Kai.

Everyone started asking Mon-El questions again, but while he was away, his powers had developed, his hearing especially and he heard Kai say to Kara, "This changes _everything_!"

* * *

 **A/N:** He's back! He's back! He's backkkk! Do you think Mon-El's return is going to cause some problems for Kai and Kara? And what happened to Mon-El while he was away?

 **Review and Comments are much appreciated!**

 **And don't forget to click those little 'Favorite' and 'Follow' buttons. You will get a notification whenever the story is updated!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter -** **41**

Kara had just rushed after Kai to see him walking into the gym. He smashed a boulder with one punch and groaned when he saw Kara walk in.

She was about to speak when he raised his hand, gesturing for her to stop. "This changes _everything_!"

Kara's eyes widened. She quickly pulled herself together and moved closer. "No, Kai. This changes nothing. Your brother is back home safe and that's all that matters. This changes nothing because I love _you_! You knew for a long time that a part of me would always love Mon-El. He holds a very special place in my heart. But I'm not _in_ love with him, I'm in love with you."

Kai kneaded his temple and didn't reply. When Kara finally reached him and grabbed onto his t-shirt and pulled him closer, he didn't resist when she hugged him tightly.

"My feelings for you were there since the time we slept together, Kai. Even though I was on Red K, I knew what I was doing. Red K brings out our deepest, darkest desires and I wanted _you_. Not Mon-El. It was always you." Kara pulled away and cupped his face. "Mon-El will understand that things have changed. He has got to accept that. And I know that he won't throw a tantrum when he realizes we have been together ever since he left. Yes, things might have been a little different if he were still around, but I don't regret what happened between us, Kai. I love you and my feelings for you will never change. No matter what happens."

Kai let out a small sigh. "I'm sorry for overreacting. Just seeing you there with him brought out the worst in me. I know that you have moved on from him. But what about Mon? Do you think he's capable of moving on from you? Kara, my feelings for you were somewhat his fault. The blood bond made me feel something for you. He was responsible for all that."

"Why are you forgetting _our_ blood bond? We are mates, Kai. Rao would have brought us together even if Mon-El wasn't in the picture. Just know that I am not going to leave you for your brother. He's my best friend and I will always love him, but if you feel jealous about how close we are, we will have problems. And I don't want that to happen."

"Okay, fine. I promise to behave. And just for the record, I'm happy that my brother is back. And that he is safe."

"Good." Kara smiled at him as she leaned closer to peck his lips. "We should go back. The others will be waiting for us."

Kai gave her a small nod and let her grab his hand and pull him along all the way to the medbay. When they walked back in, they saw Mon-El laughing at something Winn said. He then turned to face Alex and asked, "That lead needle didn't break, did it, Step Sis?"

Alex rolled her eyes at Mon-El playfully before chuckling lightly. "The allergy is gone, but lead still can penetrate your skin if it's powerful enough."

Mon-El nodded to her and looked at Kara and Kai who had just walked in. He gave them both a bright smile. A sudden alarm blared through DEO, Alex and J'onn rushed out of the room first. Everyone else joined them soon. Mon-El stepped out too, with a little help from his father.

Right in the middle of the control room, a blue wave of energy moved in a circular motion, looking like the smaller version of the wormhole Mon-El had been sucked into. He was about to walk towards it, when Kai grabbed onto his arm and shook his head.

Suddenly, a noise filled the room as if a huge bubble had been popped and someone jumped out of the portal. The guards had guns pointing at this stranger, but as soon as Mon-El's eyes fell on them, he shouted, "STOP! No! Stand down, she means no harm!"

To say everyone was surprised would be an understatement. The stranger was looking at the people standing in front of her. The second her eyes fell on Mon-El, her face lit up and she ran to him and jumped on him. Mon-El caught her in time and she crashed her lips against his in a passionate fury. She clung to Mon-El as if her life depended on it. When they finally broke away for air, she threw her arms around his shoulders and spoke, "Baby, you're safe!"

Mon-El finally moved out of the embrace and looked at the girl in front of him. His eyes watered as he cupped her face and said, "You came after me."

The girl nodded before pulling him into another hug. "Every time!"

"Whoa! Wait," Winn spoke loudly. "What the hell is going on? And who is she? Why does she look like—" his eyes fell on Kara before he turned back to Mon-El and the stranger clinging to him.

"Guys, remember when I told you I met someone? This is her. Her name is Kay… she's my… fiancée." Mon-El placed a soft kiss on her forehead before adding, "Kara Zor-El of Krypton."

Kara had frozen next to Kai. To see herself jump out of a portal, wearing a suit similar to hers but modified to fit a different time. A skirt so short that she would never imagine herself in it. And the girl's beautiful, short curly hair that fanned her face and her blue eyes that shone bright as comets… She knew the woman in front of her was… _her_. But someone else entirely.

"Kara as in… not our Kara, right?" Winn asked Mon-El, confused after seeing the young Kryptonian who was refusing to let go of Mon-El.

"No. Wherever I went, I thought it was this earth at first. But then I realized multiple earths exist and Kay is from another Krypton. One where… the Prince of Daxam perished with his people. We've come from the 31st century, guys. That's where Kay lives. With the Legion of Super-heroes."

"Well, you are our guest," Lar spoke with a kind smile. "Welcome to our home."

"Thank you. Mon-El has told me so much about you. It's an honor to meet you, Sir," Kay said, finally stepping away from Mon-El and holding out her hand for Lar to shake. As a King, he never had to shake hands with anybody, but he was no longer a King on this planet, just an ordinary man leading an ordinary life with his beloved wife. Smiling, he moved towards her and shook her hand. "It's a great pleasure meeting you, Kay."

The Kryptonian smiled and then turned to face Winn. "Winn, the genius?" She asked, looking at her fiancé, only to see him smile and nod.

"I like her!" Winn said, moving closer for a hug. Kay chuckled and patted his back.

When she pulled away, she turned to J'onn. "You must be the Martian Manhunter. Mon-El always told me that you were very strict. I remember my tutor from Krypton. He barely smiled, even the flowers lost their will to live when he walked past them."

The Martian's eyes widened before he burst out laughing. He shook her hand and welcomed her to the DEO.

Kay then turned to face Alex. "Alex Danvers, hello."

Alex was truly surprised by this girl's resemblance to Kara. She greeted her and gave her a surprising hug, causing a lot of people to raise their brows at her. "I guess I'm getting another sister," Alex said, looking at Lar and Eliza.

As Kay turned to face Eliza, Lar joined his wife and said, "Let me introduce you to my lovely wife, Eliza. She is a brilliant scientist. A bio-engineer. One of the smartest people in this universe."

Eliza greeted Kay with a hug too. "Don't mind him, dear. He loves to sing my praises."

"I only speak the truth," Lar called.

When Kay smiled and finally turned towards the man who stood next to Mon-El, she raised a single brow. The guy who looked just like her fiancé, but it was easy to tell them apart because of the cocky smile Kai had on his face, whereas Mon-El had a pleasant one.

"And you must be Kai!"

"And you are _not_ Kara."

"I _am_ Kara," Kay said, "Just not the one from this earth." Saying that, she turned to see the woman she was dying to meet for a long time.

Kara's reaction was probably the coldest. Everyone else either hugged her or shook hands with her and welcomed her to this earth. But Kara stood with her arms crossed across her chest.

"Kara," Kay started. "Mon-El has told me so much about you."

"I wish I could say the same," Kara replied, not making any move to welcome the stranger. Seeing Kay jump on Mon-El and kiss him as if her life depended on it, Kara finally realized how Kai felt whenever he saw her with Mon-El. It hurt. It was like someone had pierced a kryptonite dagger through her chest.

Kay moved away from Kara. Her smile fell as she did so. As if sensing something was wrong, Mon-El was by her side in a second. "Kay, are you alright? How did you get here? Why did you follow me? I told you I would return soon."

Mon-El placed his hands on her shoulders as she turned to face him. "I was scared. I was scared that I would never see you again. For a girl who has lost her family and her entire world, it's not fair to ask her to just let go of the man she loves the most."

"But it's dangerous. Do the others know you followed me?"

Kay looked away. She bit her lip and refused to look at Mon-El. "Kay… Kara, look at me." Mon-El placed a finger underneath her chin and made her face him. "Do the others know you left? Does Kon know?"

Kay shook her head. "I'm sorry! I didn't have the time to tell anyone. But I did leave a note."

Mon-El let out a loud sigh and shook his head. "Everyone's gonna be so worried about you now, silly girl!"

"Who is Kon?" Kara asked out of curiosity.

Before Kay could reply, Mon-El answered the question. "Kay's twin. Kon-El."

"But what about Clark?" Kara's tough stance dropped, as she feared the worst. Kai was by her side, holding onto her hand.

Mon-El lowered his gaze before answering. "Clark doesn't exist on that earth, Kara. There is no Superman. Just Supergirl and Superboy. Kay and Kon."

"So I'm guessing every earth is different?" Kai asked Kay, who nodded vigorously. Kai smiled at this girl. She appeared to be younger than all of them. He made a mental note to ask Mon-El just how old she was when he finally got his brother alone.

"Yes, only few earths are the same. Like how Mon-El has a twin on this earth, and Kara from this earth doesn't. There's Earth-38 where Kai-El doesn't exist. And I—I mean, Kara is married to Mon-El. They have a son though, his name is Kai."

"WHAT?" Kai called out in horror. "There's an earth where _I_ am Kara and Mon-El's son?!"

The others couldn't help but chuckle. Kay grinned as she nodded. "You could have been worse. But I don't think that little boy was you. He was angelic for starters." Kai mock-frowned at her hearing that. "And there was another earth where Kara and Mon-El were living on their own planets, not earth. They never came to earth. If I'm right, Kara is currently visiting Daxam and she has just met Prince Mon-El, who's a lot like Kai, for some reason."

"You mean you can travel through time and space?" Winn's eyes lit up hearing everything Kay was saying.

Kay nodded. "Time and interdimensional travel is possible thanks to this ring." She held up her right hand to show them a ring. "It's the Legion flight ring. This gives a wearer the ability to fly and travel through time and space. But the little trip I took to Daxam to see Kara and Mon-El… well, in a very compromising position in the middle of the wood in broad daylight… Well, it's off-the-record, I accidentally went there."

Mon-El sighed and shook his head before letting out a small knowing smile. Kay looked up at him with her big puppy dog eyes and grinned. Mon-El chuckled as he threw his arm around her shoulder and placed a soft kiss on her head.

Looking at them, Kara realized that Kai was wrong. Mon-El had truly moved on from her. With someone he loved more than he had ever loved her.

* * *

 **A/N:** YES! YES! YESSSSS! I did promise you Karamel! There's going to be a lot of Karamel now... And if you wanna know what Kay (Mon-El's Kara) looks like, just google ' **New 52 Supergirl** '. She wears a short skirt thought, the rest of the uniform is same as the comics, especially the hair, the cape and the crest of El.

So how are you liking Kay? And the whole fianceé thing? Better than Famra, isn't it? ;)

 **Review and Comments are much appreciated!**

 **And don't forget to click those little 'Favorite' and 'Follow' buttons. You will get a notification whenever the story is updated!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter -** **42**

Mon-El had always dreamt of the day he would return home. There were many nights he lay awake thinking of all that would change when he wasn't around. He had been right about one thing. Kara and Kai.

As they all sat in the cafeteria, talking about the Legion and 31st century, Mon-El noticed how close his brother and Kara looked. It wasn't a surprise. He knew they loved each other. It was true that it hurt before, not anymore. Not since Kay…

He looked at the young girl sitting next to him, talking to Winn and Kai animatedly. Kay was devouring the pizza Kai had got for them. Ah Pizza! Something that didn't exist in the 31st century, something that Kay had never had in her entire lifetime. But Mon-El knew everything was going to change. He would take Kay out; make sure she tried all the cuisines of the 21st century. He would make sure she loved this time as much as he did.

* * *

Once they had finished their dinner, Eliza and Lar offered to take Mon-El and Kay back home to Midvale, but Kai wanted his brother and Kay to join him at his apartment. Kara's expression hardened when Kai suggested that. She was still not comfortable around Kay. And that was something Mon-El didn't miss.

"I'm sure my old room at DEO is not occupied at the moment," Mon-El spoke, looking at J'onn. "Do you mind if Kay and I stay there? We would love to go with you, but Kay didn't inform her brother and knowing him, he would try to find some way to communicate. And if he does end up here, it would be better if Kay and I were here."

Kai wasn't entirely happy with Mon-El's decision but he could see why his brother was doing this. He would have a word with Kara about her behavior later.

Once the others left, Mon-El led Kay back to his old room. He wasn't surprised to see it was as he had left it, minus one bed that belonged to his father. Kai had promised to bring him his old stuff back in the morning, so Kay and Mon-El had to manage with what DEO had provided them.

Kay was busy looking around the room as Mon-El put both the beds side by side. He then showed her the restroom and the showers in case she wanted to use it. Kay was busy looking around, getting curious looks from the DEO staff who were just surprised to see another Supergirl walking down the halls. Kay was polite with them, greeting and smiling all the while. Mon-El couldn't help but feel proud of his girl; Kay was very adjusting. That was the only reason why she hadn't called their temporary room a 'hellhole' like Kai had done.

Kay had changed into sweatpants and a smaller DEO black t-shirt. She sat on the bed looking at the small window in the room.

"You okay, honey?" Mon-El called, walking into the room again, carrying a bottle of water.

Kay nodded quietly. "I thought this world would be different. This place reminds me of the Legion watchtower a little, at least the bed is bigger now."

The smile on his face flattered as Mon-El realized how life had been for Kay for the past ten years. Losing her planet, being sucked into a wormhole that led her and her brother to the Legion; becoming Supergirl… Her childhood was stolen from her, but she never complained. Mon-El realized why, Kay had known no other life to complain.

He climbed the bed and pulled her down next to him. Kay immediately snuggled closer, her face resting against his chest as he placed a soft kiss on her head. Kay's hold on him tightened. Mon-El loved to cuddle, but Kay wanting to snuggle was a different reason entirely.

Physical contact was something that didn't exist where Kay was from. Mon-El was surprised to see that she didn't hug her own brother. But one day when Mon-El had accidentally pulled her into an embrace, Kay had hugged him back so hard, his ribs hurt till the next day. She found comfort in his embrace and he was more than happy to offer her that. He knew how hard it was for her to be away from Kon-El.

Mon-El placed a gentle kiss on her head when he heard a sniff. "What is it, sweetheart? Are you alright?"

Kay nodded against his chest. But when he pulled away a little, he saw that she was furiously wiping the tears streaming down her cheeks. That's when Mon-El noticed that his t-shirt was soaked with her tears.

"Oh, honey!" Mon-El pulled her back into a hug and caressed her head. She rested her head against his shoulder and held him tight. "Are you missing Kon? Is that it?"

Kay shook her head once again. "I shouldn't have come here. I looked so desperate when I followed you here, didn't I?"

"Kara, listen to me." Mon-El pulled away from the hug to face her. Cupping her face, he wiped off the tears and said, "I was going to keep my promise to you. I was going to return to you. But you need to understand that this is my family. These are my people. They probably thought I was dead. Now imagine their relief when they saw me alive. I'm not saying that I'll be here forever. That part we can figure out later. Right now we have to see if we can contact Kon-El and let him know you are with me and you are well. Okay? And since we _are_ here, we may as well enjoy our stay."

"Okay, Mon," Kay replied, her voice merely a whisper. When he pulled her back down on the bed with him, she didn't complain. But Mon-El knew that was not the real reason Kay was crying about. This was his Kara. She was stronger than most people he knew, possibly even stronger that Kai's Kara because at least the Kara of this world had Clark, the Danvers, later J'onn and Winn too. But his Kay had only her brother and a bunch of teammates who solely focused on their work, and he doubted if they would worry too much if she just took off. He had known Kay for over a year, and he also knew that she could be sensitive at times. Kara's behavior towards Kay was surprising seeing as how Kara was usually the most welcoming and supportive person he had known.

But who was to blame? If Kara didn't like Kay because she was his fiancée, then he would have to have a word with her later. He had now come to terms with Kara and Kai being together. The least Kara could do was be polite to his fiancée in return. So, pressing one last kiss to her head, he smiled listening to her snore lightly. Poor thing must be exhausted. Interdimensional travel did that; he knew that very well.

Mon-El promised himself that he would try to fix this situation for Kay. After all, she had come after him despite knowing how dangerous it was. He really owed her that.

* * *

When Mon-El woke up the next day, he felt Kay wrapped around him, holding him tightly. He gently pulled away from her, tucked her in and kissed her cheek before jumping out of the bed. He then went out to take a quick shower and smiled when he saw a pile of neatly folded clothes on a bench nearby. Knowing Kai must have left them here for him, Mon-El put them on and made his way out. He tried to zone out all the noises he was hearing and focus on what he wanted to find. When he tracked Kai's heartbeat to the lab, he raised a single brow and made his way towards it.

Mon-El didn't have to make his presence known; Kai had simply pulled out a chair for him, not looking back at all. Smiling, Mon-El walked in and took a seat. He chuckled when he saw Kai wearing a lab coat, goggles and gloves.

"Shut your cakehole, Mon," Kai shot back with a mock-frown. "I know I look ridiculous. I'm pretty sure this is J'onn's punishment because of all the stupid things I did."

"You don't look so bad," Mon-El said, looking around. "This place hasn't changed a bit. I'm guessing you are a fulltime employee here."

"You guessed it right, brother mine. Had a good night's sleep?" Kai took the goggles and his gloves off and faced Mon-El. "The clothes found you, I see."

"Thanks for these. I'm happy you kept my stuff."

"You know I didn't give up on ever finding you, right? I even made you a cure. It's just, destiny had planned something else all along."

Mon-El nodded to that. "I know. And I'm grateful. My time away wasn't that bad now that I think of it."

"Well, you sure got yourself a hot fiancée." Kai winked. "By the way, I asked Alex to pick out some clothes for Kay, since Miss Grumpy didn't even want to talk about your new fiancée."

Mon-El sighed. "Should we leave then? I don't want to be the reason Kara is unhappy."

"She's not. Trust me. She's just mad that you moved on."

"But she moved on as well. I'm not mad though!"

Kai smirked. "Sure you aren't. You used to be before you left, then you met Kay. Look, don't worry about Kara. She will cool down soon. It's just you returned and she was on top of the world. She was really happy that you were back. But when a girl who looked just like her jumped out of that portal and right into your arms… well, that was something Kara Danvers was so not looking forward to. But like I said, don't worry about her. Kay is our guest. Let's make sure she's really happy here. This way you don't have to go back."

Mon-El scratched his stubble and shrugged. "Kay's life is in the 31st century, Kai. Asking her to leave all that is asking too much. She has already lost a lot."

"And what about you? Your life is here. Your family and friends are here. Does she want you to leave everything for her?"

"Kai, you know that's not the case. The whole talk of what we wanted never took place. I had made peace with that fact that I could never come back home. But one day the Legion found out just which Earth I had come from and they were ready to send me back. Kay was convinced that I was not going to return. And I didn't want her to feel the loss of Krypton all over again. She's lost too much. So, I made a promise, one that I know I would never break, knowing that whatever happened next, I would do my best to be with her."

"What kinda promise did you make, Bro?" Kai looked curious. He knew Mon-El wasn't lying about this, but what had his brother gotten himself into?

Mon-El was quiet for couple of seconds. Then he finally let out a loud sigh and said, "A Blood Bond of Val-Or."

* * *

 **A/N:** You guys have no idea how happy I am to write Karamel again! How are you liking Kay? And a blood bond! Mon-El's true mate! Are you ready to read his time with Kay and the Legion?

 **Review and Comments are much appreciated!**

 **And don't forget to click those little 'Favorite' and 'Follow' buttons. You will get a notification whenever the story is updated!**


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter -** **43**

"A Blood Bond?! You gotta be kidding me!"

Mon-El let out a small sigh. "Kai, even _you_ had a Blood Bond."

"Mon, my bond was different. It was political! I had to marry Kara to bring peace between Daxam and Krypton. That's all. You don't randomly get mated to someone you barely know!"

" _You_ didn't know Kara! She was a kid when your bond was created. Look, Kai, I love Kay. And she's not someone I barely know. She's someone I have known for over a year. I have lived with her, Kai. I _know_ her."

"Bro, tell me the truth, are you with Kay because she looks like Kara? Is that it?"

Mon-El's eyes widened in horror. "Would you dare to ask Dad the same question?"

Kai sat back in his chair and shrugged. "Already did. Two years ago."

"Then I'm sure he must have told you he didn't fall in love with Eliza because she looked like the woman he loved. Kai, you need to understand that Kay is _not_ Kara. At least not your Kara. My Kay is different. She's like a breath of fresh air… And it wasn't always like this. At first, I couldn't stand the sight of her. She was so… bubbly and cheerful. And I felt depressed being away from home. I just didn't understand how someone could be that happy! But I was so wrong, Kai. I was so wrong about her."

"What happened? When you were away?" Kai knew that it was going to take Mon-El some time to explain everything, but he had all the time in the world to sit back and listen. And so, his brother began to tell him just what happened when he was away.

* * *

It wasn't every day Mon-El woke up in a strange place after being sent off in a pod. And it certainly wasn't everyday he saw a blonde girl looking down at him, the house of El glyph on her chest confirming one thing that he already knew.

 _Kara._

She was looking down at him and unlike last time, he tried to sit up and not attack her.

"KON, GET BRAINY NOW!" Kara yelled, making Mon-El wince as he covered his ears. "YOU'RE ALIVE! YOU'RE ALIVE!"

"Kara, calm down or I'll go deaf!"

Kara's eyes widened as he said that. She leaned closer and asked, "You know my name? How do you know my name?!"

"Is this a joke?" Mon-El asked, looking around. The place didn't exactly look like the DEO, and Kara certainly looked different. She had short hair and her uniform was different too. The skirt was a bit… short.

"What joke?" Kara asked, crinkling lightly. And before he knew it, Mon-El was smiling at her. She was different. Different from the Kara he had said goodbye to when he had been poisoned. And that's when Mon-El realized he was poisoned and it was spreading. He looked at the nasty cut on his arm. Kara looked at it as well and exclaimed, "You have been poisoned! KON! KON, GO GET BRAINY NOW!"

Mon-El winced again by her loud voice only to see a young man, who looked a lot like Superman, walk in with a… very green man with blond hair.

"Greetings, Daxamite," the green man spoke. "I'm Querl Dox, from the planet Colu. Otherwise known as Brainiac 5, a 12th level intellect. As Kay has been kind enough to point out you have been poisoned, we would like to help you get a cure."

"How do you know I'm a Daxamite?" Mon-El demanded. _What the hell was this place and why was Kara here?_

The young man, who looked like Superman wore a black and red suit instead of the regular blue and red, spoke, "You have lead poisoning, unlike Kryptonians who are unaffected by lead. We mean no harm. We are only here to help."

"Yes," Kara said with a huge grin. "You are safe with us!"

"Kara, what is going on?" Mon-El panicked. "What is this place? Who are these people?" He was about to get up and run when the green man sighed and looked at Kara. "Knock him out, please." Mon-El's eyes widened as Kara simply nodded. A blow landed on his head and Mon-El fainted in her arms.

Kon-El gasped as Brainiac 5 facepalmed himself. "Kay!" he called. "I told you to knock him out. We use a _tranquilizer_ for that. We do not hurt people like that."

Kay pouted and looked down. "But Brainy… I was only tying to help!"

Kon-El looked at his twin sister and shook his head. "Kay, he's a Daxamite. We are Kryptonians. When he wakes up and knows you hurt him, he might try to harm us back."

Brainiac 5 was moving around administrating the cure. He looked at the Daxamite and knew that he didn't have much time. He was turning blue as the twins spoke. He looked up at Kon and gave him a small nod.

Kon went to shift Mon-El on the bed and made him lie down on his front. He then ripped the shirt the Daxamite wore and threw it away.

"Does he need to be naked to take the cure?" Kay asked innocently. Her twin tried his best to disguise his laughter as a cough. He could see how his sister kept looking at the Daxamite. If only their planets had not fought a bloody war.

"No, Kay," Brainiac 5 replied. "All I need to do is inject the cure in his spine. He's a Daxamite, which means he is much like you and Kon. He would be a great addition to our team. Hold him down. This is going to hurt."

The twins nodded as they went to hold onto Mon-El's arms and legs as Brainiac 5 injected the cure into his spine. The pain shot threw him as he woke up with a jolt and let out a scream, struggling to get up. Once the cure had been injected, Brainiac 5 stepped away. Mon-El had fainted again and they decided to let him rest for a while. Kon turned him on his back and moved away, gesturing for his sister to join him. But Kay didn't move.

Seeing the uneasiness on Mon-El's face, she caressed his head and whispered, "I'll be right here when you wake up. You don't have to be alone."

"Kay, let's go," Kon called.

Smiling at the Daxamite one last time, Kay flew out of the room and joined her brother, who was leading the way towards the galley. "Kon," she called after him. "Kon, it's him!"

"Who him?" Superboy asked, raising a single brow.

"My mate!"

"Kay, your mate cannot be a Daxamite. What are you even saying?"

Kay shook her head. "Remember when I accidentally went to Earth-38? And I saw myself there?"

"Yes, you said you had long hair and you were… big."

"Carrying a child," Kay corrected. "There was a man with the Kara from Earth-38 and a small child playing with them. The man looked exactly like this Daxamite! And he knows my name. How does he know my name when we have never met before?"

Kon shrugged. They had been ten during Krypton's destruction. Their parents had put them both in a pod and sent them away to Earth. Only their pod got knocked off course and they ended up being found by Brainiac 5. Instead of Kara Zor-El and Kon-El, they had simply become Kay and Kon. Otherwise known as Supergirl and Superboy. Kon knew very well that the Daxamite managed to escape his planet before the solar storms took it down. So he was a threat to them. How he knew Kay? That was indeed a mystery. But Kon promised himself he would protest his sister from the Daxamite.

"I still think we should be careful," Kon spoke as they entered the galley. He went to grab his tray of food from Ov, the droid who served them food. "I don't want the salad, Ov. Can I have some more meat and bread?"

"Ov wants Kon to eat his vegetables. Vegetables are good for Kon," Ov spoke.

"I know. But Kon hates vegetables, so Ov should give Kon more meat."

Kay couldn't help but chuckle. She took the salad from Kon's tray and gave him her share of meat. He gave her a big smile as they sat down to eat their food. But as she sat there, in the Legion's Watchtower, looking down at Earth from the large glass wall, all Kay wanted to do was go back and stay next to the Daxamite. She knew he was her mate and she would do everything to protect him.

It was later that evening when Kon finally left her side to go spar with their teammates. Kay often joined him, but sometimes she stayed back in her room, sitting by the window that was too large for her small room, reading a holobook. Every time she went down to Earth, she came back with a new holobook. Slowly, she had made a small library for the Legion. Not that others read as much as she did, she still felt happy sharing the holobooks with them.

But today was different. She was in no mood to spar or read. All Kay wanted to do was see the Daxamite again. She gently hovered in the air as she flew to the medbay, sneaking into the room as a medical droid stepped out. Mon-El's face was calm and he slept peacefully. Kay let out a small chuckle when she heard him snore lightly. It was a cute sound.

She knew she wasn't supposed to be here. But there was something about this Daxamite that she just couldn't stay away. Smiling to herself as she remembered seeing him or the other him on Earth-38, Kay rested her head on the bed and closed her eyes.

 _Accidentally travelling through time and dimension had become Kay's new favorite pastime. Brainy facepalmed every time she disappeared, but he let her go, knowing she was just learning to control the powers of her Legion ring. Unlike her, Kon didn't risk it. He didn't take off alone. But there was always that sense of adventure that came every time she_ accidentally _travelled through time and space._

 _Kay had done just that one fine morning. She took off saying she wanted to practice using the ring's power well. Kon simply shook his head and told her to be safe. And that was how she had landed on Earth-38. Brainy had made a small device that identified which planet in which part of galaxy they were in, or in Kay's case, which Earth she had travelled to._

 _Nothing looked familiar here. But the place was beautiful. So many people, the trees, the buildings. She liked the look of this place. Kay wore a black hoodie with black pants, one of her incognito uniforms. She put the hood up and began to walk around, trying to see if she could spot anything familiar._

 _Just then, she heard someone call her name. The name she hadn't heard in ages. Kay turned around, tears filled her eyes at the mere thought of someone recognizing her, but she stood still when she realized that the man who had called her name wasn't talking to her._

 _He was handsome, tall and had a charming smile. A little boy sat on his shoulders, ruffling his hair as he laughed heartily._

 _The woman he had called had turned to look at him and the child. She looked just like her, but had longer hair. Kay smiled at the sight in front of her. The Kara of this Earth had a baby bump that she caressed as the man lowered the child in front of her. She smiled at the child and placed a loud kiss on his cheek. Then she stood up straight as the man wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Still holding the child close to her, she placed a hand on the back of the man's head and pulled him down for a kiss. Kay's eyes widened to see the man deepen the kiss. When he pulled away, he nudged his nose against Kara's and spoke, "Hey, sweetheart! Ready for our date?"_

 _"_ _You know I was waiting for some time, Mon-El. I have never been this eager to go on that date!" She chuckled as she rested her face against his chest._

 _"_ _Momma!" The little boy called, holding his hands out for her to carry him. But before Kara could do that, Mon-El bent down and scooped him in his arms._

 _"_ _Your momma is already carrying your little sibling in there," Mon-El told Kai as he caressed Kara's baby bump lightly. "So, let Daddy carry you, okay, Kai?"_

 _"_ _Otay, Daddy!" Kai grinned at both his parents and then declared, "Siter come out soon so I can pway with her. Tell Siter, otay?"_

 _Kara giggled as she ran her fingers through the little boy's soft, brown locks. He looked just like his father, but had his mother's nose. Kay found herself touching her own nose, wondering if_ her _son would look just like this little boy… Kai. It was truly a beautiful name._

 _"_ _Come on, sweetheart, let's go," Mon-El said as Kara put her arm through his and they walked away, all the while laughing at something Kai was saying._

 _And suddenly, Kay wished to see her own mate soon. If he was anything like this Earth's Mon-El, she knew she would be falling head over heels in love with him soon._

* * *

 **A/N:** Karamel rises! Did you recognize Kara, Mon-El and little Kai from my other story Every Little Thing? If you haven't checked it out, I'll highly recommend it for some Karamel family fluff. :)

How are you liking Kay? And Kon-El is here too! What do you think of him?

 **Review and Comments are much appreciated!**

 **And don't forget to click those little 'Favorite' and 'Follow' buttons. You will get a notification whenever the story is updated!**


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter -** **44**

Kay stayed besides Mon-El's bed for the rest of the evening. She brought her holobooks along and sat reading them. When Kon dropped by to check on her and asked her to join him for dinner, she told him she wasn't hungry. Kon simply frowned and left the room knowing his sister was lying. Half an hour later, he returned carrying a tray with a bowl of rice, some vegetables and meat. He had also brought some juice and fruit for her. Kay gave him a grateful smile before she began to eat.

Kon simply patted her head and told her to go to bed once she was done with dinner. Once Kon left, Kay resumed eating her food, keeping an eye on Mon-El in case he woke up.

And he did wake up. As Kay sat eating a piece of fruit, Mon-El opened his tired eyes. When he saw her, he tried to sit up.

"Hi," Kay said with a kind smile. "Please don't sit up so soon. Here, let me keep the pillows behind your back." With that, she helped him sit up with his back against the pillows. When she saw Mon-El's eyes falling on the bottle of juice she had placed on the table near the bed, Kay realized he must be thirsty.

Kay poured him a glass of juice and handed it over to him. Mon-El had really been thirsty as he finished it all in a big gulp.

"Do you want some water?" Kay asked as he thanked her and handed over the glass.

"Yes please." Mon-El's eyes never left her once as he drank the water. He was grateful someone was here for him, but the more he looked at this girl, the more he realized she wasn't his Kara. When he finally felt better, he asked, "What is this place?"

"The Legion Watchtower," Kay replied, taking her seat on the chair nearby. "Brainy administered a cure for your lead allergy. You will be okay now."

Mon-El looked around, realizing that this was someplace he had never been to. "Who are you?" he finally asked, looking at Kay.

"Well, my name is Kara Zor-El. I'm from Krypton. But the Legionnaires call me Kay."

"You are not Kara."

"Trust me, I am."

Mon-El shook his head, looking at her smile. "You are not _my_ Kara. I don't know what place this is, but I wanna get out."

Kay's smile fell the second she heard him say she wasn't his Kara. So that meant he was from another world where another Kara existed. Maybe he was with that Kara.

"Your Kara? You were with her then?" Kay asked, her voice a little sad.

"Well, not really. She's just the Kara where I come from. She's a close friend…" Mon-El looked away, unable to meet her eyes. "And I'm sure this is another earth."

"It is," Kay said. "And we protect this earth and other planets. That's what the Legion does."

"Why don't you live on earth?"

"It's easier to live here. And living on earth costs a lot and we don't have much to spare."

"So I'm guessing you never worked a job on earth? Reporting? CatCo,? Does any of that sound familiar?"

Kay shook her head. "I don't know what you are talking about. And if I'm right, CatCo, did exist many years ago."

"What? Wait, what year is this?"

"3020. Why?"

Mon-El's eyes widened hearing that. "You mean to say that this is the 31st century?"

"Yeah. Why? Isn't it the 31st century where you come from?"

Mon-El shook his head. "No. It's the 21st century! And I really need to leave."

"You could stay! You can be a part of the Legion. If you are anything like us Kryptonians, then you might have powers too. Wouldn't you like to stay and help?" Kay sounded almost desperate as she said that.

"Look, you don't understand. I need to get back home. To my family. My friends. And… my Kara." Mon-El tried to get up from the bed. "I don't belong here. And I certainly don't want to be anywhere near you."

Kay's eyes widened as he said that. She hadn't expected him to feel that way. He even refused to meet her gaze.

"What if you were meant to be here? With us?" she asked.

"Look here, Kid. You might look like the Kara I know, but you are _not_ her, okay? You don't get to tell me what I'm meant to do."

"Why are you suddenly so defensive?!"

"Is there someone else I can talk to? The green guy? Or the Superman wannabe?"

Kay frowned hearing the name. "Who's Superman?"

"Clark. Clark Kent. Kal-El. Your cousin, Superman. The one who's secretly dating Wonder Woman..."

"I don't have a cousin. I don't know who Kal-El is. If you are talking about the guy you saw earlier, then that's Kon. Kon-El, my brother. He's known as Superboy here."

Mon-El let out a loud sigh. A world without Superman… He had never imagined one without Clark in it. But right now he had to talk to someone else and get out of this place. He just had to get away from this girl. She was slowly becoming the ugly reminder of what he had lost. Kara's face came into his mind as she sobbed, saying goodbye to him. _What if he never saw her again? What if… what if she moved on? What if she always loved Kai and not him?_ Mon-El was ready to pull his hair out as his thoughts consumed him.

"Please! I beg you, let me talk to someone else!"

Kay's heart broke seeing Mon-El like this. He obviously hated being here. Hated being near her. He had a life back on the earth he had come from. And it was obvious he didn't want anything to do with her. She nodded sadly and stood up. Another person who didn't want anything to do with her. She should have gotten used to it by now. It was easy to simply throw people out of their lives instead of trying to make sure they never leave.

As she stepped out the room, she found Kon leaning against a wall, his head lowered. He had heard everything! He looked up to see Kay and noticed her eyes watering. Kon moved closer and wiped the tears off her face and told her to go back to her room. He had already warned Kara about this Daxamite. They came from enemy planets. Planets that fought many bloody wars. There was no way a Kryptonian and a Daxamite could be friends, let alone mates. If that Daxamite wanted to be gone, he would make sure that happened. No one could hurt his sister and simply pretend that never happened.

Kon walked into the room after Kay left. He folded his arms across his chest as he looked at Mon-El, who sat up when he saw Kon-El walk in.

"You wished to speak with me, Daxamite," Kon spoke in a grave tone.

Mon-El nodded. "Thank you and your… teammates for the cure you gave me. I need to go back to my earth, back to my time. I don't belong here."

"And what makes you think we will help you?" Kon asked as he moved towards the chair Kay had vacated. He sat down with much poise and looked at Mon-El with a stern gaze. The black and red suit minus the cape made Kon-El look intimidating. Mon-El wondered if this guy ever smiled.

"You gave me a cure. I was going to die."

"Precisely. You were going to _die_. And if you think we Kryptonians are so heartless as to watch you writher in pain and die in front of our eyes, you are so wrong. You are aware of our planets' history, so let's get one thing straight, I don't like you. Brainiac 5 thinks you will join our team and help protect the galaxy. But knowing your kind, you would rather see the universe suffer as long as you are happy."

Mon-El let out a cold chuckle. "Are you serious? The war you're talking about was started by your people!"

"Maybe on the earth you come from. A war was something we were ready for, but not the death of our planet's core! Daxam sent in spies, bought our people's loyalty, made sure our planet died!"

"You are talking as if only your planet suffered!"

Kon glared at him. "Oh no! Daxam went down with Krypton that day. No known survivors except for two Kryptonians kids who were sent away to make sure Krypton lives."

"I'm the Prince of Daxam," Mon-El called. "So if everyone on Daxam died, so did the Mon-El Gand from that planet. I am not him! I have friends who are Kryptonians. I was in a relationship with a Kryptonian."

"Kara Zor-El. I know. Kay talked about you a lot. Imagine my surprise when you end up here and she suddenly thinks you are her mate."

"Ha! I'm _not_ her mate. I don't want anything to do with her."

"Oh, trust me, I know. Egoism is synonym to Daxamite. Kara is my twin. Even though we were just ten when our parents sent us away, I knew what was happening, and I promised myself then that I would protect Kay. You want to know why we are with the Legion? Our destination was Earth, not this place. They took us in because of our powers. If we don't have them, we are useless, at least for the people here. Kay know how it feels to be unwanted, Mon-El Gand. So don't think you can just crash into her life and make her feel bad about herself."

Mon-El let out a sigh. It was true he was a bit harsh with Kay. But her face haunted him. Reminded him of all the time he spent with Kara. Of Kara and Kai… Of their relationship, which would obviously continue now that he was out of their way.

"The Kara from my earth is not my mate," Mon-El said in a low voice. Kon raised a single brow hearing that. "She's mated to my brother. I have a twin, Kai-El."

"You say that you are the Prince of Daxam. The Crown Prince didn't have any siblings."

"Things are clearly different where I come from. Like how you don't exist on my earth. Kara has a cousin. Kal-El. They call him Superman. She has an adoptive sister, Alex Danvers. Come to think of it, you are a lot like Alex."

"You want to leave, don't you? You need to tell us which earth you come from exactly. Brainiac 5 is capable of opening wormholes. He can send you back."

Mon-El nodded, happy that Kon got straight to business. "That's the problem. I don't know which earth I'm from. Are the earths numbered or something?"

"They are. That's how we travel through space and time."

Mon-El's eyes widened. "You can travel through space and time?!"

Kon held up his hand to show Mon-El a ring he wore on his right hand. "This is a Legion flight ring. It makes the wearer capable of time and interdimensional travel. If you were in our good books, we would have given you one. But seeing as you are not, better luck getting Brainy opening a portal for you." Saying that, Kon got up and walked away without a second glance. Mon-El sighed and lay back on the bed. There was no way he was getting any help from the Kryptonians. He had no choice but to talk to the green dude.

* * *

 **A/N:** That didn't end up well! How are you liking Kon and Kay? Do you think Mon-El and Kon will get along? And if you wanna imagine what Kon-El looks like, I would suggest you look up Nicholas Hoult.

 **Review and Comments are much appreciated!**

 **And don't forget to click those little 'Favorite' and 'Follow' buttons. You will get a notification whenever the story is updated!**


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter -** **45**

 **D.E.O. - Present**

Kai kneaded his temple as he wrapped his mind around what Mon-El had just told him. It was unlike his brother to be rude to someone, especially to the woman who resembled Kara. But Kai understood what Mon-El had been going through. It hadn't really been easy when he ended up in National City and the sight of Kara really annoyed him then, despite just how hot he found her. He shook his head and sat back in his chair.

"So let me get this straight, you tried to put some distance between yourself and Kay because you didn't want to get attracted to her?"

Mon-El looked up and gave his brother a small nod. "Wow! You figured it out quicker than I did. She was different, but I really liked that about her. But I also knew that one day I would go back home and I'll leave it all behind, and I wasn't ready for another heartbreak."

"But here you are," Kai said. "And Kay came after you, so that means something."

"That means everything, Kai. I'll die for her, and I feel she returns the sentiment, even though I don't want her to."

"I'm hoping the two of you _live_ here… for good. If Kay's brother wants to join us, he's most welcome to. We could use some more heroes around here."

Mon-El raised a single brow hearing that. Supergirl was enough to protect the whole city, but he was sure Kai helped whenever he was needed. He was yet to see James, but he knew that if the man was still around, he would be Guardian. Just as he was about to ask his brother about Jimmy, he heard a soft voice call out his name. Both Mon-El and Kai turned to face Kay who stood by the door.

"Hey honey! You're up," Mon-El called cheerfully as he went to her side. Kay looked pale as she grabbed onto his t-shirt. "Sweetheart, are you okay?"

Kai walked towards them and placed a hand on Kay's temple. "Mon, she's burning up! Let's take her to the medbay. I'll call Alex."

Just as Mon-El was about to bend down and lift Kay in his arms, she collapsed. He quickly lifted her in his arms and followed Kai out of the lab. The older twin was zipping around DEO looking for Alex and J'onn. He was about to go back to the medbay along with Alex when he saw Kara flying in.

"What is it? What's going on?" she asked quickly.

"It's Kara," Alex answered. "I mean, the other one, not you. Something happened to her. I need to check on her."

Kara's eyes widened when she saw Alex run into the room and soon Mon-El was being sent out. Kai made his way towards his brother and patted his shoulder. "She'll be okay. Alex will figure out what's wrong soon. J'onn has already called Eliza and Dad, they are on their way."

When Kara noticed that Mon-El was panicking, she decided to take the matters into her own hands. "Mon-El, please sit down." She pulled out a chair for him, gently pushed him to take a seat and handed over a bottle of water Winn kept at his desk. Then she turned to face Kai and said, "Babe, I think it's time you use the Elixir of Life."

"But we don't know what's happening with Kay. And I'm not sure if I brewed the potion well enough for a Kryptonian."

"Kai!" Mon-El called, getting up. "If Kay's life is really in danger then I beg you, please give her the cure! She needs it desperately!"

"Mon, you know the only reason I'm hesitating is because I don't know if it will work. A main ingredient was missing. I used my blood instead."

Mon-El kneaded his temple. Kai's blood could really affect Kay in ways they could never imagine. It was a gamble, but her life mattered the most. When he saw Alex coming out of the room, he rushed to her. "What happened? Is she okay?"

Alex shook her head. "We don't know what's happening, but we are losing her. No traces of green Kryptonite. And solar beams don't work on her."

Mon-El moved back in horror. Kay coming here was a mistake. Maybe she couldn't just go to any earth and survive for long. He turned to face his brother, his eyes pleading, begging for him to help. But just as Kai was about to go to his lab to fetch the Elixir, they heard a loud voice call out Kara's name. They turned around to see Clark standing there, minus his Superman outfit, holding his son in his arms and looking all confused.

J'onn was the first to acknowledge his presence. "Superman, I'm going to ask you to leave. Children are strictly not allowed at DEO. It's for your son's own safety."

"Hey J'onn! Nice to see you too," Clark called, making his way towards Kara. Conner shrieked and cooed at his aunt. "Kaaa!"

"Hey there, baby boy!" Kara took him in her arms and turned to face Clark, who was looking at Mon-El in surprise.

"He's real!" Clark exclaimed. "Kara called me this morning. Told me Mon-El was back, so I decided to stop by to say hi. I'm guessing something is terribly wrong judging by all your expressions. What is it? Anything I could do to help?"

"It's not easy to explain," Kai said. "But things might make sense if you see it with your own eyes."

"Then what are you waiting for? Show me."

Alex and Kai led him into the medbay, followed by J'onn and Mon-El. Winn was already inside, checking something on the monitors. The second Clark stepped in, his eyes widened. He looked at Mon-El and asked, "I'm guessing this is your Kara then?"

"That's right," Mon-El replied in a small voice.

"That's Kay," Kai explained. "She's from a different earth. From the 31st century. She didn't land here in a pod."

"I can see that." Clark moved closer and looked at the pale, almost lifeless version of his beloved cousin. He gently touched Kay's forehead. She was burning up and as far as he could sense, there was no Kryptonite around. Just as he was going to turn around to ask more about Kay, his eyes fell on the ring she wore. "I know that! There's one at the Fortress of Solitude."

"I noticed that too when she first came here," Kara spoke, standing near the door, holding her nephew in her arms. Conner had gotten awfully quiet after seeing so many people cramped in one room.

"It's not mine. The one at the Fortress," Clark added. "I'm guessing it doesn't belong to Kara either. It was there when I first found the Fortress. I did make Kelex explain to me about all the artifacts present there and as far as I know, that's a Legion flight ring and it's draining her."

"Draining her?" J'onn asked in surprise. But before anyone could react, Mon-El had taken off the ring from Kay's finger. The solar beams suddenly started working as some color returned to her face. Mon-El let out a silent prayer and looked at the ring in his palm.

"I would suggest you keep Kara under the solar beams for at least two days," Clark spoke. "We could move her to the Fortress, but I don't know if that's advisable right now. She's too weak. Alex, if you can, sedate her. It would be better if she sleeps till her body has absorbed enough solar radiation. And it will be even better if all Kryptonians, Daxamites and… well, half-Kryptonians leave the room as well." He smiled at his son as he said that.

"Dada," the little boy cooed as he reached out for his father. Clark happily took him in his arms and turned to face J'onn. "Is there somewhere we can all talk? Somewhere my kid is allowed?"

J'onn let out a sigh and nodded. "Agent Danvers, stay here in case there are any changes. Doctor Danvers will be here soon. She can take over from there. Others can follow me to the conference room."

The conference room J'onn chose for them was rather spacious and had enough place for all of them. Conner sat in Clark's lap, playing with a stuffed panda his father had handed over to him earlier. Kara sat right next to them. J'onn at the head of the table. The twins sat right opposite Clark and Kara, and Winn sat besides Kai.

"Is that your son?" Mon-El blurted out before others could speak.

Clark smiled as he ruffled Conner's hair. "Yup! A lot happened while you were away, Mon-El. Diana and I got married, and we had this little guy. His name is Conner Kent. Kon-El."

"Kon-El?" Mon-El's question did seem like a surprise to everyone except for Kai.

"Yeah! Kara came up with the name." Clark smiled at his cousin, who had taken Conner from his arms and was playing with him. "Why?"

Kai decided to step in when he noticed how quiet his brother was. "Clark, now we know for sure multiple earths exist. There's one where Kara and Mon-El are married, and they have a son named Kai." He cringed saying that. "And the earth Kay is from… well, Superman doesn't exist there. She doesn't even have a cousin. But she has a twin brother, Kon-El. Superboy."

Clark nodded in understanding. "Well, that explains it all. Kay is an interdimensional traveler. And judging by the state she is in, she probably traveled a great distance in a short amount of time. That ring she wore, it channels its energy from the bearer. The stronger the bearer is, the quicker they can travel. But it often drains them off their energy and can't be used until the owner of the ring is strong again."

"So you are saying for the ring to work, Kay needs to recover first?" Winn asked.

Clark nodded. "Like I said, the ring was draining her. Unless she completely recovers, you guys can forget about her using that thing again. I kinda wanted to use the one at the Fortress when I found out what its capable of, but Kelex warned me against it. Now we know why."

"Were you given a ring too, Mon-El?" J'onn asked, curious to know why Mon-El wasn't wearing one.

The Daxamite shook his head. "They saved my life, so I stayed back and helped them with their various missions till they found out which earth I came from. Their leader, Brainiac 5, told me that if I returned, I could become a Legionnaire like them and they would give me the flight ring. I made no promises to them but… I was in a relationship with Kay when all this happened. I promised her I would return for her, but she was having a hard time believing me. So I made her a promise. We had a Blood Bond of Val-Or. And I was going to keep that promise. Kay coming after me wasn't planned. And I really didn't have an idea she could get so weak after her travel."

"Be it any earth, Kara Zor-El will always be a Kryptonian," Clark said calmly. "Which means Kay isn't much different from us. I suggest you figure out a way to keep her here, Mon-El. You guys mentioned a twin. Find a way to contact him. Tell him Kay isn't feeling well. He deserves to know."

"But how do we contact the brother, Clark?" Winn asked in confusion. "All we know is that a portal appeared out of nowhere and Kay jumped out of it, and all she had on was her really sexy—okay, sorry, wrong time—Really modern suit with the Legion ring. Unless you suggest someone else wears the ring and goes to the earth she came from and informs the twin in person, I don't see how we are gonna establish a contact with another earth which is already in its 31st century."

Clark had a mysterious smile as he looked at the others. Conner suddenly cooed and patted his father's cheek. Clark smiled at his little boy and said, "The Legion ring is also used to communicating between the Legionnaires. How? I have no idea. But Winn, you are smart enough. Figure it out." With that, he winked at Winn, took Conner from Kara's arms and told her he would meet her at her place and left the room. All the while little Conner waved them all goodbye with a drool-filled grin on his face.

* * *

 **A/N:** Ahh! Will Kay make it?! And I just love how Clark shows up and helps them all out. And Baby Conner! :D

 **Review and Comments are much appreciated!**

 **And don't forget to click those little 'Favorite' and 'Follow' buttons. You will get a notification whenever the story is updated!**


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter -** **46**

Kara had decided to go back home, flying after Clark. She reached before Clark landed on the balcony.

"You're fast! Know a shortcut, huh?" Clark grinned as he walked in with Conner in his arms. The little boy immediately reached out to Kara, who happily took him in her arms and peppered his face with kisses. Conner giggled and wriggled in her arms a little.

"I'm faster than you. Get over it!" Kara stuck her tongue out, making both Clark and Conner laugh.

"So… Kara Zor-El from another earth," Clark started. "That's not weird at all. Certainly not as her being Mon-El's girlfriend."

Kara winced hearing that. Sighing, she said, "Fiancée. She's Mon-El's fiancée."

Clark grabbed a bottle of beer from the fridge and plopped on the couch. "I didn't see an engagement ring on her finger."

"Well, they are engaged in the way Kai and I are. Blood Bond of Val-Or. That's why I don't have a ring either."

"Wait, what? You're engaged too?"

Kara smiled and came to sit next to Clark. Conner was slowly dozing off in her arms, so she lay him down on her lap.

"It was an old Daxamite tradition. Very sacred. I guess that is why Kai and I found our way to each other."

Clark nodded in understanding. "Does this mean Kara, I mean, Kay is destined to be with Mon-El? And she would have found him even if you guys continued dating?"

Kara let out a loud sigh. "I don't think it works that way, Clark. Mon-El was sent away for his own safety. And he returns after two years… with a _fiancée_ , who looks just like _me_. Not weird at all!"

"Kara, listen. I saw the way he was looking at her. That's how I look at Diana, so it's not weird at all. It's been two years, Kara. You moved on. And Mon-El has every right to do so, too. If you try to judge _him_ by his choice in a life partner, then you are just going to lose him. Don't you want Mon-El around as a friend? Maybe even as a Superhero partner. Sometimes I wish Kai could put on a cape and save the day, but we can't force him to do something he doesn't want to. But Mon-El… He loves helping people. He would fit right in!"

"And what about his _fiancée_? There can't be two Supergirls in this world, Clark. Let alone two in the same city. And I doubt she would want to stop being Supergirl just because this earth already has one! Kal, can't you see? She doesn't belong _here_!"

"But we do?" Clark asked, frowning lightly. "We are merely refugees on this planet, Kara. We made Earth our home, mostly because of our families. Does Kay have that too? A family she could return to?"

"She has a twin. But that's all."

"Then you must realize that Mon-El is all she has. Just imagine how scared she would be to lose him, when Mon-El looked absolutely terrified seeing her in that state!" Clark patted Kara's head, making her smile lightly. "Please don't make Mon-El choose between you and Kay, because we both know just who he would choose and it will only hurt you."

Kara gave him a small nod and looked down when she heard Conner yawn. She smiled and caressed his curly, dark locks. She bent down a kissed his chubby cheek and looked up to see Clark raiding the kitchen.

"Who's hungry?" he asked, looking around. "Are you hungry? I sure am!"

"Wanna go out for lunch then?" Kara asked, only to get a huge grin in return.

"You know I never say no to food."

Kara smiled before telling Clark to take Conner from her so she could go get dressed. She was back in two seconds as Clark caressed the little boy's head before holding the door open for Kara.

The cousins went to Big Belly Burger. And Conner had woken up by that time. He sat in Kara's lap drinking milk from his bottle, cooing, "Kaaa…" once in a while. When they were done, they took Conner to the park to play. Clark made him sit in the swing and Conner let out an elated laugh.

Kara had no idea how long they stayed there. It was always great to spend time with Clark and Conner. And more fun to see Clark act like a kid around his son. Kara wondered if things would be like this if she had a child. She blushed thinking about Kai as a father. He would spoil the kid rotten, she was certain about that. Smiling, she looked up at Clark, who was carrying a sleepy Conner in his arms.

"Time to go?" Kara asked with a sad smile.

"You'll see us soon! This weekend at Conner's birthday." Clark bent down to place a soft kiss on Kara's forehead. "Please don't bring a huge present. Just you being there is enough."

"That's impossible! He's my own nephew."

Clark smiled brightly. "Anyway, bring Mon-El along, will you? Diana would love to see him again. And also meet the other Kara."

Kara groaned hearing that.

"Hey! Just be there for him, as a friend. He needs you now more than ever."

Understanding what Clark was saying, Kara gave him a quick nod, kissed his cheek and Conner's as well. They both made their way towards a dark alley and took off in the air; Clark and Conner, to Metropolis, and Kara to the DEO.

When she flew in, Kai met her in the control room. Despite strict warnings of no PDA at the DEO, he still leaned down to kiss her. Kara pulled away too soon when she felt J'onn's eyes boring holes into the side of her face. Kai groaned when she pulled away.

"How's Mon-El doing?" she asked quickly.

"You should be asking how's Kay, but yeah, Mon's good. I'll send him out. He hasn't left Kay's side since morning."

Kara gave him a small nod as he caressed her cheek with the back of his hand before leaving. She didn't have to wait too long to see Mon-El join her at the balcony.

To say that he was tired would be an understatement. Mon-El had dark circles under his eyes. His stubble had grown into a beard. And his hair, unruly. For some reason, he didn't look like the man she knew two years ago… The man she once loved. But the minute he saw her and smiled his heartbreaking smile, Kara's heart melted. Maybe her Mon-El was still there. Somewhere.

He came to stand besides her, but there was some distance. He stood looking at the city quietly. Not much had changed since he had left. Well, except for Kara and Kai making it official. And it really didn't bother him anymore. He was happy for them.

"I'm sorry we haven't had a single, proper conversation since I arrived," Mon-El started. "You know, I had thought of our reunion for a long time. How would it be? Who would talk first? Would I tell you about my time away? Or would you tell me about all that I missed? Never had I imagined that… this would happen."

"You didn't think she would come after you?" Kara asked, looking at him.

Mon-El still hadn't turned to face her. Looking ahead, he shook his head. "She came after me once. This was befo—before we got together. I helped the Legion out with a mission. It was in a planet called Eter. And we had wrong information that it orbited around a yellow sun. It was a red sun, and I almost got killed. If Kay hadn't come after me… I wouldn't be here today. But when I left the 31st century, I made her a promise; that I would return. I knew she would wait for me. It didn't matter how long it would take. I just didn't think she would follow me."

"What about the Mon-El from her earth?" Kara asked. "There must be one. A Prince of Daxam."

Mon-El smiled hearing that, and he finally turned to face her. "There was a Prince. Kay told me that when she was a child, she visited Daxam. And a certain Prince took her riding on his dragon."

"What?"

"Honestly, I was surprised too. Because that was exactly how _we_ met. And I guess we formed a special bond there. It was the same with Kay and her Prince Mon-El. Only he didn't make it out of Daxam when it was ravaged by solar storms. He stayed back. They say he died with his people… Died while holding his dragon's head close to his heart." A single tear slid out of Mon-El's eye that he wiped away quickly. "What a coward I was, Kara. I escaped. I left it all behind. I should have stayed back. Hal-An. Aermy. My people… I left them all behind like a coward."

Kara moved closer and touched his shoulder. "It's not your fault. It was your destiny to leave that planet and survive. Like how it was mine. I know that we lost everything, but think of all the people we got to meet, Mon-El. All those people we love now. You wouldn't have met me. You wouldn't have been reunited with Kai and your father if you hadn't left Daxam."

"Or even Kay…" Mon-El looked away again. "Destiny always plays a weird game with us, doesn't it? When I left in that pod, I was sure I was seeing you for the last time. And even if by Rao's grace we did meet again, I knew you would have moved on. I don't hold that against you. I'm glad you put your happiness first. But things were not easy for me, Kara. When I saw Kay, I thought it was you. When I realized it wasn't you, I started putting some distance between us. I made her think that I hated her. I really didn't want to fall in love with her. It felt like… like I was cheating on you. It wasn't easy. I tried my best, Kara, to not fall in love again. But I couldn't help it. I'm sorry."

When Mon-El turned to face her again, his eyes were watering. "By then I had made peace with myself that you would have moved on too. That my brother would make you happy. After that, my feelings for Kay just made sense. And to see her in such a state. All because of me…"

"It's not your fault, Mon-El. _She_ chose to come after you!"

"I can't forgive myself for what happened, Kara. If she does—doesn't wake up again… I don't know how I can live without her."

"You love her," Kara muttered. It wasn't a questioned. He really did love her.

Mon-El nodded. "More than life itself. That's why it hurts. To lose a loved one again… I can't go on with it."

Kara turned away, unable to look at him. He loved someone else and that hurt more than she had ever imagined.

"Mon-El, I—" she started, just to be cut off by Alex, who came running towards them. "Mon-El, Kay woke up!"

Mon-El's eyes widened hearing that. He gave Alex a small, grateful smile as he ran towards the medbay, not looking back at Kara even once. She winced lightly. No, it didn't just hurt, it was like someone had locked her up in a room full of green Kryptonite. But for some reason, she decided to see just how bad it could get. So she followed Mon-El.

Walking in with Alex, Kara saw Mon-El hugging Kay tightly, sobbing against her shoulder. She was caressing his head, telling him she was right here. Mon-El pulled away and kissed her hard.

"Promise me you'll never leave me again," Mon-El whispered, cupping Kay's face.

A tear slid down Kara's face as she saw Kay lean closer, her forehead touching Mon-El's. "Never, Mon."

* * *

 **A/N:** Everyone is hurting so bad. :(

 **Review and Comments are much appreciated!**

 **And don't forget to click those little 'Favorite' and 'Follow' buttons. You will get a notification whenever the story is updated!**


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter -** **47**

Kara had walked out of the room after Alex whispered to her that Mon-El and Kay need their privacy. She frowned at her sister as they walked out. She really wished Mon-El would come out and talk to her some more, but knowing the man, she knew he wasn't going to leave his _fiancée's_ side for anything. Deciding she really needed to get out of this place, Kara flew out without a word.

Meanwhile, Mon-El took a seat on the chair next to Kay's bed and took her hand in his. He kissed the back of her hand and asked, "How are you feeling, sweetheart? I'm sorry I didn't realize this was going to happen, if I had any idea, I would have done my best to stop it."

Kay ran her hand through his hair and said, "I'm alive, and I think that's all that matters for now. Alex told me that the ring had drained my energy. We are aware of a ring doing that, but it has never happened to me. I guess that's because I never travelled to an Earth that's very far from the Legion. This is my first _rodeo_."

"Your first rodeo, huh?" Mon-El asked with a chuckle. "Who taught you that, baby?"

Kay didn't answer. She simply pointed towards the door and Mon-El turned around to see Kai standing there, smirking lightly.

"Oh, that guy?" Mon-El turned to face Kay again. "You should stay away from him, baby. He's a bad influence."

"Hey!" Kai protested. "I'm your big bro. Show some respect." He walked in and ruffled Kay's hair playfully. "You okay there, Kid?"

"I feel better now. Thank you." She smiled at him gratefully.

"I'm gonna go bring some junk food for you, okay? You need to rest now. Once you get better, Mon-El will bring you home."

"I don't think Kay should be eating any junk food now," Mon-El spoke. "I'm sure I can get you some soup, darling. I'll be right back." Mon-El bent down to kiss Kay on her forehead, then he grabbed Kai's arm and dragged him out of the room.

"Hey! What's up with you?" Kai called. "Don't be mad at me because I offered your girl _real_ food. What the f*ck is the deal with patients eating healthy food?!"

"You know that's not why I wanted to talk, right? What home, Kai? _Your home?_ The one you share with Kara? Despite knowing Kara doesn't really like Kay."

Kai ran a hand through his hair. "Bro, I'll talk to her, okay? You know Kara isn't capable of hating someone. It isn't easy for her. It wasn't easy for me when I saw you with Kara."

"Yeah, I get it. But that was because you _loved_ Kara."

"And you think she's over you? Completely?" Kai leaned against the wall and shook his head. "Look, I don't hold it against you. I know she loves me. But none of us thought you would come back with a fiancée who looks _just_ like mine. Give it some time. Kara will get used to Kay."

"And if she doesn't? Kai, I want to make a home with Kay. _Here_. I'm going to ask her to live with me here. I know I'm asking too much, but I love her, and I want to settle down soon. This is home for me, brother. But if Kay doesn't feel comfortable here, I can't stay here. And if she's feeling uncomfortable because of Kara, then it just breaks my heart."

"Mon, give it some time. Kay needs rest. Spend some time with Kara, please. Just be there for her. As a friend. I'm asking too much, I know. You don't wanna leave Kay's side. But you have to give us some time too, Mon. Kara is your best friend. She needs her best friend now. Just be there for her. And I'm sure she will be okay with Kay once you tell her everything about her. Kara is protective of people she loves. She's just afraid something bad will happen to you if you are with a Supergirl from another world."

"I understand. I'll talk to Kara tomorrow."

"Thank you! Now how about I go and get some soup for Kay? Chicken noodle soup with breadsticks okay for you, Your Highness?"

Mon-El chuckled lightly. "Never thought you would be running around offering to bring junk food and soup, _Your Majesty."_

"Ha-Ha! Times have changed, bro. Anyway, I'm gonna bring some soup for Kay. Get some potstickers for my girl and a large pizza for you, health nut! See you later." Kai waved his brother goodbye and walked away. Smiling and shaking his head at his brother, Mon-El went back to the medbay to sit next to Kay. Alex had told him that Kay would fall asleep soon, so he hoped he could talk to her a little before she fell asleep.

Kai had flown out to get the food. He returned to the DEO to bring Kay and Mon-El their dinner. Once again, ruffling Kay's hair, he said goodbye to her and his brother and went home.

He walked in to see Kara sitting on the couch, a thrown wrapped around her as she checked her phone, a soft music playing in the background.

"Babe, look what I brought!" he called as he went to the kitchen to keep the food.

Kara looked up from her phone and gave him a somewhat blank expression.

"Potstickers, Kars!" Kai grinned as he took the boxes out of the paper bag. "And of course, Egg rolls for me." He walked to the couch and handed over the box of potstickers and chopsticks and placed his own on the table nearby. "Let me get a beer."

Kara sat eating her potstickers quietly, not really in the mood to talk. But Kai was talking so animatedly now. "Hey! Where'd my beer go? Did Clark drink one while he was around? Guess we have to open the bottle of wine then."

He popped the bottle open and poured them both glasses. "By the way, do you know a Rose Bryant? From HR? She's new. She was hitting on me." Kara narrowed her eyes hearing that. "That's why I tell you PDA is good for us. This way Miss Bryant will back off before I tell her too. I mean, is there any other way to tell her to back off without any words?"

When Kai heard a whisper, he looked up and asked, "What was that, babe?"

"Marry me," Kara whispered again.

Kai set the glasses down on the table and came to sit next to her. "Did you just ask me to _marry_ you?"

Kara nodded before popping a potsticker into her mouth. She looked like a chipmunk. Kai burst out laughing as he leaned closer to kiss her cheek. "You're so cute, baby! Just because Miss Bryant was hitting on me, we don't have to get married."

Shaking her head, Kara placed the box of potstickers away and took a sip of wine. "Kai, if we had been on Daxam, we would have been married by now, right?"

Kai shrugged. "Sure. I mean, it's been many years since we both left our planets."

"Then why can't we get married now? Isn't that what our blood bond was about?"

"Darling, no. The reason why we had a blood bond was entirely political. Sorry, but I really didn't want to marry a Kryptonian. I did it for the peace of my planet. I only fell in love with you when I came to this city. So that blood bond doesn't compel us to do something we don't want to."

"But I want to get married! Kai, I have always wanted a family of my own. We've been together for two years. We live together. Are you afraid of making this legal?"

Kai shook his head. "I never believed in the institution of marriage, babe. Like you said, we already live together. What's a signature on a paper gonna do?"

"It will make me happy," Kara whispered, looking at her hands. When she felt Kai take her hand in his, she looked up.

"This is not because of Mon and Kay, is it?"

"Kai! No! I love _you_. And I wanna marry you, you idiot."

Kai couldn't help but smile at that. "You really gonna me wait down that aisle, huh? Fine, fine. I'll marry you… on one condition…"

Kara's smile fell hearing that. "What is it?"

"You'll change your surname to Parker after we get married. Because if we were on Daxam, you would have been Kara Gand, but I really don't want anything to do with that name. If you're okay with that, I don't mind wearing a tux and—" Before Kai could finish what he was saying, Kara's lips had already crashed onto his. She cupped his face and deepened the kiss. When Kara finally pulled away and panted lightly, she heard Kai say, "I know… I'm so darn irresistible."

Kara smiled and rested her head against Kai's chest as he wrapped his arms around her. "Kara Parker doesn't sound that bad."

"It sounds pretty cool. Kara Parker. Yeah, it has a nice ring to it. So, when do we tell the others?"

"Everyone's gonna be there at Conner's birthday this weekend. Clark has invited James, Winn and J'onn too. He even told me to invite Mon-El and… his fiancée. So, how about then?"

"Wouldn't we be taking the limelight from the kid? It's his first birthday, after all."

Kara giggled. "I'm sure we can tell them all after dinner. Conner would probably be asleep by then."

"Cool! On Conner's birthday." Kai kissed her loudly. Then he put the food away quickly and carried her to the bed, kissing her all the while.

* * *

 **A/N:** I love this chapter! Kai being all responsible. That marriage proposal! XD What do you think Mon-El would say when he finds out Kara and Kai are getting married?

 **Review and Comments are much appreciated!**

 **And don't forget to click those little 'Favorite' and 'Follow' buttons. You will get a notification whenever the story is updated!**


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter -** **48**

Next morning, Kai was up early. He kissed a sleepy Kara on the head and went to take a quick shower. There was something important he had to do, but he couldn't do it alone. Deciding Alex was the only one who could help him, he flew straight to the DEO.

He heard her before he saw her. She was talking to Mon-El in the medbay. Deciding to check on Kay and say hi to Mon-El, Kai made his way to the medbay.

"She won't be waking up for couple of hours," Alex told Mon-El. "But don't worry, the solar beams always work on Kara."

"Thanks, Alex, for everything. I just hope she gets better soon." Mon-El had just said that when he saw Kai walk in. "Hi Kai!"

"Hey Mon! How're you doing, buddy? How's Kay?"

Mon-El looked at Alex before letting out a small sigh. "We shouldn't have taken away the solar beams yesterday. She hadn't healed completely, and we didn't realize it till this morning."

"I just told Mon-El not to worry. Mom is here and she's closely monitoring Kay. She'll be fine, Mon-El." Alex patted his shoulder. "You really need to get out of here and get some fresh air. Go with Winn. Go eat something."

"Are you stepping out?" Mon-El asked, just as Kai gestured towards Kay's room and went in. Seeing Alex nod, Mon-El continued, "Could you do me a favor, please?"

"Anything!"

"I need some clothes for Kay. Kai had kept all of mine safe with him, and he brought them over last night. But all Kay has is her Supergirl suit and the DEO t-shirt and sweatpants she's wearing. I would go by myself, but I have no idea what to get."

"Hey! Don't worry about it. I'll get her some good clothes. Is she the same size as Kara? I always go out with Kara for shopping." Alex gave him a bright smile.

Mon-El scratched his head in confusion. "I think she's the same size, but Kay is two inches taller. And I haven't really seen her wear girly clothes like Kara, so…"

"Relax." Alex grinned. "I'll find something that will suit her."

Mon-El gave her a small, grateful smile before he pulled something out of his pocket. Alex raised a single brow when she saw him pull out cash from his old wallet. He held it out for Alex to take and said, "This should probably cover everything."

"Hold on, how do you have so much money? And are you serious right now?" Alex seemed a bit annoyed. She even frowned at him.

"Umm… Dad gave me money. He said I should have some in hand till I get settled in."

"Mon-El, no offense, but you are a bit stupid. You don't go around giving your older sister money to buy clothes for your girlfriend. Now, I'm gonna forgive you because you are new to this sister/brother thing."

Mon-El couldn't help but smile hearing what Alex said. She simply pulled him into a hug and patted his back. When they heard someone clear their throat, they pulled away to see Kai standing there, looking at them as if they were possessed.

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't see that sappy melodrama just now," he spoke. "Bro, you need to get out of here and hang out with some people. Kara must already be starving so… And Alex, if you aren't too busy, I'm gonna need you for something."

"And what if I say no?" Alex mock-frowned at him.

Kai shrugged. "Well, I can lift and fly, so I'll be doing that with you if you don't… walk."

"Can you be more like Mon-El, you big jerk?" Alex punched Kai's chest and said goodbye to Mon-El before heading towards the exit.

Kai grinned at Mon-El and patted his shoulder before running after Alex. She was heading towards the underground parking lot and towards her car.

"Hey! Thanks for doing this," Kai called after her.

"I was going out to get some clothes for Kay, so I don't mind you tagging along. But you are going to lift all the bags, _bro_."

Kai smirked at her. "Sure, _Sis_. Anything you say."

Once they had both gotten into the car, Kai spoke, "Sorry I couldn't tell you what I wanted help with earlier. I'm just… I don't know how to say that in front of Mon-El."

Alex raised a single brow hearing that, but she was quiet, waiting for Kai to continue.

"So, Kara proposed."

"Say what?!" The look on Alex's face was absolutely amusing. Kai couldn't help but chuckle.

"I said, Kara proposed. And since we are doing it the human way, I need a ring for her. I personally love rings but there's no way I can choose an engagement one myself."

Alex seemed dumbstruck. When Kai poked her shoulder lightly, she turned around and asked, "Kara proposed?"

"What else have I been saying? Are you even listening to me, woman?"

"Wait, you are getting _married_! To my dear Kara. I swear, Parker, you screw this up, I'll make you regret you were even born. You might be my step-brother and I really like Lar as a step-dad but that doesn't mean I won't kill you if you hurt Kara."

"I'm not surprised… But you have already lectured me twice so save it. I love Kara and there's no way I'm hurting her."

Alex had heard that before, but now he sounded confident. It always surprised her how Kai well fit into their lives. It was true that she had a soft spot for Mon-El, but Kai Parker was someone you just couldn't avoid. When Eliza and Lar had announced they were dating, Alex and Kai were the only skeptic ones about the relationship. Neither wanted his parents to end up heartbroken. Alex had known for a long time that Jeremiah and Eliza only got married because Eliza had gotten pregnant with her. As for Lar, the man had to put up with a complete psycho who had killed his parents and his lover, and almost killed both his sons. So when Eliza and Lar announced that they were getting married, no one was surprise. Lar had even moved to Midvale within a month of dating Eliza. And so, a private ceremony had officially made Alex Danvers and Kai Parker step siblings.

Alex could feel the slight tension in the air as the silence grew. So she decided to ask, "I hope this isn't because of Mon-El and Kay, right?"

She had expected Kai to get mad at her, but all the man did was shrug. "Not for me. Not sure about Kara to be honest. I asked her that and she said she wanted to get married, but it's just strange that she never brought it up when we were dating before. It can't be a coincidence."

"Are you happy with this decision?" Alex asked, earnestly.

Kai nodded. "Not a big believer of marriages, but I'm serious about Kara. I know things aren't easy for her, but I really hope she doesn't regret this in the future."

Alex let out a small sigh. "I gotta be honest with you, Kai. Kay seems like a great person, and have you seen Mon-El around her? When I see him with her, I wonder if what he had with Kara was ever the same. It would be great if Mon-El and Kay decide to live here instead of going back to the 31st century. I just don't want Kara getting hurt."

"Someone is going to get hurt," Kai whispered. "And if I can, I'll try my best to stop that from happening."

* * *

Mon-El had checked in on Kay to see that she was sleeping peacefully. Eliza was seated nearby, reading something. She looked up at Mon-El and gave him a bright smile when he walked in. She also assured him that Kay was alright. Mon-El let out a sigh of relief and told Eliza that he was going to go out with Winn.

When he stepped out to see if his best friend would like to grab something to eat, he noticed that Winn was rushing towards the exit. Mon-El leaped out of the balcony and waited for Winn outside.

"Hey buddy!" Winn called with a wave.

"Hey Winn," Mon-El said, walking towards him. "You heading out? Can I join you?"

"Suuurree…" Winn scratched his head. "Look, Mon-El, I really wanna hang out, but I promised my girlfriend I would be taking her out for lunch. How about dinner? Or Karaoke later tonight?"

"You have a girlfriend?" Mon-El asked in surprise.

"Dude, it's been two years since you were away, I'm _cool_ now… and I have a girlfriend. Oh God! I didn't think it would be this difficult! It's Eve."

"Eve? As in Catco, Eve?"

"Do you know any other Eves? Wait! Don't answer that. I know the two of you fooled around when you first got here." Mon-El gave Winn an apologetic smile. "But I also know it wasn't serious and that you went on a date with her and talked about Kara all the time an—"

"Wait, how do you know that?" Mon-El cut him off quickly.

"Kara told me. Anyway, that doesn't matter. Eve's now my girlfriend. And it's not like we haven't kissed each other's girlfriends before. I mean, I kissed Kara. You kissed Kara. And now she's Kai's girlfriend, which is totally cool with me, but one day she might be _your_ sister-in-law and… did I say how _awkward_ that is?"

Mon-El shrugged. "I'm glad you're seeing someone. Eve is a sweetheart. Does she know about Supergirl?"

Winn shook his head. "She doesn't know Kara is Supergirl, but she's aware that I work with Supergirl, so it's all cool."

"Great! Listen, mind if I tag along? I was thinking of going to Catco, to see Kara."

"I don't mind at all!" Winn gave him a big grin. "And I'm glad you are spending time with Kara. It's nice to know you guys haven't stopped being best friends."

Mon-El frowned lightly. "I don't know about that. But like you said, she's going to be my sister-in-law someday, so I think we should be friends at the very least."

"I'm sure you guys will be okay." Winn patted Mon-El shoulder and they began to make their way towards the bus stop, after Winn refused Mon-El's offer to leap with him.

The bus ride was short, but waiting for the bus was longer. Mon-El and Winn managed to catch up with what they had missed while Mon-El was away. When they finally reached Catco, Winn headed in first and straight to where Eve was seated. She looked up at him with a big smile.

Mon-El decided to leave the couple alone after Eve had mistaken him for Kai and greeted him with a wave. He waved back and made his way towards Kara's desk. Kai was right. Kara must have been hungry since she was busy munching on a donut as she worked on something on her computer.

The second her eyes fell on him, the donut slipped from her mouth, but she caught it in time. "Mon—Mike! Mike, hey! What are you doing here?"

"Are you stress eating?" Mon-El asked with a bright smile.

Kara shook her head, but she couldn't help but smile at him. Here he was, in one of his old plaid shirts and jeans, that trademark smile on his face, albeit a bit strained. His stubble had grown into a beard and by the looks of it, he wasn't ready to shave it off. But he was still the Mon-El she knew before.

"I'm not stress eating. I'm just so hungry these days!"

Seeing her pout, Mon-El burst out laughing. "Then I guess I've come here for rescue. Would you like to have lunch with me? I saw this new Chinese place nearby that was obviously not there two years ago."

"It opened few months ago. And yeah, I would love to have lunch with you." Kara smiled before popping the rest of the donut in her mouth and standing up to leave with her _new_ best friend.

* * *

 **A/N:** Kara and Mon-El are bonding now and I'm ugly crying!

 **Review and Comments are much appreciated!**

 **And don't forget to click those little 'Favorite' and 'Follow' buttons. You will get a notification whenever the story is updated!**


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter -** **49**

"Did you say hi to Eve on your way in?" Kara asked as she grabbed her handbag and led the way out.

Mon-El followed her and nodded. "She thought I was Kai."

Kara giggled as they joined Winn, who was holding his hand out for Eve to take. Mon-El gave him a big smile and took his hand, only for Kara and Eve to burst out laughing.

"Kai, can I have my boyfriend back?" Eve asked, playfully, just as Mon-El let go of Winn's hand with a smile.

"This isn't Kai, honey," Winn said, shaking his head lightly.

"Wait, what?" Eve had to look carefully to see that the man in front of her hadn't smirked even once or cracked an inappropriate joke. Even the rings were missing. Her eyes widened as she recognized him. "Mike?! You're back!"

She jumped on him and gave him a big hug. Mon-El hugged her back and patted her back. "How're you doing, Eve?"

"Guys, maybe we should take outside," Kara said in a hurry as she grabbed onto Mon-El's arm and dragged him out of the office, Winn and Eve following them quickly.

Once they got inside the elevator, Eve spoke, "I'm doing great! And I must say, the credit goes to my darling boo here." Eve leaned closer to give Winn a peck. He reddened when Mon-El mouthed _'boo'_ at him before sharing a secret laugh with Kara. "By the way, how was the world trip?"

Mon-El looked at both Kara and Winn before asking, "World trip?"

"YES! WORLD TRIP!" Winn yelled, getting few annoyed looks from others in the elevator. When it had come to a stop, the four of them exited, apologizing to others. "Mike, I showed Eve all the postcards you sent from your trip. We are all so jealous that you got to travel the whole world!"

Mon-El's eyes widened in understanding. _So that was the big lie his friends had come up with when he left earth?_ "It was amazing, Eve. I spent months in some places. So much to discover… languages, culture, food. It was brilliant!"

Eve gave him a bright smile. "Two years is sure a lot of time to see new places. Winn and I have been planning a vacation for a while. But that isn't easy when you work with Supergirl."

Kara, who had been walking a step behind them, stiffened a little. Mon-El saw her from the corner of his eye and nodded. "That's right, Eve. But I always felt that Supergirl had help. And I'm glad to know my friend is the brains behind the whole thing. You should be proud of him."

"I am," Eve said as she squeezed Winn's hand lightly. He leaned down to kiss her temple. "You really need to have dinner with us and tell us all about your travels. Did you have fun? Did you meet someone?"

Eve obviously missed how Kara looked away and walked past them quickly.

Mon-El knew that if he lied, he would make Kara feel better. But then again, he was in no position of lying about the woman he loved. So he nodded and said, "I did meet someone. And I would love for you to meet her someday. We should do dinner, Winn."

Winn nodded quickly. "Totally! Kara and Kai should join us too."

"A triple date then!" Eve said with a big smile. "We should talk some more, but my boo is starving! I'll see you two later. Enjoy lunch." She blew Mon-El and Kara a kiss before walking away with Winn, who waved at Mon-El and mouthed a _'sorry'_.

Mon-El ran after Kara and caught up with her soon. "Sorry it went that way."

"Why apologize when you were only speaking the truth?"

"Look, Kara, I know you don't like Kay. But I really hope you will give her a chance. She's good people." Mon-El grabbed Kara's arm and stopped her from waking away. "Please."

"It's not her. I just don't know what I'm feeling anymore."

Mon-El gave her a small nod. "Maybe we should eat, then talk."

Kara couldn't help but chuckle. "You know me so well!"

Together, they made their way towards the Chinese place down the street and ordered their favorites. Instead of eating it right there, they took the food to a park nearby, after having a little argument who would pay the bill; Mon-El had won saying he was the one who wanted to take her out for lunch. Giving up, Kara told him they could eat outside.

* * *

As they sat there, Mon-El looked at the kids playing nearby and said, "You know when I first met Kay I thought it was you? It did feel weird because she had shorter hair and her suit was different. And I wasn't at DEO. And not to mention a very green looking guy. Then when I realized it wasn't you, I could see just how different she was from you. She was just so optimist and lively and it felt like if I got anywhere near her, I would fall for her. A part of me hoped that when and _if_ I ever returned, you would be waiting for me. I know that was too much to expect since you were already in love with my brother. So I did my best to stay away from Kay. It was hard. She was awfully curious about me. She even thought I was the Prince of Daxam who took her riding on my dragon. But I knew that was not true, because for me, that little girl was you, not her. I snapped at her. I was harsh and said some horrible things to her, just to keep her away from me. And then Brainiac 5 found out that the Prince Kay kept talking about had perished with his people. Kay didn't take that well. And before I knew it, _I_ was the one comforting her. I could no longer stay away from her. And when I almost died on a mission, it was only Kay who came after me.

"Kara, she was ten when her parents sent her away. That was only because her uncle, Jor-El fought her father to let the kids escape. They didn't want to send them away. Kay and Kon would have died if it weren't for Jor-El. Imagine how they must have felt when they were sent away not because their parents loved them enough to do it, but because of their uncle's insistence. And unlike you, they never had a second chance at family. The Legion took them in because they knew these two had potential in them. To fight. That's all."

"But you being with her means you have to put up with this Legion, where they send _you_ off to dangerous missions where you almost die! Mon-El, what if you do die working for them? What then?"

"I won't, Kara. I've decided to stay here. I want to be with my family and friends. And I really hope Kay agrees to this, because I can't live without her."

"And what if she doesn't want to live here?" Kara wasn't happy with how this was going, but she was determined to get answers from him.

"I go where my Kara goes."

Kara let out a dejected sigh. Right now, all she cared was about Mon-El's safety. And she knew very well he wasn't safe as long as he was with Kay. Kara decided to let this go for now, when the right time comes, she would talk to him again.

"So, what have you been up to in the last two years?" Mon-El finally asked, giving her a small smile.

"The past two years have been a rollercoaster, but your brother is great at grabbing my hand and screaming along with me every time we go up or down."

Mon-El chuckled loudly. "I'm happy that you are happy. And Kai… Rao! He's finally found his happiness. I used to be so worried on Daxam. I knew once he got married, he would probably fall in love and be happy, but this is Kai, you know? He's unpredictable!"

"He's a sweetheart when he's not being an ass." Kara grinned as she saw Mon-El laugh again.

"Hear, hear!" Mon-El clicked his can of soda with Kara's bottle of water and said, "I'm glad my brother hasn't lost his charm. It's very unique, very Prince of Daxam-like."

"He has sort of calmed down a little," Kara confessed. "He used to drink a lot after you left. Did I tell you we didn't actually start seeing each other for months after you left?"

Mon-El raised a single brow hearing that.

"It wasn't easy for both of us, Mon-El. We were both grieving in our own ways. I closed myself off. I focused on my work and being Supergirl. And Kai drank…" Kara kneaded her forehead. "Of course, Lar tried to help him. But Kai felt responsible for what happened to you. Only after your father talked some sense into him did he return to DEO and started working with his cool Alchemy set to make potions that would help DEO. After that, Eliza and Lar's wedding and all that just distracted us all. They were so kind to ask their kids if they were okay with the marriage. I didn't mind at all. I was so happy for them and personally, it didn't feel awkward because I never really thought of Eliza as a real mom."

"Yeah, but she will be your mother-in-law someday."

Kara grinned. "Step mother-in-law. But that's okay, I already love her! And you will be pleased to know just how well Lar settled in. He became a part of all our lives so soon. And he's J'onn's bestie now!"

"Really?" Mon-El's eyes widened in excitement. "Wow! Never thought I would live to see J'onn and my father becoming best friends."

"Both men lost their worlds and they just bonded, you know. Like how you and Winn did."

"How about Winn and Kai? Are they close?"

Kara noticed something in his eyes. Was it regret? Jealousy? She would never know.

"They are friends. But not best friends. Winn never replaced you, if that is what you are asking."

"I'm glad he didn't." Mon-El gave her a small, painful smile.

"Neither did I. No one can take your place." Kara took his hand in hers and caressed it. "You mean a lot to mean, Mon-El. And that's never going to change."

Mon-El nodded. "I know, Kara. I feel the same about you. But just know that now I have absolutely no problem with you being in a relationship with Kai. Back then I was a bit immature and just… in denial to accept that you could love someone else. But not anymore."

"I'm glad to know that." Kara pulled him into a hug and it felt just right. Her Mon-El was back and no one could take him away from her again. She wouldn't let them.

* * *

 **A/N:** AHHH! So much Karamel feels!

 **Review and Comments are much appreciated!**

 **And don't forget to click those little 'Favorite' and 'Follow' buttons. You will get a notification whenever the story is updated!**


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter -** **50**

Mon-El had flown straight back to the DEO after his lunch with Kara. It was a long goodbye. Neither wanted to stop talking about what they had missed. Kara was excited to hear about all his adventures with the Legion, but he left out the details about him and Kay since he didn't want to upset Kara. In return, she had told him all about Kai, Lar and Eliza, Winn, Alex and even about J'onn and his father's friendship. Kara had then invited him over for dinner. She had told him that she would invite Alex, Winn and James as well. And before Mon-El walked away, she even told him that he should bring Kay along. That was enough to make Mon-El happy, as he gave Kara a tight hug and left in a hurry.

When he reached the DEO, he walked straight to the medbay to see Kay, only to be surprised to see Kai sitting on the chair next to her bed, as Kay sat up in her own bed, laughing about something his brother was saying.

"…and he was so obsessed with that dragon's egg that he carried it around everywhere he went! He even insisted on having the egg on the chair besides him while we dined. And not to forget how he kept the egg close while he sle—Oh! There he is!" Kai looked at Mon-El and waved to him. "How was lunch, brother?"

"Good," Mon-El replied as he came closer to place a soft kiss on Kay's forehead. "How are you doing, sweetheart? Are you feeling better now?"

Kay nodded happily. "I'm much better now that Kai-El has told me all about you when you were a child."

Mon-El groaned and sat next to her, throwing his arm over her shoulder. "No embarrassing stories, I hope?"

"Oh, I did tell her how you ran naked when we were five, screaming about not getting a dragon for your birthday." Kai couldn't help but chuckle as he said that. Kay burst out laughing just as Mon-El facepalmed himself.

"Do you have to tell her all that, Kai?!"

"Don't be embarrassed, Bro! She's family."

Mon-El gave him a small smile as he placed a soft kiss on Kay's head and hugged her tighter.

"And since you are a part of our family now, Kay, I think this would be a good time to invite you over for dinner. Kara texted me and told me about her plans, and I really feel Kay should be hanging out with us more."

"But… as family and our future daughter-in-law, Kay should be dining with us first." Kai turned around to see his father and Eliza walking in. Lar patted his older son's shoulder as his youngest stood up and gave him a big smile. "You kids should go out for a drink or something. And let Eliza and I take care of dinner plans."

"We would love for you to see Midvale, Kay," Eliza said as she patted the young Kryptonian's head lovingly. "Our home is right next to the beach, and we can invite all our friends there too."

Kai gave them a small nod. "You know I never say no to a drink. Maybe we should head to the dive bar. What say, Mon? For old time's sake!"

Mon-El looked at Kay in concern. She didn't drink alcohol. None of the Legionaries did. At least he didn't know any who did. But on one mission, Kay had ended up getting drunk and that had horrible consequences. Her throwing up all night was probably the worst thing ever, but Brainy's lecture on following his damn rules had given Mon-El a headache.

"I don't know, Kai. Kay doesn't drink."

The older twin rolled his eyes and said, "Ever heard of Club Soda?"

"Oh! What's that?" Kay asked, eagerly. But Mon-El didn't pay attention to Kai's answer. His mind had wandered off to all those times Kara had asked for Club Soda. That had been _their_ thing. Like how the dive bar used to be their thing. He let out a small sigh and looked down when Kay grabbed his hand. "Mon! I want to try Soda of Club! Let's go."

Her huge puppy dog eyes made him sigh and give her a nod. Kai stood up and patted his brother's shoulder before telling him when they could leave. The Daxamites and Eliza then decided to let Kay rest before she could go out that night with the others.

When Mon-El stepped out with others, he saw Alex walking in, giving him a big smile. When she gestured him to follow her, he did that quietly and saw her leading him to the room he shared with Kay. Alex had brought Kay new clothes and kept them all in his room.

"I took the liberty of getting her some nice dresses. I'm sure she will like them. But the skirts are longer than the one she wears while Supergirl-ing." Alex chuckled as she showed Mon-El the clothes.

He was grateful for all her help and didn't stop thanking her till they reached the medbay. Alex simply hugged him and told him that big sisters did all sorts of amazing things and he should get used to it. Giving her a bright smile, he walked into Kay's room again.

She was lying down now, looking at the door as he opened it.

"You knew I was coming?" Mon-El asked with a kind smile.

"Super hearing." Kay winked at him and sat up. "What's that?" The yellow piece of cloth he was trying his hardest to hide behind him was something she had spotted way before he walked in. It had been a relief when she realized she had all her powers on this earth too.

Mon-El held up the pretty yellow dress Alex had chosen for Kay. It was a short summer dress that was way different from anything Kay owned. She held her hand out for Mon-El to bring it closer and when he did, her eyes watered.

"Alex got this for me? It's beautiful!"

"She did. And there are many other pretty clothes waiting for you in our room." Mon-El sat down on the bed and kissed her head again.

Kay placed the dress away on the chair nearby and turned to face him. She ran her fingers over his cheek and asked, "You haven't slept all night, have you?"

"I'm okay."

"No, you're not. Mon, you can't always be worried about me. Remove your shoes and get in," she said, lifting the sheet.

"Honey, you really need to rest. I'll take the chair."

"No. No chair. Please, baby. Get in here."

Mon-El was reluctant, but seeing the expression Kay was making, he sighed and took off his shoes and climbed onto the bed. He lay down next to her and pulled her close.

"Better?"

"Much better!" Kay placed a soft kiss against his neck and snuggled closer. "You have a wonderful family here."

"Hmm… They are good people."

"I wish I could remember how it was back on Krypton. But there weren't many good memories," Kay muttered against his chest. When Mon-El pulled away and made her look at him, she added, "You really are lucky to have family and friends who love you, Mon."

"Sweetheart, everyone likes you. Give it time, even those who haven't warmed up to you yet, will do soon."

Mon-El didn't know how he dozed off holding Kay close to him. He was only woken up by Kai, who told him that Alex was driving Winn and Kay to the dive bar and if Mon-El wanted to join them, he should get up and get changed now. Mon-El nodded and woke up Kay as well. He went to their room and got ready quickly and headed out to the control room.

As Mon-El sat there talking to Alex and Kai about something, he saw Kay walk into the control room from the corner of his eyes. Maybe Alex had helped him with her hair. Maybe the dress was made especially for her. But the way his heart stopped for a second made Mon-El realize that his Kara was the most beautiful women he had ever set his eyes on. Her blonde hair was tied half up and she kept running a hand over her skirt.

Kai winked at Alex seeing his brother's expression. She gave him a discreet high-five before going to greet Kay.

"Look at you!" Alex exclaimed. "You are so gorgeous! Isn't she, Mon-El?"

Mon-El was still having a hard time processing what he was seeing, but he gave Alex a nod and held his hand out for Kay. She gave him a bright smile before slipping her hand in his.

"So, I'm gonna fly," Kai announced. "Get my girl and fly back to the dive bar. I'll see you guys there in a few. Laters!"

Mon-El waved his brother goodbye and followed Alex and Winn downstairs to the garage. Kay sat in the back with him, ready to see how this world was. She had explored many Earths on her own, but never spent more than few hours there so this was truly going to be new experience for her. Mon-El smiled when she pointed at something as Alex drove them to the dive bar. He then explained to Kay what she had seen.

By the time they had reached the dive bar, Kai had gulped down few drinks. Kara was busy fixing his messy hair with her fingers when the others joined them. James was already here, texting someone. He hadn't bothered to look up when the others took a seat. They all knew that he was in for a surprise.

Jimmy took a sip of his beer as his eyes fell on Kay, who sat next to Mon-El, looking at all the alien patrons hanging around. Jimmy chocked on his drink and Alex had to pat his back.

"Am I seeing double?" he asked, eye widening.

Kara shook her head and Kay simply looked at Mon-El for help.

"Jimmy James, Mon is back," Kai started. "And this is his fiancée, Kara. But we call her Kay."

"Kara as in…"

"From a different earth. Hi Jimmy," Mon-El said with a kind smile. "Long time no see."

The conversations and drinks flowed after that. Mon-El had introduced Club Soda to Kay and she really liked the taste of it. Kara, who ordered the same, sat watching the newly engaged couple interact.

Jimmy had gotten a very important call (his words) and excused himself. Properly introducing himself to Kay before leaving. And since the others were already here, Kai began to speak.

"So, Dad and Eliza told me about their dinner plans. A little party of sorts for Mon's return and his engagement with Kay. I'll carry you to Midvale, Winn. You're welcome."

"Thanks, buddy." Winn chuckled, raising his glass to the Daxamite.

"Well, since we are making announcements, Clark and Diana have invited all of you to Conner's birthday this weekend," Kara spoke. "Clark said he would talk to James too."

"I never say no to birthdays!" Winn called. "Especially not birthdays of kids because… cake! A lot of cake."

The others burst out laughing. Kay managed a small smile since she hadn't understood any of that. Seeing the look on her face, Mon-El moved closer and whispered in her ear. "Remember I told you about this dessert that's eaten during the day of one's birth? They call it cake, and I'm sure you will love the taste of it. If you want we could head straight to a bakery and get one for you."

Kay's eyes widened hearing that. "We can do that?" she whispered.

Mon-El smiled and nodded. "Sure we can!"

When Kay happily nodded and sipped on her drink, Mon-El's eyes caught Kara's. The disappointment in her face was apparent. But there was nothing he could do about this. Kay mattered the most for him now. Her happiness did. Kara just had to accept it and get used to it.


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter -** **51**

It was the next day when a sudden challenge between Kai and Kay shot up. It all started with Mon-El explaining to the others how they fought at the Legion and just how different combat was for them.

Kay was seated next to Winn on a block of concrete at the gym, listening to Mon-El quietly.

"A suit is very important, but sometimes it depends on the mission. Kay here has three different suits. The one which you saw her in was her basic mission suit. There's one called the 'Sun Suit', it's basically a suit that helps Kay retain her powers even when there's no yellow sun to help her. It's beautiful, the symbol on her chest glows golden when she's using her powers."

Kay gave Mon-El a bright smile. He smiled back and let her continue. "My favorite one is the stealth suit. Just causal pants, hood, boots and gloves. Keeps me incognito during rescue missions."

"Ahem!" Winn cleared his throat, catching everyone's attention. "Kay, how about _I_ make you a suit that's a hybrid of your stealth suit and the normal one?"

"You mean pants and coat that is actually half-cape, half-coat? And of course, boots?"

"And fingerless gloves!" Winn was grinning as he pulled out his tablet to quickly draw Kay the suit he had in mind.

Kai stood leaning against a wall. He shook his head lightly. "Guys, I can fight just as well _without_ a suit. A suit is fancy stuff, you know. If Kay truly is as strong as Mon-El says she is, she should be able to fight me without her precious suits. Let's see what Supergirl is underneath that suit, huh?"

When Kai felt Kara and Alex glare at him, he grinned sheepishly. "That came out wrong? Sorry!"

"Well, I never back down from a challenge." Kay stood up and rubbed her hands, looking at Kai in glee.

Mon-El shook his head and came to stand in between of Kay and his brother. "Kai, don't. This is unnecessary."

"Move it, brother. I have a challenge to win!" Kai pushed Mon-El aside and went to take his place.

They stood in the opposite sides of the room. Kara, Mon-El, Winn and Alex standing in the side, watching the spar that was about to begin.

"Last warning, Kay. I'm way stronger than you."

"The only thing that's strong with you is your ego, Kai-El." Kay smirked and gestured for him to bring it on.

Kai kept telling himself that this wasn't his Kara. Right now this was his opponent and he would take her down. But as soon as he charged at her, she landed a punch on his cheek, another one underneath his chin, throwing him in the air; she hovered and gave him a fine kick on his chest. Kai crashed against the wall with a huge thud, leaving a rather prominent dent in the wall. _This girl f*cking knew Karate_ , Kai thought, getting up.

"Easy, Kay!" Mon-El called out.

"Right, baby. Easy-peasy!" Kay launched herself at Kai again, grabbed him by his collar and sent him flying towards the other side, all the time flying alongside, punching him; but he managed to grab her by her waist and threw her over her back. She regained her composure as she kicked his face and grabbed onto his leg, making him lose his balance. She then spun him around and threw him over the big block of concrete that sat in the corner.

Kai fell with a loud moan as the block of concrete broke into pieces.

"Stop!" He yelled when Kay flew towards him again, fist positioned for a punch. "I give up! Just stop hitting me, you crazy woman!"

Kay chuckled and held out her hand to help him up. Kai gave her a small smile filled with pain as he got on his feet, panting lightly. "Just what are you?"

"You know that cute, not-so-damsel-in-distress brother of yours? I'm his knight in a shining armor!"

Kara was by Kai's side in a second. "Kai, you okay?"

"Don't worry about me, babe. I'm okay. But I think something is broken. Ow!"

"Let's take you to the medbay then!" Kara helped him out, Alex by her side. But she didn't miss how Winn and Mon-El cheered for Kay and gave her a high five. Mon-El pulled the young girl into a hug before ruffling her hair playfully.

"Well done, sweetheart! You sure put my brother in his place!" Mon-El hugged Kay tighter.

"So, guys, the suits!" Winn called, gesturing for them to follow him.

Mon-El looked at his friend in confusion. "Winn, I thought you just got started with Kay's suit."

"Yup! I do wanna show Kay my design. But it's not her suit I'm talking about." There was a mysterious smile on Winn's face as he led them deeper into the building. Mon-El took Kay's hand in his as they followed Winn down to the basement. Mon-El quickly remembered what this place was. Valuables were stored here. Weapons and gadgets used for fighting against aliens. And of course, a small room J'onn had given to Winn to store his own inventions.

There was a biometric lock on Winn's room, one that was obviously not there when Mon-El was around here the last time. Two years ago, Winn had brought him to show him the designs he had made for his suit. They had sneaked in beer and pizza, and looked at all the designs Winn had created, trying to choose the best one for Mon-El. Alas! That was a long time ago. Mon-El knew Winn was just showing his new friend Kay his secret vault.

"Come on in, guys," Winn called, leading the way in.

Kay let go off Mon-El's hand and followed Winn. "What _is_ this place?" she asked, looking around in wonder.

"I call it Winn's Wonderland, but if any of you come up with something better, I'll give you a red tube."

Mon-El shrugged and stood in the corner, watching Winn explain what he had in here to Kay. She was truly amazed by the things Winn had created, but when the man pulled open a door, Kay's eyes shone bright looking at the thing that was inside the mini wardrobe attached to the wall.

"Ta-da!" Winn called as he pulled something out and held it in front of Mon-El.

The Daxamite's eyes widened when he saw a suit in his best friend's hands. A real suit!

The colors were the reverse of Supergirl's suit, but this one looked futuristic like Kay's. The collar was cool; the cape was ever cooler since it was all blue and longer… The only thing missing was the crest. Mon-El knew he would never use the crest of Gand, and Winn sure knew that too.

"Look at this, Mon! This is brilliant!" Kay called as she took the suit in her hands. "You have to wear it."

"Winn, when did you?" Mon-El asked, walking towards Kay.

"I had the entire thing cut up and ready to go. Kevlar material, high quality. Makes your suit bulletproof. The cape… now, that is what I recently got to work on since I studied Kay's suit. You like it?"

"Like it? I love it!" Mon-El pulled Winn into a hug. He hugged him so tightly that Winn winced a little. "Thank you so much, Winn!"

"You're welcome, buddy! Consider this your homecoming present. Anyway… try it on!"

Mon-El nodded and ran out of the room with the suit. He came back to see Winn showing Kay his design for her suit. By the look on her face, she must have loved it.

Both Kay and Winn looked up when Mon-El stepped in. Kay gasped and jumped on Mon-El, hugging him tightly. "Baby, look at you!"

"Looks good?" Mon-El asked, twirling around for them a little.

Winn chuckled. "Looks brilliant! If only you could fly like the Kryptonians and your brother."

Mon-El let out a disappointed sigh. _That's right. Why did he have a cape when he wasn't even going to fly?_

Seeing the change in Mon-El's expression, Kay said, "Of course he will fly! He's meant to fly!" Saying that, she pulled the Legion flight ring from her finger and slipped it on Mon-El's finger. The ring expanded a little and fit him perfectly.

"Kay? No! I can't take this from you!"

"Mon, I want you to have it. _If_ we ever go back to the future, then we can think about getting you a new ring, okay?" She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "For now, you fly, baby."

Mon-El caressed her cheek and leaned down to kiss her. When they heard Winn clear his throat again, they broke apart. "You want any changes to your suit, buddy?"

Mon-El shook his head. The suit was perfect for him. But when he saw Kay's doubtful expression, he asked, "What is it, sweetheart? Everything alright?"

"Something is missing," Kay said, looking around. When she found the small holo projector Winn had placed on the desk, she picked that up and quickly worked on it. Then she lifted up the projector so it showed a blue holo image on the left side of Mon-El's chest. A small yet prominent symbol of the house of El. "I can't give you much, Mon. But I would love to give you my crest since you are family."

"Why didn't I think about this before?!" Winn called as he started moving around the room. "Mon-El, I need the suit back, buddy. Kay's idea is brilliant. I'm gonna give you a symbol ASAP!"

Mon-El chuckled and kissed Kay's forehead before he left the room. He came back wearing his normal clothes and handed over the suit to Winn. Thanking his friend once again, he grabbed Kay's hand and led her out.

As they went back up, they decided to check on Kai, because Kay felt she had really hurt the Daxamite. But before they could go in, they ran into Kara.

Kara smiled at Mon-El, but the smile fell when she saw their interlocked hands.

"Hey Kara!" Mon-El called. "Is Kai okay?"

"Yeah. No injuries… except for his ego." She gave them a small smile. "Mon-El, I was wondering if we could talk?"

"Sure!"

"I'll go see if Kai-El is alright," Kay said before letting go off Mon-El's hand and going into the medbay.

Kara then gestured for Mon-El to follow her and led the way to the balcony.

"Everything alright, Kara?" Mon-El asked, when he joined her at the balcony.

"Of course. I just wanted to remind you that Conner's birthday is tomorrow. You do remember the way to Smallville, right? I could always ask Kai to guide you there. Well, fly you ther—" Kara stopped short when she saw the ring on Mon-El's finger. She grabbed his hand and looked at the ring, her eyes widening lightly.

"Kay gave this to me. A Legion ring is capable of making the wearer fly, so she wanted me to have it," Mon-El explained.

"But isn't this the only way she can stay in touch with her brother? Mon-El, isn't this ring her only connection to Legion? Surely you can't take that away from her."

"I know. But Kay insisted. Since Winn managed to send a message to Kon about Kay being here with me, I don't think Kay would be needing this anytime soon."

"Funny, I brought something for you." Kara took something out of her pocket and held it up for Mon-El. It was a Legion flight ring, the same as the one he wore.

"Kara, but how?"

"Clark found this at the Fortress. He said someone must have kept it ages ago since it was there since before he found the Fortress. He gave it to me, but I want you to have it, Mon-El. You deserve it. Let Kay have her ring back! Don't take away the one thing that connects her to her brother. She's already left him and her home… for you."

Mon-El felt a pang of guilt hit him when Kara said that. Without thinking twice, he removed Kay's ring from his finger and slipped on the one Kara gave him.

"I can't thank you enough for this," he said, earnestly.

"Just remember that _I_ was the one who always wanted for you to be a hero." Kara smiled and pulled him into a hug.

They had absolutely no idea that both Kay and Kai had been standing outside the control room witnessing what had just happened. Kay let out a disappointed sigh and left the room, wiping the stray tear off her cheek. All Kai could do was watch Kara hug his brother, wondering if she had truly moved on or not.


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter -** **52**

Having a twin meant Kai could do stuff and get away with it when Mon-El covered for him. But having a twin also meant he had to suffer watching him with Kara.

When Kai first met Kara, he wanted to hate her. He tried his best to hate her. But there was no way he could hate the woman he was crazy about. Back then, Kara was with Mon-El, and when he left, she was heartbroken. It took Kara few months to move on. It took them few months to get together. But Kai was sure that now that she was _his_ mate, Kara would never think about Mon-El again. But he was starting to doubt that.

He had seen Kay leave the control room, wiping a tear off her face. She had gone to hang out with Winn, someone she had gotten close to in a very short period of time. He hadn't seen her after that. But when Kai came face-to-face with Kay later that evening at his father and stepmother's place, he pulled the young girl into a hug and patted her head.

"It's gonna be alright, Kid. Mon-El loves you the most."

Kay hugged him back and muttered against his shoulder, "If only."

Dinner was a friendly affair. Lar and Eliza were doing their best to make Kay feel at home. Mon-El also kept telling the others about his time in the future with Kay. He would often squeeze her hand lovingly underneath the table.

J'onn, Winn, Alex, Kara and Kai were ready to go home after dinner, but since Lar and Eliza had wanted Mon-El and Kay to stay the night and talk to them some more, the young couple agreed to it.

Mon-El walked the others out and watched J'onn carry Winn back to the DEO, his friend waved to him till he disappeared from sight. Kara took Alex back to her place. So this left Kai and Mon-El alone outside the house. The older twin made use of this opportunity to talk to his brother.

"So, has your blood bond been completed?" Kai asked, scratching his chin lightly.

"Well, Kay and I did everything I have witnessed in a blood bond." Mon-El lifted his hand and showed his brother his palm. There was a scar on it, much like Kai's, which was the sign of the mate's blood bond.

"I mean, have you consummated your bond? It's not complete till you consummate it," Kai explained. "I've been doing some research after you left. There's no permanent way to end a mate's bond, but it can be… controlled."

Mon-El shook his head, lowering his gaze. He had to sleep with Kay for the blood bond to complete? He had no idea about that. When they bonded, it was in a hurry since he was leaving to his own time. And they never really got a chance to sleep together since Kay got to this time. She was exhausted and then ill.

"So, if I consummate my blood bond, she will always be with me?"

Kai nodded. "That's how it works. Staying away from each other will cause you great pain. That's why it was created in the first place. The Blood Bond of Val-Or."

"Thanks, Kai. I need to talk to Kay. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Make her feel important, brother mine. She loves you." Kai patted his brother's shoulder and took off. He flew straight back home.

When Mon-El entered the house, he saw that Eliza and Lar were heading upstairs. He wished them goodnight and thanked them for the dinner and letting them stay here for the night.

Eliza pulled him into a hug and said, "This is your home too, Son. You and Kay are always welcomed here."

"Thank you, Mrs. Da—Mother." Mon-El smiled and leaned closer to kiss her cheek. He then hugged his father and finally made his way to the room that was now his and Kay's.

He was surprised to see her bouncing on the bed, her eyes wide in excitement. Mon-El chuckled as he closed the door and walked in.

"Mon! Come sit! Look how soft this bed is! And it's so big!"

"Do you want a bed like this at our place?" Mon-El asked, coming to stand in front of her.

"Our place?"

The Daxamite nodded and went down on his knees in front of Kay. "Kara Zor-El, I have loved you from the moment I set my eyes on you. I know I was a dick to you, but I just thought if I kept my distance, I wouldn't be breaking your heart when I finally left. But you came after me and… I felt wanted. I felt as if I finally belong to someone." Kay ran her fingers through his hair as he continued, "Would you like to be with me forever? Our blood bond is incomplete. You can still get out of it. But if you will have me, I want to make you mine, for good."

Kay cupped his face and leaned closer. "I will take whatever you are willing to give me, Mon. Because I really love you. Only you."

"I love you too, sweetheart!" Mon-El closed the distance with a kiss. He started tugging at her clothes and soon getting out of his own.

When Kay lay in front of him, naked and panting lightly, he climbed on top of her and kissed her wholeheartedly before placing soft kisses down her cheek and all the way to her neck. He nibbled a soft spot on her neck, making her moan against his head. She kissed his head before he went lower.

He was gentle with her the first time. But the second time was unlike she had ever felt. He had taken her from behind and Kay tried her hardest to not moan loudly. They were at his parents' house and his father had super hearing too. When they finally found their release, Kay fell on the bed, limp and panting. Mon-El pulled her into his arms and covered them with a sheet. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and held her tight.

"Don't leave me," she whispered against his chest.

"Never."

When Kay woke up the next morning, she felt happier and lighter than she had ever felt. Mon-El was still asleep. She placed a soft kiss on his head and got out of the bed without waking him up.

Once she got dressed and went down, she saw Eliza making breakfast. Kay went to greet her. As she sat there, talking to Eliza, Kay wondered if her life would have been the same if she had actually reached Earth without being found by the Legion. Would she have a family too? A mother like Eliza? But she knew if she had that life, she would probably have never met Mon-El. And she would choose Mon-El over having a family every time.

Later, Mon-El took Kay to the beach after they had their breakfast. She played with the waves and often made him run after her. It felt odd seeing the Legion ring on his finger, the one that wasn't hers. But at least now he was able to fly wit her. They flew over Midvale and just hovered in the air together. Mon-El was still getting used to this. But he was a quick learner.

Kay pulled him closer for a kiss mid-air. She could see Mon-El's eyes widening as he grabbed onto her tightly. She smiled against his lips and deepened the kiss.

It was later that evening when Mon-El was confident enough to fly his dad to Smallville as Kay flew Eliza behind them.

The birthday was a grand bash with a few close friends and family. Kay finally got to meet Clark. He hugged her when he saw her, making her raise a brow since she had never met him. Then he explained to her that she was not awake when he saw her. And whatever the world, she was still his cousin.

When Kay finally met little Kon-El, she smiled and squatted down in front of him. Conner looked a lot like his mother and father, but he still reminded her of her own brother. The little kid was happy to see her, but he recognized Kara and was able to tell them apart.

The birthday ended with a homely meal cooked by Clark's mother, who was pampering Kay as if she was really related to her. Kay felt at home here, with people who truly cared for her.

It was later that evening after dinner that they all sat down with Kai said he had something to say. There wasn't a seat left for Kay, so when Mon-El pulled her down on his lap, she didn't protest. She threw her arm over his shoulder and curled up against him.

Kai smiled at them and looked at everyone before saying. "I know this might come as a surprise to some of you, but Winn sure wins his bet against James." Kai winked at Winn, who was looking at him in surprise. He held his hand out for Kara to take and pulled her closer by placing a hand on her waist. "Kara and I got engaged a couple of days ago."

Everyone let out a surprised gasp or cry and rushed to hug the newly engaged couple. Everyone except for Mon-El, who still sat on his chair, a bit surprised. When his eyes finally met Kara's, he stood up and went to congratulate her.

"So, you're gonna be my sister-in-law?"

Kara couldn't answer that but she simply let him hug her. Mon-El then congratulated Kai and patted on his shoulder proudly.

"When's the wedding, bro?"

Kai shrugged. "Soon, I hope. I just need to buy a tux."

"Aren't we doing this the traditional Daxamite way?" Lar asked quickly. Then his gaze fell upon Clark and he added, "I don't mind if you wish to do it the Kryptonian way."

Kara grinned and shook her head. "We just want a very simple, earthly wedding."

"Then Midvale is the best place for it," Eliza said, coming closer to hug Kara and Kai. "We are so happy for you."

The good wishes went on and soon J'onn, Winn, Jimmy and Alex were leaving. Lar and Jonathan were catching up, and Eliza and Martha were busy in the kitchen, talking.

Diana had gone upstairs to put Conner to bed, so it left Clark, Kai, Mon-El, Kay and Kara downstairs.

"Nice timing, Kai," Clark said, as he took a sip of wine. "I'm glad you waited till my son's cake was cut."

Kai chuckled. "It's always good to make announcements when everyone is gathered in the same place."

"True that!" Clark grinned and looked at Kara, who was poking the cake piece. "You okay there, Kara?"

Kara looked up and nodded. "I don't know if this is the right time, but can you walk me down the aisle? Wait, it's the wrong time, isn't it?"

Clark gave her a bright smile before pulling her into a hug. "I would be honored to walk you down the aisle." He kissed her cheek and looked at the small plate of cake she held. "Are you done murdering the cake?"

Kara chuckled and placed the plate away. She was about to take Kai's glass of wine, but her stomach churned and she closed her mouth with her hand and ran towards the bathroom.

All eyes were on Kai, who ran a hand through his hair and said, "Yup! More congratulations are in order. I'm gonna be a dad." Saying that, he ran after Kara and held her hair out of her face as she threw up.

"Did you know?" Clark asked Mon-El, who shook his head.

"I'm gonna be a grandfather?" Lar asked Jonathan, who patted his back proudly and went to pour them some scotch.

Mon-El couldn't help but smile when he saw Kai helping Kara walk back into the room. He was going to be an uncle soon. And things were finally falling into places.


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter -** **53**

It was later that night that Kara sat on the couch of her loft, glaring at Kai.

"I swear I didn't mean to keep it a secret," he confessed.

"Since when, Kai?"

"It was before Mon-El came back. Remember I gave you something to drink and you didn't like the taste? Well, Winn had the same potion and he found it sweet. It's a traditional Daxamite potion used for finding out if the woman is pregnant. If it tasted sweet to you, then it would have meant you aren't pregnant."

Kara threw a cushion at him. "You could have _told_ me!"

"I tried!" Kai shot back. "But you were too busy running after Mon-El!"

"Oh yeah? _I_ was running after him?! You spend all your free time with him!"

"Because he's my _brother_! And I'm seeing him after so long!"

Kara let out a sigh. "Why are we even fighting, Kai?"

"We are not fighting. We are having an argument and it's very common in an healthy relationship."

Kai plopped on the couch next to Kara and groaned. "God! I had it all planned out."

"What?"

"I had a speech ready, and I was going to tell everyone you are pregnant when I gave my speech during our wedding!"

"Really?" Kara turned to face him. "Are you happy?"

"Ecstatic, more like. Kara, I've never been this happy in my life. I finally have the family I wanted. I have you. And now our baby."

"You're a sappy romantic!" Kara giggled as she climbed his lap and covered his lips with hers. Kai's hands found their way into her t-shirt and he lifted it up and threw it away. Kara started giggling when she felt his hands on her back. "So cold!"

"Cold, huh? Let me show you what's hot, babe!" Kai lifted her in his arms and carried her to bed. Her giggles died down as he crashed his lips onto hers. When he pulled away, but not completely, he asked, "Marry me?"

"When?"

"Maybe in two days? Because I really need to get a tux."

Kara nodded and nudged her nose against his. "I'll be more than happy to wait for you to get a tux. Gives me enough time to get a dress."

"Right?" Kai winked at her and kissed her again, deeply this time, making her moan against his mouth.

* * *

It was the next day when Kara was shopping for her wedding dress. Alex had taken a day off from work. Eliza and Martha were here too. And to everyone's surprise, Kara had invited Kay.

The young Kryptonian sat on a couch nearby, watching Kara try on the dresses. Her eyes would widen in delight whenever a new dress was brought out. It was clearly her dream to be married too in a pretty dress.

"No, it's too tight," Kara moaned as she ran to get the dress off with Alex's help. Eliza and Martha sat talking quietly, narrating their own wedding stories.

When Alex finally huffed and stepped out, she sat on the couch to Kay and said, "I can't believe she's not choosing anything! Why is she so picky all of a sudden?"

"Honey, she's getting married. Let her take time," Martha said in a kind tone. Alex pouted and looked away.

"Can I go check?" Kay asked, getting up.

"Be my guest." Alex gestured towards where Kara was. Kay gave her a small nod and went to talk to Kara.

She was seated on a couch inside the dressing room, two dresses on either side of her. Kara seemed miserable as she was unable to choose a dress she liked the most. When she saw Kay walk in, she managed to give her a small smile.

"Hi!" Kay called, looking around to see if they were alone. When she noticed they were, she pulled something out of the little purse she was carrying. "Do you know what this is?"

Kay held out a necklace. Kara's eyes widened when she noticed her mother had given her something similar, only the rock on hers was darker. And Kai wore it now, since she had given to him when he left Earth in search of answers one day. Only to return a week later and confessing his feelings for her.

"My mother gave something similar to me," Kara replied.

"I'm not sure how it was back on your Krypton, but my aunt Lara gave this to me. "It's the Izai's stone. It protects the wearer. I want your child to have this." She opened Kara's palm and dropped the necklace. "I want Izai to protect you and your child."

Kara's eyes watered as she clutched the necklace in her palm. Mon-El was right. This girl truly was something else and Kara had been so wrong about her. Without thinking twice, she moved closer to give Kay a hug. "Thank you so much. And I'm sorry, for everything."

Kay hugged her back and patted her back. "It's okay. Just know that I really love Mon-El and his happiness means the world to me."

Kara nodded. "I'm glad he has you, Kay." She stepped back and looked at the necklace again. "I'm going to put this on and give it to my baby when he or she is old enough to wear it."

"Here, let me help."

Once Kay had helped her put on the necklace, she looked down to see the dresses that had been hanging nearby. Only one caught Kay's eyes. It was laid on a chair nearby. It reminded her of a Kryptonian dress. She had often seen her mother wear dresses like this to events. It was white on top and faded to a rich blue at the bottom. Kay lifted that and showed it to Kara.

"How about this?"

Kara shook her head. "It's not white. And I always dreamt of getting married in a white dress. But that's Kryptonian. Kai and I found it at the Fortress of Solitude. Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful! So very beautiful!"

"Then you should have it," Kara said, smiling at her. "When you get married, you can wear it."

Kay's eyes widened in surprise. "Married? Me? I don't know if Mon-El would want that."

"Why would you say that?"

"We never really talked about marriage, Kara. We never really got time to talk about anything in particular in regards to being together. I had a feeling once he left, he wouldn't come back. But the blood bond was his promise that he would return. I came after Mon-El because I knew there was no way he could return to the future, certainly not alone. And we come from a different earth altogether. I just wanted to see him one last time before I went back to the Legion."

"Do you still wanna go back?" Kara asked, looking at the rack to see the dresses again.

"I want to see my brother again. But I don't want to leave Mon-El."

"Can't you ask your brother to come here? Surely he can time travel too."

Kay looked at Kara in surprise. She had never thought about asking Kon to join her here. But she could. He could see this world and see just how different it is.

As she sat lost in thoughts, she heard Kara make an amused noise. Kay looked up to see Kara holding a dress. It was a beautiful ball gown dress, off-the-shoulder, back covered with lace. Delicate silver markings were woven into the skirt.

"I think I found it!" Kara exclaimed as she showed Kay the dress.

"Try it on. I'll wait outside with the others." Kay walked out, grinning as she told the other ladies that Kara had found her dress. She had taken the Kryptonian dress along with her and Martha was telling her how beautiful it was. Alex had gone in to help Kara.

When Kara stepped out wearing the dress, everyone gasped.

"So, is it good?" She twirled for them, smiling when they said they loved the dress.

Looking at Alex, Kara said, "I think I'm getting this."

"Aw! You look so beautiful!" Alex wiped the tears off her cheek and hugged Kara tightly. "Kai is gonna faint when he sees you!"

"I'm so nervous!" Kara moaned and pouted.

Eliza patted her cheek lovingly. "It's your big day. It's okay to be nervous. But it will be memorable, honey."

"Now all we gotta do is wait for Kai to get a freaking tux!" Kara chuckled and Alex asked them all to come closer for a group hug. Kay tried her hardest to not hug anyone tightly since she was quite strong for everyone but Kara.

Once Kara's dress was purchased, they headed to another boutique to shop for Alex, Kay, Eliza and Martha's dress. Diana joined them very soon with little Conner in her arms and after shopping, they all went to have lunch together, all the while cooing at Conner and taking turns to hold him in their arms.

Two days later, it was a cloudy day but there was no sign of rain till now. Mon-El stood in his room at Midvale, trying his hardest to put on the damned bow. It was Winn who helped him out when he came to get him.

"There we go! Looking dapper!" His best friend said as he looked out the window. "It's cloudy with a chance of alien wedding."

Mon-El grinned and shook his head. "Definitely an alien wedding. Who would have thought, huh?"

"Well, I knew Kara couldn't marry a human. But your brother? I never dreamt of this day ever happening."

"As long as they are happy, I guess. Come on, buddy! Let's go." Mon-El and Winn left the room and were about to go downstairs when Mon-El stopped.

"I'll be downstairs in a moment." Saying that, he jogged away. Winn shrugged and went downstairs. J'onn and Jimmy were seated downstairs, so he went and joined them.

Mon-El stood outside Kara's room. Some of her old friends were leaving the room. One of them stayed back to talk to him. "It's unlucky for the groom to see the bride before the wedding."

Mon-El looked at her in surprise. "But I'm no—I'm not the groom. I'm the groom's twin."

"Oh! I'm sorry. You're here to see your sister-in-law? Go in, she looks so pretty!"

"Yeah, okay." Mon-El gave her a small smile and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" came Alex's voice. He pushed the door open to see Alex standing there in a beautiful, short red dress.

"Oh wow! Looking good, sis!" Mon-El kissed her cheek as she looked at him and told him he looked good as well. He then turned his attention to Kara, who stood in front of the mirror. Their eyes met and she looked away as her eyes began to water.

Noticing this, Alex said, "I'll give you two a minute alone."

Alex closed the door on her way out. Kara finally turned around when they were left alone.

Mon-El looked at her carefully. She was possibly the most beautiful bride he had ever seen. She gave him a weak smile.

"Look at you!" he said, moving closer. "My brother is a lucky man."

Kara smiled as she carefully wiped a tear off her cheek.

"Here! I got something for you. Alex said it had to be blue, and Kay, Winn and I were looking for something that was… well, blue and pretty." He opened the small box he was carrying and held it out for Kara to see.

It was vintage style hair comb with gold brass leaves and resin flowers in dark blue, dusky blue and ivory. The large dark blue rose had beautiful hand-painted gold tipped petals.

"Mon-El, this is beautiful! Thank you so much!" She took the comb in her hand and leaned closer to kiss his cheek.

"I'm glad you like it, Kara!" He took a step back and looked at her again carefully. And for a second it felt like he was saying goodbye. Maybe he was.


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter -** **54**

Mon-El caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. Kara leaned her face against his hand, taking hold of it.

"When I thought of getting married, I always imagined you walking down a flowery aisle in something traditionally Kryptonian. And that I would be waiting for you, with Daxamite vows…" Mon-El gave her a sad smile. "But when Kai came to this city, I had a dream. You were marrying him at Bayfell. Bayfell was a hill that overlooked the sea on Daxam. And this might not be Bayfell, but it's just as beautiful. In my dream, I saw just how happy you were, Kara. I know we have a past. And I don't regret even a minute I spent with you. But I think it's time we both move on and live happily with the people who love _us_ the most. I don't think anyone would ever love you as much as Kai loves you. And I don't think anyone would ever love me as much as Kay loves me. It's time we choose happiness, Kara."

Kara nodded, moving closer. "I did choose happiness when I fell in love with Kai. I can't imagine a world without him. But you will always be my first love, Mon-El."

"And you will always be _my_ first love."

"Why does this feel like a goodbye?" Kara grabbed onto his suit and leaned against him.

"Sometimes goodbyes are necessary to move on, my dearest Kara. And today will be the day we will finally move on."

"Don't disappear, okay? Don't just take off without letting me know."

Mon-El shook his head. "I wouldn't dare!"

He smiled and pulled her into a hug. When he heard the door open, he placed a soft kiss on her forehead and stepped back to see Alex and Clark walking in.

"Hey Mon-El! Your dad is looking for you downstairs," Clark said, walking forward to shake hands with Mon-El. He then turned to Kara and his eyes widened at the sight. "Oh my God! Looks like a lot of people are gonna faith just by the sight of you. You look gorgeous, Kara!" Clark kissed her cheek before hugging her.

"Look what Mon-El got for me," Kara said, holding up the hair comb for Clark and Alex to see.

"Wow! Great choice, Mon-El. Let me put it on, Kara." Alex took the comb from her and slipped it over her bun.

"So, you are obviously wearing something borrowed," Clark said, pointing towards the blue heels Kara wore that were Alex's. "And something blue too. So, here's something old."

Clark held up a small pin that was the crest of the house of El. Kara's eyes widened when she took it in her hands. "Clark, how did you?"

"Found it ages ago at the Fortress; was keeping it safe for you. I know Krypton is gone, but let's have a little part of it, shall we?"

Kara nodded and gave it Alex, who bent down and attached the pin to Kara's satin sash.

Mon-El gave the others a quick nod before moving closer and kissing Kara's forehead once again, and then he held his hand out for Alex. Together, the stepsiblings left the room, leaving Kara alone with Clark, who clearly wanted to have a word or two alone.

Mon-El and Alex went downstairs and saw the guests being seated as Eliza and Lar greeted them. Kai stood in the front; Diana was right next to him, carrying Conner in her arms. Kai was making silly faces at Conner and the little boy was laughing loudly. Mon-El hadn't known Kai was that close to Clark and Diana's kid.

He then spotted Eve standing with Jimmy. Eve wore a dress similar to Alex's. The bridesmaid dress!

"Mike, hi!" Eve greeted him, cheerfully.

"Hey there, Eve! Hey, Jimmy!"

"Hey man! Congratulations on your brother's wedding. There goes his freedom!" Jimmy laughed at his own joke.

Both Alex and Mon-El managed to give him a weak smile, wondering why Kai even chose him to be his groomsman. But when Mon-El's eyes fell on the girl standing next to Winn, he walked towards her and placed a hand on her back, leaning closer to kiss her cheek.

"Hey!" Kay greeted him before throwing her arms around his shoulders. Mon-El held her tightly, just breathing in her scent. When Kay pulled away, she gave him a loud peck on the lips. "You look great, baby!"

" _You_ look magnificent, sweetheart!" Mon-El looked at the dress she was wearing, albeit being the same color as Alex and Eve's dresses, Kay's was different. It suited her.

"Okay, enough!" Winn said, coming in between the couple. "She's supposed to walk down the aisle with me, dude. She's my partner. Go be with your partner." Winn took Kay's hand in his and pulled her closer. She chuckled as she patted his shoulder. Mon-El raised his hands in surrender and went to stand behind Winn.

The whole wedding planning was done in a mere two days. There was so much to do that it was a last minute idea of J'onn to introduce Kay as Kara's long lost twin sister who was adopted by a different family when their parents died. People seemed to buy it. Their curious gazes following the bubbly, blonde girl as she kissed the groom's brother.

Both Kay and Mon-El heard the whispers clearly. People _were_ curious.

 _"_ _So Parker's brother was off exploring the world! Did you hear he was working somewhere to help with the betterment of society?"_

 _"_ _What does he do now? I heard he's with the FBI."_

 _"_ _Should have been a model! I mean… look at him, would ya?"_

Kay's eyes widened and she tried her hardest not to laugh as she turned to look at Mon-El, who had reddened hearing all the whispers about himself.

 _"_ _Kara's twin! She's so pretty! Did you know she's dating Kai's twin? I wonder if it's confusing for the girls since the men look the same."_

 _"_ _But Mike has a rather nice scruff!"_

 _"_ _Oooh! He's sexy! Kay is goddamn lucky!"_

 _"_ _Have you seen her though? He's the lucky one!"_

"What are you guys giggling about?" Alex asked with a mock frown on her face. Mon-El had to lean closer and whisper to Alex and Winn what others were saying about him and Kay.

"Guys, it's time!" Mon-El heard Diana speak as she helped Conner to the end of the aisle. The little ring bearer looked dashing in his suit, bow included. He was holding a small box and looking at his mother, who was telling him to walk when she gestured for him to. Giving her baby a big kiss on his head, Diana smiled at the others and went to take a seat in the front with her in-laws.

As the music started playing, Eve and Jimmy began to walk down the aisle. They parted ways and Jimmy went to stand besides Kai. Next it was Kay and Winn's turn. Mon-El smiled proudly when he saw Kai lean closer and kiss Kay's cheek and say thanks to her. She patted his cheek lovingly and went to stand next to Eve.

Finally, it was his turn. "Ready, Sis?" Mon-El asked."

"Ready, Bro!" Alex winked at him as they began to walk. When they parted ways, Mon-El gave his brother a big hug.

"So lucky, you!"

"I know, bro!" Kai smirked at him and patted his shoulder.

Diana had just gestured for Conner, and the little boy trotted along the way, but before he could reach the others, he stopped in front of his grandparents and gave them a big smile.

"Aw, darling!" Martha cooed. "You need to go to Uncle Kai. Go on."

Kai bent down a little and called Conner's name. The little boy's eyes lit up and he ran towards Kai and hugged his knees. Mon-El took the box from Conner and helped him back to Diana.

Just then, Canon began to play and Mon-El turned to his left to see Clark and Kara standing there, both looking a bit nervous. He smiled when he saw Kara walk down the aisle. When he looked at his brother, he saw something in his eyes, something Mon-El didn't know Kai was capable of – devotion.

The older twin winked at Kara when Clark placed her hand in his. "Take care of her, Kai," Clark said before kissing Kara's cheek and stepping away.

"You look beautiful," Kai whispered to Kara.

Mon-El looked down, remembering his dream. It was really coming true and he was actually happy for his brother and Kara. When he looked up again, his eyes caught Kay's. She blew him a kiss and he pretended to catch it.

Kara's vows were simple, as Mon-El had imagined. She spoke from her heart and he prayed his brother did the same. But when Kai began to speak, people were laughing lightly.

"Kara, when I first met you, you were that spoilt brat who stomped on my foot and refused to apologize. You are older now, but nothing much has changed, you are still MY spoilt brat, and I _love_ you the way you are. It is at this moment as I gaze into your eyes I think... is it too late to elope?"

Kara burst out laughing as she leaned her head against Kai's chest. The minister cleared his throat and asked them the most pressing question.

They answered it earnestly, and Kai pulled her into a kiss before the minister could say so. The man simply shook his head and let the newly married couple continue. They were met with a loud applause and pitter-patter of rain. Kara and Kai looked up as the heavens opened and they all had to run for cover.

The party had to continue inside the house with everyone sitting under the fan, drying their hair and listening to the speeches. It kept raining and Eliza was glad they had arranged lunch inside for the guests.

After lunch, most guests left as soon as it stopped raining. The small reception party moved outside after Mon-El, Alex, Kay and Winn set up the chairs and tables again.

The Kents, the Parkers, Mon-El, Alex, Winn, Jimmy, J'onn and Kay were the only ones left. Enjoying the evening as more speeches continued.

Kara's eyes had softened when Mon-El gave his best man's speech. Apparently that wasn't a think back on Daxam, so he had to come up with something last minute. Mon-El was honest to a fault, and Kara knew that she would miss him. At least now she would have him as her best friend.

When it was finally time to throw the bouquet, Kara stood on the porch step and asked, "Ready?"

She glanced back once and turned around and threw it. To Mon-El's surprise, it landed in Kay's hands and she was looking at it in confusion, having no clue about the tradition.

"Congratulations!" Alex called, pulling Kay into a hug. "I guess we have to start planning another wedding soon."

Kay looked at Mon-El for some help, but he simply shrugged.

"Kay, honey," Eliza spoke. "Catching the bouquet means you will be the next to get married."

The young Kryptonian blushed and buried her face against Mon-El's chest. He laughed, wrapping his arms around her tightly. "It's okay, sweetheart. We'll take our time."

"Promise?" Kay muttered against his chest.

"I promise!" He looked up to see Kai smiling at him as he had his own arms wrapped around Kara from behind. The older twin winked at him, knowingly. And Mon-El knew that soon or later, he would be trying the knot, too.

Conner was yawing against Clark's shoulder as he rested his head there, looking at the others. "Guess it's time for someone's bedtime," Clark called, kissing his son's head.

"We should leave as well," Kai said, throwing his arm around Kara's shoulder. "We are late for our honeymoon."

"It was a beautiful wedding," Mon-El spoke, taking Kay's hand in his. "Thank you, everyone, for being here and making it even more special."

The goodbyes were said and they were all ready to leave when they noticed something blue glowing in front of them. It was getting bigger and bigger. Kara came to stand in front of everyone, along with Kai, Alex and Mon-El by her side.

It was a portal; quite similar to the one Kay had come out of. And as it opened, someone jumped out of it.

Kay and Mon-El froze when they noticed the young man standing there with his fists clutched. His suit, much like Superman's, except it was black and had red markings that were glowing, along with the symbol of El on his chest.

His eyes fell on Kay. As he made his way towards her, he said, "It's time you return home with me, Kay. Back to the Legion."


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter -** **55**

"Kon?" Kay eyes widened as she super sped towards her brother and threw her arms around his shoulder.

Kon-El hugged her back tightly. When he pulled away, he said, "We have to leave. Now."

"Kon, I can't leave… Please, you need to understand that I want to stay here. I _belong_ here!"

Kon looked around, looking at everyone carefully. Kay hadn't been gone for long but it did look like she belonged here. But he simply couldn't let her stay when the Legion needed her the most.

Grabbing her shoulders, Kon said in a grave voice, "Brainy is missing. When you left, he took off searching for you, but we think he's in danger. I need to go find him, Kay, and I need _your_ help. I know you feel like you have a family here, but don't forget that it was Querl who saved us and gave us a home when we were doomed! It's time we save him."

Mon-El came to stand besides Kay. Placing a hand on Kon's shoulder, he said, "I'll come with you, guys. If it wasn't for Brainy, I would have been dead by now. He gave me the cure to my lead allergy." Mon-El turned to face the others. "I think it's time for me to leave. I will be back soon."

"We need to go to the DEO, now," J'onn said as he changed into his true form. He flew Winn and Jimmy to the DEO.

Kay turned to look at the Kents, Eliza and Lar. "Thank you for everything!" They hugged her and told her to come back soon.

Since Mon-El wasn't wearing his Legion ring, Kay helped him fly, and Kara flew Alex to the DEO, Kai and Kon following behind them.

Once they reached the DEO, Kon told them that he needed a bigger place to open a portal. Winn had an idea, hearing that. "The roof. It's big enough."

"We shouldn't waste any time," Kon said as he looked up using his x-ray vision to see just how big this place was. Kay had made use of the opportunity to put on her suit.

"You guys go on. I'll join you on the roof." The others turned to look at Mon-El, who was running out of the control room with Winn.

Kara, Kai, J'onn and Jimmy went upstairs, the Kryptonian twins following them. Kon had a small device that opened the portal, he asked everyone to stand back in case someone was sucked in.

Just as he took Kay's hand in his, ready to go through the portal, they heard Mon-El's loud voice. "Wait! I'm here!"

Kara's eyes widened in surprise when she saw what Mon-El was wearing. A suit much like Clark's but the colors were reversed. He also wore his Legion ring. She walked towards him, lifting her dress a little, eyeing the small symbol on the left side of his chest.

It was the symbol of El, but not like hers. It was like Kay's and it suited him.

"You have a suit now." Kara smiled as she ran her fingers over the crest. "You are really brave for doing this, Mon-El. Just come back once you find this Brain guy, okay?"

Mon-El pulled her into a hug and nodded. "I promise I'll return."

When he stepped back and went to hug his brother, he heard Kara say, "So very brave. Valor…"

"Valor?" Mon-El asked, just as Kay held out a hand for him.

As he took her hand and moved towards the portal, still facing Kara, he saw tears streaming down her face as she managed a weak smile. "That's right. That's what you are. _Valor_."

He gave her a small smile. "Goodbye, Supergirl…" were his last words as he disappeared into the portal along with the twins.

* * *

 **5 Months Later**

Kara Parker stood shooting daggers at her husband, that's right, her _beloved husband_ , who was busy playing video games. Kai was so engrossed in the game that he hadn't even bothered looking up at his pregnant wife, who was clearly demanding his attention.

"KAI!" Kara shouted with her hands resting on her hips.

"What is it, babe?"

"Look at me!"

"Uhh… in a minute! I'm about to hit high score."

"Kai Parker, I swear if you don't look at me, I'll break the TV. Can you just focus on me for two seconds?!"

Kai turned to face her, then turned back to the game. "Two seconds are up, honeybun."

Kara marched to the couch, took a cushion and hit him with that.

"Hey! What is wrong with you?!" Kai's game ended and he turned to face Kara as she plopped on the couch. He was seated on the carpet and hadn't bothered moving.

"Look at me! Look how big I am!"

"You aren't that big." Kai smiled as he caressed her bump and rested his head against it. "You're cute when you're pregnant."

"So I'm not cute otherwise?"

"Never said that. You are extra… cute right now." Kissing her bump lovingly, he started rubbing it.

Kara gave him a strained laugh. "What are you doing, baby?"

"Nothing."

"Kai, I feel weird. Stop rubbing my belly!"

Kai was still resting his head on her bump. He merely looked up and said, "I'm doing this for my kid. I don't care if _you_ feel weird." Looking at the bump again, he rubbed it some more and asked, "Isn't that right, bean? You love it when Daddy says hi, right?"

Tugging on his hair lightly, Kara chuckled. "Never thought you would be like this."

"Like what? Loving my child and making him feel safe when he's in a dark place all alone?"

"I'm a baby whale, Kai. I wonder if there are two in there."

Kai rubbed her bump a little more. "Twice the love then." Just as he said that, his phone rang. Kai groaned and got up, not before whispering, "I'll be right back, Kiddo. We can trouble Mama a little more soon." Seeing Kara frown, he kissed her on the lips and super sped to the kitchen counter where he had placed his phone.

"Winn! Your timing sucks, man! I was having a chat with my kid!"

 _"_ _Your unborn baby?"_ Kara heard Winn ask.

"Born. Unborn. It doesn't matter. I helped Kara make him, so yeah, I'll talk to him whenever I want!"

Kara face palmed herself and went to get the phone from Kai. "Winn, it's me, Kara. What is it?"

"Hey! I was talking to him!" Kai protested, before pulling a chair closer and taking a seat. He wrapped his arms around Kara's bump and hugged it. Kara caressed his hair, making him look up with a smile.

"Kara, there's something happening at DEO. The roof, to be exact. I think Mon-El is coming back home."

Just as Winn said that, Kara muttered, "I'll be right there." She cut the call and looked at Kai, who wordlessly took her in his arms and flew out of the balcony. Even though she could fly, she no longer fit in her Supergirl suit, so Kai had taken her place, helping the people around town. Also carrying her from time to time.

As they landed on DEO's roof, Kai set Kara down and looked around to see Winn, J'onn, Alex, Eliza and his father waiting there.

"Maybe we should have prepared a banner," Winn joked, trying to lighten up the mood. Only Kai managed to laugh at it, but both him and Winn shut up when J'onn frowned at them.

The portal started expanding and a bright blue light shone from it as Mon-El jumped out of it. He looked bewildered as his scanned the place. It was Kai who ran to him first to pull him into a hug.

"Kai?" Mon-El asked in surprise.

"You're back, Mon!" Kai hugged him tightly and felt Mon-El sigh in relief in his arms.

"Got the right earth this time." Mon-El pulled away and ran to greet his father. "I thought I wasn't going to make it back. Father, it's so good to see you! J'onn, Alex, Winn! It's so good to see you all!"

When he finally turned to face Kara, his eyes fell on her baby bump. Mon-El smiled as he made his way towards Kara. "You are absolutely glowing!"

"You're back!" Kara threw her arms around his shoulders, but she was unable to hug him properly. When she felt Mon-El pull away and sway a little, she grabbed onto his arm. Kai rushed to his brother's side too.

"Don't worry, I'm okay. I just need to sit down. Can we go downstairs?"

Mon-El was at the medbay, sitting under solar beams as he told the others what he was up to when he left with Kay and Kon. When Kara asked him if Kay hadn't come with him, he told her that Kay and Kon will be joining them very soon.

"We found Brainy. He got caught up in a planet where he got a virus and he was… well, impractical, since he's technically a computer. We found him and fought off his captors and brought him back. But Kay and I were on different missions."

"What kinda missions?" J'onn asked, leaning against a wall. "Are you with the Legion now?"

Mon-El nodded. "Yeah. They officially made me a member when I helped rescuing Brainy. But Kay and I chose to be more independent when it comes to our missions. We have been going to different earths, trying to help our—ourselves on different worlds. I'm sorry this is probably confusing. What have _you_ guys been up to? Kara, are you still Supergirl-ing?"

Kara chuckled. "No. J'onn won't allow me. And Kai doesn't even let me fly anymore, he carries me around. And I'm a baby whale!"

"You're not a whale, babe. How many times do I have to tell you that?" Kai shook his head at her. "Mon, are you going to return to the Legion? Will you stay for a while?"

"I'm not sure, Kai. It depends on what Kay has found. It's a new mission."

"Umm, guys!" Winn called, looking out the glass window. "Looks like Kay and her brother are here."

And he was right. A portal opened right in the middle of the control room and Kay and Kon stepped out of it. They seemed unfazed as they looked around. Kay greeted her friends with a big hug but Kon seemed nervous around the strangers.

Once they had all been formally introduced, the group found themselves hanging out at Kara and Kai's place, where Mon-El stood up to make an announcement once they had all settled down comfortably.

"I know it's just been a couple of months since I left home. But going on all these missions with Kay, I realized that I truly can't spend my life without her. We want to get married. Kon has given us his blessings. Now, Father, Mother, Alex, Kai and Kara, as my family, I want your blessings too. Yours too, Winn."

"Aw, honey! Congratulations!" Eliza came to hug both Mon-El and Kay. "Looks like we are going back to Midvale then?"

"Yes, Midvale it is." Kay grinned, wrapping her arm around Mon-El's waist. "We have also decided to do it the Daxamite way."

Lar looked at them in surprise. "Why wait then? If the three of you aren't tired from your journey, I think we should have the wedding today."

Mon-El and Kay shared a look. They had decided to get marry couple of months ago, so why wait now? Seeing Kay nod, Mon-El said, "Yes, Father. We don't want to wait any longer."

"We also have to get to Daxam to warn the Crown Prince," Kay spoke. When she saw the others look at her in surprise, she explained, "That's what Mon and I have been doing for a while. There's an Earth, wait… can't call it that. Remember I told you about accidentally visiting Daxam where I saw the Prince and Kara in a compromising position? Krypton also lives. We can save it."

"Yeah, we are trying to save Krypton and Daxam who still have a chance. There are many Earths where all of us are already leading a normal life," Mon-El explained. "Kay and I visited one where I am not even an alien. I'm a human named Mike Matthews. And that dude had the nerve to kiss Kay."

"So, you are saying you are now rescuing planets and helping people?" Kai asked his brother, who simply nodded.

"That's what we came here to tell you. Kon helps us with our missions from the base. We go there, undercover most of the times."

Just as Mon-El said that, Winn jumped from his seat. "Kay! I made that suit for you. You just need to try it on."

"Really?! Oh Winn, you're a sweetheart!" Kay pulled him into a tight hug and Winn winced trying to get away from her.

"Let's not waste any time then," Kara said. She had just come out of her room, carrying the same Kryptonian dress Kay had once liked. "Remember this, Kay? Today is your big day, you should be wearing it."

"Thank you, Kara!" Kay looked at the necklace Kara still wore; she smiled as she took the dress from Kara.

"Well, I guess we should probably start this wedding soon, if we are still on schedule," Kon-El spoke much to everyone's amusement. He had been quiet since he came to the loft.

Kay held her dress in one hand and held her other hand out for Mon-El. "Let's go, Valor?"

"I'm all yours, Supergirl."

They couldn't have it at Bayfell, but Midvale was just as beautiful as Mon-El stood waiting for Kay. He wore his father's Daxamite suit, the one Lar wore when he joined them in National City. The traditional crimson suit stood out, as the sea and sky were right behind Mon-El. His father was the one who was going to officiate the wedding, in the Daxamite way the King once knew.

Like in his dream, he saw a young child. Only this was not Kal-El, but his son. Conner trotted in front of his parents, who smiled at Mon-El and went to stand next to Martha and Jonathan who had made it too.

"Are you ready, son?" Lar asked, patting his shoulder.

"I am, Father." Mon-El had to pinch himself. He prayed for this to be reality. He couldn't afford to dream about this again.

"She's here," Kai whispered before moving back to take his place next to Kara. Mon-El stood waiting for her patiently.

Kon-El walked his sister down the aisle, he wore a traditional Kryptonian suit as well; one Kara had given to him that she had found at the Fortress.

When Mon-El caught sight of his beautiful bride, he swore his heart stopped for couple of seconds, it kick started again when he saw her moving forward. Kay's hair was let down like always, but since it had grown a bit more in the past few months, Alex had probably curled it a little. She wore that beautiful blue and white Kryptonian dress. Kay wasn't looking up at him, and she still had to walk a little more to reach him.

"Patience." He heard Kai whisper. Mon-El gulped and smiled at his brother.

When Kon had finally brought Kay to him, she looked up at Mon-El and gave him a heartbreaking smile.

"Hi," he said with a charming smile of his own.

"Hi," she whispered.

Kon held his hand out for Mon-El; he then placed Kay's hand in his. "My beloved sister is for you, Mon-El."

Mon-El nodded and took Kay's hand in his and they stood in front of each other. "You look beautiful," Mon-El whispered once Kon had moved away.

Kay blushed at that.

"Shall we start?" Lar asked. He placed a hand on his son's shoulder and nodded.

"Kara Zor-El," Mon-El said with a smile. "I am with you. I'll be there to fight your battles for you. If you have to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders, I'll be standing shoulder-to-shoulder with you. I am for you, my love."

"Mon, I join my life with yours," Kay said, her cheeks growing red. "Wherever you go, I will go. Whatever you face, I will face. I take you as my husband and my friend, and will give myself to no other. I am for you, Mon-El."

"May Rao bless the two of you," Lar said as he held his palm open for Mon-El and Kay to take their rings. It was something Kai had kept ready for them. The rings were made of Nth metal, like his and Kara's wedding bands. He loved rings so much that no one was surprised when he got Mon-El and Kay's rings made.

Kay and Mon-El exchanged their rings, and she was soon pulling his head down for a fervent kiss.

Alex covered Conner's eyes with her hand and chuckled when the little boy pushed her hand away.

When Mon-El broke the kiss and moved away, he caressed Kay's cheek and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. His father had moved away and went to stand next to Kai.

As Mon-El and Kay turned to face the others, hand-in-hand, Mon-El's eyes widened when he saw Kai go down on one knee, bowing his head. Mon-El's hold on Kay's hand tightened when he saw his father bow down as well, placing his hand over his heart.

And suddenly, it all made sense. Daxam was still there. He had been the Crown Prince when he left his planet. These were _his_ people. And now, he was married. This made him… _King_.

Mon-El closed his eyes before saying, "Rise, Lord Gand, Prince Kai-El."

His father stood up straight and Kai got up as well.

"Long live the King of Daxam," Kai Parker said with a smirk, before moving closer to pull his little brother into an embrace.

Mon-El wiped the tears off his face as he hugged Kai and his father. He might have been King in name alone, but it didn't change the fact that he had the people he loved the most here. This place was home, where his loved ones lived.

There was no proper reception party. Mon-El and Kay didn't want one. They had to get going because they couldn't afford to waste any time. When they returned to the DEO, Winn gave Kay her new suit. It was just like the one she had imagined, but Winn had made it better. She went to change it, leaving her old suit with Winn for him to study.

When Kay stepped out wearing her new suit, Mon-El couldn't help notice just how great it looked on her. She wore skintight pants and t-shirt that fit her like second skin. It was all blue with an outline of the symbol of El on it. The red coat/cape was better than she had imagined. The coat stopped till her waist but the back was longer, making it look like a cape. Winn had even added a utility belt for her. When she buttoned the single top button of the coat, they could clearly see the symbol of El on the left side, just like Mon-El's. Winn had made her a marvelous suit, and Kay couldn't thank him enough.

Kon opened a portal first. Saying goodbye to everyone, he jumped through it, heading back to the Legion.

After saying their goodbyes, Mon-El took Kay's hand in his and opened another portal. Just as his wife stepped through it, Mon-El looked at Kara and Kai, his eyes drifting lower to Kara's bump. He gave them a heartbreaking smile and said, "Valor, over and out!"

Kai gave him a salute as he wrapped one arm around Kara's waist, holding her closer. With a smile mirroring that of Mon-El's, Kai Parker said, "Goodbye, brother mine."

* * *

 **A/N:** We have reached the end of this story, but Karamel's story isn't over yet. Keep an eye out for Kay and Mon-El in Star Crossed! Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed the story.

[There might be mistakes in the last 5 chapters and I still haven't been able to edit them.]


End file.
